A Floresta Proibida
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: Bella Swan, jovem estudante de literatura, é perseguida por um pesadelo estranho por quase toda sua vida. Ao se mudar para casa do pai em Oxford- Inglaterra encontra Edward, um jovem estudante de direito marcado por um passado trágico.
1. Preview

Título : A Floresta Proibida

Autor: Liz Negrão

Shipper: Bella e Edward

Gêneros: Romance e Drama

Censura: 18 anos (NC-17)

Temas: Romance/Literatura/Espiritismo/Dilemas Psicológicos/ Violência

Tipo: Long fic

Resumo: Bella Swan, jovem estudante de literatura, é perseguida por um pesadelo estranho por quase toda sua vida. Ao se mudar para casa do pai em Oxford- Inglaterra encontra Edward, um jovem estudante de direito marcado por um passado trágico. No entanto, Bella não sabe que seu pai está envolvido no passado de Edward e nem que seu pesadelo pode ser a chave para muitas perguntas que se perdem no passado e no presente dessa e de outra vida.

Ps1: As músicas são muito importantes para sentir o clima da fic. Por favor as escutem.

Ps2: Essa é a minha primeira fic long de Bella e Edward. E minha primeira Universo Alternativo nesses 5 anos que me meti a escrever.

Acompanhem postagem pelo meu twitter: liznegrao

Obrigada a Dani (Masen) que aceitou betar essa história e me deu força para realmente levá-la para frente.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_..._

_O nosso destino já está traçado_

**After the Fall - Two Steps from Hell**

_-Você sabe por que vai voltar, não sabe? - Perguntou meu cicerone. Eu assenti não mais receosa de minha escolha._

_-Sim, é a minha missão-Eu disse dando a mão a todos que estavam ali por mim._

_-O seu nome será Isabella- Ele disse- Os seus pais já o escolheram-Eu sorria feliz, era um nome bonito. Sorria para todos ali, eles me transmitiam tanta paz, suas feições, suas roupas claras._

_-Como eu vou cumprir meu destino, Senhor?- Eu perguntei sabendo a resposta que ele me daria._

_-No momento que você voltar, não irá mais se lembrar de nada. Nem de nós e nem da sua última vida. É só seguir seu coração, minha filha. Você achará o seu caminho._

_-Sim, senhor._

_-Olharemos por você sempre-Ele me disse. Todos me olhavam com afeto._

_-Adeus - Eu disse dando passos para frente em direção ao campo florido. Junto com muitos outros, segui o caminho que o meu mentor havia me ensinado. Muitas pessoas estavam na mesma direção que eu._

_Senti os meus pés tocando a grama bem verde e fofa... Era uma sensação sem igual. Dava-me paz, acalmava meus ânimos ansiosos pela jornada que me esperava. Mas toda e qualquer sensação deu lugar ao momento em que uma luz forte veio de encontro aos meus olhos. Fechei-os por reflexo. _

_E então era assim que tudo começava._

_Eu estava indo em direção ao desconhecido, ou em direção a uma absolvição que eu provavelmente não reconheceria. _

...

...

Respirei fundo não querendo fazer muito alarde. Aquele velhinho estava feliz em me contar as histórias de sua família. A imagem do então "personagem" Yan fez-se clara para mim. Eram os olhos verdes que habitavam os meus sonhos. Eram os mesmos olhos verdes que eu vinha convivendo nesses últimos meses. Os olhos de Edward.

Eu só poderia estar louca.

Junto deste meu pensamento veio a minha última pergunta daquele dia.

-Não existe outro caso de afogamento naquele mesmo lago da floresta? – Minha voz vacilava.

-Não , Srta. Swan. Só existe este caso. E ele aconteceu com a menina Elizabeth, como te relatei, em 1835.

...

N/A: E aí? O que vocês acharam? Continuo? Comentem, isso só vai fazer o primeiro capítulo vir mais rápido. Quem comentar, por favor, **deixe o seu e-mail para um Preview do Capítulo 1 exclusivo, ok?** Bjoks! Liz

PS: Escrevam os emails com espaços para quem não tem perfil aqui.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 - Destino

"O espírito encontra sempre,cedo ou tarde,oportunidade de recomeçar uma existência que sirva à purificação das anteriores" - Allan Kardec

_Eu escutava o canto do corvo no alto da floresta. Minhas pernas me levavam ao sul e eu só conseguia sentir as folhas caindo enquanto eu corria. Estava perto. Meus pés descalços e sujos me levavam para longe. Para longe dele, para longe do mundo._

_Pressenti o perigo quando o sol caiu. Eu estava bolo nasceu na minha garganta quando avistei um lago e um casebre não muito longe de meus pés. Não havia árvores ali. Aproximei-me das águas geladas. Um arrepio tomou-me a espinha._

_De repente uma mão tocou meu ombro. Era ela. Seus cabelos loiros alvoroçados. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de maldade._

_Eu sabia qual era o meu destino, então, não queria morrer também, assim como ele. Fechei os olhos e me virei para beira do lago. Quando me ajoelhei pedindo que fosse rápida a minha morte, vi um reflexo nas águas._

_A pessoa refletida vestia o meu vestido, mas não tinha o meu rosto. _

_Foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de sentir as águas cortantes do lago congelado entrando em meus pulmões._

_Assim era a Morte._

_..._

_Jacksonville- Flórida , Agosto de 2010_

_POV Bella_

Acordei assustada com a sensação de estar afogada mais uma vez naquelas águas congeladas. Já tinha virado rotina, mas mesmo assim não deixava de me causar medo.

As lembranças daquele mesmo sonho me deixavam elétrica. Era sempre assim, eu precisava fazer algo para que aquilo tudo sumisse de minha mente. Um minuto de silêncio era o que bastava para normalizar minha respiração descompassada e voltar à realidade.

Levantei da cama.

Abri minha mala e conferi se tudo estava ali. Rondei o quarto com os olhos conferindo mentalmente o que ainda faltava. O meu armário estava vazio. As portas abertas com os cabides pendurados denunciavam isso.

Eu iria embora hoje.

Era tão estranho abandonar tudo que eu conhecia para trilhar um caminho totalmente novo. Era um sonho, eu sabia. Mas me mudar para a Inglaterra assim tão repentinamente não era a minha prioridade quando eu pensava em mudanças. Oxford sempre fora a minha primeira escolha em termos acadêmicos, mas aquilo nem era tão mais presente agora.

Visitar minha avó e meu pai nas férias era uma coisa, morar naquele lugar era totalmente diferente. Até porque já havia anos que eu não ia para a Europa, eram o meu pai e minha avó que me visitavam nas épocas festivas.

Porém, tudo mudou de perspectiva quando Phil, meu padrasto, foi chamado para a liga nacional de Basebol, o que faria dele um viajante sem endereço fixo por algum tempo. Eu sabia que minha mãe queria ir, e me senti culpada por impedir isso de alguma maneira.

Eles poderiam pegar a estrada e correr atrás dessa oportunidade, mas eu sabia também que não havia como, ao mesmo tempo, me manter na Flórida sozinha e costear as despesas dessa única chance de subir na carreira.

Então juntei o útil ao agradável. Oxford sempre foi o meu sonho de menina. O melhor curso de Literaturas e Línguas do mundo. E eu teria o meu pai e minha avó para me ajudarem no que fosse preciso.

Minha mãe estava um tanto chorosa nessa última semana, mas eu a via me encarando orgulhosa toda vez que eu comentava sobre os inúmeros campus e bibliotecas de lá; ela me dizia o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim por eu ter conseguido a transferência. E eu estava feliz, apesar de já sentir uma imensa saudade dos Estados Unidos; dos meus amigos da faculdade da Flórida, do meu padrasto e principalmente da minha mãe.

E eu tinha certeza, apesar de ser verão na Inglaterra, que eu sentiria saudade do sol.

Arrumei minha roupa da viagem rapidamente em cima da cama e fui direto para o banheiro.

Talvez um banho frio me fizesse esquecer das borboletas que se instalaram no meu estômago. Ou de repente fizesse também eu esquecer daquele maldito pesadelo. Ele sempre aparecia quando eu estava nervosa por alguma coisa. E no momento eu estava. Mudar de cidade de repente era um bom motivo para o meu estômago anunciar minha gastrite.

- Bom dia, meu amor - Renée me beijou na testa como em todas as manhãs. Ela tinha os olhos inchados e eu sabia que havia chorado. Mas eu não perguntaria nada agora, ou então era capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia, e eu não queria isso.

- Bom dia, mãe.

Meu estômago embrulhou quando fitei a omelete de queijo em cima da mesa. Fiz uma careta.

- Você não vai comer?- Ela me perguntou cortando umas torradas no balcão da cozinha.

- Vou, mamãe. Não é isso.

- É aquele sonho de novo? Você tem que ver isso, minha pequena, eu não achei uma boa idéia você ter saído das suas terapias. Vou falar com Mary, talvez em Oxford você possa fazer um programa de terapia na própria faculdade - Minha mãe começou a tagarelar sem parar, ela também estava nervosa. Nunca tínhamos ficado separadas muito tempo. E agora esse tempo seria indeterminado, por enquanto.

-Não- Menti- Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco ansiosa. Não precisa falar nada com a vovó, senão ela vai vir com aquela história de novo que você já conhece de "Você deveria ler uns livros ótimos sobre esses sonhos repetitivos" - Ela riu e se convenceu de que estava tudo bem.

Agradeci por isso. Eu não gostava nem um pouco de terapia, por isso resolvi sair. Até porque os dois anos quase completos que passei por lá não foram eficazes, os sonhos estranhos continuavam, muitas vezes piores, e outras vezes intensos demais. Não havia adiantado nada. Para mim era uma perda de dinheiro sem retorno.

- Bellinha - Phil me cumprimentou ao chegar à cozinha. Ele também beijou minha testa e eu sorri.

- Ansiosa? – A omelete de queijo que eu havia decidido comer desceu atravessada em minha garganta.

-Muito- Eu disse não querendo demonstrar como eu realmente me sentia- Acho que vou dar mais uma checada nas minhas malas.

Na verdade, eu não sabia ao certo o que eu tudo muito imprevisível e estranho.

Londres, Agosto de 2010

POV Edward.

Eu não agüentava mais todos aqueles olhares me encarando na mesa do almoço. Era irritante ver o meu pai e minha mãe me olharem com pena. Alice tentava disfarçar entre uma garfada e outra, mas eu sentia minha irmã me olhar atenta.

Não seria a primeira nem a última crise que eu teria. Mas eles insistiam em me olhar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse me descontrolar a qualquer momento outra vez.

E eu não faria isso. Não se eu quisesse. Vinha de repente, eu não podia controlar e sempre fora assim, desde o fatídico dia que eu queria mais do que tudo esquecer.

-Você não vai comer?- Esme, minha mãe, me perguntou mais uma vez. Meu pai, por outro lado, resolveu ignorar o meu estado deplorável daquele dia, o que eu agradecia muito. Ele sempre fora mais discreto, o que também me deixava aliviado. No entanto, Carlisle tinha o dom de me fazer remoer perguntas que eu não queria saber as respostas. E se ele realmente me culpasse pelo o que tinha acontecido?

Eu não precisava de outra pessoa me dizendo isso, eu já me culpava o suficiente.

-Estou sem fome, mãe - Eu disse dando um sorriso forçado, por mais que eu tentasse soar carinhoso.

-Você precisa comer, Edward - Carlisle disse finalmente, e eu forcei uma garfada do frango desfiado para dentro.

-Eu quero voltar para Oxford logo- Eu disse. Alice sorriu animada.

-Você acha que já está na hora, meu filho?- Esme me perguntou. Carlisle por sua vez me observava atento.

-Mãe, já tem mais de um ano. Eu não quero perder minha vaga na faculdade-Eu continuei,Alice sorriu mais uma vez e segurou a minha mão, me dando apoio.

-Eu te ajudo irmãozinho, daqui a pouco você desbanca os Seniors* - Alice dos meus irmãos, era a que mais eu tinha afinidade. Emmet, meu outro irmão, - agora o único que eu tinha, - era desligado e voltado para suas pesquisas ambientais. Ele pouco se importava com as exigências do meu pai e com o mundo a sua volta, salvo Rosalie, que era tudo para ele.

-Eu ainda estou no terceiro ano, Alice.- Eu disse querendo demonstrar a mesma animação que eles em relação a minha volta à faculdade de Direito, mas eu não conseguia. Afinal, voltar ao convívio social era uma coisa, mas voltar ao curso que não era de meu gosto era outra.

-E daí? Você é ótimo!- Alice disse e meu pai sorriu.

É difícil quando você realiza o sonho de alguém e não o seu. E esse alguém no meu caso era o meu pai.

Eu sabia o porquê da responsabilidade de fazer direito caíra sobre mim. De todos os meus irmãos eu era o mais indeciso a escolher uma área. Pelo menos pelo ponto de vista do meu pai, ler livros não dava futuro a ninguém. E depois de Terry, - meu irmão mais velho, - não estar mais aqui, eu me senti na obrigação de seguir os passos que ele não poderia mais trilhar.

Era uma dívida eterna que eu teria com o meu irmão. Era isso que minha consciência pregava.

Quando Emmet chega? -Perguntei para mudar de assunto rapidamente.

Amanhã, mas Rose exigiu que ele fosse para Oxford amanhã mesmo, ela já está na cidade também. E Jaz chega no final da semana, quero arrumar tudo bonitinho para quando ele chegar da Espanha-Alice disse sorridente falando do namorado.

Ótimo, então vou com ele amanhã - Fingi uma falsa animação e todos sorriram para mim.

Eu só queria sair de Londres e dar um jeito de encarar minha vida outra vez.

_Flórida, Agosto de 2010._

_POV Bella_

-Mãe, você não precisa chorar, não é para sempre!- Eu disse a abraçando quando eu encarei seus olhos marejados. Confesso que os meus também estavam, mas eu ignorava este fato.

Estava na hora do meu embarque. Estávamos no portão de embarque nos despedindo. Phil após falar comigo se afastou um pouco, não que ele significasse pouco para mim, eu o amava como a um pai, mas ele sabia que eu precisava de privacidade com a minha mãe.

Eu a abracei forte, eu não queria desfazer aquele laço. Era tão estranho sentir essa sensação. Uma sensação de independência. Não era bom nem ruim, era só um sentimento que eu não conseguia distinguir.

-Vou sentir sua falta.- Ela disse no vão do meu pescoço- Eu te amo.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, mamãe. Eu também te amo – Falei rápido, eu não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos, mas nem o meu coração de aço resistiria àquilo.

Sem mais delongas eu entrei, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para trás.

Uma lágrima caiu do meu olho esquerdo. Porém, a sensação que antes eu não conseguia definir veio às claras.

Um arrepio tomou conta do meu corpo, e pela primeira vez eu sentia e sabia que aquele passo seria um para sempre. Eu só não sabia como aquilo veio parar na minha mente, mas sabia que eu estava tomando um caminho sem volta.

_Oxford, Agosto de 2010._

_POV Bella_

Cheguei de madrugada, porém esperamos amanhecer para seguir a estrada. Estrada. Era um contraste bem grande. Estava tudo no mesmo lugar que eu havia visto antes. Londres ao longe me parecia um reino com dois pólos. Um antigo demais para refletir no outro lado futurístico da ponte. Já Oxford era um mar cinza com pontos verdes bem significativos; As florestas.

Quanto mais avançávamos na estrada, mais eu me sentia imersa naquele mundo de outono eterno. Lembrei da minha infância, nas longas férias que eu passava naquela cidade, brincando de princesa e dizendo para as pessoas que todos aqueles "castelos" eram meus. Ri com meus pensamentos infantis.

Ao chegar ao centro da cidade observei o quanto a cidade desenvolveu o marrom e o cinza das casas medievais dando lugar às lojas e shoppings térreos que tinham cores mais felizes. Senti-me confortável de alguma maneira, já que o centro da cidade poderia me fazer lembrar da Flórida em algum aspecto.

Era verão, e por mais que o céu tivesse suas brechas azuis do início da manhã, o calor não chegava a minha pele.

Eu estava tão absorta na paisagem que a janela do carro do meu pai me proporcionava, que nem escutei minha avó me chamar do banco do carona.

-Você não está me escutando, querida?- Ela me perguntou.

-Não, vovó, me desculpe. O que disse?

-Perguntei se fez boa viagem, você não mencionou isso.

-Fiz sim. Uma ótima viagem. Dormi a metade dela.

-Bella, compramos aqueles biscoitos que você gostava quando era pequena- O meu pai disse descontraído ao volante.

-Obrigada, papai- Naquele momento percebi o quanto seria esquisito morar com meu pai. Ele era o meu pai e eu o amava, mas isso não fazia dele alguém íntimo meu com quem eu pudesse conversar sobre qualquer coisa como era com minha mãe. Ele era muito calado e isso o mantinha um tanto longe de mim. Talvez morar com ele mudaria essa perspectiva.

Finalmente chegamos à rua que eu me lembrava bem. Era estreita, e as casas davam um aspecto de quebra-cabeças ao se colocarem enfileiradas até o final da rua. Ao chegar em casa, meu pai carregou minhas inúmeras malas ao andar de cima, onde ficava o meu quarto. A casa era a mesma de anos atrás, e o cheiro também. O ar seco era mais uma característica que não havia mudado em nada.

- Fique a vontade, Bella - Meu pai veio até mim e beijou a minha testa de forma carinhosa - É tão bom tê-la aqui.

-Obrigada, pai. Eu também estou feliz em estar com você - Eu realmente estava e por isso o abracei.

Ele correspondeu o meu abraço e afagou o meu cabelo mais uma vez.

-Você precisa descansar, filha - Ele apontou o banheiro do meu quarto e jogou para mim uma toalha que estava embrulhada em cima da penteadeira.

-Preciso sim, mas antes preciso ligar para mamãe para avisar que cheguei.

-É madrugada lá ainda, não vai fazer diferença se você tomar um banho antes.

- Tem razão, pai.

Ele tinha razão, considerando a hipótese que minha mãe havia sido vencida pelo sono ao esperar ao lado do telefone, eu seria livre para imaginar que nesse momento ela estava ressonando. Mas por outro lado, essa hipótese era totalmente uma furada se a mãe em questão era a Renée. Pois ela é capaz de estar até agora tomando café e assistindo uma reprise chata de um seriado velho só para me esperar ligar.

Dei um passo à frente em direção à porta do quarto para que eu alcançasse o telefone logo, mas então senti minhas costas doerem e fiz uma careta em reação. Talvez um bom banho primeiro não faria mesmo mal.

-Aproveite o chuveiro - Meu pai disse fechando a porta e me deixando em minha privacidade.

Tomei aquele banho como poucos. Tirei o cheiro de avião do meu corpo rapidamente e não pensei duas vezes em lavar bem o cabelo, mesmo que eu não pudesse dormir com ele molhado.

Coloquei uma blusa leve, mas me esquentei com uma calça mais aquecida e desci as escadas forradas de carpete cinza.

Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo pude ouvir meu pai e minha avó conversando. Eles falavam baixo, mas como não havia barulho na rua, eram nítidos os sussurros vindos dos dois.

-Você não precisa ficar assim, filho - Minha avó disse.

-Está tudo dando errado, mãe. Eu não quero que Bella também dê errado comigo. Eu não quero que ela vá embora depois de perceber que este lugar não é para ela. Eu não sou um bom pai. Não tive nem coragem de dizer-lhe a verdade - Ele dizia. Ouvi um barulho de talheres soando como ecos.

- Você não mentiu, você simplesmente omitiu algo totalmente sem importância para ela, filho. Ela vai ficar ao seu lado nessa. Ela não vai embora, Charlie. Ela não vai mais voltar para Jacksonville. Oxford é o destino dela - Minha avó disse com aquele tom que me dava medo. Um tom que eu conhecia bem. Um tom que me dava a impressão de que ela sabia mais das coisas do que qualquer outra pessoa.

De duas coisas eu estava certa. A primeira; meu pai me escondia algo. E a segunda, era que minha avó parecia saber alguma coisa sobre mim que eu nem ao menos tinha idéia do que era.

Em menos de vinte quatro horas, eu tive o meu segundo arrepio.

Glossário:

* Sênior – Estudante do último ano de Faculdade.

N/A: Então, flores, esse é o primeiro capítulo finalmente. Acho que já deu para sentir o clima da fic, não é?

Quero agradecer as meninas que comentaram! Minhas fofas Rosa e Cris que são pessoas da minha vida pessoal e estão dando pitaquinho na história. À Dani, beta do heart, Gabi, Taty Perry, Taty Oliveira, Leili, Ju e Carol Maio que comentaram e me fizeram feliz.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Comentem! Mesmo esquema, não esqueçam de postar o email de vcs com o espaço **para um PREVIEW do capítulo 2. **Dessa vez o Preview vem mais cedo.

**Bjoks **

**Liz**


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 - Olhos Verdes

"E eis que de repente eles param e mudos, graves, espantados se olham nos olhos: é que eles sabiam que um dia iriam amar."

(Clarice Lispector)

POV Bella

_O cheiro do verde tomava o meu olfato. Meus sentidos extremamente aguçados me faziam trilhar os ouvidos até bem longe. Os pássaros cantavam alto. Eu queria ir em busca do sol, mas ele se escondia nas nuvens espessas de Oxford. Poucos raios caiam aos meus pés, que pararam. Caminhei mais um pouco e sentei em um gelado banco de praça. De repente sinto um vento cortar o meu rosto. Uma árvore não muito distante balançava suas poucas folhas de outono. Verde. Um verde diferente de todos os verdes que eu já tinha visto. Antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos novamente lá estava aquele mesmo verde... sempre me encarando. _

_Olhos verdes... que eu já tinha visto antes._

Ainda inquieta com o sonho estranho, acordei relativamente tarde no dia seguinte em que cheguei a Oxford. Depois do episódio de ter escutado a conversa de meu pai e minha avó na noite anterior, achei melhor não enfrentá-los por hora. Mas isso não impediu que eu ficasse preocupada. Com certeza eu questionaria no momento certo.

Arrumei minha cama rapidamente, fiz minha higiene e desci a famosa escada de carpete da minha avó. O cheiro de chá de canela atravessava meu nariz e me fazia lembrar de anos atrás naquela mesma casa, durante as férias que eu passava lá.

-Bom dia, Bella.- Meu pai me encarava ainda de roupa de dormir. Achei estranho, pois ele sempre trabalhava muito cedo.

- Bom dia, pai.- Dei um beijo em seu rosto e encarei-o cheia de perguntas- Você não vai para o delegacia hoje?

Ele encarou a minha avó.- Charlie parecia nervoso.

- Eu me aposentei, filha. – Ele disse com um sorriso meio forçado. Ri de mim mesma por meu pensamento de ontem. Será que meu pai estava chateado por não poder mais trabalhar e por principalmente ainda não ter me contado?

Charlie sempre teve um jeito esquisitão e difícil de entender. Era bem típico dele encucar com coisas que não tinham nada a ver e tornar aquilo uma verdade absoluta em seu mundo. Minha avó, por sua vez, sempre embarcava na dele. Ela o mimou muito, sendo este um dos maiores motivos da separação de meus pais. Mas será que esse era o drama? Ele se aposentou e não disse nada com medo de eu desistir de me mudar para Oxford, já que o dinheiro mensal diminuiria? Mas por que então aquela cena? Bom, como eu já conhecia o meu velho, eu não daria tanto crédito assim ao fato. O melhor mesmo era ficar na minha e esperar Charlie se abrir no momento que ele se sentisse à vontade. Diante do desconforto dos dois eu baixei minha crista. Eu não queria apavorá-lo.

- Que bom, pai – Eu disse dando um beijo em seu rosto. Minha vó sorriu servindo chá em minha xícara – O senhor não precisa ficar assim.

- Assim como? – Ele perguntou fingindo estar bem com aquilo.

- Pai, não precisava esconder só porque eu viria morar com você. Eu vou arranjar um emprego de meio período por aqui, não tem problema. Isso nunca seria empecilho para eu vir - Meu pai sorriu mais uma vez sem graça.

- Eu estava preocupado, filha. Só isso. O dinheiro diminuiu, mas vamos dar um jeito. - Minha avó assentiu.

- Estou feliz que estou de volta. Vou tomar um banho. Vou ao campus ver umas questões burocráticas antes das aulas começarem. De repente, arranjo um bico nesse final de férias em qualquer lugar no centro da cidade.

- Eu vou com você - Minha avó se voluntariou. E dali tomamos nosso café da manhã, esquecendo os problemas e conversando sobre coisas banais. Era bom estar de volta. Era bom ter a companhia dos dois novamente.

As últimas semanas de agosto passaram rápido. Fiz quase todos os pontos turísticos da cidade. Fui ao _"Christ Church"_ e ao "_Ashmolean Museum"_ novamente. Eu sempre gostava de ir lá quando era pequena. Minha avó fez questão que eu comprasse um novo celular e pediu que eu o escolhesse, então escolhi o mais simples de todos da loja. Eu não queria que ela gastasse o dinheiro dela comigo , ainda mais agora que sabia que estávamos prestes a passar por problemas financeiros_._

Nunca gostei que gastassem dinheiro comigo. Muito menos minha avó que tinha um dinheiro tão contado da pensão do meu avô. Assim que saímos da _Vodafone_, onde compramos o meu novo celular, fiz questão de levá-la em um restaurante no centro, Ginos, onde faziam o melhor fettucini de cogumelo que já comi na vida. Eu paguei, óbvio.

Na manhã da primeira segunda-feira de setembro eu acordei animada para o meu primeiro dia de aula. Finalmente ia ter algo para fazer, afinal ainda não tinha conseguido trabalho. Nas duas últimas semanas, bati na porta de muitos restaurantes, - cozinhar e servir eram duas coisas que eu sabia fazer muito bem depois da fracassada experiência de Reneé ao abrir um restaurante alguns anos atrás. - levei meus documentos de cidadania inglesa, mas nem assim me aceitaram. Alguns ainda chegaram a falar que ligariam depois, mas todo esse tempo já havia se passado e nada. Por um momento a palavra preconceito passou por minha cabeça, ainda mais depois das entrevistas. Percebi que meu sotaque americano e carregado soou como um carro velho para uma senhora roliça na última quinta-feira. Ela enrugou os olhos e torceu a boca algumas vezes. Não poderia me incomodar com isso, por mais que fosse incômodo. Então ergui a cabeça e fui atrás de outros. Eu não podia desanimar.

Mas algo dentro de mim me dava a certeza de que naquele mesmo dia eu arranjaria. O clima de Oxford tendia ao verão, apesar da proximidade do outono, e as pessoas estavam alegres nas ruas. Eu teria sorte dessa vez.

Quando cheguei à Universidade percebi a quantidade de pessoas debruçadas em livros de um lado do hall enquanto na outra parte do salão algumas outras tomavam o café da manhã em uma espécie de refeitório.

Eu sei que ninguém prestava atenção em mim, mas podia sentir os olhos de todos em minha direção. Seria psicose?

Ri do meu pensamento bobo e infantil.

- Oi, eu sou o Ben.- Um menino praticamente _desaparatou_ do meu lado, estendendo sua mão para que eu apertasse. Ele era branco de cabelos pretos lisos e bem magro.

- Oi, eu sou Bella. - disse sem graça com o rompante do menino. - Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Prazer. - dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri com a receptividade.

- Você é um _franguinho virgem?_ – O quê? Ele está perguntando o que eu acho que ele está? Arregalei os olhos assustada com a pergunta tão íntima, preparando a minha língua afiada para dar uma resposta à altura. Que ódio!

- Por quê? Você trabalha no abatedouro? - falei, corrigindo minha postura e erguendo uma sobrancelha. O menino arregalou os olhos assustado, como eu devo ter feito um minutos atrás, e corou muito. Eu quis rir, mas ele não estava me desafiando, estava constrangido.

Seu olhar se perdeu por dois segundos.

- Oh meu Deus, me desculpe._ Franguinho virgem _é calouro. Você é caloura?- De repente eu corei, dando um sorriso sem graça - Você não é daqui. - Ele constatou.

-Eu que entendi errado, me desculpe também. Não, sou da Flórida. E não sou caloura, eu vim transferida de lá. - Disse amigavelmente com um sorriso. Eu também queria que ele apagasse a minha grosseria gratuita.

- Você é da América. Eu não constatei, mas é óbvio. - Eu esperei que ele fizesse a mesma feição da senhora roliça na entrevista, mas por sorte isso não veio.- Qual o curso? - Ele perguntou enquanto andávamos em direção ao refeitório.

- Literatura e Linguagem, terceiro ano.

-Eu faço engenharia ambiental. Isso é bom, você vai estar nas mesmas cadeiras da minha namorada Ângela. Venha comigo, vou te apresentar a ela. - Ele disse educado. Por um momento o fato de ele ter namorada me deixou aliviada. Ele não estava dando em cima de mim, só estava sendo legal. Sorri. Os ingleses eram tão diferentes.

Caminhei junto a ele até pararmos em uma mesa de um grupo de estudantes. Ele logo os apresentou como amigos dele. Duas meninas e dois meninos.

POV Edward.

- É bom ter você de volta, irmão. - Jasper me abraçou. Estávamos todos no estacionamento da Queen's College, um dos inúmeros campus da Universidade de Oxford. Eu, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie.

- Uma hora eu teria que voltar, Jasper. - dei um tapa nas costas dele cumprimentando-o. - Como foi a viagem à Espanha?

- Voltar às origens sempre é muito bom. - ele respondeu enquanto abraçava Alice.

- Nem acreditei quando Emmett disse que você voltaria... - Rosalie disse sorrindo pra mim. Ela sempre foi muito reservada e nós mal trocávamos palavras, então aquilo foi meio que uma surpresa. - Espere até Tanya te ver! – continuou, querendo me animar.

Ouvi claramente o resmungo de Alice. Logo depois, o murmúrio de Rosalie. Alice deve tê-la premiado com um daqueles seus cutucões.

Na realidade eu não me incomodava com Tanya, ela sempre fora muito minha amiga, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu só não queria retomar o relacionamento com ela e muito menos lembrar de tudo toda vez que eu a via naquela cadeira de rodas.

- Vamos entrar no hall? - Alice disse animada.

Caminhamos por entre os estudantes até a entrada. Ninguém sabia que eu voltaria esse ano e confesso que estava meio receoso com o que as pessoas podiam achar ou comentar. Naquele momento cogitei ter vindo discretamente pela entrada lateral. Teria sido bem melhor.

Tentei fazer aquela experiência a mais rápida possível, mas com Alice era impossível. A baixinha sempre fazia questão de desfilar no hall. E Jasper por sua vez, ao invés de criticar, babava mais ainda na minha irmã quando os olhares a cobiçavam.

- Encontro vocês lá dentro. – disse rápido na tentativa de fugir, dando a volta no prédio.

POV Bella

Ben me apresentou seus amigos e sua namorada, Ângela. Ela era branca de cabelos pretos, traços afilados e estrutura esguia. Já a outra menina era loira e mignon. Chama-se outros meninos eram Tyler e Michael. Tyler era negro e mais encorpado que Mike, que tinha os cabelos bem loiros.

Ângela era uma graça e muito receptiva. Ela me ofereceu sua maçã e um biscoito de chocolate de sua lata. Aceitei o biscoito e começamos a conversar. Ela era do mesmo ano que eu e acabou me passando as coordenadas das matérias daquele ano. No meio da conversa acabei falando sobre minha procura por emprego, quando ela prontamente se ofereceu para ajudar.

Já Jessica fez questão de apontar todos que passavam pelo portão. Ele dizia nome e sobrenome. Todos achavam engraçado o jeitão fofoqueiro dela. E aquilo de alguma forma me incomodava.

- Aquela é Jane. Ela é meio biruta. Está no segundo ano de História, mas soube por Ângela que frequenta as aulas de literatura. Cuidado com ela. - Jessica indicou com a cabeça na direção de uma loirinha franzina. Ela era magra, branca e tinha um rosto angelical que contrastava com seu cabelo loiro pálido.

- Cuidado pra quê?- Ângela perguntou dando uma pausa para morder sua maçã. - O Cullen não vem mais aqui. Jane é fissurada nele.

- Quem é Cullen?- Perguntei confusa.

- É o homem mais lindo dessa faculdade. - Jessica disse enquanto revirava os olhos. Todos os meninos também reviraram, mas com certo nojo.

- Ele mora em Londres agora. – Ângela comentou.

- É claro, dizem que ele matou o ... - Jessica começou em um tom bem maldoso

- Jessica, foi um acidente. - Ângela logo cortou.

De repente Jessica virou a cabeça para o outro lado do refeitório, ignorando a cortada de Angela. Havia quatro estudantes para onde ela mirava, uma menina de uns vinte poucos anos meio saltitante, um aloirado hispânico ao lado, outro cara forte moreno e uma loira de capa de revista a seu lado.

- Aqueles são os Cullens. - Jessica apontou discretamente para a baixinha saltitante e o grandão. - Os outros são Rosalie e Jasper, ele é espanhol... - A menção ao estrangeiro fez Jessica torcer o nariz. - Eu soube que Emmett e Rosalie vão se casar no próximo verão.

- Sim, eu também soube. Alice me contou antes do verão. - Ângela comentou animada. -Acho que ela também não demorará a casar.

- Se eu tivesse o dinheiro que eles têm, eu casaria hoje, Ângela. - Jessica disse com certo desdém.

- Só falta um marido para você, Jessica. - Mike disse de forma que quase vi o veneno no canto da boca. Já a loira sorriu feliz não percebendo o tom de deboche. Seu semblante denunciava que ela esperava uma proposta vinda do mesmo Mike. Acho que ela era apaixonada por ele.

Olhei para os Cullens por alguns minutos até Ângela me chamar.

- Bella, lembrei que a biblioteca do 3º andar precisa de alguém para ajudar nos arquivos. Se você for lá é só procurar por Black. Ele vai te ajudar nisso.

- Obrigada, Ângela.

- Por nada. - Foi a minha deixa para sair. Não que eu não tivesse gostado deles. Pelo contrário, eles foram ótimos. No entanto, ser nova em qualquer lugar é sempre um pouco embaraçoso. Sentia-me invadindo o espaço deles. E também tinha o emprego, que eu tinha urgência em conseguir. Fui mais do que rapidamente procurar o tal de Black na biblioteca do terceiro andar.

...

POV Edward.

- Edward, eu não sabia que você viria esse semestre! – a voz feminina soou atrás de mim. Era Tanya. Ela estava de muletas e sorria para mim.

- Tanya...- disse num sussurro.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou. De repente a vontade de voltar à vida normal me pareceu precipitada. Não esperava ter que encarar Tanya todos os dias.

- Estou. E você? - perguntei.

- Estou ótima- ela indicou as muletas. - Vou voltar a andar. – era visível a animação em sua voz.

- Isso é bom. – falei apenas, sem ter o que dizer.

Precisava sair dali rápido. _Bem rápido._

- Desculpe, Tânia. As aulas vão começar, preciso ir.

Eu já estava no corredor para as escadas quando ouvi sua voz de novo.

- Edward, não se culpe! Foi um acidente.

Eu fui embora. Precisava de um lugar quieto onde eu pudesse fugir do que me afligia.

...

POV Bella

- Oi, eu preciso falar com o senhor Black. Onde posso encontrá-lo? - perguntei para o rapaz do balcão da biblioteca. Ele era mais ou menos da minha idade, moreno e alto. Tinha os traços de um indiano, mas as feições muito regulares para isso.

- Você já o encontrou. Sou eu. O que deseja?

- Meu nome é Isa...

- Bella? - ele me perguntou assustado, parecendo me reconhecer. – Jacob...? – Ele apontou para si próprio, e falou em tom de pergunta na esperança de que eu o reconhecesse. - Filho de Billy, o delegado. Nós brincávamos de boneco de neve quando pequenos, você não lembra?

Sorri. Eu lembrava do filho de Billy sim. Mas ele era franzino e parecia um índio. Não era esse moreno forte e expressivo.

- Sim... nossa lembro sim. Você está diferente.- a imagem infantil dele me veio a mente. Quando eu vinha para cá no Natal, ele era minha companhia nas tardes de gelo.

- Já você não mudou nada. – no momento eu não soube se tomava isso como elogio ou não, então ri.

- Eu vim aqui para saber da vaga que surgiu na biblioteca. Organizar os arquivos, não é?

- Peraí...Você está _morando_ aqui?- ele perguntou animado.

- Sim. - respondi sem graça pelo entusiasmo dele. Talvez ele quisesse ser só gentil.

- Isso é ótimo! - ele disse. - Precisamos sim...você preenche essa ficha... - ele me entregou um papel. - E espere o dia da seleção. O dinheiro não é muito. São só dez libras por hora. Bom, se depender de mim o emprego é seu.

- Obrigada, Jacob. – devolvi a ficha preenchida a ele. – E dê lembranças ao seu pai. Queria conhecer a biblioteca. - disse. – Posso dar uma volta?

- Fique a vontade. Só não posso guiá-la, pois não posso deixar o balcão sozinho. – ele respondeu com um sorriso triste, meio que se desculpando.

-Obrigada mesmo assim. - estendi a mão pra ele e sai pelos inúmeros corredores de livros.

**Dust in the Wind – Sarah Brightman (instrumental)**

O cheiro de ácaro tomou meu nariz num espirro audível. Escutei um murmúrio na sala de estudos não muito longe de meus olhos. Perto de mim eram somente prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros. Corri para o corredor dos Clássicos. Estava vazio. Não se faziam mais estudantes de literatura como antigamente.

Dito e feito, espiei um pouco a "Ala b" e lá estavam os alunos que eu julgava serem dos primeiros anos. Virgínia Woolf e sua companhia modernista agradeceria o tão cobiçado prestígio daquela ala.

Voltando minha atenção à Ala dos Clássicos, famosa ou nem tanto assim " Ala A", fui em direção aos séculos passados e poeira. Não havia ninguém naquele corredor, então eu estaria mais a vontade. Isso foi o que eu pensei quando meus olhos brilharam ao ver as primeiras Edições lacradas de toda obra das irmãs Brönte.

Passei a mão levemente na capa de Jane Eyre disposta na fileira de livros. Era da primeira edição, mas muito bem conservada. Eu sempre admirei Charlote Brönte e seu ímpeto de escrever sobre a nova postura da mulher e sua força. Jane sofreu, mas ainda assim era uma personagem ímpar na história da literatura inglesa.

Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém me observava. Não havia ninguém naquele lugar. Então tomei a liberdade de pegar o livro com cuidado para admirá-lo mais de perto. Era lindo. Uma capa branca de letras bravamente trabalhadas em dourado.

De repente pequenos passos pegaram os meus ouvidos de surpresa. Segurei o livro com força em minhas mãos. Será que eu não deveria estar ali? Não vi nenhum aviso sobre isso, mas ainda sim fiquei apreensiva. Ser pega em um lugar indevido no primeiro dia de aula não seria nada bom.

Rapidamente alcancei a prateleira do livro raro em minhas mãos com o intuito de devolvê-lo. No entanto, olhos curiosos me encaravam na fresta que antes fora ocupada pelo livro em minhas mãos Pude reparar que eram olhos pequenos verdes e estreitos, mas tinham um brilho que eu já havia visto em algum lugar. Segundos depois o olho esquerdo se estreitou em rugas, talvez fosse um sorriso. Apesar de estar apreensiva eu também sorri.

Ficamos alguns segundos congelados naquele olhar. Senti-me estranha, mas bem. Uma sensação totalmente desconhecida até então. Seria um homem? O contorno dos olhos era masculino e também suas sobrancelhas. A sua cor de olhos era delicada, mas melancólica. Definitivamente era um jovem de corpo, mas seu olhar me mostrava cansaço. Vovó diria que ele era uma " alma velha", apesar de que para mim ele somente devia ter tido um dia difícil.

Fiquei presa naqueles segundos que pareciam horas, completamente enfeitiçada por aquele verde melancólico.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, batendo seus cílios expressivos bem fortes um no outro. Dei outro sorriso. Não tirava de minha cabeça como a cor de seus olhos era linda. Por um segundo pensei ter me apaixonado por aqueles olhos. E depois ri na minha mente do pensamento absurdo que tive. Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, nem em romance de livros. Os casais ficam lindos nas páginas dos livros, mas na vida real não existe final feliz. Até porque o final de cada ser humano é a morte e ninguém morre acompanhado. Cética e racional, sim.

No entanto, aqueles olhos me faziam desacreditar no que sempre foi tão sólido pra mim.

Porque eu simplesmente poderia ficar presa ali para sempre.

Balancei a cabeça para tirar aquilo de minha mente. Foi um movimento certeiro para quebrar aquele momento. O cara pareceu também acordar do nosso encontro de olhares, se afastando um pouco da fresta. Pude ver que seu cabelo era de um castanho avermelhado.

E então ele sumiu.

No momento que ele desapareceu eu quis voltar alguns minutos atrás só para encarar aquele verde novamente.

Aquele olhar me trazia paz.

...

A primeira aula era _Teatro de Shakespeare_. Linguagem arcaica e inacessível. A peça escolhida pelo professor era _"Romeu e Julieta"_. O Sr Williams - nosso professor, - passava _Romeo and Juliet,_ filme de Zeffirelli. Eu gostava de Shakespeare, mas Romeo e Juliet não era a peça de seu melhor brilho na minha opinião. Romeo era uma personagem volúvel, apaixonado pela idéia de amar. Era muito surreal ele morrer de amores por Rosalina e segundos depois nem mais mencioná-la nos seus devaneios. O fato de ele ser intenso demais tornava um pouco falso, apesar de tudo ser verossímel na Tragédia.

- A senhorita não acha, senhorita...? – o professor se dirigiu a mim, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Swan. - respondi.

- Então? – ele me desafiou.

- Sobre o que? Me desculpe.

- Romeo, senhorita. O que acha dos impulsos da Personagem?

- Não os acho verdadeiros. Acho a personagem de Romeo um tanto volúvel. Ele é intenso na ideia que tem do amor. Ele ama essa ideia. Ele esquece de sua prometida Rosalina e ama Julieta no milésimo de segundo que põe os olhos nela.

Senhorita, essa é uma obra de Shakespeare de 1591. Quem é você para...

-Não posso ter minha opinião, senhor? - O professor enrugou a testa e fez um bico engraçado seguido de um risinho maléfico.

-Isso é uma tragédia, senhorita. Eu não poderia mesmo esperar grande coisa, não é? Vocês da América só sabem enxergar o hoje, não sabem o valor do passado.

Eu sei o que é uma _tragédia_, senhor. - respondi sua pergunta muda. - Sei também que todos os protagonistas tem caráter admirável, tendem a uma mistura do perfeito e o imperfeito. E Shakespeare consegue atingir isso belamente. Não vou contra ele, só aponto algo na personagem que o próprio autor nos fez notar. Ele não é perfeito. É volúvel, impulsivo e intenso demais, mesmo que essa intensidade vá de encontro ao objetivo da tragédia. O amor consumado na morte. Se eu fosse tão anti-clássica não saberia disso.

Ora ora... finalmente alguma faculdade dos Estados Unidos consegue formar opiniões.

Com licença, senhor. O senhor está ofendendo a moça. - Um garoto alto levantou de seu assento na última carteira da fileira do canto. Eu não o tinha reparado lá até então. Ele estava me defendendo?

A que devo a honra, senhor Cullen, além da sua volta aos bons...? – O professor ajeitou os seus óculos meia-lua e empinou seu nariz ao encarar o aluno no fundo da sala.

- Ela pode ter a opinião formada e isso não tem nada a ver de onde ela vem e para aonde ela vai.

Cullen. Era o cara que Jessica havia mencionado. Ele era bonito, parecia ter saido de uma capa de revista. O que ele estava fazendo numa aula de Teatro inglês? Seus cabelos eram castanhos avermelhados.

- Bom, vamos encerrar isso. - Sr. Williams disse. Olhei novamente para o meu defensor. Sua pele branca era aveludada. Queixo desenhado à mão e boca perfeita.

De repente olhei em seus olhos. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar. Minha visão foi se direcionando para os cabelos e a sobrancelha expressiva.

Era ele. Era o Cullen. O garoto da biblioteca. O garoto de alma velha com quem eu havia me reconhecido confortável. O garoto que me trazia paz.

Mirei seu olhar novamente e me afoguei mais uma vez naquele mar verde, murmurando um "obrigada" inaudível.

Ficamos mudos. Olhei-o nos olhos espantada mais uma vez. Espantada pela sua defesa repentina e gratuita. Ou talvez espantada por realmente ter me apaixonado por aqueles olhos verdes.

**N/A: Agradecer a Dani por ser uma beta espetacular! Agradecer as meninas também por lerem e comentarem! Ainda vou respondê-las, ok?Semana que vem eu vou ao Rock in Rio dois dias do fds, então ainda não sei quando vou conseguir postar.** **Mas é só ficarem ligados no tt! Espero que estejam gostando. COMENTEM! Não esqueçam de escutar as músicas, estão no meu perfil. Mesmo esquema, deixem os EMAILS para o REVIEW do cap 3! bjoks, Liz.**


	5. Capítulo 3

N/A: Nossa gente. Estou repostando. O FF resolveu me trolar. ( Ele apagou o meu NA e as respostas dos comentários. Bom, desculpem a demora,mas tive uns contratempos durante as últimas semanas. Criem suas teorias e comentem aqui, meu povo! Vou ter um prazer imenso em responde-los! Sério mesmo. O cap 3 vai deixar mais claro algumas coisas e vai deixar margem para novas perguntas se vocês forem atentos à leitura!

Dani, muito obrigada sempre!

Respondendo:

Juliana: Obrigada lindona!

Marco Andreolli: Nossa adorei o seu comentário! Muito obrigada! Fico lisonjeada mesmo! Enho tanto o que aprender ainda! Seja bem vindo! Comente sempre e não esqueça do email para receber o preview!

Karina: Adorei seu comentário, lindona! Hummm e suas teorias... Esse capítulo vai trazer algo mais para as suas perguntas! Obrigada, fofinha!

Tatiana Oliveira : Obrigada!

Gaby Matos: Oi amoree! Obrigada! Hum.. o Jacob? Ele é inofensivo, por enquanto. Vamos !

Helenística : Lindonaa! Você aqui que coisa linda! Obrigada! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Bjoks

Cris: Lindonaa! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fofaaa! Bjoks

Lara Melo : Olá querida! Seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios! Comente sempre! Bjoks

Rafaela Quitete : Amore, que linda vc aqui ! Estou morrendo de saudades! Obrigada!

Bia: Lindonaa! Vc sempre me incentivando com seus comentários lindos. Se agarrando? Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas nem tanto! Aguarde! Adoro isso também! Obrigada!

Priscila Siqueira: Oin lindona! Vc e suas montagens e musicais para me inspirar! Estão dando certo, viu? Obrigada sempre pelo apoio!

**Capítulo 3- Encanto**

"_Nesta vida vazia, mas cheia de desencanto e dor, encontrei você meu encanto de flor"._

Clênio Austregésilo

Oxford, 13 de Setembro de 2010.

Madrugada

POV Edward

**Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin  
><strong>

Rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Os olhos chocolates da menina não saíam de minha mente. Eu parecia um obcecado. Numa tentativa de apagar sua imagem de minha cabeça, resolvi levantar. Abri meu armário procurando algo que eu não via há muito tempo; meu maço de cigarros. Peguei o isqueiro naquela gaveta de coisas esquecidas e deitei na cama de barriga pra cima, com o cigarro aceso. O gosto da fumaça me levou a uma época distante. Dei mais um trago e fechei os olhos, lembrando das madrugadas que eu passava acordado papeando sobre coisas banais com Terry. Sentia falta de uma conversa assim, sobre bobagem, mas tão sincera que nos fazia pular de um tópico bobo para um tópico sério demais.

Meu irmão mais velho era o único no qual eu podia ter uma conversa franca e mostrar o meu verdadeiro eu. Alice, a caçula, há meses atrás chegou a me perguntar o que eu diria a ele se eu soubesse que ele pudesse me escutar. Fiquei com isso na cabeça por semanas, até que em uma noite dessas o pensamento veio novamente em minha mente. Eu diria a ele que homem também chora, apesar de nosso pai sempre impor o contrário para os homens da casa. Foi o que eu disse a Alice. No entanto, não foi só isso que eu pensei. Eu lhe pediria perdão. Perdão por ter sobrevivido.

Dei meu último trago forçado no cigarro e apaguei-o no cinzeiro. Foi o tempo de ouvir algumas batidas na porta.

- Edward? Eu sei que você está acordado! - murmurou Alice do outro lado da porta. - Abra esta porta, maninho! - Aquele tom que eu conhecia bem. O famoso, que me dizia que ela queria algo de mim.

Então me levantei. Mal abri toda a porta, a pequena já tinha atravessado o quarto antes que eu pudesse piscar.

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa, Edward. - ela disse em um tom muito eufórico para as três da manhã. Cocei os olhos para demonstrar o meu cansaço, mas ela simplesmente ignorou meu esforço.

- O que houve, Alice? – perguntei sentando a seu lado na cama. - São três horas da manhã.

- Olhe a minha mão! - ela deu um gritinho. - O dedo anelar, Edward! - ela movimentava tanto as mãos que mal dava para ver qualquer coisa, muito menos a aliança dourada que brilhava em sua mão direita.

- O que é isso? – confesso que fiquei meio débil com a situação.

- O que parece, idiota? Fiquei noiva! - ela exclamou dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, balançando o colchão. Eu sorri com a felicidade que minha irmã se encontrava. Sentia-me um tanto idiota, mas não pude evitar o ciúme fraterno que tomou conta de minha mente. Sempre gostei de Jasper como se fosse meu irmão, mas agora ele seria marido de Alice, e eu perderia minha irmãzinha.

No fundo de meus pensamentos, escutava os murmurinhos da baixinha.

- Você está me escutando? O que você acha? O quê? Eu quero comemorar isso o quanto antes. Não é todo dia que se fica noiva, Edward! – ela apontou sua conclusão como algo muito óbvio.

- O que você disse?

- Ei, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Red Lion, hoje à noite! Não aceito recusas. Chame seus amigos do Direito.

- Tudo bem. - dei de ombros e a abracei como se só agora eu tivesse acordado do transe que a notícia me levou. - Parabéns, irmãzinha. Ela me deu um sorriso lindo e um beijo na bochecha.

- Queria tanto que o Terry estivesse aqui... - ela logo sentiu-se envergonhada como se tivesse deixado escapar e estivesse arrependida de fazê-lo. - Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

- Você não fez nada. - falei em defensiva. Ela logo começou a vasculhar o quarto com os olhos e fungar numa respiração mais profunda, até que seu foco foi parar na cama onde estava o meu maço de cigarros já esquecido.

- Você voltou a fumar. - ela fez uma carranca.

- Não. Foi só um cigarro. – respondi, apesar de não me importar muito com a opinião dela.

- Isso é o que os fumantes dizem para disfarçar o vício. - sua carranca desapareceu e por fim deu de ombros. - Por mais que isso soe louco, fico feliz de te ver voltando aos velhos hábitos. Estava com saudades do Edward de antigamente. - Eu prefiro o Edward de hoje. - disse cético.

Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez e iluminou seu rosto com mais um sorriso. Alice foi em direção à porta como se dissesse que estava de saída.

- Eu não me preocupo tanto. Tenho certeza que Terry está aqui conosco agora. – percebi que falava sem nem ao menos se preocupar com meu mau humor repentino e cada vez mais frequente. - Você poderia ter escolhido o hábito de tocar piano em vez de fumar. Era tão mais você e _bem_ mais saudável. – ela bateu a porta, saindo do quarto.

Joguei-me novamente na cama. De barriga para cima, alcancei o cigarro no maço e o acendi na esperança de que aquele ato tirasse as coisas que estavam em minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos para relaxar, mas o que lotou novamente meus pensamentos passou longe dessa finalidade.

_- Você não quer que eu pegue o carro, Edward? – Terry me perguntou já puxando as chaves de minha mão._

_- Cara, fala sério. Eu estou bem.- Eu disse confiante. Tanya se debruçava em mim completamente trôpega. Eu não bancaria o irmãozinho mais novo, eu odiava isso. Terry sempre queria tomar conta da situação mesmo que não dissesse respeito a ele. _

_- Você não tem condições de pegar a estrada para Londres agora, Edward. – ele começou a caminhar em direção à porta do pub. Alice nos observava apreensiva. Mas como sempre, ela dava razão a ele._

_- Você não vai dirigir o meu carro, Terry. Pode ficar aí. Eu não preciso de babá. - peguei mais uma vez a chave das mãos dele e enlacei Tanya com meu braço esquerdo._

_Saímos do pub e dois minutos depois a porta do local fez barulho novamente. Era Terry, vindo ao nosso encontro com um semblante nada legal. _

_- Se papai te vir assim, ele vai me trucidar. Dê-me a porra dessa chave agora, Edward. Você está bêbado! – Ele gritava. _

_- Amor, vamos logo?- Tanya me encarava impaciente. Nós não nos víamos há muito tempo e precisávamos matar a saudade._

_- Vão à merda , você e Carlisle! Eu estou perfeitamente ótimo! Só tomei umas cervejas e isso foi tudo. Por acaso o senhor perfeito nunca fez isso? Vai se foder, Terry! Vai arranjar uma mulher! - Terry não esboçou nenhuma reação e me ignorou por completo, o que me dava ainda mais raiva._

_Abri o carro em um instante. Tanya, que tinha entrado no banco do carona, não estava mais ali. Terry havia a puxado e colocado no banco de trás, onde ela desmaiou de bêbada no segundo em que suas costas encontraram o assento. Agora, ao meu lado e no lugar dela, estava meu irmão mais velho._

_- Ótimo, você não vai me deixar dirigir. Pois bem, eu vou com vocês. - eu teria mandado ele se fuder novamente, mas isso não o faria mudar de ideia. E eu estava bem alterado para brigar._

_... _

_- Eu sou teu irmão, seu moleque! - ele gritava. Nós raramente fazíamos isso. Mas quando nos irritávamos um com o outro era sempre assim._

_- É meu irmã, mas você não é minha babá. Cai fora!_

_- Você está sendo infantil, Edward! Um moleque mesmo!_

_- Eu já estou cansando de ter o meu pai me dizendo o que fazer... e agora você!_

_- Ele vai parar de te encher no dia que você mostrar mais responsabilidade. Você não teria que ir para Londres logo hoje. Para quê? Para satisfazer sua namoradinha? Ela não poderia passar a noite com você em Oxford? Edward, cresce! No dia que você crescer eu juro que largo essa tarefa árdua. O que eu posso fazer, se essa deve ser minha missão na terra? – essa última frase saiu de sua boca com um alívio no tom da voz e um sorriso de lado._

_- Você está precisando definitivamente de uma mulher, cara! Só assim você vai largar do meu pé! - disse ainda possesso._

_No meio da confusão olhei pelo retrovisor e visualizei um carro de polícia nos seguindo. Ele piscava o farol e fazia sinal para que parássemos._

_- Ótimo! Você quer ir em cana? O cara está atrás da gente! – Terry gritou em alerta. - Pare esse carro agora, Edward! _

_- É claro que eu não vou parar! – respondi rapidamente._

_- Se você não parar, ele vai nos fechar! - Terry gritou e foi questão de pouco tempo para o policial nos alcançar._

_- Encostem o carro! – O policial nos ordenou praticamente nos fechando em direção à pista contrária._

_Senti uma absurda raiva na hora, mas ela sumiu rapidamente quando um farol alto cegou minha visão e o barulho de uma buzina ensurdecedora perfurou meus tímpanos. Pertenciam a um caminhão._

_E o resto, foi completa escuridão._

...

POV Bella

A manhã tinha sido bastante agitada na casa simples dos Swan. Minha avó tinha inventado de fazer um café da manhã de aniversário para mim. Particularmente nunca gostei de comemorar a data, mas ficava sem jeito quando as pessoas a minha volta faziam questão de fazê-lo. Sem contar que era simplesmente trabalho em vão tentar controlar minha avó e seus mimos.

Minha mãe tinha ligado às 8 da manhã. Batemos papo, trocamos declarações e principalmente as saudades. Fiquei animada quando ela disse que viria no Natal, mesmo sabendo que ainda faltava bastante tempo para isso.

Sentia falta da Flórida. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas era tudo o que eu conhecia. Ainda me sentia-me um tanto deslocada com o pessoal da faculdade. E não era para menos, estávamos na segunda semana de aula e a única amiga que eu tinha feito era Ângela. Quando íamos para o refeitório, ela sentava com Ben e os outros amigos dela e apesar de eu ir junto, não me sentia a vontade com eles, principalmente com a Jessica. Embora eu não sentisse confortável às vezes, esse desconforto me trazia certo alívio, afinal ninguém saberia que meu aniversário era hoje.

Meu pensamento foi para a aula do Senhor William novamente. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco dele, mas a possibilidade de ver o tal Cullen novamente me animou bastante.

- Bella, essa é a Cullen. - Ângela tinha se materializado na minha frente com uma mulher bem pequena. Levei um susto, mas dei um sorriso sincero. Ela tinha estendido sua mão para mim.

- Sou Bella. - simplesmente não aguentava essa mania dos ingleses de se apresentarem pelo sobrenome. Mas já sabia que ela era a irmã do cara da aula.

- Isabella? - ela disse animada. - Sou Alice. – sorriu. Ela me parecia uma pessoa boa.

- Pode me chamar de Bella... – respondi, fazendo questão de desfazer a formalidade que ela havia começado.

- Você é de onde na América? – perguntou curiosa com seus olhos brilhando. Ri internamente, feliz por saber que o fato de eu ser dos E.U.A não soava ruim para ela.

- Flórida... Jacksonville.

- Ai, Jacksonville! - ela deu um pulinho animada e pegou minhas mãos com as suas. - Você _precisa _me contar sobre as praias de lá. Você não está entendendo, é o meu sonho aquele lugar! – eu não sabia se ficava aliviada com a informalidade dela ou apavorada com a espontaneidade. Ela não era uma típica inglesa. E eu gostava disso.

Estávamos indo para os corredores da aula quando continuamos o papo.

- Definitivamente passarei minha lua de mel lá. – ela disse, sorrido ao extremo para Ângela, que deu um gritinho. Provavelmente pelo anel que Alice exibia. Elas pareciam bem amigas.

- Quando foi isso? - Ângela gritou no corredor chamando atenção de todos os estudantes que passavam ali.

- Ontem. Saímos para jantar e ele pediu. – fiquei muito sem graça por estar ali num momento tão íntimo de amigas, mas elas pareceram nem ligar. E a meu ver, compartilhavam comigo as informações como se já me conhecessem há anos.

- Eu vou me casar com o Jasper, aquele cara aloirado que está no final do corredor. - Alice disse apontando, finalmente se lembrando de que eu não sabia das coisas sobre as quais elas começaram a tagarelar.

- Parabéns. - disse com um sorriso sincero. Alice começou a me observar de um jeito atento. Eu não tinha certeza, mas não parecia que ela estava me analisando. Ela abriu um sorriso de repente.

- Você não quer ir com a gente? – me perguntou.

- Ir? Aonde?

- Ao Red Lion! – ela respondeu animada.

- O que é Red Lion? – perguntei.

- Um pub super cool! Você tem que ir. Vou comemorar meu noivado e é bom por que você pode conhecer pessoas novas. – o jeito que ela falava era como se fosse uma irmã mais velha dando conselhos. - Meu irmão vai levar uns amigos. Quem sabe? – sua sobrancelha levantou-se maliciosamente e fiquei muito sem graça. - Ou de repente o meu irmão possa te agradar... ele é um gato. – ok, ela era louca? Nem me conhecia direito. No entanto, algo em Alice Cullen me agradava. Eu só não sabia o que era.

- Eu vou. - disse sem muita certeza se realmente faria isso. Mas tive que dar certeza pois tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela ficaria ali até que eu dissesse sim. Dito e feito, ela deu uns pulinhos estranhos acompanhados com palminhas esquisitas. _É, era louca_. Mas ela me parecia uma boa pessoa.

- Às 7 no Carfax, está bem?

- Certo. O que é Carfax? – perguntei já sem graça por minha ignorância.

Ela riu docemente. - É o ponto de encontro para tudo nessa cidade! - disse como se fosse óbvio. Percebi que ela olhava para o fundo do corredor, que era de onde Jasper a chamava. - Meninas, preciso ir. Bella, espero te encontrar lá. Vai ser o máximo! - por um segundo imaginei o que essa baixinha faria se eu dissesse a ela que hoje era o meu aniversário. Era capaz da rainha Elizabeth escutar o grito que ela daria.

Mas por que um ponto de encontro? Não queria contrariar, mas não seria mais fácil pedir o meu telefone e se comunicar por ele? Às vezes eu achava que não conseguiria me acostumar com alguns hábitos dos ingleses daqui.

- Onde é o Carfax, Ângela?

- Dê-me o seu celular, eu te ligo mais tarde. - Ângela disse antes de entrar na sala do professor William. Quando eu cheguei à minha carteira, tive que encarar aquele olhar de poucos amigos em minha direção.

...

- O tema é livre e o prazo é para daqui a duas semanas. Sem nem meia hora a mais.

Eu estava apreensiva. O professor iria levar a diante um trabalho sobre "_Romeo e Juliet" _e as duplas já estavam formadas.

- Cullen, trabalhe com a Swan. Quero ver o que vai dar nessa mistura. – William jogou seu sarcasmo. Eu fiz menção de respondê-lo, mas Cullen segurou minha mão assim que se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não perca seu tempo. - ele disse com um sorriso. Isso me fez parar imediatamente e até mesmo esquecer o que queria fazer. - Edward Cullen, muito prazer.

Tremi quando ele estendeu sua mão. Seus olhos verdes de perto eram bem mais brilhantes do que eu imaginava.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. - disse sentindo minhas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Definitivamente era ele o cara da biblioteca. - Obrigada por aquele dia do debate... você não precisava fazer aquilo. – disse de forma educada, mas um tanto preocupada em parecer frágil demais.

- Não foi nada, o Professor William mereceu aquilo. E mesmo assim, adorei os seus argumentos.

- Os pombinhos já começaram a discutir o tópico? Eu quero esse _ensaio _em duas semanas, senhorita Swan. - O professor se dirigiu em nossa direção, cortando todo o fio da meada de nossa conversa.

- Não sei quanto tempo vou suportar esse cara no meu pé, sério. - disse sussurrando com medo do detestável escutar.

Edward deu um sorriso. Seu lábio se estendeu somente de um lado resultando num charmoso sorriso torto. Respirei fundo quando a minha reação desencadeou num frio de espinha e terminou num gemido baixo que eu tive quase certeza ter escutado emitir. Corei rapidamente quando seu olhar se encontrou com o meu.

- Você simplesmente deve ignorá-lo. - ele disse totalmente alheio ao que tinha acontecido. Já estava ficando ridículo. Eu não poderia simplesmente suspirar pelo cara na frente do próprio. - Você quer escolher o tema para o ensaio? Eu não sou muito bom nisso. - ele continuou.

De repente olhei mais atentamente para Edward... ele estava abatido. É claro que ele ignoraria o meu suspiro. O garoto era totalmente aéreo e fora de órbita, pelo menos aparentemente. Foi então que me senti ainda mais ridícula.

- Tenho certeza que você pode fazer isso, - eu disse. - Eu não conheço o estilo desse professor e ele está doido para me ver tomando bomba.

Ele riu de novo. O senhor William olhou para nós dois e eu me calei como uma boa aluna. Parece que os professores tem o dom de saber quando não se conversa sobre a matéria, ou se está prestes a isso.

- Todos vão dissertar sobre as metáforas religiosas, eu acho. Lembro que tem muito de vocábulos religiosos. - Comecei a anotar no papel o nosso nome e a matéria.

- Sim. O " peregrino" e " santo" dos discursos de Romeo. - ele levantou a sobrancelha de uma forma engraçada. - Você o odeia. - concluiu sorrindo torto novamente para o mal da minha pouca sanidade, mas dessa vez eu não suspirei. Não aparentemente pelo menos.

- Sim, tudo é santo e peregrino! Acho que ele só sabe esses adjetivos. - respondi séria. Ele me entendia, eu acho. Do nada ele riu com o meu comentário e eu descontraí acompanhando-o, apesar de ter ficado com medo de parecer uma sabichona _nerd. _- Então já tenho a solução para nós dois. - corei um pouco ao mencionar aquela pequena palavra estranha. _Nós._

- E eu acho que o professor está nos encarando de novo. - ele disse olhando sorrateiramente para o Prof. William.

Procurei a direção em que Edward olhava e constatei que William novamente nos encarava, mas agora de rabo de olho.

- Poderíamos falar sobre Juliet. - comentei animada. – Sabe o que pensei? O discurso de Juliet. Ela se declara para Romeo numa época em que as mulheres não faziam isso. Claro, Shakeaspare está à frente de seu tempo, quando ele expõe a mocinha da história a uma situação atípica...

- Sim, é verdade. - ele disse entrando na minha onda. - As mocinhas eram obrigadas a ficarem tímidas e modestas demais para medirem a sinceridade do parceiro. As mulheres, em qualquer deslize, eram passíveis de erros e julgamentos infundados.

- Mas havia fundamento para época, óbvio. - constatei.

Senti que estávamos em sintonia. Edward também rabiscava nossas ideias no papel. Vez ou outra, sorríamos um para o outro, como se descobríssemos o comum entre nós dois da forma mais natural possível.

- Eu acho que esse trabalho vai fluir. - falei sincera e feliz com a facilidade de entrosamento que tivemos. Eu nunca tinha tido um parceiro de aula tão igual a mim nesse aspecto.

- Tenho certeza, Jane Eyre. - Ele disse brincando enquanto escrevia, me fazendo corar.

Foi então que me toquei. Jane Eyre? Ele estava fazendo referencia àquela tarde na biblioteca. _Meu Deus, que vergonha_. E se ele tiver contado a alguém que eu estava na ala das primeiras Edições?

- Relaxa, seu segredo está guardado comigo. – ele falou como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

Nós entreolhamos e demos uma gargalhada juntos. Eu nem tinha reparado, mas toda a minha tensão já não existia mais.

...

A partir daquele momento nós começamos mesmo a conversar. E ele nem era mais o cara tão bonito, ele era apenas o Edward. Tínhamos ido à cafeteria juntos. Ele me ofereceu um café depois de eu dizer que estava sedenta por um. Conversávamos amenidades. Ele contou sobre os romances que já tinha lido, e debatemos inúmeros. Eu não acreditei quando ele disse ter lido Jane Austen. Primeiro ele era homem, e homem não lia Austen, e ele era um universitário de literatura, e como para o gosto da maioria dos letrados, Austen não agrada muito.

- Eu estou longe de ser o Sr. Darcy, mas eu gosto sim. - ele disse sorrindo, me fazendo lembrar de seu charme peculiar.

- E eu estou longe de ser Elizabeth Bennet. - entrei na brincadeira.

- Acho que você tem o mesmo peito para enfrentar as coisas. - ele disse sério, mas logo depois relaxou sua feição. – Não. Retiro o que eu disse. Você é a Eyre. Destemida, antirromântica e independente.

- Não sou... eu tenho minhas fraquezas. Mas você é um Lord inglês. – senti minhas bochechas corando ao dizer isso.

- Estou longe de ser um Lord. Não consigo superar minhas fraquezas. - ele disse. De repente uma tristeza tomou conta de sua feição. E senti-me culpada com isso.

Foi como se o Edward de segundos atrás tivesse ido embora. Ele me olhou e logo depois olhou para o relógio.

- Bella, me desculpe, eu preciso ir. Tenho aula.

E então ele partiu sem olhar para trás, me deixando no balcão da cafeteria.

...

POV Edward

O que eu pensava que estava fazendo?

A menina era linda e forte, mas eu não poderia me envolver de jeito nenhum. Eu era um fracassado. Eu vivia num ciclo tão vicioso que praticamente não me dei conta que estava prestes a derrubar o muro que eu tanto demorei a construir.

Tínhamos conversado de tantas coisas banais, - mais de literatura claro, - mas ainda sim banal diante de tantas coisas que poderíamos ter conversado. Fiquei com medo da fronteira que poderia ser cruzada. Teve um certo momento que ela comentou sobre a faculdade da Flórida, e minutos mais tarde, falava da mãe e de um padrasto. Eu não queria que ela me perguntasse nada, então antes que ela terminasse a resposta para minha pergunta eu já passava para próxima. Era uma maravilhosa forma de evitar questionamentos.

Ao mesmo tempo que ela me deixava tenso, ela me relaxava como ninguém tinha feito ainda. Eu nem havia percebido que minha dor constante tinha aliviado naqueles poucos minutos que passamos juntos. Ri com esse pensamento. A sensação tinha sido como experimentar uma droga. Aliviou a dor, camuflou-a, mas quando o efeito passou, a realidade caiu e doeu muito mais do que antes.

Eu caminhava junto com meus pensamentos até a aula imaginária para qual estava me dirigindo. Sim, imaginária. Não havia aula nenhuma, as aulas de direito eram somente depois do almoço e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ir.

Caminhei mais um pouco até o último corredor daquele prédio rústico. Não me lembrava de que ali era a Ala de música. No primeiro ano da faculdade, eu tinha me matriculado nas aulas de piano, instrumento que eu já tocava desde pequeno. Mas depois do acidente, nunca mais toquei. Nem na faculdade e nem em casa.

Cheguei a ultima porta. Era uma madeira pesada, que rangeu bastante ao ser aberta.

A sala estava bem escura quando entrei. Apenas poucos fios de luz entravam pelas frestas da janela, mas não me impediam de ver um lindo piano de calda preto. Sentia cheiro de poeira, mas não me importei ao dar o primeiro passo em direção ao banco. Lembrei-me de Alice e de seu comentário sobre eu ter voltado a fumar. Ri. Ela disse que estaria bem mais satisfeita se eu voltasse a tocar. No entanto, eu tinha uma pergunta em minha mente; Eu voltaria a ser eu mesmo um dia?

Minha mente, então, brincou comigo. O impulso foi muito forte, muito rápido. Sentei no banco em frente ao piano e levantei a tampa. Toquei as teclas com a ponta dos meus dedos, leve e cuidadosamente.

No mais, era só lembrar uma sequência de notas que eu ainda soubesse tocar.

**Legends of The fall – James Horner**

Quando o meu dedo fez soar a primeira nota, as outras vieram em seguida sem nenhuma dificuldade.

...

POV Bella

Eu caminhava pelo corredor quando ouvi os acordes. Alguém estava tocando piano? Fui atraída pela música. Eu adorava essa música. Então resolvi chegar mais perto. Invadi a sala discretamente e fiquei na soleira da porta espiando, até me dar conta de quem tocava.

Era Edward.

Minhas suspeitas tinham fundamento, ele não tinha ido à aula nenhuma. Ele só estava machucado e não queria me dizia por que. Ou por _quem._

Continuei observando-o com cuidado, dando atenção a cada parte dele. Edward era a cópia de uma estátua grega em sua maior perfeição. Porém, tinha um tom melancólico forte em seu ser e em suas palavras. E de certa forma, me incomodava.

Não querendo me sentir muito intrometida na vida de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de conhecer, resolvi me focar na música. Ela me trazia lembranças de minha infância solitária e difícil de filha única. Porém, agora, ela tinha ganhado uma nova conotação. Afinal, a música sempre imortalizava momentos para mim. E era o que essa estava fazendo, imortalizando aquele momento sem eu nem mesmo saber o porquê.

Como Edward não tinha me visto ainda, aproveitei para entrar de soslaio.

Ele continuava a tocar como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. Envolvia-me àquela música como se ela própria se entranhasse em mim e me levasse para o verdadeiro paraíso, trazendo-me calma, ou então levando-me para um lugar bom, porém desconhecido.

Um desconhecido bom demais, o que significava perigo.

Ignorando, cheguei ainda mais perto.

...

POV Edward

Eu tinha sentido a presença dela antes mesmo de terminar a primeira parte da música. No entanto, preferi não parar.

- James Horner. – ela falou baixo, deixando-me espantado por saber o nome do compositor. Eu nunca deveria subestimá-la. Levantei o rosto e olhei por meus ombros, dando de cara com um sorriso lindo me encantando.

- Não tive aula. – menti e voltei a tocar, querendo disfarçar minha fuga da cafeteria. Por sorte eu estava de costas e ela não veria a mentira estampada em minha cara. Para minha surpresa ela não respondeu, como se não se importasse. Não com o fato de eu não ter aula, mas com o fato de eu ter fugido sem explicação. De certa forma eu tinha certeza que ela tinha percebido que eu não tinha aula alguma.

- Eu não me importo que você tenha fugido do nada. - ela disse tão repentinamente que me fez parar a música e encará-la. Senti em Isabella algo que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Éramos como dois velhos de alma que já se conheciam há tempos. Será que ela estava lendo os meus pensamentos?

Ou pior, teria ela também percebido a nossa conexão? Eu não queria aquilo. Eu não podia. Não assim tão forte e no primeiro dia. Meus pensamentos começaram a acelerar suas sinapses, trabalhando rápido demais.

- Você não é um fracassado, Edward. – ela disse já tão perto que eu poderia tocá-la.

Mas ao invés de tocá-la, fiz o contrário. Simplesmente não respondi ao estimulo e voltei a tocar como um louco, agora a última parte da música.

- Quanto mais você se esconder, mais vai se afundar. – sua mão tocou suavemente minhas costas. Os dedos eram macios. Fechei os olhos com aquele toque singelo e inocente. Então parei de tocar.

- Eu matei o meu irmão. Todos dizem que foi um acidente, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Pensei que ela fosse se afastar como todos. Era até o que eu queria realmente, mas ignorando todo o protocolo, ela sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser. – sua voz falou suave.

Ficamos no silêncio. E mesmo que a realidade tenha caído ali, eu me senti mais calmo com sua presença. Eu estava encantado. Seus olhos, boca e rosto tão bem desenhados. Era exagero dizer que eu estava me apaixonando por ela, mas encará-la era como vislumbrar um futuro amor que nem sequer tinha nascido.

Eu temia por isso. Eu não queria.

- Relaxa, o seu segredo também está guardado comigo. - ela fez alusão ao que eu tinha dito a ela mais cedo. Então soltou um sorriso singelo e encantador. - James Horner? –perguntou como se ainda quisesse confirmar.

- Lendas da Paixão.

- Você também gosta de trilhas sonoras de filmes? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Claro. Comprava todos os cds para aprender de ouvido no piano depois. - disse totalmente descontraído. Nem parecia que tinha estado extremamente tenso há poucos minutos.

- Então definitivamente temos muito que conversar. – com isso, ela deu início a um papo totalmente leve e interessante para os dois.

Observava-a cada palavra pronunciada. Como seus lábios mexiam e como seu perfume se entranhava em mim com facilidade. Ela era realmente linda, não tinha como não reparar. Minha vontade era tocar de leve em sua pele, mas o medo de assustá-la me impedia.

Fiquei em silêncio apenas notando-a. Em certo momento, ela percebeu e também parou de falar. Foi minha deixa para que eu a tocasse. Levei minha mão direita à maçã de seu rosto, um tanto corado, porém de forma adorável. Meu coração acelerou quando senti, vi e escutei seu suspiro. Minha mão caminhou lentamente para seus fios de cabelo. Tocava-os enquanto os mesmos passavam por entre meus dedos. Os lábios agora não mexiam mais, porém estavam entreabertos, num silencioso convite para um beijo. Convite que eu precisaria de muita resistência para recusá-lo.

De repente algo apitou na bolsa dela.

- Ai, droga! – ela murmurou. Era o celular.

- Alô, pai.- ela falou sem graça olhando para mim. Bella esperava a pessoa, no caso o pai, terminar de falar. – Não. Eu não quero bolo nenhum. – sua voz diminuiu extremamente de tom ao falar essas últimas palavras. Franzi minha testa quando percebi que ela corou ao dizer isso.

- Tudo bem, pai. Eu chego assim que eu puder. - ela olhou para o relógio, se assustando com a hora.

Desligou o celular e me encarou.

- Preciso ir, aula de Linguística. Você não está matriculado? - ela se levantou.

- Não. - Antes mesmo que eu pudesse evitar, joguei o meu filtro de verdades mais uma vez. - Eu não faço Literatura e Linguagem, é só um hobby. Eu faço Direito. Pego matérias aleatórias.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas em seguida, mais uma vez, fez como se não fosse nada demais. Caminhou em direção à porta e riu. A esse ponto, eu já tinha me levantado também.

- Ah, eu também tenho outro segredo. Hoje é o meu aniversário. – ela falou rápido e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Fiquei sem ação e extasiado no mesmo lugar. Não deu tempo nem de desejar parabéns, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Corri para o corredor, mas ela já tinha sumido.

POV Bella

Sempre fui uma pessoa atípica. Nunca gostei de comemorar aniversários, principalmente os meus. Porém, eu precisava fazer a vontade do meu pai e de minha avó, já que eu tinha chegado recentemente e eram raras as vezes que passávamos meu aniversário juntos.

Eu me arrumava para ir à comemoração de Alice. Minha avó não se opôs à minha saída, mas insistiu que eu fosse somente depois que cortássemos o bolo que Charlie tinha comprado para mim. Depois que o fiz, dei um beijo em seu rosto e me despedi.

- Coloque o casaco, minha filha. – vovó segurou-o para eu pudesse vesti-lo. Estamos em uma noite fria de um pré inverno.

Eu estava totalmente tensa, mas não deixaria de ir. Edward tinha me deixado totalmente sem chão. Eu tinha certeza que naquele momento ele estava prestes a me beijar. E eu nem o conhecia direito.

Ele me fazia sentir diferente... e solta. Um conforto que eu nunca tinha tido com ninguém. E então de repente ele foge. Eu tinha entendido quando, no primeiro dia, as meninas no hall comentaram sobre o acidente. Eu lembro até que Jessica falou que ele tinha matado alguém. Mas eu não tinha entendido _quem_. Ângela repeliu-a na hora, dizendo que tinha sido um acidente. Mas então era isso. Era essa a causa de toda a depressão dele. Teria ele causado a morte do irmão em um acidente?

Era por isso que se subestimava. Que se achava um fracassado.

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu andava em direção a torre do Carfax, me despertando de meus pensamentos.

Era uma mensagem de texto de Ângela:

_Bella,_

_Já fomos para o Red Lion. Alice estava com pressa. Quando chegar ao Carfax, me avise. Irei te buscar. Não é difícil chegar aqui. Siga a sua direita, entre na próxima rua e depois à esquerda. É logo na esquina._

_Angie. _

Olhei o relógio. Já eram sete e dezessete. Tive que rir. Realmente os ingleses não toleravam atrasos. O que eram dezessete minutos para os americanos? Nada. E para os ingleses? Muito tempo para esperar.

Não tinha problema. Caminhei até a rua que Ângela me indicou. Não era nada convidativa, então procurei apressar os meus passos. Do outro lado da rua, estavam o que a minha avó chamava de _homeless_. Eles me olharam, mas eu não os olhei. O que não me impediu de andar ainda mais rápido.

- Está indo aonde, bonitinha? – disse um loiro de cabelo grande, meio estranho. Por sorte, eu já estava na porta do pub. Mas ele me segurou no braço, e tinha um aspecto esquisito, quase comparado ao que os _homeless _apresentavam. Fiquei com medo, mas não me intimidei.

- Largue ela, James. Você está bêbado. - disse o amigo dele, meio punk. Era careca e tinha uma tatuagem bem no meio da cabeça.

James deu uma risada e cambaleou para o outro lado meio trôpego. Quando por uma distração ele me largou, corri para dentro do Pub. Confesso que fiquei um pouco tonta com tudo aquilo.

- Olha ela lá! - gritou Ângela do balcão que ficava no outro lado do pub.

Eu não conseguia ver direito o que estava a minha volta. Nervoso, talvez.

- Você está pálida. - atestou Alice.

- Estou bem. - respondi. - Só um pouco tonta. Fiquei assustada. Um cara loiro e estranho me segurou pelo braço.

- James? – Ângela perguntou. - Ele é o irmão de Jane. Desculpe, eu deveria ter ido te buscar...

Balancei a cabeça a fim de voltar ao normal e esquecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Sentei com as meninas e mais umas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Alice me apresentou seu irmão Emmett e a noiva Rosalie. Claro que não deixou passar seu noivo Jasper. Os dois faziam um belo casal e todos eram muito simpáticos.

Por pouco quase perguntei de Edward. Mas não foi preciso, porque em questão de minutos o avistei vindo em direção a nossa mesa. Provavelmente estava no banheiro.

Fiquei nervosa e não sabia se interagia ou não fazia nada. Então, ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

- Maninho, essa é a Bella. Amiga da Angie.

- Nós já nos conhecemos, Alice. – ele disse a ela ainda num sorriso cúmplice para mim.

- Eles se conhecem da aula de Shakespeare. - Ângela disse dando um sorrisinho para mim. Será que eu estava dando tanta bandeira assim?

De repente o tal loiro, James, entrou no pub. Minha tontura voltou quase que imediatamente e eu desci do banco em que estava sentada, procurando algum apoio.

- Você está bem? - Edward me segurou.

- Não. – não ia mentir. Eu realmente não estava bem.

- Você está pálida novamente. – Ângela disse.

- Sim... e eu acho que vou embora. – o enjoo só crescia dentro do meu corpo. Eu já estava ficando incomodada e com cada vez menos vontade de estar ali dentro.

- Vou te levar em casa. - Edward disse se levantando prontamente indo pegar seu casaco no cabideiro.

- Tudo bem. – respondi. - Obrigada.

- Alice, me desculpe. Não estou... – com o dedo indicador, ela pediu que eu me calasse. Seus reflexos estavam lentos, o que me dava certeza de que ela estava bêbada.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Bella. Meu irmãozinho vai levá-la. - Ela disse sorrindo para Edward, que já estava de volta, vestindo seu casaco.

Pedi desculpas a todos, principalmente a Jasper, e fui com Edward para fora do Pub. Não tinha mais ninguém na porta.

- Não precisa me levar. A festa é da sua irmã. - eu disse, mas de nada adiantou. Ele simplesmente me ignorou.

- Sempre querendo ser independente. – ele sorriu enquanto caminhava ao meu lado.

Por um segundo pensei que ele estava indo em direção a seu carro. Andamos até a esquina do Carfax e lá tomamos um táxi.

- Eu não dirijo mais. – ele respondeu, como se mais uma vez pudesse adivinhar o que eu estava pensando.

- Onde você mora? - ele perguntou assim que nos sentamos no táxi.

- No caminho para Rose Hill. – respondi. - E você?

- Moro no alojamento com o meu irmão, em Summertown. Até o dia que ele casar, claro.

Informei minha rua ao taxista e ficamos em silêncio quase a metade do caminho. O ar estava tenso. Eu estava tensa. Edward estava tenso. Depois do que aconteceu pela manhã, acho que não sabíamos como agir. Será que era um recado para que eu simplesmente esquecesse?

- Isso aqui é para você. - ele disse tirando um embrulhinho do bolso. – Feliz Aniversário. Não nos conhecemos direito, mas eu quis te comprar isso, por hoje. Pelas palavras que você me disse.

Eu simplesmente congelei por alguns segundos. Mas a curiosidade me impediu de me manter travada, então abri o pequeno embrulho. Era algo bem singelo.

- É simbólico, na verdade. Desculpe, você me parece alguém que não gosta de presentes, mas...

- É lindo.

Era simplesmente um mini livrinho de bolso. Jane Eyre.

- Eu não sei se dá para ler, mas o que vale é a intenção do presente. Eu trouxe porque Alice comentou comigo que tinha te convidado esta noite.

- Obrigada. Obrigada! - eu o abracei no impulso. Não sei se agi mal, mas eu simplesmente o fiz. Ele pareceu surpreso nos primeiros segundos, depois logo relaxou e se entregou ao abraço.

- Chegamos ao primeiro destino. - o taxista falou enquanto parava o carro. Eu estava tão absorta pelo abraço de Edward que nem havia percebido que estávamos parando de nos mexer.

- Preciso ir. - sussurei.

- Te vejo amanhã na faculdade, então.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

- De nada.

Eu desci do carro na esquina da minha rua. Não tinha dado o lugar exato, pois se não eles teriam que dar a volta no quarteirão para retornar a Summertown. E não era nem um minuto andando, se eu fosse bem rápido, claro.

Mas ainda assim o vento cortante daquela noite tornava tudo um pouco mais difícil.

As batidas da sola do meu sapato batiam conforme meu coração acelerava. Estava escuro e frio quando eu vi o taxi de Edward sumir ao longo da rua.

Tomei meu caminho rapidamente sem nem olhar para trás. Um arrepio tomou conta do meu corpo quando eu ouvi passos atrás de mim. Acelerei os meus, tomada por um arrepio que começava no início dos meus cabelos e terminava nos dedões dos pés.

O vento gelado zumbia em meus ouvidos, trazendo uma atmosfera perigosa ao lugar. Ao olhar para trás de rabo de olho, visualizei três sombras altas a poucos metros de mim. Foi o impulso que eu precisava para começar a correr.

xxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Obrigada por lerem! Não esqueçam de comentar e deixar o email para o review! Dessa vez o capítulo 4 não demora! Rezem para o feriado e robsten me inspirarem nessa divulgação. Quem sabe? Obrigada sempre! E quem não comenta, não se acanhe! Dê sua opinião. É muito importante para mim! Bjoks

Liz


	6. Capítulo 4

**Eu sei que estou devendo. Mas infelizmente a vida real às vezes nos chama urgentemente. Eu espero mesmo que minha frequência aqui aumente com as minhas férias no trabalho em janeiro. Obrigada a vocês que sempre acompanham e que entendem. Se eu pudesse eu estaria aqui toda semana. Quem me conhece sabe disso. Mas tempo não vende na quitanda e nem inspiração. Desculpem pela demora, mas acreditem, eu adoro isso aqui e escrever é muito mais que diversão, é necessidade para mim. Estar com vocês sempre será um prazer pra mim.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Cris: Oi, minha fofa! Fiquei toda boa quando eu li o seu comentário. Ter você aqui lendo minha história é uma honra. Juro que no começo achei que você ia me achar uma louca. Obrigada por tudo aqui e fora daqui!**

**Bia: Oi fofinha!Hummm... uns pegas? Espere até você ler este capítulo. Sem spoiler... (risos) Se acha que o capítulo passado foi tenso... ehehehe. Obrigada sempre, querida! Você me anima demais! É um prazer sempre!**

**PriscilaSiqueira: Ainn lindinha... Puta que pariu.. esses seus comentários me matam! É o que quero passar, a conexão deles. Bom, é o que eu estou tentando pelo menos. Eu também sou uma romântica incurável, mas sou o tipo da " minha" Bella um pouco, Aquela que não assume, mas chora na propaganda de final de ano da globo.**

**TatianaOliveira: Eu não gosto de ver o Edward assim, mas é como a vida o tornou. Essa história é uma história de superação e autoconhecimento, principalmente do Edward. Obrigada sempre, Tati.**

**Elienay: Olá querida, eu vi você comentando no Orkut! Seja bem vinda, viu? Não se acanhe em comentar. Eu já te segui no twitter. Essa fanfic é muito musical, muito mais do que todas que já escrevi. Até porque ela está na minha cabeça há um ano e primeiro eu pensei nas músicas e nas cenas antes de propriamente escrevê-las. Comente mais, participe mais. Será sempre um prazer! A música deu certinho, jura?**

**Lara: Eu também amo essa Alice. Depois vocês vão ter mais dela. Quero pô-la no potinho e deixar na minha estante. Assim como a Alice original. O Terry é um personagem interessante e importante da trama. Na verdade ele é essencial, mas isso vocês vão saber depois. Obrigada sempre, sua linda!**

**GabyMatos: Oi minha linda! Obrigada sempre por suas palavras! Você sempre me acompanhando. Você verá como isso será construído e eu espero corresponder suas expectativas, ou pelo menos chegar próximo disso! **

**Karina: Oi querida! Ainnn você e suas teorias me matam. Acho que vou responder algumas perguntas mais uma vez nesse capítulo e o meu HUM no twitter vai ser compreendido. Não me mate! Obrigada sempre!**

**Helenística: Ela vai chegar em casa sã e salva. Eu não sou tão louca! Você sabe disso. É tão bom te ver aqui... Obrigada sempre! A Alice delicinha ainda vai crescer aqui, isso é só o começo e elas vão ter outros momentos. Obrigada, amiga! Não me mate!**

**LiviaRK: Olá, querida! Comente sempre! Seja muito bem vinda! Mesmo! Comente sempre! Obrigada pelos retweeting no tt! Espero que esteja gostando!**

**Sheila Carneiro: Sua linda! Se junte a nós! Obrigada mesmo! Você sabe que é uma das pessoas que me deu força mesmo para postar essa fic! Lembro de nossas conversas e tudo mais! Obrigada pela amizade e pela lealdade sempre! Também te amo! Você tem uma alma maravilhosa!**

**Dani Masen: PQP! Isso foi uma surpresa? Você quase mata sua alfa/beta! Isso não se faz! Já te falei isso, mas não me canso também. É uma honra te ter aqui! Obrigada pela força, pelas conversas, correções e pitacos totalmente oportunos! Você é uma linda! De alma e coração lindos! Fique assim sempre! Obrigada mil vezes!**

**Lorrainne: Ai socorro! Hoje é o dia das surpresas? Ain mundiça, você aqui? Msgtv vai ser sempre o meu xodó, foi onde tudo começou para mim e vou guardar isso para sempre. É uma honra te ter aqui! Você sabe disso! Você é a única que acompanha desde a pré história! Essa história tem tudo para ser um pouco mais eu, sabe. É minha primeira U.A, então é um desafio e tanto. Estou me deliciando sim ( risos)! Você sabe que eu adoro! Comente para sempre , amiga! Sinto falta de você assim também! Obrigada mode eternum.( Pronto me superei no obrigada, estava com saudade disso também)**

**Juleide: Olá querida! Seja bem vinda! Mesmo! É um prazer tê-la aqui! Quer dizer que vou precisar me acostumar? Ihh não tenho isso não! Eu adorooo! Pode fazer a festa, me xingar, querer me matar, me dar abraços etc. Quanto mais, mais eu gosto! Seja muitooo bem vinda! Obrigada! Eitaa... você já chegou arrebentando! Cheia de teorias! Adoro! Hum... acho que vou responder algumas perguntas com esse capitulo! Bom, o James? Eu acho que sim... ( risos) Mas o como é um outra pergunta. Obrigada por comentar!**

**Sim, já falei pra caramba, eu sei! Mas só para deixar registrado que estou adorando isso aqui! Obrigada sempre, suas lindas! Ah, o que acharam de Breaking Dawn? Eu vi na pre estreia com o pessoal do Rj. Foi lindo! Para mim foi o melhor filme da saga e o mais robsten! Agora eu tenho que fazer o download para vê-lo para sempre em casa, porque a cota do cinema já acabou. Cala a boca, Liz!**

**Ok, vamos ao capítulo! Não esqueçam do Email para o preview!**

**Capítulo 4 - Déjà vu**

_"Uma alma gêmea é alguém cujas fechaduras coincidem com nossas chaves e cujas chaves coincidem com nossas fechaduras. Quando nos sentimos seguros a ponto de abrir as fechaduras, surge o nosso eu mais verdadeiro e podemos ser completa e honradamente quem somos. Cada um descobre a melhor parte do outro"_

Richard Bach

Meus pés corriam rápido naquele asfalto escorregadio. Eu não via rostos, mas ao mesmo tempo não procurava vê-los; não queria olhar para trás. Peguei-me rezando fervorosamente quando alcancei o portão da casa da minha avó, perdendo todo o ar de meus pulmões.

Quem quer que fosse atrás de mim, não tinha nenhuma intenção de correr. As sombras, agora mais perto, estavam paradas; estáticas como se observassem o meu medo de muito perto. Como se pudessem sentir, cheirar meu pavor, meu pânico. Eu estava ficando agoniada. Quando finalmente consegui entrar, segundos antes de fechar a porta, procurei enxergar seus rostos, pelo menos procurar alguma resposta para o que tinha acontecido. Mas foi só piscar um pouco mais lentamente que perdi tudo. Não havia mais nada. As sombras tinham desaparecido.

Eu estava com medo.

- Ei, está tudo bem? - a voz veio acompanhada de uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo. Dei um pulo com o susto, mas relaxei quando vi minha avó.

- Vó? - falei mais alto do que tinha pretendido.

- Querida... o que houve? Você está muito pálida.

Eu ainda tremia de medo. Minhas pernas estavam bambas.

- Como foi a comemoração? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Vovó, eu… preciso dormir... Não.. Não estou me sentindo bem.

- Quer tomar um chá? É rapidinho... Eu faço em um instante, minha filha. - ela me encarou preocupada, segurando minhas mãos, que estavam geladas.

Beijei sua testa em agradecimento, procurando relaxar. Eu estava em casa. E nada de mal me aconteceria aqui.

- Não precisa, Dona Mary. - dei um sorriso fraco, procurando não preocupá-la mais.

- Esse sorriso... você não me engana. O que aconteceu? - ela insistiu. Eu sabia que ela tinha desconfiado do meu sorriso forçado.

- Nada,vovó. - respondi simplesmente. - Vou subir.

Não consegui dormir bem naquela noite. Sonhei com vultos e olhos raivosos me encarando, me perseguindo. Suei frio. Depois das quatro da manhã foi que a adrenalina resolveu abandonar meu corpo, então finalmente fechei os olhos e procurei relaxar.

Alguns dias se passaram e aquela sensação estranha tinha ído embora, ou pelo menos adormecido em minha estava animada para ter a resposta do emprego na biblioteca e louca para aproveitar melhor minha estadia na Inglaterra. Era um domingo, e havia uma grande quantidade surpreendente de estudantes no campus.

Entrar naquele local sempre era reconfortante. Havia algo naquele lugar que trazia paz. A biblioteca tinha um cenário rústico e ao mesmo tempo barroco, era como se fôssemos transportados para o século dezesseis. Quando me aproximei do balcão, vi Jacob com um exemplar de o _Velho e o mar_ nas mãos. Ele estava entretido na leitura, mas logo a largou quando me avistou. Ele deu um sorriso animador.

- Então? - perguntei com todo entusiasmo enquanto terminávamos nosso aperto de mão- O emprego é meu? - eu estava tão esperançosa que sabia que se algo desse errado eu ficaria arrasada.

- Hm... O que você acha? - ele continuou sorrindo para mim de forma simpática e acolhedora.

- Eu não acredito, Jacob! - abracei-o de forma quase involuntária. - Isso é muito bom! Obrigada!

- Nada. Não fui eu que dei o empurrãozinho, e sim seu currículo e o seu CR.

- Mesmo assim obrigada! - respondi animada.

- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração, não acha? - ele perguntou. Senti naquele momento outras intenções em seu discurso. Será que aquilo era um início de conversa onde no fim ele acabaria me chamando para sair? Resolvi cortar o mais cedo possível.

- Sim. É uma pena que eu esteja tão ocupada agora. Quem sabe outro dia? - falei apologeticamente. - Mas muito obrigada... mesmo.

- Não tem problema... eu vou cobrar! - ele riu. - Seja bem vinda! Você começa amanhã, pode ser?

- Claro! - sorri.

- Certo. Até logo, Bella.

- Até, Jacob.

Corri para a praça, pois havia combinado com Edward de nos encontrarmos. Nosso intuito era irmos até a biblioteca municipal tentar uma vaga nas salas individuais de estudo. Quando eu o vi, sentado no banco e encolhido em seu casaco de frio, senti um arrepio na espinha. Ele era bonito demais, e o que o deixava ainda mais bonito era a falta de consciência do fato. Não tínhamos mencionado nada ao telefone sobre o quase beijo na sala de música; Ele só perguntou no dia seguinte se eu me sentia melhor, mas pessoalmente, parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Nos últimos dias havíamos trocado apenas poucas palavras. E claro... era estranho encontrá-lo.

- Boa tarde, Bella. - ele falou levantando-se.

- Tarde. - ajeitei meu casaco de frio. - Então, preparado para achar um lugar para fazermos o trabalho do maldito?

- Claro. Tudo para não tê-lo no nosso pé. - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Acho que vai ser difícil acharmos algum lugar. Tem certeza que não quer tentar na faculdade?

- Bella, hoje é dia de visita dos intercambistas. A biblioteca fecha para eles uma vez por mês.

- Hum... - pensei por alguns instantes. - E na biblioteca municipal?

- Acabei de vir de lá. Por conta dessa visita dos intercambistas, ela foi toda ocupada pelo pessoal da faculdade.

- Droga! - resmunguei. - Eu queria ir a um lugar tranquilo fazer isso. Se não for na sala de estudos, onde vai ser? - perguntei.

- Bom, eu sei de um lugar, mas precisaria de um carro para irmos. E eu não vou dirigir. Meu carro está com meu irmão, Emmett.

- Eu até poderia me oferecer, mas não sei dirigir ao contrário... Por que você não pega o carro?

- Eu não dirijo mais, Bella. Você esqueceu? O acidente do meu irmão. - ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E você vai deixar isso te vencer até quando? - coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. Eu não conseguia distinguir se ele estava chateado com a minha pergunta ou não.

- Estou te propondo um desafio. Você precisa enfrentar seu medo. - mais uma vez, exatamente como tinha acontecido no dia da sala de música, - onde ele tinha me contado tudo, - resolvi assumir uma postura materna com relação a Edward. Não sei porque esse tipo de sentimento tomava conta de mim quando se tratava dele. Mas de uma coisa eu sabia; eu não suportava vê-lo se cobrando tanto por conta de coisas que ao meu ver ele não tinha culpa nenhuma. Eu queria vê-lo bem.

Ele ficou me encarando por um bom tempo. E eu resolvi dar espaço para ele pensar e responder.

- Eu não vou conseguir. - ele falou simplesmente.

- Quem disse? Claro que vai conseguir. - olhei em seus olhos, procurando passar segurança. Tive que ter um grande autocontrole para não me aproximar mais e tocar em seu braço, em sinal de conforto. - É só querer. E parar de se bloquear.

- Não sei... - ele falou tentando fugir seu olhar do meu.

- Edward, tente. - encostei minha mão em seu braço. - Apenas tente.

Não sei como, mas de alguma forma eu o convenci. Passamos no mercado e compramos diversos mantimentos para um lanche, junto com uma cesta de piquenique. Aquilo daria para o resto de nossa tarde de estudos. Após as compras, encontramos com Emmett e não pude deixar de reparar que ele ficou todo cheio de sorrisos quando nos viu juntos, apesar de não fazer nenhum comentário. E mesmo assim eu senti que fiquei corada.

Não demorou para chegarmos ao estacionamento do campus onde Emmett estudava. Percebi que Edward estava em pânico, parecendo que poderia pirar a qualquer momento, mas não quis falar nada. Porque no fundo, eu acreditava nele. E eu precisava acreditar para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

...

Entrei no carro, tentando esconder o quanto estava receosa. Dei um sorriso enquanto o via encarando o volante, perdido em pensamentos. No fundo eu não queria forçá-lo a nada, eu só queria que ele melhorasse.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - perguntei inclinando o rosto, procurando por seus olhos. Ele parecia tomado por adrenalina. Estava nervoso. Por um momento me arrependi por tê-lo pressionado, por ter insistido tanto.

- Tenho. - ele respirou fundo. - Agora tenho. - Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim daquele jeito. Sua postura tensa cedeu o lugar para um sorrisinho sacana. - Você está certa, Bella. - ele acertou o banco e os retrovisores. Afivelei meu cinto, olhando-o pelo retrovisor, e ele fez o mesmo antes de girar a ignição.

Porém nada estava sendo tão fácil. Ele só queria aparentar normalidade, mas no fundo eu sabia que ainda estava cheio de dúvidas. Suas costas estavam grudadas no banco quando ele tocou o volante já com o carro ligado. Ele grunhiu baixo, um som que não consegui interpretar. Então depois de mais um tempinho respirou fundo e soltou a embreagem. Pude vê-lo mais calmo; ou pelo menos parecia.

- Sério, você não precisa fazer isso, Edward. - falei. Ele apenas sorriu. Acho que estava me agradecendo silenciosamente, ou então ele estava me desafiando; Será que eu tinha feito a coisa certa ao convencê-lo a enfrentar seu medo tão rápido assim?

- Eu preciso sim. Obrigado, Bella. – sua mão soltou a marcha e segurou a minha. Nossos olhares se encontraram novamente como se fossem imãs. E depois de mais um sorriso, partimos em direção ao local que ele tinha escolhido.

Set Fire to the Rain - Adele

Por sorte, ele foi relaxando aos poucos.

Quando me dei conta, já havíamos passado da fronteira da cidade. O meu espírito aventureiro tinha ido me visitar naquele momento porque senti-me bem com aquele típico frio na barriga. Eu não sabia direito o que tinha me levado até ali, eu só sabia que aquele era o lugar certo para se estar.

Edward sorria ao apertar seu pé no acelerador e seus olhos também sorriam para mim. Eu não sabia dizer como eu sabia disso, mas a minha alma se alegrava ao vê-lo assim. Era como se ele estivesse reaprendendo a andar. Como isso podia mexer tanto comigo? Estaria eu já tão conectada a ele?

- Posso parecer um pouco piegas? – ele me perguntou enquanto encantava-se com sua conquista.

- Se você não for estragar o nosso momento rebelde, fique a vontade. – brinquei.

- Obrigado por esse momento. Você me faz sentir normal. - sua mão voltou para onde estava um minuto atrás, cobrindo a minha mão.

- Eu só quero que você enxergue a verdade. - falei com carinho. - Você não é tão ruim quanto acha que é.

- Topa fazer o trabalho em um lugar exótico? – ele sorriu de lado, me hipnotizando mais uma vez.

Juro que tentei não pensar besteira, mas foi mais forte do que eu. O que seria um lugar exótico para um inglês? Eu sabia que Edward era praticamente um desconhecido, mas o que se faz quando a empatia entre duas pessoas é tão grande que não se pode evitar a aproximação? Eu não podia evitar a sensação de plenitude que me tomou.

- Topo. - disse sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Ótimo. - ele virou o volante em direção à próxima saída da estrada. Foi um movimento tão rápido que deslizei um pouco do banco do carona.

Sei que deveria ficar com medo ou ao menos receosa por pegar uma estrada com um estranho. Mas aquele bicho que habitava o meu estômago desde cedo, não só me dava forças para embarcar nessa, como também me fazia ter pensamentos nada inocentes com Edward. Eu ri internamente. Não que eu fosse uma inocente e virginal menina, mas eu não estava acostumada a ter esse comportamento repentino e ficar bem comigo mesma depois.  
>De algum modo Edward me trazia segurança. Ele me fazia bem. Seu rosto vestiu o melhor sorriso quando eu aumentei a música do rádio.<p>

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou num tom divertido, mas sem tirar sua atenção do volante.

- Estou seguindo sua linha rebelde, já que você resolveu pegar um atalho para chegar aonde quer que seja.

- Você é louca. - ele ria, e o som da sua risada preenchia todo o carro.

- Não. - tentei abrir a janela automática do Volvo. - Só vivo um pouco a vida fora dos livros. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Então abri a janela e coloquei o braço para fora. O vento frio de um outono próximo batia no meu rosto como farpas, mas eu ignorei esse fato. O sorriso de Edward valeria cada corte. Eu pouco o conhecia, mas de alguma maneira eu tinha essa obrigação de ajudá-lo, e quando eu o fazia era como se eu estivesse ajudando a mim mesma.

Ele me olhava espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. Seria isso possível? Lembrei dos poucos e curtos relacionamentos que tive, ninguém havia nem sequer por um segundo me olhado assim.

Respirei fundo contra o vento forte.

De repente o sangue em minhas veias começou a correr rapidamente. E ao som do fluido que corria dentro de mim, veio uma sensação tão forte e plena que fez aquele exato segundo congelar. Eu já tinha vivenciado isso, mas era raro, eu sabia. Momentos parecidos com aqueles me vieram à memória. A lembrança do jardim de infância e aquele balanço que me fazia voar alto, a primeira salva de aplausos na apresentação da escola, o esperar pelo primeiro beijo roubado que nunca chegava ,a primeira viagem com as amigas. Momentos simples, mas que me levavam a uma plenitude tamanha, e me faziam alcançar o que muitos diziam ser o êxtase, mas eu chamava de felicidade.

De repente, Edward parou o carro. Foi o que precisou para o meu encanto terminar.

- Vamos parar aqui. - ele disse me fazendo observar o lugar atentamente. Peguei minha mochila, ele pegou a dele e os mantimentos que havia guardado na cesta.

Quando saímos do carro era só verde. Uma floresta densa que vagamente lembrava meu pesadelo, mas era colorida e tinha um ar luminoso. Ignorei meu pensamento mórbido de antes e segui Edward na trilha.

- Você não me acha louco, acha? – ele perguntou um pouco sem graça. Estava corado, ou era impressão minha? Eu poderia me achar louca em me embrenhar numa floresta com um desconhecido, mas ele não me parecia alguém que pudesse me fazer mal. Tínhamos uma conexão inexplicável, e essa era a razão pela qual eu ignorava qualquer argumento racional do fundo da minha consciência. Eu sei que estava sendo inconsequente, mas eu não me importava agora.

- Claro que não. - respondi. E estava sendo sincera.

...

- Você não está tentando captar sinal de internet aqui, está? – ele perguntou rindo da minha cara, o que me irritou um pouco. Porém, ao me observar mexendo no notebook, eu estava mesmo sendo uma idiota tentando sinal de wifi no meio daquela floresta vasta. Merda de vício a tecnologia. Então ri, percebendo a minha mancada.

- Vai saber... Aqui tem internet até nos banheiros públicos! - bati em seus ombros, o que o fez cair de costas na grama.

Por alguns segundos achei que pudesse tê-lo machucado. Edward caiu na gargalhada, quando viu minha cara de desesperada.

- Agora sou eu que vou te desafiar, pode ser? – ele perguntou ainda jogado na grama, porém agora sustentado pelos cotovelos. Peraí, onde estava aquele inglês fofo e pessimista? Há duas horas, eu o estava convencendo de vencer seu medo e pegar o carro que era seu e nem tinha dirigido. Agora, ele estava completamente diferente.

Bom, não que eu reclamasse desse novo tom de Edward, mas confesso que fiquei surpresa e feliz. Afinal, ele estava se soltando comigo, então eu não iria esmorecer.

- Eu aceito o desafio.

- Será que você consegue ficar sem tecnologia por vinte quatro horas? - ele disse levantando a sobrancelha esquerda, dando um charme a sua feição que eu ainda não conhecia.

- Fechado. - respondi rapidamente. Eu amava desafios.

Em um nível estranho, senti que nossa amizade tinha alcançado um novo estágio.

Mais tarde quando a bateria do notebook já tinha descarregado e todas nossas ideias já estavam no papel, ele começou a me perguntar sobre a minha vida. Éramos dois desconhecidos que se conheciam há anos. O silêncio da floresta era tomado pelas nossas vozes e risadas altas.

- Essas são as suas dez mais? Comer pasta de amendoim no sorvete de nozes é o seu topo? - perguntei, rindo da cara dele de culpado. Estávamos fazendo listas das coisas mais bizarras que tínhamos feito na infância. Eu tinha tomado tinta de parede ao pensar que era leite, e Edward me vem com pasta de amendoim?

- Desculpa, mas eu não sou americano. Não como todo dia pasta de amendoim no pão. - ele brincou, gargalhando da minha cara de emburrada.

- Assim fico ofendida, seu preconceituoso. - bati em seu ombro mais uma vez, mas quem caiu fui eu.

Explodimos em risadas. Do que estávamos rindo mesmo?

E isso importava?

Ele tinha senso de humor. Isso era bom. Edward não era só um menino bonito escondido nos livros por falta de vida social. Ele era adorável e fácil de lidar se olhado de perto. Só faltava ele se dar conta disso.

- Bom... - ele começou, buscando algo em seu bolso. _Bingo._Outra descoberta sobre o menino misterioso. Edward tirou um cigarro do maço amassado que antes estava em seu bolso. - Você se importa?

- Não. - respondi. Quando ele tragou, lembrei de minha adolescência. Eu costumava filar o cigarro dos outros, mas nunca tinha me declarado fumante. Bom, nunca realmente soube onde começava e terminava a linha que separava os badaladeiros fumantes por diversão dos realmente viciados. Até porque o primeiro se tornava o segundo e o segundo se tornava muitas vezes o primeiro quando aquilo não era mais moda entre os seus, ou quando iniciava uma luta intensa para parar. - Mas isso faz mal. - disse, meio clichê. Mas era bom ser lembrado.

- Já sei. - ele disse zoando com a minha cara. - Eu vou morrer. Mas você também um dia vai.

Ri com a sua conclusão óbvia e real.

- Certo.

- Bom, vamos voltar às nossas listas que são mais divertidas. - ele deitou sua cabeça na grama depois de uma tragada. Copiei seu gesto, e deitei minha cabeça na grama.

- De bizarrices de infância não. Chega. Pelo amor de Deus. - protestei.

- Que tal planos? – ele me perguntou. Fiquei surpresa com a iniciativa. Não era ele o senhor Pessimista e Fracassado horas atrás?

- Planos de vida? - perguntei. Ele assentiu.

- Quem começa? – perguntou.

- Você. - respondi.

- Não, - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - As damas primeiro.

- Bom, eu quero me formar. Viajar para Veneza, começar a trabalhar, achar um marido na Europa, casar em Las Vegas.

Ele riu.

- E quem sabe um dia escrever um livro. - concluí, esperando que ele risse disso também.

Mas ele fez cara torta para o meu comentário, o que eu não esperava. Pensei na hora como aqueles sonhos eram infantis. Seria o que ele estava pensando?

- Não fale isso. - de repente ele ficou sério. - "_Um dia" _é uma expressão perigosa. É como se fosse um código para "_nunca"._Não fale essa palavra.

Então me calei. Edward bufou e olhou para cima, desviando do meu olhar intenso em sua direção.

- Penso em muitas coisas que não fiz. - ele falou. - Coisas que eu deveria ter dito ao meu irmão antes de ele morrer. E coisas que eu disse e me arrependo.

Continuei calada.

- Agora essa maldita expressão funciona para mim. - o sorriso dele tinha sumido. - Eu nunca vou poder dizer que o amei. E mesmo que você me diga que um dia isso irá acontecer, eu ainda vou encarar como um "nunca".

- Minha avó costuma dizer que todos têm uma segunda chance, só não sabem que elas existem. Eu não entendo muito que isso significa, mas encaro como um consolo. - falei.

- Você. Sempre dizendo a coisa certa na hora certa. - ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu.

- Eu só digo o que acho que é certo. - minha voz do nada, foi abaixando de tom. Não sei se era a proximidade.

Calamo-nos e de repente lá estava nossa conexão novamente. Ele me olhava nos olhos enquanto seu corpo se aproximava do meu.

- Você me faz tão bem, Bella.

Shadow of Beauty – Two Steps from Hell

Do nada, o que era uma cumplicidade de amigos virou algo mais. Lembrei-me do beijo que ele quase me deu na sala de música. Lembrei-me da sensação e dos arrepios que senti naquele momento. Lembrei-me dos seus olhos intensos presos aos meus numa ligação inquebrável. A minha espinha dorsal queimava agora, enquanto o meu estômago embrulhava. Seu rosto estava perto. _Muito perto._ Então eu o olhei nos olhos, olhei a floresta e senti. Era algo inexplicável e estranho. Foi como se eu me lembrasse de algo que nunca vivi. Ou eu vivi? Eu sabia e já havia sentido isso algumas vezes, mas esse chamado _déjà vu_ nunca havia sido tão latente e tão real antes.

- Eu já estive aqui. Eu já vivi isso... – suspirei involuntariamente. Edward se afastou assustado.

- O que você disse, Bella?

_A grama era fofa. Sentia meus pés descalços deslizando por aquelas folhas suavemente. Eu tinha um sorriso no rosto. Corria, mas não era de medo. Eu escutava seu corpo vir atrás de mim na mesma sintonia. Éramos apaixonados e amantes, vivendo o amor que a juventude nos trouxera. Ele adorava me cansar nessas nossas corridas. Estávamos escondidos, e a apesar da floresta ser um lugar vasto e perigoso como diziam os antigos, era o nosso refúgio. O único lugar do mundo que poderíamos ser nós mesmos e almejar um futuro melhor. Sem brigas, sem ameaças e casamentos arranjados._

_- Eu não aguento mais correr! - disse a ele quando ele me passou ao som de uma gargalhada alta._

_Então ele se jogou na grama e me convidou para que eu o acompanhasse como era de costume. Deitei ao seu lado, e lá ficamos desfrutando um do outro. Olhei em seus olhos e vi refletido neles exatamente o que eu sentia. Não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer. A não ser enfrentar nossos problemas; ou fugir._

_- Prometa-me que tudo vai dar certo. - ele disse ao tocar meu rosto._

_- Eu te prometo. Nós vamos embora. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida sobre isso._

_- Eu vou sentir falta desse lugar. Será que um dia poderemos voltar?- ele me perguntou._

_- Tenho certeza que sim. - respondi segura._

- Bella? – Edward havia me despertado. Eu estava mergulhada em um mundo que não era aquele que eu vivia. O que foi aquilo? Era exatamente esse mesmo lugar? Essas mesmas árvores?

- Edward...?

- O que houve? Você está branca como papel. - ele estava assustado, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

- Eu não sei... – senti minha voz vacilar. - Eu quero ir embora deste lugar. - foi o que consegui dizer. Se eu dissesse o que eu vi ou sonhei, não tinha certeza, mas creio que ele me acharia louca.

- Eu pensei que você fosse gostar, desculpe. Era um lugar muito especial para os meus irmãos, inclusive Terry. Eu sempre vinha para cá. Me trás paz. - ele parou por um momento. - Mas parece que para algumas pessoas esse lugar não é bom. O outro lugar da _floresta _é muito carregado,existe uma _lenda _e... - acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava prestando muita atenção. - Tudo bem, nós vamos embora, eu te levo em casa. - ele levantou e começou a reunir as coisas.

- Obrigada. - disse simplesmente, me levantando e seguindo Edward até o carro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava assustada pelo que tinha acontecido, eu queria me apedrejar por acabar com a mágica que tinha pairado sobre nós. Eu tinha certeza que ele iria me beijar e eu queria retribuir aquele beijo. Mas minha mente louca resolveu pirar e produzir imagens que acabaram com o encanto.

Ao alcançar a estrada, vimos que o céu de Oxford estava coberto de nuvens pretas. Um grande temporal se formava sobre nossas cabeças e não demorou muito para que a chuva começasse a cair, me deixando tensa. Quando chegamos ao centro, algumas ruas estavam interditadas, inclusive a que dava passagem para o meu bairro, Rose Hill. Guardas orientavam os motoristas a seguir outro caminho, e a chuva só aumentava mais e mais. Ótimo. Como eu iria para casa?

- Você se importa em ir para Summertown comigo? - ele disse sem graça. _Claro_. Ele ficou nervoso em me convidar para casa dele, mesmo fazendo isso de uma forma educada. Edward era definitivamente o cara mais cavalheiro que eu já havia conhecido. E eu achava isso fofo. Outros caras certamente me convidariam com outras palavras.

- Não. - respondi tentando congelar minha mente que estava começando a ter pensamentos nada educados. Às vezes eu viajava nas minhas loucuras.

- Assim que essa chuva der uma trégua, eu te levo em casa.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada, Edward.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos na casa dele.

- Nossa, que chuva. - entrei no apartamento ainda com as minhas roupas pingando. Ao me pegar observando o lugar Edward corou.

- Emmett tem tirado suas coisas daqui. Ele e Rosalie vão morar juntos nesses próximos meses até o casamento. Então, desculpe pelas caixas.

- Não me importo. - entrei na sala sem evitar minha observação. Era um lugar pequeno, mas aconchegante, e tirando as caixas até que era arrumado por ser um apartamento de garotos.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? - ele perguntou abrindo a geladeira.

- Um copo d'água. - pedi. Ele tirou a garrafa de água da geladeira junto com uma longneck de cerveja alemã. Pronto. A imagem de educado e santo que eu fiz dele minutos atrás, ainda no carro, se dissipou completamente quando ele se mostrou despojado e à vontade em minha presença, abrindo uma cerveja com habilidade.

- Está melhor? - ele perguntou, sentando no chão ao meu lado. Nós dois estávamos molhados.

- Estou. Desculpe. Pareci uma maluca... - lamentei ter surtado daquele jeito.

Ele riu.

- Não ligue para isso, pelo menos nós fomos salvos. Se não tivéssemos saído aquela hora, teríamos pego um grande temporal na trilha.

- E terminamos o trabalho, isso também é importante. - sorri, entrando no clima que tínhamos criado novamente.

- Não repare na casa, por favor. - ele pediu.

- Você tem uma casa bonita para garotos. - falei. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto com o qual eu estava começando a me acostumar.

- Não sei se isso foi um elogio. Mas eu tenho uma desculpa, nem sempre eu fico aqui. Finais de semana são sagrados para minha mãe, eu tenho que ir para casa em Londres sempre. E no meu caso, além dos meus irmãos, até nos dias de semana, minha mãe fica magoada quando não vou. Ela tem uma espécie de cuidado especial comigo. Ou por exemplo, minha irmãzinha. Se eu não estivesse lá na véspera do aniversário dela, ela me mataria e não a interessava se eu tinha que voltar para Oxford no dia seguinte.

- Mas... hoje é domingo. Você deveria estar lá então.

- Eu sei, mas... vamos dizer que para você eu abro uma exceção.

Sorri. Ele era encantador.

(..)

Turning Tables - Adele

Pov Edward

Nós parecíamos dois amigos íntimos, mas no fundo por mais que eu negasse, eu queria algo mais. Será que era porque ela me fez superar um trauma? Será que ela estava certa? O medo estava em mim, era só eu querer superá-lo. Que grande passo. E eu nem sabia que seria tão mais fácil do que eu imaginei. Tudo por causa dela. Bella era divertida, inteligente e bonita, mas eu sabia que ela não me merecia. Ou seria eu que não estava preparado? Eu a observava nos mínimos detalhes. Não havia tentando nada desde o dia da sala de música quando fomos interrompidos pelo celular dela. Mas a minha vontade involuntária de tê-la levado até o meu refúgio, trouxe pensamentos à minha mente que antes não estavam começamos a conversar na clareira, eu vi que ela era muito mais do que eu previa. Ela era maravilhosa e eu estava conectado a ela como nunca estive com ninguém. Então tentei fazê-la me compreender com meus gestos, que para a minha felicidade ela correspondia. Foi quando eu estava prestes a lhe dar um beijo que ela entrou em transe. Fiquei assustado no começo, pois ainda não a tinha a visto assim. E quando ela voltou a si, meu estado se transformou em preocupação. De alguma maneira eu me sentia protetor dela. Sorri.

- Você tem muitos livros. - Bella disse. - Do que você está rindo? - ela me perguntou.

Estávamos na saleta onde eu guardava os meus livros. Ela estava vestindo uma camisa minha, que eu havia emprestado. A dela estava ensopada pelo fato de que andamos do estacionamento do Campus até o meu apartamento debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Como sua calça ainda estava um pouco molhada, ela sentou no chão novamente para observar minha prateleira.

Eu tinha feito um chá para ela, enquanto ainda estava na cerveja. Seria isso uma espécie de escape? Acho que o meu inconsciente encarou a cerveja como algo a me dar coragem para agir.

Porque a minha vontade era de beijá-la.

(..)

POV Bella

Eu senti o olhar de Edward queimando minhas costas quando levantei para mexer em um livro de sua estante. Estava bem alto, então subi na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Pronto, o chá que estava em minha mão caiu junto com o meu equilíbrio, que levou o meu corpo em direção ao chão em poucos segundos. Edward tentou me segurar pelo braço, mas foi em vão. Ou pior, nós dois caímos desajeitados na madeira fria. Eu por cima dele.

Quando ele explodiu em gargalhadas, eu o segui.

- Desculpe. Quebrei sua xícara e arruinei meu chá.

- Eu que peço desculpas pelo mau jeito de herói torto. - ele disse. - Não consegui te segurar.

- Não me importo. Eu gosto desse tipo de herói. - falei sem pensar, numa tentativa de flertar com ele que nem eu mesma havia previsto.

- Eu me sinto um pouco o seu protetor. - ele disse baixo.

- Eu sei. - minha voz estava fraca e rosto dele muito perto. - Só você me defende do Sr. William.

Edward riu pelo nariz e senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

- Mas eu tenho um grande defeito. - ele disse.

- Qual?

- Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. - Edward tinha a ponta de seus dedos em meu queixo. Meu corpo tremia por inteiro.

- Então não fique. – disse em um sussurro quando sua boca encostou levemente a minha.

Encostamos os lábios sem nem ao menos nos mexer. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meu coração também. Sentia seu hálito fresco me inebriando. Quando eu menos esperei sua língua buscou a minha avidamente. Eu sentia seus lábios macios, vezes me mordiscando, vezes me acariciando com os dele. E o que era um beijo suave e casto, virou um furacão de sensações quando ele me rolou para baixo de seu corpo. Senti sua pele quente queimar a minha ainda um pouco molhada de chuva e não pensei duas vezes em aprofundar meu contato com sua boca. Estava muito rápido, aquilo me deixava tonta. Mas meu corpo respondia tão bem ao dele que eu ignorava totalmente esse fato.

Então ele gemeu me tirando do transe. E eu não queria pensar em nada agora. Eu não queria ter que decidir nada, se ele não o fizesse.

- Bella... - ele disse ainda contra minha boca.

Eu tinha meus olhos fechados ainda sentindo as reações do meu corpo doente.

- Eu sei. - finalmente veio um pouco de sanidade à minha consciência. - Eu não quero ir rápido assim.

- Nem eu. - ele afastou seu rosto do meu, mas ainda o segurando em suas mãos. - Você é linda. - ele me beijou de novo.

- Obrigada. Você também é. - falei sem pensar, e isso me fez corar.

- Você está corada. - ele riu pelo nariz. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas no chão da casa dele. Só de pensar nisso o meu estômago caía. - Você é linda corada também. - ele disse para logo depois me dar um beijo na testa.

Então a doçura estava de volta, e eu estava desfrutando-a. Ele acariciava as bochechas do meu rosto, enquanto eu fazia carinho na sua mão com a minha própria. Sim,carinho. Ao mesmo tempo que tínhamos a estranheza por nos conhecermos tão pouco, tínhamos aquela cumplicidade tão recente e ao mesmo tempo, inexplicavelmente sólida.

- Posso te dar mais um beijo? - ele perguntou me fazendo rir.

- E precisa perguntar?

Não demorou nem três segundos para que seus lábios macios tomassem os meus. Eu não consegui medir o tempo e por mais que tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais, eu não o afastei. Ficamos alguns minutos envoltos em nosso próprio mundo, um lugar desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo tão confortável que a mera sensação assustava.

Claro, tudo não passou de beijos quentes e tentativas de mão boba, afinal por mais louca que eu pudesse ser por estar aos amassos com um cara que eu mal conhecia, eu ainda tinha um pouco de sanidade para não ultrapassar os limites.

- Acho que a chuva estiou. Vou levá-la em casa. - ele disse acabando com o encanto em que estávamos mergulhados. E junto com isso veio a estranheza. Parecia mentira, mas ambos estávamos tímidos.

- Sim... vamos.

Eu o ajudei a catar os cacos da xícara e troquei rapidamente minha blusa de volta. Logo depois nós saímos.

A chuva realmente havia estiado. Não demorou muito para chegarmos na minha rua. Eu não corri o risco de parar em frente a minha casa, afinal não seria nada bom ter que responder as inúmeras perguntas de cunho policial que meu pai faria sobre Edward.

- Te vejo amanhã? - ele perguntou.

-Nós não temos aula juntos amanhã, temos? - perguntei confusa.

- Não, amanhã eu tenho os créditos de direito. - ele se aproximou de mim no carro. - Mas eu queria te ver. Posso te buscar aqui amanhã?

- Sim. - disse sem graça, mas minha timidez acabou quando ele tomou minha boca com a sua. Foi um beijo rápido, mas cheio de significados.

Eu queria perguntar o que isso significava para ele. Estávamos juntos? Mas me calei e resolvi deixar acontecer. Não queria bancar a adolescente inexperiente apesar de ainda ser insegura e ansiosa em relação a essas coisas.

- Amanhã então? - perguntei sem graça.

- Sim. Qual daquelas é a sua casa? - ele perguntou.

- Tem problema se você me pegar aqui às oito horas?

- Não, tudo bem. - acho que ele entendeu que eu não queria que ninguém nos visse.

- Até amanhã. - saí do carro e pisei numa poça. - Ai, droga.

Ele riu.

- Até. - ele disse. Tive a impressão que ele queria me dizer algo antes de eu fechar a porta, mas não deu uma palavra, só esboçou aquele sorriso lindo antes de ligar o carro e partir.

Pronto. Eu estava completamente louca por ele.

Ao chegar em casa, pude escutar o barulho da minha avó no andar de cima. As casas de madeira da Inglaterra eram propícias para o frio, com isso o ranger das tábuas era constante. O meu pai estava provavelmente no sofá da sala assistindo ao jogo de futebol. Não deu outra, ele realmente estava. Observei a sala e logo fui entrando para falar com ele. Mas algo me chamou a atenção. Um papel timbrado estava disposto no aparador atrás do sofá. Não que eu fosse curiosa, mas o ar de oficial despertou os meus olhos.

_Carta de exoneração e afastamento do cargo_

Mas espere. O meu pai havia me dito que tinha conseguido uma aposentaria adiantada.

- Pai, o que isso significa? Eu não estou entendendo. - falei. Ele olhou para mim assustado e rapidamente se levantou do sofá.

- Calma, Bells.

- Eu estou calma, Charlie. Eu só queria saber o porquê de você mentir para mim. Qual era o problema em me dizer que o dinheiro diminuiu? Eu não vejo nada complicado nisso, pai.

- Não é tão simples assim. - ele bufou e olhou para baixo como se estivesse envergonhado. - Eu fui exonerado, minha filha. Houve um acidente enquanto eu estava em exercício.

- Algo grave, pai?

- Sim. Um rapaz morreu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N.A: Essa é a hora que eu saio correndo do computador, porque com certeza a pessoa do outro lado quer o meu pescoço! Bom, calma, gente! Não se esqueçam de comentar e DEIXAR O EMAIL PRO PREVIEW DO CAP 5! Obrigada por tudooo! Mesmo! Vocês são fofos e me dão força cada vez mais!

Para quem quiser baixar o cd do Two Steps From Hell que eu estou usando para a trilha instrumental : Legend ( é o nome do cd). Lembrando que as músicas estão sempre no meu perfil.

_N/B.: Mesmo tendo a oportunidade de betar e ler os capítulos antes que todo mundo já estou surtando querendo saber o que mais vai acontecer. (Tá, eu já sei muito e bastante, mas quero ver no papel mesmo. hahahah) Me derreti completamente com esse casal nesse capítulo, esse início de relacionamento, cada linha que passava me fazia sorrir e soltar uns "owns"! Curiosa para como eles vão prosseguir com tudo isso! Ao mesmo tempo estou super orgulhosinha da minha alfa por estar conduzindo essa história de maneira excelente! E vamo que vamo, que ainda tem muito a acontecer! Continuem acompanhando "A Floresta Proibida" porque eu garanto que vale a pena! Um beijo enorme da beta, Dani Masen. _


	7. Capítulo 5

N:A: Minhas desculpas, gente! Eu sei que é um saco ficar esperando post, mas o que eu imaginava para as minhas férias não foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Bloqueio extremo por problema pessoal, cirurgias e recuperação lenta. Eu tirei dois sisos e o último deu muita complicação, eu tive reação à anestesia fui parar no hospital... um horror. Enfim, me desculpem por tanto tempo sem postar. Mas estou reorganizando a minha vida e organizando os posts para duas vezes no mês. Isso é o que eu pretendo, viu?

Uma novidade boa: Priscila Siqueira me ajudou com um blog, ele está lindo! E vale a pena conferir. Lá tem as músicas, textos meus sobre a fic e os nossos tão adorados spoilers.

Link: http:/aflorestaproibida-fanfiction(.)blogspot(.)com/

Reviews:

Julieide: Obrigada, sua fofa! Eu sei que tu estava com a gente na pré, pena que era tanta gente, nem pudemos nos conhecer direito! Obrigada pelo favoritos e por apoiar essa história e gostar assim...bjoks

Julia M: Olá seja bem-vinda! Obrigada! Nossa... mesmo! É, fanfics desse tema são difíceis de achar. Volte sempre e obrigada por comentar, viu?

PriscilaSiqueira: Querida, ri muito aqui! Não pira não, ok? Vc sempre quebrando os meus galhos! Obrigada por aquela montagem spoiler... Virou plano de fundo de tudo meu kkkk. Sua pergunta vai ser respondida,ok? Acho que vc vai fazer dancinha de novo.

GabyMatos: Adorei sua teoria, Gaby! Eheheheeh Está perto. As coisas vão ser explicadas! Obrigada sempre , Gaby!

BiaStudart: Ri tanto com o seu review gigantesco kkkkkk como vou fazer uma resposta a altura? Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz... Lindo! Fazendo até citação. OMG! Me dá uma vontade louca de escrever quando eu leio isso! Sério! Vocês é que me fazem ter vontade quando eu estou sua linda! Vai ter amorzinho nesse também, mas nem tanto,ok?

Rafaela Quitete: Oinn meu amore, já estou com saudades! Obrigada pelos elogios!

Tatiana Oliveira: Oinn amore! O que vc acha? Acho que esse capítulo vai te responder! Obrigada! Tomara que o FF não te trole hj afff... isso aqui está horrível.

Karina: Oin amore! Fale minha leitora mais atenta! Kkk Adoro suas teorias! Eu acho que esse capítulo vai te responder algumas coisas e te fazer ter outras perguntas. Quanto a vida passada, ela vai ser explicada. Mas pode ter certeza que tudo está ligado. Passado e presente. É um quebra-cabeça.

Helenística: Oinnn amore, igual a mim? Nope auhaauhau a Bella é meio doida. Sim, está tudo conectado igual à malhação kkkk ~sou dessas~

Bruna: Olá, Bruna! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada! Comente sempre!

Lelezinha: Nem sabia que você lia a minha fic, lele kkkkk Levei um susto lá no grupo! Espero que esteja gostando! Acho que algumas coisas vão ser respondidas!

Já podem tirar o meu nome da macumba online e vamos ao capítulo. As músicas do capítulo estão no perfil e algumas expressões em itálico estão com explicação no final do capítulo. Tem imagem do capítulo no blog também.

Capitulo 5 - Descobertas

"Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos, falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora que num beijo se consomem".

William Shakespeare - Romeu e Julieta, Ato II, Cena VI.

_- Não é tão simples assim. - ele bufou e olhou para baixo como se estivesse envergonhado. - Eu fui exonerado, minha filha. Houve um acidente enquanto eu estava em exercício._

_- Algo grave, pai?_

_- Sim. Um rapaz morreu._

- Que rapaz, pai? - perguntei assustada. - Você se envolveu em algum acidente?

- Filha, como eu disse, é mais complicado que isso. Eu pedi a exoneração, foi de comum acordo. Não fui acusado, mas a família me indiciou tentando aliviar a barra do motorista. Eles não entraram com um processo contra mim e sim contra o meu cargo. Parece que o pai tentou de tudo para me ferrar, mas ele não conseguiu, eu estava em exercício e em prol das pessoas. Ele respirou fundo, provavelmente voltando ao dia do acidente - Eu simplesmente mandei o motorista parar. O meu advogado disse que eu ia perder de qualquer forma, mesmo não sendo acusado. Para um policial as coisas funcionam diferente mesmo que você não tenha culpa de nada, basta estar envolvido. Há um prestígio e uma ligação social no meu cargo que me mantinham como o delegado. Se isso viesse à tona, eu perderia meu crédito de qualquer maneira, então assim como eu pedi sigilo quando fui indiciado, pedi também que me tirassem quando fugiu do controle.

- Pai... - sussurrei, aproximando-me e sentando ao seu lado no sofá. Agradeci por já estar seca e devidamente vestida com a minha própria blusa que eu havia trocado antes de sair da casa de Edward.

Eu nunca o tinha visto tão derrotado. Eu sabia que seu trabalho era a sua vida. - Então você não está assim por vergonha de estar ganhando pouco, ou ter mais uma boca para alimentar? - ri da minha inocência em pensar que meu pai fosse se abater por tão pouco.

- Na verdade eu estava com medo de você ouvir isso por outra boca. – Ele acariciou os meus cabelos suavemente -Você é minha filha, Bells. Você deve ter orgulho de mim. O processo foi totalmente sigiloso, tínhamos contato somente com o advogado da família do menino, mas sabe como são boatos... Eles são ditos e passados para outras pessoas.

- Eu tenho orgulho de você, pai. Eu sei que você nunca faria nada de errado. – Abracei-o.

Meu pai não disse mais nada e respeitei isso seguindo seu silêncio. Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos até que minha avó entrou na sala e nos interrompeu com seu cheiro delicioso de café com bolo.

…

**The wonder of Life - Alexandre Desplat**

_O verde invadia meus olhos como uma luz que estraçalhava a minha íris sensível. O vento cantava no ritmo do corvo negro que se aprumava acima das árvores. Meus pés estavam descalços; havia perdido meus sapatos em algum momento que não me recordava._

_Meus olhos coçavam irritados embaçando minha visão. Andei alguns passos perdida naquela floresta quase escura, mas minha visão me enganava, eu só tentava enxergar o caminho. A noite começava a cair. _

_Alguns minutos depois meus passos se tornaram rápidos como as batidas de meu coração. Porém o que veio em seguida não foi um lago e nem uma casa velha. Um corpo se pôs aos meus pés, com o rosto de encontro a terra. Eu não conseguia vê-lo. _

_Y__an._

_Pensei naquele nome como algo tão comum em minha mente, e o agarrei em meus braços firmemente. Ele estava imóvel._

_Gritei pedindo socorro e a única coisa que eu escutei foi o eco da minha própria voz atravessando aquelas árvores escuras. Sua pele estava gelada e seu rosto ainda enterrado no chão._ _Quando o virei ele não tinha rosto. E minhas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue; Um sangue forte. Um vermelho tão vivo que me causava dor. Uma dor que eu não sabia de onde vinha, mas não era física. Ele estava morto e eu também queria morrer._

_Yan._

Acordei assustada. Seria aquela a mesma floresta que eu havia sonhado antes? Ou a mesma que Edward havia me levado? Os pesadelos estavam se modificando e o que me assustava era que eu nunca tinha algo parecido antes. Minha cabeça dava nó atrás de nó e cada associação que eu fazia me confundia ainda mais. Seria possível o meu cérebro parar por um segundo? Era o que eu precisava. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo parecia claro como água, as lembranças daquele pesadelo eram desconexas. Tinha certeza que estava pirando.

O barulho do aquecedor era o único no quarto, mas não era o suficiente para me acalmar. De acordo com o relógio da cabeceira, eram duas horas da manhã. E eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais.

E eu realmente não dormi. Lutando depois de horas contra o meu cansaço e meus olhos que se recusavam a fechar depois daquele pesadelo, levantei e fui até a cozinha preparar um café forte. Era o meu único refúgio e minha única esperança para um dia calmo.

- O que está fazendo acordada essa hora, querida? - minha avó perguntou na soleira da porta. Ela tinha sua feição sempre amável e não existia melhor bom dia que aquele, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Não quis dormir. - disse rapidamente ao servir o café em duas xícaras.

- Sem açúcar para mim... - ela se referiu ao café e me encarou novamente. - Você não conseguiu dormir, você quer dizer.

- É. Pesadelos. – Era impossível enganar minha avó. Ela lia a verdade em meus olhos, então acabei sendo vencida.

- Aquele mesmo pesadelo? - ela perguntou sentando-se à mesa descobrindo o bolo inglês.

Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha falado dos meus pesadelos para minha avó em algum momento. Eu só não sabia quando. Ignorava a maneira clínica que a minha mãe os tratava, e por sua vez a maneira esotérica ou espiritual que a minha avó levava.

- Não, foi diferente dessa vez. – respondi torcendo que ela desviasse o assunto.

- Diferente... - ela tomou um gole de seu café. - Diferente como?

- Não sei, vó... não sei explicar. - levantei para pegar um pratinho para o bolo.

- Tudo bem, você não quer falar disso, Bells. - vovó acrescentou com aquele tom evasivo que eu conhecia bem. - Mas... eles te assustam?

- Sim. - O que falaria para ela? Respirei fundo ao sentar novamente na mesa. - É possível sonhar com pessoas que você não conhece? Nomes? – perguntei tentando ser o mais vaga possível. Não queria criar alarde.

- Você sonhou com pessoas que você não conhece? Nomes? – ela deu uma risadinha. - Isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo, filha.

- Sei...

- Ei. - ela pegou minha mão na mesa. - Sei que você não acredita nas coisas que eu digo. Você é como sua mãe. - Ela baixou a cabeça desviando seus olhos do meu. - E se as coisas que eu acredito não fizessem sentido eu te daria razão, mas não é o que acontece, querida.

- A senhora sabe o significado disso então? – Perguntei.

- Sim, sei. - ela sorriu e respondeu como se eu estivesse lhe perguntando sobre uma receita caseira. - Não há coincidência nos sonhos.

- Você quer dizer que quando sonhamos não é por acaso?

- Exatamente, – Continuou cortando mais uma fatia de bolo de forma tão natural como seus cabelos grisalhos enquanto eu me mantinha presa no assento de forma tensa. - Bom, na verdade é mais ou menos isso. - Ela acrescentou. - Nós conhecemos essas pessoas; Não lembramos, mas nossas almas lembram.

Eu não sabia se eu ria ou se ficava assustada.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca sonhou com um rosto desconhecido? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa enquanto me encarava.

Sim, várias vezes. Mas dessa vez não tinha rosto. Eu não conseguia lembrar-me dele pelo menos. Será que isso teria sentido? Acho que não.

- Entendi. – Disse não querendo dar muita importância. Levantei e tirei meu prato, dando um beijo no rosto dela. – Vou ver se consigo dormir mais um pouco.

Enquanto caminhava até meu quarto pensei nas coisas que ouvi. Seria maluquice de minha avó? Não sei, mas o mais seguro era acreditar nisso. Resolvi omitir o nome que tinha vindo com o meu sonho, mas omitir não fazia dele uma ilusão. Eu estava com medo sim, mas para minha própria sanidade, era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Meia hora e meio comprimido de _valium_ me fizeram relaxar e mergulhar em meus sonhos, dessa vez calmos. Porém _aquele _nome ainda cruzava as mais intrínsecas áreas de meu cérebro. _Yan_. Foi a última palavra transmitida na sinapse entre a minha mente e os meus sentidos.

…

Acordei em um pulo com o despertar do meu celular. _Merda_. Sentei rapidamente na cama. Eu não queria abrir meus olhos agora, mas já eram quase oito horas. Corri ligeira para o banheiro. Quando me olhei no espelho eu pude perceber o trapo que eu me encontrava. Meu rosto estava amassado, os meus olhos inchados e meus cabelos alvoroçados.

Eu tinha exatamente vinte minutos para dar um trato em mim antes que Edward despontasse na esquina. _Oh Meu Deus. _Eu estou horrível. Corri até o armário a procura de algo incomum e um pouco mais arrumado do que eu estava acostumada a vestir. Trinta calças jeans foi o que eu encontrei, e umas cinquenta blusas básicas. Eu realmente era uma menina incomum, ou eu forçava a barra para ser estranha? _Ódio._ Uma calça jeans _skinny_ e uma blusa básica branca foram o que eu vesti sem muitas escolhas.

Escovei os cabelos, os dentes e tomei banho na velocidade da luz. Corri até a sala e encontrei meu pai, que estava montando a escada para subir até o sótão.

- Bom dia, Bells. Você melhorou? – Ele caçou dentro do bolso as chaves da pequena porta. - Sua avó disse que você não estava bem, madrugou hoje.

Eu realmente estava muita ansiosa para esquecer aquele pesadelo horrível.

- Sim. Estou ótima, pai. – dei um sorriso. - Estou atrasada para a aula.

- Bells...

Dois segundos depois e com o meu casaco apostos, eu disparei porta afora. Além de estar atrasada, seria muito constrangedor ter a conversa sobre aqueles sonhos com o meu pai. Imagina o que ele diria, então, se eu o dissesse que tinha um cara na esquina me esperando?

Edward parecia uma estátua de um Deus grego quando pus meus olhos nele. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa mostarda. Não que eu fosse muito ligada a _look_, mas eu sabia apreciar quando um homem bonito chamava atenção. Seu pé esquerdo encostava-se ao carro fazendo seu joelho vir para frente, um conjunto que formava uma pose perfeita por assim dizer.

Pontual como um_ inglês_ típico.

_Droga. _ Meu corpo tremia como o de uma adolescente, assim como funcionava a minha mente naquele momento. Como eu falaria com ele? Abraçaria? Beijaria? Ou esperaria ele dar o passo? Dei um passo em direção a ele e recebi seu sorriso torto, que me fazia delirar sem muito esforço.

Não precisei dar outro passo ao me aproximar dele. Ele tinha me enlaçado pela cintura e buscado os meus lábios com os seus.

- Bom dia. – Disse ainda próximo ao meu rosto. – Podemos ir? – de uma hora para outra o jeito reservado se impôs e ele mudou a postura ao darmos de cara com uma família atravessando a rua perto de onde estávamos.

- Sim. – sorri morrendo de vontade de corresponder aquele beijo como eu deveria. Por um segundo esqueci que eu estava na Europa e beijar em público era considerado tão contra ao pudor quanto andar nu pela rua dos EUA. Acho que era a mesma proporção.

Vi a mãe desviar a cabeça do filho mais novo forçando-a com suas mãos para que o menino pudesse olhar somente para frente. Nós dois rimos cúmplices ao entrarmos no carro.

– Quer que eu dirija? — perguntei tentando não desencorajá-lo.

– Você fez um milagre, Bella. E eu preciso enfrentar o meu medo. - sorri com sua força de vontade. Ele parecia convicto no que dizia. - E aí, manteve sua promessa? Faltam só algumas horas para você se ver livre do meu desafio. A internet está liberada daqui a sete horas. - Ele brincou ao ligar o carro.

- Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas. - fiz um bico para prender o meu riso.

Sem hesitar sua mão apertou a minha sobre minha coxa. Foi a segunda vez no dia que eu me odiei por não ter um vestido decente pra vestir. Frio? Imaginei que ele não existisse, mesmo numa cidade como Oxford.

Quando chegamos à faculdade, pudemos observar a superlotação no pátio. Porém o mais louco foi todas as cabeças virarem em nossa direção enquanto passávamos. Estávamos de mãos dadas. As meninas olhavam torto para mim e os garotos com desdém para Edward.

Ao senti-lo apertar minha mão firme ouvi, - sem saber de onde vinha, - duas palavras desagradáveis._ Assassino_ e_ vagabunda_.

– Não ligue. — sussurrei.

– Eu não ligo mesmo. — ele deu levemente de ombros e esboçou seu mais belo sorriso torto.

– Ei, vocês dois! — Ben surgiu de algum lugar que eu não consegui identificar. — Então quer dizer que agora são um casal? Adoro casais. — Ele adicionou. Tive a leve impressão que meu rosto ardia em fogo.

– Não aceito um _não. _Nem adianta.

Edward e eu nos olhamos confusos.

- Festa na Lincoln no próximo sábado. - Ben acrescentou com _aquele _sotaque carregado.

-_ Lincoln College... _- Edward sussurrou para mim. Eu ainda não estava acostumada a tantos nomes de campus que Oxford tinha.

Sorri para Ben.

- Nós iremos, Ben. - Edward respondeu.

Naquele minuto a pontinha de dúvida que ainda existia e negava que éramos um casal se foi. Ele estava de mãos dadas comigo e me levaria na festa da _República dos Lincoln._

- Comprem comigo o ingresso. - Ben estendeu um panfleto para mim. - Vou vendê-lo no final do dia.

Edward assentiu assim que tomou minha cintura com seu braço direito._ Ponto_ para mim. Seriam os _europeus_ tão polidos e frios que qualquer demonstração de carinho poderia ser interpretada como um _quase_ pedido de casamento? Lembrei-me de Renée me dizendo que Charlie demorou quase quatro meses para andar de mãos dadas com ela, e mais um ano para beijá-la em público. Então não era atoa que eu estava admirada com as atitudes de Edward, ou assustada.

…

Depois da primeira aula eu tinha horas a cumprir na biblioteca. Jacob estava me esperando no balcão quando cheguei. Era dia de aprender um pouco sobre os arquivos antigos da faculdade.

- São só essas pastas. - ele colocou umas vinte em cima do balcão, o que me assustou, obviamente. Por um segundo imaginei ele estar me sacaneando por eu ter recusado o convite para sair. - Calma. As vinte são para a semana toda. - ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Que susto! - ri, garantindo a ele que não tivesse ressentimento.

Nós fomos para uma sala isolada da biblioteca. Foi fácil começar o trabalho com Jacob me auxiliando nos primeiros arquivos para digitalizar.

- Você está brincando quando diz que essa faculdade guarda o jornal de três séculos atrás. - falei admirada com a quantidade de material histórico que poderia encontrar ali.

- Não. Estão todos nos bancos de dados da Universidade. Cada exemplar do _London Gazette _e do _The Newcastle Journal_. O _Gazette_ é de meados do século dezessete e o _Newcastle _é do início do dezoito.

- Estou impressionada... - sorri. - Vou precisar aprender isso tudo?

- Você aprende rápido, Bella. - Jacob esboçou um sorriso encantador. Eu não tinha reparado que seu sorriso era muito bonito.

_Jacob era bonito._

- Ei, Bella... Qual é seu último horário?

- Tenho aula até o último tempo. Por quê? – perguntei separando os primeiros arquivos.

- Será que você poderia voltar e terminar essa pasta comigo hoje?

- Claro. – disse. Como eu poderia negar? Estava entrando ali agora.

…

Eu estava no _Starbucks_ perto da faculdade quando mandei uma mensagem para Edward avisando que estava degustando um _café mocha._

- Você realmente não gosta de chá. - não foi uma pergunta. Edward estava em pé diante de mim, a mochila nas costas e o _seu sorriso _no rosto.

- Alguma coisa contra o meu _American way of life_? - perguntei brincando. Ele entortou a boca por um instante e sorriu no segundo seguinte.

- Nenhum. Esse é seu charme - pronto. Meu coração foi parar no estômago.

Alguém pode dizer a ele que isso é proibido? Eu estava prestes a burlar o seu _britishness,_ seu jeito de gentleman e sua polidez, e partir para o abraço. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não era assim. _Louca_.

- Você ainda tem aula hoje? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, _Análise do Discurso_. Mas é só daqui a duas horas e meia.

- Eu também. Tenho aula de políticas hoje. - ele sorriu e mexeu na alça da mochila sem graça. - Minha aula também é no último tempo. - coçou a cabeça enquanto eu bebericava meu mocha, sem nem perceber que estava mordendo o canudo. - Quer ir a um lugar comigo?

Me senti dividida entre ficar tensa, lembrando-me daquela floresta, e animada em ir a algum lugar a sós com Edward.

- Não vai ser a floresta. - ele acrescentou como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos.

Eu me perguntava que horas ele ia me beijar. Seu jeitinho tímido me encantava, assim como suas atitudes inesperadas. Não demorou muito, assim que me levantei aceitando o convite, fui enlaçada pela cintura. Edward me beijou forte, suas mãos eram precisas em minhas não tinha reparado em como suas mãos eram grandes e másculas. Pronto, mais um ponto de loucura. Onde eu vou parar com esses pensamentos?

...

**Drops of Jupiter - Train**

Nós estávamos no alto da torre do _Carfax. _Eu conseguia ver a cidade lá embaixo, inclusive os inúmeros campus da Universidade de Oxford. Eles formavam uma nuvem marrom sobre a cidade, uma cor medieval vinda de numerosos ditos castelos em aparência que compunham a cidade. Era muito bonito, mas o clima de outono tardio cobria o lugar em nuvens e cinza.

Edward deu uma risadinha ao apertar minha mão já colada à dele há minutos.

- O que houve? - perguntei pensando ter perdido a piada.

- Eu pensei que hoje fosse fazer sol, minha intenção era que você visse o pôr do sol daqui. Entre a torre mais alta e a outra, - ele apontou. - É o único lugar da cidade onde o sol aparece essa época do ano.

Fiquei extasiada com sua voz me dizendo aquilo. Ele não era o príncipe encantado que esperei a minha vida inteira quando pequena, mas ele era romântico e real, sem palavras melosas e promessas eternas. Ele me dizia as coisas certas, nas horas certas e do jeito mais certo para mim, diferente de qualquer _Pr__íncipe Felipe_ que pudesse haver.

- A intenção é a que vale. Eu adorei esse lugar, é lindo. Obrigada. - olhei em seus olhos e sorri de lado expondo o meu lado sensível e envergonhado.

Segundos depois ele tomou minha boca num beijo, cálido dessa vez.

- Do seu lado esquerdo, nós vemos o _Nuffield College. _Aquele um pouco mais perto com o topo em forma de coroa é o _Radcliffe Camera._ Você já foi lá? - ele me perguntou.

Estava encostada no parapeito quando senti sua respiração de encontro ao meu ouvido. Seu peito encostou-se às minhas costas no segundo depois. Seu cheiro, então, invadiu meu nariz sem pedir licença.

- Acho que sim. Quando eu era bem pequena meu avô me levava nas férias.

- Eu posso te levar lá qualquer dia. - Ele depositou suas mãos em meus braços. Senti suas palmas quentes em minha pele gelada.

Como eu podia ter uma ligação tão forte com alguém totalmente desconhecido? O que eu conhecia de Edward?

- O meu pai nos levava essa época também... Terry e eu uma vez nos perdemos. Meu pai ficou desesperado. Lembro que ele não ligou muito quando eu apareci e ainda colocou a culpa em mim. Terry apareceu meia hora depois preocupado comigo, diferente do meu pai.

Virei para ele e toquei seu rosto que de repente ficou triste. Eu não sabia se por saudades do irmão ou por descaso do pai. Estava claro que a relação de Edward com o pai dele não era das melhores. Porém, eu não iria forçá-lo a dizer nada.

- Eu não tenho uma relação boa com o meu pai. Ele me culpa pelo acidente. O pior que essa rejeição não é do acidente pra cá. Ela sempre aconteceu.

- Você já tentou conversar com ele? - perguntei.

- eu não tenho espaço.

Agradeci ter Charlie em minha vida. Ele me adorava e sempre me estendia à mão. Tenho certeza que nunca me faltaria.

- Charlie é um grande pai. Um pouco na dele, mas é o seu jeitão. No fundo ele é sensível.

- Charlie?

- Meu pai. Ele é policial. Bom, na verdade foi. Ele aposentou-se há pouco tempo. - E seus irmãos? Você não fala com eles sobre isso?

- Não... Você é a primeira pessoa.

Beijei sua testa carinhosamente. Ele tinha passado do bom humor e da leveza para um mundo pesado. Um mundo que eu não poderia alcançar.

- Isso quer dizer que eu sou importante, então? - tentei desanuviar o clima tenso.

- Você é a mais importante agora. - sua voz era firme e sincera. Tenho certeza que corei, era inevitável.

Será que isso queria dizer que eu era a namorada dele? Eu sei que era um pensamento muito infantil para uma garota de vinte anos. Mas quem tinha coragem de lançar a pergunta? Eu não. Eu não sabia como as coisas funcionavam na Inglaterra.

- Ficou muda, Jane Eyre... - ele zombou de mim de repente voltando ao seu estado brincalhão que tinha sumido minutos atrás.

Seus dedos encostaram-se à minha costela como se soubessem exatamente aonde ir para me causar cócegas. Ele tinha um olhar zombeteiro e um sorriso sacana.

-Não... - gargalhei chamando a atenção dos turistas que apreciavam a vista como nós. - Isso é golpe baixo Edward! - gritei correndo no terraço da Torre.

Eu via olhos curiosos invadindo o nosso espaço, mas eu pouco me importava. Ele corria atrás de mim como se fôssemos duas crianças arteiras. Para onde foi o Edward polido? Eu não sabia, assim como eu não poderia afirmar nada sobre o comportamento dos ingleses. Eu podia não saber como as coisas sobre relacionamento funcionavam na Inglaterra, mas eu sabia como elas funcionavam entre mim e Edward.

Era um início, mas se eu não pudesse chamar de amor, não saberia classificá-lo.

- Você fez por mim o que ninguém jamais fez, Bella. Pela primeira vez eu me sinto capaz de viver a minha própria vida. - ele disse quando paramos do outro lado do pátio. Aqueles europeus empinados ainda nos olhavam torto.

- Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você. - Respondi.

Quando ele me abraçou e afundou sua cabeça em meu pescoço, tive certeza. Eu havia me apaixonado por ele mesmo sem sentir. Nós riamos sozinhos no nosso próprio mundo, como uma bolha impenetrável. Éramos duas partes que mesmo sem se conhecerem se reconheciam num encaixe perfeito.

Quando ele me beijou ali para todo mundo ver, meu medo foi embora. Não existia mais pesadelo, não existia julgamento. Fundíamos num amor calmo que acabava desaguando num desejo maciço e permanente. Sua língua pediu passagem entre os meus lábios, formigando todos os meus extremos. Então respondi com a minha, e mergulhei junto com ele na sensação de um beijo que eu nunca havia provado antes. Um beijo de descoberta. Um beijo de compromisso e cumplicidade.

- Quer ser minha namorada? - ele perguntou de forma carinhosa.

_Oh Meu Deus._ Se eu estava vermelha com as pessoas nos olhando, agora eu estava roxa como um rabanete.

- Você corada é linda. - ele passou as costas da mão esquerda em meu rosto.

Eu não disse? Que mico. Maldito cérebro e minha pele transparente de descendência europeia.

- Você ainda não me respondeu...- ele insistiu.

A quem eu daria razão agora? Ao coração que palpitava e vibrava com todas essas sensações dizendo que eu deveria dizer _sim_, ou à minha sanidade que me lembrava a cada segundo que eu conhecia Edward há apenas alguns dias?

Foda-se a sanidade. Sejamos _loucos._

Eu o agarrei e selei um beijo faminto em seus lábios. Ele respondeu a minha loucura me dedilhando o corpo com os seus dedos e palmas.

- Acho que isso responde sua pergunta. - Respondi em um sussurro.

Ele estava engraçado. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e a respiração descompassada. Tudo me lembrava da tarde anterior em sua casa.

- Vamos ser presos se continuarmos aqui... - ele me deu a mão e com a outra pegou nossas coisas me puxando.

Corremos as escadas rapidamente. Ao chegarmos lá embaixo o relógio da torre informava que faltava apenas quinze minutos para minha aula de discurso.

…

Eu estava apertada para ir ao banheiro desde o começo da aula de análise de discurso. A aula estava um porre assim como o professor. Ele era velhinho e não puxava a minha atenção para o conteúdo da aula de maneira nenhuma.

Fiquei a aula quase inteira trocando mensagem com Edward. Ria como uma babaca para a tela do celular quando o nome dele era anunciado com uma vibração.

"_Jane Eyre, Já está liberada do desafio. xoxo"_

"_Herói torto, venha me salvar desse tédio de aula. E eu que reclamava do Romeo volúvel. xoxo"_

"_Jane Eyre, minha aula terminou. Vou resgatar minha princesa contemporânea. oooo_

_ps: Só beijo, para ensaiar os nossos próximos minutos."_

Acho que eu havia me enganado. Ele era o Príncipe Felipe.

"_Espera um minuto, Darcy às avessas, vou ao banheiro._ _oooo_

_ps: Mesmo motivo."_

Não precisou nem de meio segundo para eu perceber que tinha sido um pouco grosseira. Tadinho. Eu não estava acostumada a essas referências românticas mesmo sutis. O meu lado _sem jeito _sempre fazia questão de mandar lembrança quando podia.

"_Herói torto,_ _só para constar. Eu adoro o Darcy, quanto mais às avessas._ _."_

Foi a última mensagem que mandei antes de guardar o celular na bolsa. A aula do velhinho tinha terminado e eu corri para o banheiro. Ao chegar lá fui direto fazer o _xixi_ que tanto gritava em minha bexiga. Eu ainda apresentava a cara de babaca quando acabei de lavar as mãos.

Os segundos seguintes foram tão rápidos que eu pouco os senti. Uma mão com unhas grandes cravaram em meu braço em um aperto tão forte como uma agulhada.

- Está com medo? - a menina loira me perguntou num tom de voz elevado.

- Me solta! - gritei puxando o meu braço de volta. - Está maluca?

Imaginei que ela fosse uma _homeless_ que tivesse invadido o campus para roubar meu celular e convertê-lo em drogas.

Ela riu alto, uma risada aguda e doente.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou, não é? - ela perguntou apertando mais suas unhas em meu braço.

- Eu vou gritar ainda mais alto! - ameacei, levantando ainda mais minha voz.

- Você é tão tapada que nem percebeu que esse banheiro não está sendo usado. Ninguém passa por aqui. Não adianta você gritar.

- O que você quer? Eu não tenho drogas.

Então aquele rosto se fez reconhecer quando ela esboçou um sorriso cínico. Jéssica havia falado sobre ela no meu primeiro dia de aula... Eu a via pelos cantos da faculdade, mas nunca tinha prestado atenção em seus olhos sombrios.

_Jane._

Todos falavam que ela era louca. E que ninguém se metia em seu caminho.

- Eu quero você longe de Edward, sua _am__ericaninha_ ridícula.

Eu ri e ela não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Eu não sabia que ele tinha _na__morada._ - ironizei sua loucura.

- É só isso que eu quero te dizer. Considere como um pequeno aviso. - Ela então soltou o meu braço.

Eu juro que eu ia rir na cara dela, mas não quis pagar para ver quando ela me fuzilou com os olhos me causando arrepios. Medo dela? Não. Mas era uma sensação estranha e desconhecida. Algo nela, além de sua aparente obsessão por Edward, não me agradava em nada.

Jane saiu assim como entrou, num piscar de olhos. E eu fiquei ali dividida entre a pena que eu sentia sobre seu estado doentio e o temor que a situação havia me causado.

…

- O que houve? - Edward me perguntou quando cheguei ao pátio para encontrá-lo.

- Nada. - não sabia se deveria contar.

Ele me beijou sem hesitar e dessa vez eu não me preocupei com os olhares curiosos.

- Vem, vou te deixar em casa. - Ele segurou minha mão na mesma hora que o meu celular tocou.

_Droga_. Eu tinha esquecido que havia prometido a Jacob terminar a digitalização de alguns arquivos.

- Não vou poder ir. Esqueci que preciso voltar para biblioteca do campus.

- Vai estudar agora? - Ele franziu o cenho, desacreditado.

- Eu trabalho lá, esqueceu? Já te falei isso, eu acho. Preciso terminar os arquivos de dados com o Jacob.

- Sim. - ele disse automaticamente, depois respirou fundo. - Jacob da biblioteca? - Continuou, agora mais enfático.

- Sim, ele que está me orientando lá...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e depois me olhou de novo.

- Você quer que eu te espere? - Pronto, me senti o frango de domingo a ser disputado. Ele estava com ciúmes? Ri com o pensamento.

- Não, não precisa...- Respondi e estava sendo sincera. Não havia necessidade de ele me esperar até porque eu nem sabia quanto tempo ia passar até terminar.

- Tudo bem - Ele não insistiu e eu gostei daquela atitude. - Mas me liga ou me manda mensagem quando você chegar?

- Mando. - Sorri. Aquele pequeno gesto demonstrou o quanto ele estava sendo cuidadoso comigo.

Ele sorriu o meu sorriso preferido e beijou minha testa.

- Até amanhã. - Beijei seu queixo quando ele me abraçou.

- Até. - Ele sorriu sacana e me deu a última cutucada me causando cócegas. - Nos vemos amanhã.

Ele finalmente me beijou a boca e eu fiquei ainda alguns segundos parada no mesmo lugar quando ele se afastou pegando sua mochila e a firmando nas costas. De duas coisas eu tive certeza naquele segundo. A primeira era que eu estava apaixonada por um cara que eu nem conhecia direito. A segunda era que isso me fazia _patética._

…

- Então, Jacob, posso ir ? - Perguntei enquanto terminava a última linha do último dado do jornal _Gazette._

- Sim. Amanhã você pode sair mais cedo, Bella. Obrigado por terminar isso aqui comigo.

- Nada. Quando precisar …- Peguei minha bolsa.

- Não vou esquecer isso. E cuidado, eu posso abusar... - ele riu mostrando os dentes brancos demais.

- Até. - foi a última coisa que eu disse quando abri a porta pesada da biblioteca para alcançar o corredor.

Não dei três passos e meu celular tocou. Imaginei ser Edward, mas era um celular desconhecido.

- Bella? - Alguém chamava do outro lado. - É Alice, desculpe te ligar assim. É urgente. A diretoria mandou evacuar o prédio. Peguei seu celular no celular da Â para o pátio.

- O que houve? Eu já estava indo para casa.

- A polícia está aqui. Houve um assassinato. Ben foi encontrado morto. – Alice tinha a voz falhada, era certeza que ela estava chorando.

_Meus Deus... Ben... morto? _

- Estou indo para aí.

...

POV Edward

Eu não me sentia tão leve há muito tempo. Uma espécie de liberdade. Uma liberdade doce que eu podia sentir o gosto em minha língua. O gosto da boca dela.

Eu estava na estrada atento aos meus pensamentos assim como eu estava atento ao caminho mal iluminado. Entre um pensar e outro a minha mente trabalhava rápido quando eu desviei do caminho de _Summertown_ e segui a estrada para Londres. O impulso de enfrentar o meu medo maior e me juntar à segurança que a liberdade me proporcionava, me fizeram seguir caminho e não pensar em mais nada além da vontade de superar a mim mesmo. Essa vontade nascia dela, Bella, eu não sabia como, mas de alguma forma era verdade.

Seu sorriso, seu toque, sua gargalhada e suas respostas enfezadas me fizeram enfrentar a estrada para Londres. Eram o meu escudo. O mesmo caminho que eu percorri há quase um ano e meio, que tinha mudado completamente a minha vida, agora era insignificativo. Naquele momento o meu problema tinha o tamanho que eu queria dar a ele. E era um tamanho pequeno, reduzia-se a poeira.

Naquele momento, segundos raros, eu não me sentia culpado pela morte de Terry. Eu me sentia liberto. Eu me sentia, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, merecedor de um sentimento que nascia em mim, porém eu não sabia ainda o que era. Amor? Acho que era precipitado demais construir um pré-conceito para o que quer que fosse.

Uma hora e meia depois, eu havia chegado à rua da casa de meus pais. Dirigindo a minha própria vida depois de tanto tempo? Talvez, ou era uma tentativa. A única certeza que eu tinha era que eu dirigia o meu próprio carro. Já era um bom começo.

- Edward ! – Mamãe gritou quando me viu entrar pela porta.

A abracei forte como se contasse tudo de bom naquele abraço. A casa estava vazia, Alice ainda devia estar na faculdade, ou decidido ficar por lá na casa de Jasper, como acontecia com frequência agora. E meu pai, ao olhar para a luz por debaixo da porta de seu escritório vi que estava trancafiado no lugar de sempre.

- Você veio dirigindo? Meu Deus! – ela exclamou perdendo a voz no final da frase.

- Sim, – respondi sem graça, entrando na minha antiga casa, que ainda era minha alguns dias da semana.

- Filho... Você... Filho! – ela começou a chorar a me abraçou de novo. - Você está superando... Você... - então ela parou e observou meu rosto igual ela fazia quando éramos pequenos e escondíamos alguma travessura. Esme, minha mãe, entortava a boca e sorria desconfiada. - Seus olhos... esse brilho... Isso tudo tem a ver com _alguém_? Alguma garota?

Eu ri. Minha mãe me conhecia.

- Vo... Você...- Gaguejei involuntariamente.

- Te conheço, filho. E você não faz essa cara desde Sophie, aquela ruivinha que você gostava no sétimo ano. Teu primeiro amor.

Gargalhei da leveza que o rumo do papo estava se tornando.

- Tem sim, tem uma menina na faculdade, uma americana...

No mesmo momento que minha mãe me arrastou para o sofá, a porta do escritório abriu, com o meu pai saindo de dentro dele.

- Ah... A que devo a honra da visita? – ele perguntou me encarando, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar.

- Carlisle, ele veio de carro. Isso não é maravilhoso? – minha mãe comentou.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não que isso me surpreendesse, mas uma parte de mim ainda acreditava que ele pudesse vibrar com alguma conquista ou superação minha.

- Que bom que você veio. – Ele serviu um uísque para si mesmo. - Poupou meu tempo precioso. Quero que você comece a estagiar em nossos escritórios. Vejo que você acordou para a vida. Então já está na hora de ter alguma responsabilidade.

- Carlisle...- Minha mãe tentou o repreender.

- Pai, eu não vou fazer isso. – Tentei mostrar firmeza em minha voz.

- Você vai fazer. Vai ser bom para você. Talvez você ocupe o seu tempo com outras coisas mais importantes do que aquelas aulas de literatura de _merda_ que você assiste.

- Pai...

- Carlisle...

- Fique para o jantar, Edward – Ele disse como se convidasse um potencial cliente para conversarem e fecharem um negócio inadiável. - Depois do jantar quero falar com você. - ele então saiu, voltando para o seu casulo.

- Não ligue para ele, filho. Estou feliz por você. Eu torço por você. – ela disse tocando o meu rosto. - Você fica hoje aqui, não é? Sua irmã me avisou hoje cedo que ficaria na casa de Jasper. E Emmett irá casar em breve. Sinto tanta falta dos meus filhotes em minha asa!

- Fico, mãe. Já está ficando tarde para eu pegar essa estrada de volta. E meu pai acabou com o meu animo... momentaneamente eu espero.

Nós começamos a comer e Carlisle não se importou com o jantar em família. Seu celular tocava de cinco em cinco minutos, até o momento que ele desistiu e entrou no escritório para não sair mais. Ajudei minha mãe a tirar a mesa porque a empregada não trabalhava mais esta hora e reparei que Esme guardou o prato de meu pai em cima do fogão.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar naquele escritório e resolvi aproveitar minha vontade de superação para enfrentar meu pai pela primeira vez depois do acidente, dizendo a ele que eu não me submeteria mais as suas vontades. Abri a porta, mas Carlisle não conseguia me ver. Ele estava ao telefone aos berros. E estava nervoso.

- Ele tem que pagar, Peter. Isso é só o começo! – Meu pai exclamava ao telefone com Peter, seu advogado e sócio. - Esse delegadinho de merda teve o que mereceu.

Sobre quem ele estava falando?

- Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas mesmo assim, Peter. O Swan vai me pagar caro ainda. Eu nunca mais vou ter o meu filho de volta, e ele é o culpado disso.

_Swan. _ Aquele nome... meu cérebro trabalhava a mil quilômetros por hora.

- Charlie é o nome do babaca. Escreve o que eu estou te falando. Charlie Swan vai me pagar com cada moeda a falta que nem o todo dinheiro do mundo pode suprir.

Meus pensamentos encontraram uma linha certa, um caminho para o abismo de toda aquela liberdade momentânea de superação. _Charlie. Swan._ As palavras piscavam em alerta diante dos meus olhos.

"_Charlie é um grande pai. Um pouco na dele, mas é o seu jeitão . No fundo ele é sensível._

_- Charlie?_

"_O meu pai, ele é policial. Bom, na verdade foi. Ele aposentou há pouco tempo. E seus irmãos? Você não fala com eles sobre isso?"_

Pensei em Bella e na tarde que passamos juntos. O abismo estava cada vez mais perto.

- Eu sei que ele já parou de exercer, Peter. E daí? Isso é suficiente? - meu pai continuava ao telefone alheio aos meus conflitos.

Não poderia ser verdade. Coincidência demais, infelicidade demais. E como se não bastasse as perguntas que fervilhavam meu cérebro, a combustão foi maior quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da frente da calça.

"_Edward, cheguei. Você pode me ligar? Preciso falar com você. - B."_

Não era coincidência. Era real.

Glossário:

_American Way of life – Uma expressão referente ao suposto estilo de vida praticado pelos americanos desde o séc. 18. Um estilo de vida da busca da felicidade, nacionalismo e consumo. Aquele sonho americano que a gente vê em filme: uma casa, uma família linda, um cachorro e um carro. Bella faz referência e ironiza, claro, por ele estar " criticando" o comportamento dela._

_Britishness: Qualidade de ser britânico. Muito educado, tímido e frio, muitas vezes._

_Príncipe Felipe: Não é o Príncipe de Cordel Encantado, apesar de ele ter sido essa a inspiração das autoras com certeza. Príncipe Felipe é o Príncipe Encantado da Bela Adormecida ( Irônico, não?)_

_Darcy às avessas : Sr. Darcy é uma personagem de Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen, como já mencionei umas vezes nos cap. Anteriores. Ele é um cara arrogante no romance, cheio de si e enfrenta o tempo todo Elizabeth Bennet, que também já mencionei aqui. Quando ela diz que ele é um Darcy às avessas, ela está chamando-o de romântico da forma mais sutil e descompromissada possível. Ela é patética para romance e quer dar uma de nerd nessas horas, sabe? ( Risos) É mais fácil mostrar a face na inteligência do que na timidez._

N/A: E ai? E agora? É aquele momento que eu saio correndo antes que o tomate invada o meu teclado! ( risos) Não me xinguem! Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, viu? Cada comentário são três a cinco páginas escritas do próximo capítulo! Então comentem! É muito importante para mim! Visitem o blog e também a minha oneshot nova de Natal, escrita para a Mariana Cardoso no Amigo Secreto das autoras de fics do Rio. É só ir ao meu Perfil: Recovery.

Obrigada e beijocas,

Até breve, muito breve!

Liz.


	8. Capítulo 6

N/A: E aí como foram de carnaval? Comigo foi tudo bem, pulei mais do que eu pensava que iria pular, então só estou postando o capítulo hoje. E olha... duas vezes no mês, viu? Estou conseguindo cumprir minha meta!

Não vou ficar enrolando muito porque vocês não querem ficar me lendo, não é? Tem coisa mais interessante. Espero que gostem e COMENTEM! Isso é muito importante! Recebo de 150 a 200 acessos por capítulo, mas cadê os comentários? Sim, eu vejo que vocês entram aqui! Tem gente até de Moçambique aqui! Olha que chique!

Mas cadê os comentários? hehehe Será que está tão ruim assim? Se estiver ruim é para dizer também... Crítica só faz a gente crescer e melhorar!E melhorar é o que eu quero, cada vez mais! O importante é não se acanhar!

Um agradecimento especial a minha beta e salvadora Dani (Masen) porque ela compartilha das minhas ideias doidas e me deixa vyada a cada betagem, email e elogio!

E também um obrigada especial às leitoras fofas que tem me deixado comentários lindos e inspiradores! Vocês fazem toda a diferença!

Reviews:

GabyMatos:Não tem nenhuma opinião formada sobre a ameaça? Calma... você vai ter! Teorias? Coloque aqui pra gente, Gaby! Quero saber! Fico curiosa.. Enquanto ao romance durar mais um pouco... calma, estamos no começo da fic ainda! Ainda vai ter muito romance. Acho que vc não vai gostar muito de mim depois desse capítulo! bjoks lindona!

Helenistica:Meu amore, adoro te ver aqui! Hehe... A morte de Ben não tem a ver com o passado deles, mas tem a ver com o quebra-cabeça que compõe a trama da fic. Que quebra-cabeça é esse? Isso vou te responder com mais capítulos. Se o Edward vai fazer isso.. você vai ver.

Lelezinha:Obrigada, lindinha!

Isabella Swan:Olá querida, você sempre me deixando com um sorriso no rosto! Obrigada por indicar minha fic, como você colocou no facebook. Obrigada por todos esses elogios! Mas nem sou essa coca-cola toda viu? Vou aceitá-los,mas com a consciência de que preciso comer muito arroz com feijão ainda! Obrigada e comente sempre!

Julieide: Nossa... sua fofa! Acho que você não vai precisar me castigar,não é? Nem demorei tanto assim... Eu consegui cumprir até a minha meta! Leia o capítulo com calma e não me jogue ovo depois! Medo! Obrigada, linda!

Priscila Siqueira: Eita... se você não gosta do Carlisle imagino depois que ler esse capítulo! Qual é a sua teoria sobre a Jane? Eu tenho medo das suas teorias! Sérioo...( risos) Floresta é muita tensão... hehehe mas vamos que vamos porque história é assim mesmo, se não não é história! Não me mate! bjoks

Bia Studart: Você e esses seus comentários que eu amo! Sério, fico louca! Eu morro de rir e morro de amor pelos seus comentários! Obrigada, linda! Respondendo sua pergunta... Os flashbacks são de um passado de outra vida e não de um passado recente, entende? Bom, não sei se eles se encontraram quando eram pequenos na Radcliffe Camera, mas vou perguntar para eles, viu? Não me chame de louca! Não me mate!bjoks!

Tatiana Oliveira: É isso mesmo. Charlie é parte essencial nesse acidente, mas isso vai ser um pouco mais esclarecido nesse capítulo. Carlisle era louco por Terry, então vai ser um processo árduo essa aceitação. Imagine... Jane não é a reencarnação do prometido da Bella na vida Mas Jane é essencial, quase como uma chave para todo o embarasse da trama na outra vida.

Jlia Nascimento:

Nossa, quer dizer que você me acompanha há tempos? Que legal! É difícil eu ver isso, até porque quando comecei a escrever universo twilight eu comecei por robsten! Oinnn eu tenho tanta saudade do Thomas! Obrigada! E Beyond Love foi sofrível... eu tenho a reputação manchada até hoje! uahauah todo mundo me chama de assassina!Que honra você estar por aqui, seja muito bem vinda a essa fic também! Obrigada mesmo!

Cris:

Sua linda! Saudade de ti! Feriado acaba com a gente! Ciúme do Jake? kkkkk He`s not yours, baby! Obrigada, flor! Adoro te ver por aqui!

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 6 - Fogo e Gelo

Alguns dizem que o mundo acabará em fogo,

Outros dizem em gelo.

Fico com quem prefere o fogo.

Mas, se tivesse de perecer duas vezes,

Acho que conheço o bastante do ódio

Para saber que a ruína pelo gelo

Também seria ótima

E bastaria. - Robert Frost

POV Edward

Sabe aquele momento que você precisa fazer uma escolha em menos de um minuto? Eu estava vivendo justamente isso. Em choque, segurava o celular ainda lendo a mensagem de Bella. Pensei, então, que no momento que eu escolhesse um caminho eu estaria abrindo mão de outro. Eu tinha duas escolhas; Como alguém que escolhe uma calça azul porque a preta está apertada demais para suportar, eu decidi sem poder refletir direito. Por hora, acabei ignorando a mensagem de Bella, atitude essa muito mais de impulso do que consciente.

Tudo se encaixava como um quebra-cabeça em minha mente. A voz de Carlisle ainda estava como um zumbido em meu ouvido.

Enquanto ainda travava essa batalha interna, percebi meu pai me olhando assustado. Por um segundo imaginei que ele estivesse preocupado comigo, mas me enganei quando ele retomou sua feição fria antes de começar a falar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?

- Você não queria falar comigo?

- Sim. - ele me deu as costas e colocou o celular na mesa, soltando um bufo cansado. - Me esqueci. Preciso de você tomando conta dos escritórios do centro o quanto antes, Edward. - Carlisle indicou a cadeira, agora em frente a ele, para que eu sentasse.

Não movi um dedo sequer de onde eu estava.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. - respondi muito rápido, mero reflexo da minha impulsividade.

- Como você não vai fazer? _Quem você pensa que é para falar dessa forma comigo?_ Garoto, você não sabe de nada da vida. E eu sou seu pai.

Minha cabeça fervilhava como fogo em brasa. Eu não queria conversar sobre os caprichos do meu pai agora. Só queria ter certeza do que me afligia.

- Charlie Swan? – perguntei ignorando seu sermão antes que ele começasse.

- O que tem esse desgraçado? – Carlisle perguntou virando para mim numa feição curiosa – Você nunca quis saber disso. Você nunca se interessou pelos assuntos do seu irmão.

- Foi ele o policial que me fechou naquela noite? – perguntei retoricamente. Eu já sabia a resposta por mais aterrorizante que pudesse parecer.

- Você escuta atrás da porta agora? – ele perguntou.

- É ele? – ignorei sua pergunta acusativa.

- Sim. Mas por que você quer saber sobre isso agora? – Carlisle continuou me acusando.

- Não posso querer saber? – perguntei revidando. Eu estava cansado de abaixar a cabeça para Carlisle.

- Não. Você não tem esse direito. Você não se importou quando era para se importar, Edward. Você não viveu a dor que vivemos, eu, sua mãe e seus irmãos. Você escolheu o caminho fácil, como sempre faz, ficando em estado de inércia no hospital somente para preocupar mais a sua mãe num momento daquele e se livrar da. - então ele parou, mexendo num bloco de notas sem importância que estava em cima de sua mesa.

- Fale! - eu gritei alto. Segurei as costas da cadeira e o encarei – Fala o que você quer falar! Eu já sei. – a última frase saiu como um murmúrio – Culpa. - completei a frase dele. - Não é? Grita para todo mundo que você me acha um assassino!

- Edward... – ele falou meu nome como há muito tempo não pronunciava. Carlisle estaria arrependido pela primeira vez na vida? Ele levantou de sua cadeira, mas não disse mais nada. Eu queria dizer a ele que não precisava bancar o pai naquele momento. Eu não esperava mais isso dele.

- Só queria que você me dissesse o nome do policial. Só isso. - disse por fim, já me direcionando à porta.

- Sim. É Charlie Swan, agora ex- delegado. Estou processando ele. E vou acabar com a vida dele.

- Você vai matá-lo? – perguntei.

-Não, existem maneiras mais inteligentes de prejudicar uma pessoa.

- Entendo. - respondi evasivo.

Naquele momento me vi em uma corda bamba, forçado a escolher para que lado eu deveria pular. Era muito mais do que uma escolha entre o meu pai e Bella; Era uma escolha entre um amor novo que me libertava de todas as amarras que a vida havia me prendido e a possibilidade da remissão da minha culpa. Era a possibilidade para que eu me sentisse menos culpado pela morte de meu irmão, não pelo julgamento do meu pai, mas por meu próprio julgamento. Charlie seria uma porta para a minha absolvição; Talvez acreditar que ele fosse o culpado era o melhor caminho para aliviar a minha própria culpa. Porém essa escolha como qualquer outra traria muitas consequências.

Era o extremo entre o fogo e o gelo. E qualquer um dos caminhos que eu escolhesse me queimaria da mesma forma e dor.

POV Bella

_Que noite estranha._ Ben estava morto, Ângela desacordada com o baque e Alice assustada como eu, quando cheguei ao pátio. Nada poderia ser feito por nós, então esvaziamos o campus a pedido da polícia. Tumulto, lágrimas e incredulidade eram o que nós escutávamos com o silêncio das pessoas.

Depois do banho, fiquei na cama ainda pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido e tentando me desfazer do choque que todo aquele dia estava me fazendo ter. Ben e antes Jane. Ela me parecia inofensiva, mas não menos assustadora por causa disso. Jane era estranha e obsessiva em seu olhar penetrante; Um olhar que a um ângulo mais atento me causava medo e reconhecimento. Eu nunca tinha a visto antes, fora em Oxford, mas o olhar dela me lembrava de alguém ou algum sentimento que eu já tive ou vivi.

Já Ben estava morto, antes mesmo que pudéssemos ser amigos mais próximos. Porém nunca poderia me esquecer que ele foi o primeiro a me dar as boas vindas naquela faculdade.

Era estranho ver a morte tão próxima.

Tentando tirar o foco do que me afligia, olhei meu celular ligado na palma da minha mão. Eu precisava escutar sua voz, que por mais nova que fosse aos meus ouvidos, me acalmava latentemente. Então mandei uma mensagem séria e urgente.

Mas a resposta não veio. Como também não veio a ligação.

Ignorei meu pressentimento torpe e pedi às forças maiores que tirasse o medo de mim. Logo, ignorei a emoção e me concentrei no pensamento racional que me dizia para não ligar para o que o meu lado emocional gritava. Ele poderia muito bem ter dormido, ou não ter escutado o celular.

Foi com essa tentativa de pensamento otimista que eu consegui dormir naquela noite conturbada.

…

O último funeral que eu estive presente fora do meu avô. Eu não lembro direito, mas as lembranças que eu tinha não me eram muito boas. Foi difícil entender, ainda pequena, que eu não o veria mais. E mais difícil ainda foi perceber o tempo passar e a saudade tomar o lugar da ausência.

Eu não conhecia muitas pessoas ali, por isso me mantive afastada, até o momento que avistei Alice.

- Você veio.. - Alice me abraçou. - Eu não te vi na cerimônia. - ela indicou o banco em frente a ela. Estávamos na varanda da casa da família de Ben. Todos se consolavam e principalmente consolavam a família.

- Eu não poderia deixar de vir. - sentei no banco cruzando as pernas e olhando em volta, não tendo nenhum sinal de que Edward estava por ali. - Como ela está? - perguntei sobre Ângela.

- Melhor que ontem, mas ainda está sob efeito do choque. - Alice abaixou a cabeça e pegou minha mão. Ela era uma menina extremamente doce. - Ela gosta muito de você. E ela precisa da gente agora.. - eu assenti concordando com o seu suave apelo.

Ângela era uma pessoa boa e gentil, e apesar de estarmos nos conhecendo aos poucos, eu podia ver seu caráter admirável. Eu a ajudaria no que fosse possível. Eu não sabia o tamanho da dor que ela sentia, afinal, perder um namorado tão nova não era uma dor que todos conheciam; ainda mais nas circunstâncias que foi. Eu não poderia prever como eu me sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela, se eu perdesse alguém importante assim, alguém que compartilhava comigo momentos bons, alguém que eu estava começando a_ amar_. A imagem de Edward me veio à mente e eu senti um calafrio.

- Você pode contar comigo, Alice. Ela também pode contar comigo. - disse observando o olhar amável de Alice em minha direção.

- Eles vão nos chamar para depor. - ela pontuou, mudando de assunto de repente.

- Eu não sabia. Já descobriram alguma coisa? - perguntei.

- Ainda não - Alice disse respirando fundo - Ele foi espancado. - a baixinha estreitou os olhos como se quisesse ignorar as cenas que se plantaram em sua mente. - A única coisa que nos informaram é que foi homicídio.

- Mas quem faria isso, Alice? - perguntei indignada.

- Eu não sei. - Alice olhou para baixo derrotada. - Eu não sei, Bella.

…

Incomodada com toda essa tristeza que esse lugar me fazia mergulhar, resolvi sair dali o quanto antes. Enquanto eu caminhava para a saída da casa dos Chang, família de Ben, meus olhos acharam o que eu procurava desde o momento que eu cheguei ali. _Edward._ Ele caminhava em minha direção lentamente, sua feição pesada e seus olhos tristes.

- Oi. - ele disse simplesmente a um metro de distância de mim. - Eu não te vi no início da cerimônia. - ele se aproximou mais..

- Eu não sabia que você tinha vindo. Como soube? - perguntei.

- Alice... - Edward disse abaixando a cabeça e encarando os pés. Alguma coisa estava diferente nele.

- Eu te mandei mensagem. - falei sem querer cobrar, mas meu tom de voz contrariou minha intenção. - Eu estava no campus na hora que aconteceu... foi horrível.

- Me desculpe. - ele pegou minha mão, mas não tinha a mesma firmeza de antes. - Eu fui a Londres ontem.

- Tudo bem. - deixei de lado ao ver que ele não estava muito à vontade.

- Estava indo para casa? Eu posso te levar... - ele ofereceu.

Fiquei relutante, mas cedi em seguida aceitando a carona. Eu não sei se agi por impulso ou por escolher dar ouvidos ao masoquismo que me fazia remoer o mau pressentimento que eu sentia. Edward não estava nada bem, e por mais que todos nós estivéssemos abalados pela morte de Ben, eu tinha quase certeza que seu motivo ia além disso.

Ele pegou na minha mão mais uma vez, tímido, antes de irmos para o seu carro. Não disse uma única palavra em todo o trajeto até a minha casa, ou até a esquina como era sempre o combinado. Ele estava incomodado, eu conseguia perceber o fato. Porém, o que realmente me incomodava não era o seu silêncio e sim seu esforço em parecer que tudo estava bem.

Ao parar o carro, eu tirei o cinto. Quando fiz menção de beijá-lo senti um incômodo esquisito, como se eu preferisse que ele tivesse virado a cara ao beijo insosso que ele me correspondeu.

- O que houve? - eu perguntei não me aguentando.

- Nada. Só estou abalado. - ele tentou me convencer. E eu poderia tentar acreditar se ele estivesse ao menos olhado nos meus olhos.

- Até amanhã. - falei antes de partir e não olhei para trás até escutar o barulho do carro dando partida.

...

Mais um dia raiava quando eu escutei o barulho do despertador. Como se meu corpo previsse o dia difícil que eu teria que enfrentar me arrastei até a faculdade contrariada.

Não. Edward não tinha aparecido para me buscar no dia seguinte e eu não esperava que isso realmente acontecesse. Quando dei de cara com a esquina vazia eu prometi para mim mesma que seria adulta e não o questionaria até o momento que ele conversasse comigo. A minha surpresa maior foi ele também não ir à faculdade, nem no dia seguinte ao funeral de Ben, nem os dias posteriores a esse.

Um vazio sem explicação. Um vazio que também preencheu as semanas seguintes sem respostas e ligações ignoradas.

Eu já estava irritada quando perguntei sobre ele para Alice numa manhã de um desses dias que se seguiram. Desde a morte de Ben, eu e ela havíamos nos unido para dar força à Ângela, - que já tinha voltado à faculdade, - e passávamos as três o primeiro intervalo da manhã juntas.

Ângela tinha ido ao banheiro quando eu resolvi testar o terreno.

- Ela está bem melhor hoje, não acha? - perguntei sorrindo e dando uma mordida na minha maçã.

- Sim, Bells. Eu acho que ela melhorou. Isso é tão positivo, eu estava realmente preocupada. - Alice bebericou seu chá de qualquer coisa e sorriu para mim. - Estou planejando uma ida ao shopping em Londres, ou uma ida à Primark aqui mesmo.

- Claro. - concordei na hora. Acho que até eu precisava me distrair um pouco.

Alice e eu nos aproximávamos mais e mais cada dia que passava, mas isso não me dava a liberdade de perguntar sobre Edward. Alice era bem mais saidinha que o irmão se o quesito fosse ser social, mas abrir uma questão íntima do irmão para uma dito "estranha" era totalmente diferente. Eu não sabia se Alice conhecia os fatos e eu também não perguntei. Afinal, nem eu mesma acreditava que um dia eles existiram. Porém, não custava nada tentar, ou pelo menos tentar entender essa esquiva toda.

- E Edward? - perguntei sem querer fazer alarde. - ele não apareceu mais na aula do William. As apresentações dos ensaios foram adiadas por causa de toda a investigação que está ocorrendo no campus, mas depois do primeiro adiamento, o nosso dia de apresentação é daqui a alguns dias. - eu disse querendo jogar o foco da conversa na apresentação do trabalho.

Alice me estudou de cima a baixo com um sorriso sacana. Será que eu não fui convincente?

- Eu acho que ele ficou abatido com a morte de Ben. Não sei se você sabe, mas perdemos um irmão há um ano e meio e não foi nada fácil para Edward. - ela disse alheia ao meu conhecimento sobre tudo, mas eu havia pescado. Ela não sabia de nada sobre nós dois. Não os detalhes, mesmo que desconfiasse de qualquer coisa. - Por que você está perguntando isso, Dona Bella? - ela questionou cheia de malícia.

- Nada... - disse dando outra mordida na minha maçã suculenta.

- Ah... O meu irmão é um gato. E não haveria nenhum mal nisso... Eu acho que vocês dois têm tudo a ver. - ela disse comendo um biscoito que acompanhava seu chá. - Não se acanhe sobre isso. E se quiser uma ajudinha...

Naquele momento eu tinha certeza que havia corado ferozmente.

...

Eu estava em casa naquela tarde depois de um longo expediente na biblioteca. O resto das aulas tinham sido suspensas, pois muitos alunos iriam dar depoimento na delegacia, então o reitor resolveu fechar o campus mais cedo.

Quando eu cheguei vi o meu pai jogado no sofá tomando cerveja. Não que isso fosse uma cena estranha, mas ele tinha uma cara esquisita. Charlie havia chorado?

- Você está bem, pai?

- Não. - Charlie respondeu sendo sincero. Ele não era de mostrar muito sua fraqueza. Só então vi uma carta na sua mão direita. Ele estendeu-a para mim.

- O pessoal do trabalho me mandou. Eles estão sentindo minha falta. E eles precisam de mim, Bella. - ele disse pesaroso. - Tenho certeza que eu poderia ajudar no caso do menino Ben. - meu pai fungou ainda mais vulnerável fazendo minha raiva aflorar.

Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai daquele jeito. E se havia algo no mundo ao qual Charlie Swan nasceu para fazer, era exatamente seu trabalho. Estar proibido de exercê-lo era a morte para ele.

Senti raiva de quem estava o impedindo. Senti ódio da pessoa que acabara com a vida do meu pai sem saber o quanto aquilo significava para ele.

…

**Calamity- Two Steps from Hell**

_O meu corpo atingiu a água em poucos segundos. Meus sentidos embaralhados desaguados naquelas águas gélidas se perdiam na ardência do fogo que acometia todo o meu ser. Fogo e Gelo. Tão igualmente opostos e tão paradoxais, tão diferentes e tão iguais. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia o gelo invadir os meus pulmões, a água do lago me queimava, me levando cada vez mais para um estado inconsciente._

_Busquei alcançar a superfície numa tentativa tola de me fazer respirar novamente. No entanto, uma camada de gelo havia se formado, quase um vidro impenetrável e isolante. Soquei as mãos contra o fogo gelado inúmeras vezes, até que meu corpo cansado desistiu._

_Elizabeth. Foi o nome que eu escutei longe, antes de fechar os meus olhos._

_A morte é tranquila, fácil. A vida é mais difícil._

_...  
><em>

O lago e a floresta já eram cenários conhecidos. Mas aquele nome? _Elizabeth_. Mais um nome desconhecido para mim, mais uma incógnita. Soava como uma lembrança distante, como se até hoje eu não fizesse ideia de que isso existisse. E existia mesmo?

Despertei naquela nova manhã com o chamado da minha avó. E agora estávamos juntas no supermercado comprando os mantimentos do mês, antes que nós três fôssemos tragadas pela depressão do meu pai; porque se dependesse dele e essa nova maré _deprê _que ele se encontrava, todos nós morreríamos de fome. Charlie não tinha mais ânimo de ir até o supermercado.

- Que bom que você pôde me acompanhar, querida. Não consigo carregar isso sozinha até o táxi - minha avó indicou o carrinho abarrotado de coisas - Eu não queria te atrapalhar. - ela adicionou.

- A minha aula da manhã foi cancelada, outra vez. Semana que vem também vou dar meu depoimento.

- É tão triste ver uma situação dessas na cidade. Quando esse vandalismo vai parar? - minha vó continuou fazendo o seu tom indignado que eu conhecia bem.

Eu não queria me lembrar de Ben, a morte dele me fazia lembrar de Edward e seu desprezo. Ou pior, meu pesadelo novo e inexplicável mais uma vez.

- Você me parece abatida, querida. Conte para mim. O que houve?

- Eu tive aqueles pesadelos de novo, vó. - falei. Ela me estudou por um momento.

- De novo? Você sabe...Estarei aqui se um dia você quiser conversar abertamente sobre isso, filha. - ela disse enquanto empurrava o carrinho para o caixa.

- Sei lá... – dei de ombros. - Eles são como lembranças, sonhos que se repetem. - parei ao lado dela com o outro carrinho.

- Eu já te falei isso. Podem ser lembranças sim, Bella. Ou então um aviso lá de cima.

- Aviso? - perguntei assustada.

- Sim. Como se alguém quisesse te mostrar o caminho para onde você deve ir. - Ela disse colocando as coisas na esteira para serem pagas.

- Vó... - repreendi. Sabia que ela ia começar com aquele papo de espiritismo de novo. Eu só não havia me decidido se eu tinha medo ou se simplesmente não acreditava..

- Nem todas as pessoas tem esse privilégio, meu amor. Todos estão aqui por uma causa, mas a maioria das pessoas não tem ideia por onde começar. Não encare isso como um problema. Eu já te disse, as coisas só tem o tamanho que a gente dá a elas.

Fiquei quieta até nós entrarmos no táxi. Conversar sobre isso com a minha avó era sempre tenso. Então decidi puxar outro assunto até o caminho de casa.

…

- Você não quer tomar um café, Bella? - Jacob sugeriu.

Estávamos nós dois enfurnados mais uma vez naquela saleta de arquivos. Ele separando os atrasados e eu catalogando-os no computador.

- Agora? - perguntei assustada pela oferta repentina de Jacob.

- Eu peço à Cris que fique aqui até voltarmos. O balcão pode ficar vazio por alguns instantes. - ele acrescentou fazendo sinal para a nova funcionária, Cris. Ela era alta e muito branquinha, mas seus cabelos pretos e seu despojamento iam de encontro com as minhas suspeitas de suas origens europeias. Era latina, mas eu não tinha certeza de onde.

A nova funcionária aceitou de pronto assumir a função de Jacob por uns instantes, o que não foi de meu total agrado, já que eu procurava o melhor jeito de declinar o convite e não expressar uma recusa mal educada. Fomos para o café da cantina do pátio e Jacob conversava de tudo, fato que me agradava, mas vez ou outra ele soltava um galanteio, que agradou minha autoestima ferida pela ausência de Edward.

_E porque não, Bella? Jacob é interessante. _Era o que meu amor próprio tentava me convencer.

POV Edward

Eu não sabia com que cara eu chegaria ao campus, mas eu tinha tomado uma decisão naquela manhã e não podia esmorecer agora. Ser confuso e estar dentro de um furacão não poderiam fazer de mim um derrotista. Eu sabia, no momento que eu acordei, que precisava enfrentar qualquer coisa que fosse, inclusive Bella, que devia estar com mil perguntas na cabeça. Afinal, eu não podia deixá-la na mão com William, ou ela morreria frita na mão dele. O e-mail que eu havia recebido em grupo com a turma dizia que o nosso trabalho estava marcado para hoje, mas que ainda poderia ser adiado devido aos fatos.

Mas para que adiar o inevitável? E eu não estou falando só do trabalho.

Não sabia qual posição eu deveria tomar, mas me esquivar era a única que eu tinha certeza que não daria certo. No momento eu queria esquecer a conversa que tive com o meu pai e tentar viver uma vida normal.

Fui caminhando pelo pátio, e ouvi murmurinhos. Alice estava do outro lado do pátio com Jasper. Ela acenou feliz em me ver, o noivo, e meu amigo, fez o mesmo. Havia policiais para tudo quanto era lado. Eles olhavam as pessoas como se todos fossem a qualquer momento tirar uma arma da calça e atirar em todos os estudantes, e isso era meio intimidador.

Algumas pessoas estavam tensas, outras caminhavam para suas aulas normalmente, comportamento que eu tentava seguir apesar dos meus problemas. Foi quando eu vi na cantina do pátio Bella e Jacob papeando e rindo como dois amigos de infância muito próximos. Estanquei no lugar tamanho era a minha raiva em ver aquilo. Será que eu poderia sentir isso? Ou eu já havia perdido esse direito?

Me manti longe para que eles não me vissem, porém eu os observava atentamente para o alimento do meu masoquismo natural. Estaria ela dando mole para ele? Teria eu perdido a vez ao demorar tanto contato depois de um surto natural em descobrir que ela é filha do inimigo número um do meu pai? Isso faria dele o meu inimigo também? Isso faria dela uma pessoa que eu jamais cogitaria tocar novamente? Respirei fundo para digerir tantas perguntas e adiar essas respostas para o bem da minha própria sanidade.

- Edward? - alguém me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Era Tanya, que estava com uma bengala e um sorriso no rosto. - Você está sumido. - ela acrescentou toda sorridente, evidentemente para me mostrar que estava sem muletas agora.

- Você está sem muletas. - respondi realmente feliz por ela.

- Sim. Não é maravilhoso? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, é. - eu disse sincero.

Tanya me estudou por um momento, até acompanhar o meu olhar para os dois pombinhos. Ela franziu o cenho e bateu o braço livre da bengala nas minhas costas.

- Não fique assim. - respirou fundo olhando para baixo e depois para mim novamente. - Que tal ir para uma festa hoje à noite? E fique tranquilo, não é um encontro. Todo o pessoal vai. - ela indicou com a cabeça todos os nossos antigos amigos numa mesa ali perto. Todos nos olhavam como se confirmassem o convite de Tanya. - A Lincoln College vai fazer uma festa hoje. - ela acrescentou - Dizem que em homenagem ao Ben, já que ele era um dos organizadores. - concluiu com um olhar esperançoso de que eu dissesse sim.

Olhei para ela e para Bella, que estava alheia a minha presença tão perto. Eu não poderia julgá-la se nem eu mesmo conseguia tomar uma posição naquela história. Ela estava envolvida demais nos meus pesadelos. Eu não morreria se tentasse esquecê-la, não é?

- Conte comigo, eu vou. - falei ainda incerto, mas convicto que eu precisava sair do lugar.

Tanya me deu um beijo no rosto. Ela ainda usava o mesmo perfume.

- Então te encontro na Lincoln, às nove. - ela concluiu, saindo para o gramado com a ajuda da sua bengala.

…

POV Bella

- Que festa é essa? - perguntei a Jacob. Acho que as coisas tinham passado um pouco do que eu esperava. Ele estava mesmo me chamando para sair?

- Festa nos Lincoln. - ele disse como se fosse óbvio. Então eu me lembrei do campus Lincoln College. - Vão fazer uma homenagem ao Ben, era ele que estava organizando a festa antes.

- Essas festas são como as festas universitárias americanas? - perguntei desviando um pouco do objetivo daquela conversa.

- Sim e não, depende do seu ponto de vista. - ele disse com um sorriso sacana.

Olhei para os lados e não tinha ninguém que pudesse me salvar dessa, muito menos a pessoa que eu estava procurando. Uma festa era tudo que eu precisava para espairecer, e claro, para parar de indagar o que eu tinha feito de errado com relação a Edward. Eu não seria crucificada se eu quisesse me divertir mais tarde.

- Ok. Eu vou.

…

- Mais alguém vai querer adiar sua apresentação? - Sr. William perguntou. Eu sabia que tamanha generosidade não viria da parte dele, e sim da reitoria que o obrigou, assim eu soube, a dar essa opção para os alunos ainda abalados com toda a situação mesmo que tenha se passado semanas.

A maioria das duplas tinha pedido mais uma semana de adiamento, e eu não faria diferente, apesar do meu trabalho estar marcado para a data de hoje. Mas eu o apresentaria sozinha? Um segundo depois desse meu pensamento, a última figura que eu imaginei cruzar a porta da sala apareceu._ Edward_ tinha sua mochila nas costas e parecia ter corrido.

- Ora ora... Até que enfim a margarida resolveu dar o ar da graça. - o professor alfinetou. Porém Edward não se intimidou e sentou ao meu lado sem nem ao menos me olhar.

- Oi. - eu disse como se dissesse a um estranho.

- Oi. - ele respondeu contrariando a minha expectativa de vê-lo proferir um pedido de desculpas no mínimo. Mas não disse nada. E nem me olhou nos olhos.

- Você trouxe o notebook? - ele perguntou, mantendo sua postura fria.

- E também o ensaio com cópia para todos. - respondi no mesmo tom e postura que ele me tratava.

- Ótimo. - ele concluiu, recolhendo suas coisas que já havia posto em sua mesa para subirmos o tablado.

- Edward...- eu desfiz o meu tom duro e desmontei minha carranca na esperança que ele falasse comigo direito.

Mas isso não aconteceu. William nos interrompeu, chamando atenção de toda a turma.

- O que vão apresentar? Qual é a questão?

- Sobre a figura feminina e a força dela na personagem de _Juliet._ - eu falei trêmula. Não sei se nervosa pela apresentação ou pela situação com Edward.

- Essa eu quero ver. - William zombou.

Simplesmente ignoramos o professor e resolvemos começar naquele minuto.

A meu ver o seminário foi um desastre. Gaguejei várias vezes e não foram poucos momentos que me perdi em minhas próprias palavras e pensamentos. Eu lançava a isca no discurso e, por obra divina, Edward complementava assim que percebia que eu estava perdida. No final muitos aplaudiram e William desfez a cara de sabichão quando eu notei um pequeno sorriso ali. No entanto, ele não disse nada a respeito, assumindo seu tom frio de carrasco ao final do trabalho.

- Vocês vão receber a nota em alguns dias. Talvez em uma semana, Sr. Cullen e Srta. Swan. Ainda estou me decidindo. - ele disse nos minutos finais da aula.

Após a apresentação, Edward me ajudou a guardar o notebook no _case_, mas nós não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra um com o outro. Ele estava mais distante do que nunca agora. Ele era um estranho. Por quê?

- Edward, espere... - foi o que eu pedi quando o vi se encaminhando para a porta. A sala estava ficando vazia, todos já tinham arrumado suas coisas. - Obrigada. - acrescentei quando ele olhou para mim. Sua feição pareceu desmontar, e por um segundo nos seus olhos eu vi passar o Edward que eu tinha convivido naqueles dias maravilhosos. Esse Edward estava escondido em algum lugar ali. - Obrigada por ter vindo, eu estava preocupada com o trabalho.

- De nunca te deixaria na mão. - ele suavizou, e surpreendentemente, passou as costas da mão em minha bochecha esquerda. Sua mão quente deixando um rastro de ternura antes de partir.

…

Eu não levei fé quando Jacob disse que dependia do ponto de vista a semelhança entre as festas universitárias americanas e as britânicas, mas ele estava certíssimo e eu tinha minha opinião sobre isso. Os europeus eram criaturas esquisitas, não existia a categoria final de semana como diferencial para se divertir, segunda-feira era um dia comum, e como tal, um dia para tomar umas biritas e jogar conversa fora enquanto se dança um ritmo nada a ver nas pistas. Os americanos enchiam a cara por opção e para fazer baderna, já os britânicos ficavam bêbados porque era da naturalidade deles. As americanas vestiam aquelas roupas mínimas para se sentirem as gostosonas da turma, já as britânicas tingiam o cabelo de pink ou um azul bem cheguei como formas de chamar atenção. A conclusão era: tudo farinha do mesmo saco. Sim, no fundo não havia muita diferença.

Não foi difícil encontrar Jacob na porta da república e rapidamente achar os outros conhecidos. A casa era enorme, tinha dois andares e bem espaçosa com varandas em todos os cômodos. Era tão grande e larga no andar de cima como se tivessem tirado todos os móveis do salão improvisado. Já o andar de baixo estava repleto de mesinhas juntamente com uma decoração londrina e rústica. Fora isso, o que eu observava eram pessoas já chapadas no início da festa, fato que contrariava o clima que a foto de Ben, no salão das mesas, tentava estabelecer.

Eu estava sentada com Jasper e Alice, esperando Jacob trazer nossas bebidas, quando Rosalie e Emmett chegaram. Eu não os conhecia direito, mas me pareceram gente boníssima assim que começamos a conversar. Estar praticamente com a família toda de Edward em uma mesa, mesmo sem querer, era de certa forma incômodo. _Porque no fundo eu queria que ele estivesse ali comigo, e que todas as circunstâncias fossem diferentes._

- E o caçula? Ele vem? - Emmett perguntou a Alice assim que Jacob chegou com as cervejas. Por algum motivo óbvio eu não me sentia bem estando com Jacob ali. Porém o que eu poderia fazer se foi o próprio Jake que se sentou à mesa deles ao cumprimentar Alice e Jasper?

- Não sei. A última vez que eu o vi foi na faculdade. Ele não me disse nada. - Alice disse se escorando no braço do noivo que lhe fez um afago.

Só a menção do nome dele me deixava nervosa.

- Conte- nos um pouco sobre a Florida, Bella. - Rosalie chamou minha atenção. Ela realmente era muito bonita, senão a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

Sorri tentando agradar, mas morrendo de vontade de correr e me enfiar em um buraco. Eu não sabia se alguém conhecia a minha "história" de três dias com Edward. De alguma forma eu desconfiava de Emmett, pois ele havia me visto no dia que Edward foi buscar o carro. Se ele sabia, - o que eu não tinha certeza, - disfarçava belamente. Ou queria ser discreto.

Todos riam alto, inclusive Rose. Eu contava as peripécias que eu e minha mãe aprontávamos durante nossas viagens às cidades da Florida. Emmett estava animado, que chegou até a perguntar a Rosalie se poderia mudar o destino de lua de mel de última hora.

- Você está louco! - ela deu um soquinho no ombro largo do noivo.

Sem que eu percebesse Jacob tinha sua mão direita na minha, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Senti-me incomodada. Eu não queria passar de namorada, ou seja lá o que for, de Jacob para os Cullen. E no fundo, eu sabia por quê.

- Vamos dançar? - perguntou ele. Olhei todos a minha volta, que estavam entretidos em seus próprio parceiro. Droga.

- Tudo bem - eu disse nem um pouco animada.

- Você está linda, sabia? - Jacob me disse enquanto me abraçava para dançarmos uma música lenta, que por ironia do destino resolveram pôr ali.

- Obrigada. - eu disse tentando ignorar o quanto ele estava sendo cara-de-pau.

Eu não estava ali para um encontro com ele. Ou estava? Eu dei a entender isso? Grande garota tapada.

- Preciso tomar um ar. Você se importa? - falei subitamente.

- Você está se sentindo mal? - perguntou preocupado.

**Love the way you Lie ( part 2) – Rihanna Feat Eminem**

- Não. Só não gosto de muita gente assim. - tentei disfarçar e já fui saindo das suas vistas. - Eu já volto.

Cheguei à primeira varanda que consegui. Respirei fundo o ar que estava preso. Quando eu tive a ideia brilhante de vir com Jacob à festa? _Sim, quando Edward ficou semanas sem aparecer e nem ligar._ Mas ele tinha ido hoje à aula. _Mas ele é louco e não deu nenhuma satisfação._ Satisfação? Eu nem conheço o cara direito. _Ele me pediu em namoro da forma mais romântica e brega que pudesse existir. _No entanto eu adorei, não foi?

O meu tico e o meu teco brigavam incessantemente sobre a situação. E eu quase mandei os dois calarem a boca quando a figura sobre a qual eles discutiam apareceu. Ele estava bonito, uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa preta comum. Tinha uma cerveja na mão e por incrível que pareça, ainda não tinha me visto.

- Oi. - eu falei pegando-o de surpresa.

- Bella? - ele sorriu sem graça.

- Não sabia que você estava na festa. - constatei.

- Eu não estava. Cheguei agora. - ele falou bebendo um pouco da cerveja e colocando a mão livre no bolso da calça, um pouco tenso.

Ele estava nervoso? Eu eu o deixava nervoso?

- Você não falou direito comigo hoje. - soltei sem premeditar.

- Com quem você veio? - ele perguntou olhando para dentro da casa e desviando o nosso assunto.

- Com Jacob. - eu disse. _Bom, e para que eu disse isso mesmo?_

- Entendi. - ele soltou como se estivesse bufando.

- Ele está me acompanhando como amigo. - respondi rápido tentando desfazer minha própria meleca.

- Você não me deve satisfação, Bella. - ele cuspiu, me ferindo.

- Não mesmo? - perguntei provocando.

- Não. - ele respirou fundo como se buscasse o ar para dizer alguma coisa. - Me desculpe, Bella. Eu fui precipitado. Eu não tinha que ter me envolvido com você. - ele disse sem olhar em meus olhos.

- Por que não? - provoquei. Aquilo estava me irritando. Eu não conseguia entender. Ele tinha sido carinhoso comigo no final da aula de William, e ele tinha me olhado daquele jeito. Não assim, não com esse desprezo. Não podia ser somente por causa de Jacob.

- Eu não posso. Eu sou um cara complicado. - deu mais um gole na cerveja. Ele me parecia cansado de argumentar.

Então ele fez menção de ir embora, mas eu segurei o seu braço.

- Se você olhar nos meus olhos e me disser isso, eu até acredito. E se você não disser agora o que está acontecendo, você não precisa nem mais olhar na minha cara. Eu não sou idiota. Você está se escondendo dentro dessa máscara novamente. Mas você sabe que comigo ela não funciona. Diz para mim, olhando nos meus olhos que você está assim porque ficou abalado com a morte de Ben e diz para mim, sem deixar de me encarar, que você esqueceu daqueles três dias que passamos juntos e que eles não foram nada para você. - respirei fundo para pegar forças. - Só fazendo isso você vai me convencer e aí sim você pode me desprezar o quanto quiser, porque eu vou fazer o mesmo.

Edward se calou e olhou, cansado, para o chão, antes de me devolver um olhar intenso, confirmando toda a minha expectativa em relação a ele.

- O meu p... pai... - ele disse nervoso. Sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas. - O seu pai... Charlie. Era ele o policial que me fechou no acidente. Foi ele, Bella. Seu pai. Foi ele que provocou o acidente que matou o meu irmão.

* * *

><p>NA: Podem guardar isso aí que vocês têm na mão! ( Estou acuada do outro lado do computador com medo dos jarros de vidro que vocês estão na mão) História é história... e para ela desenrolar é preciso as coisas rolarem. Acalmem-se, tudo vai melhorar! Isso está na minha cabeça há tanto tempo, vocês não tem noção. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar dos pesares... heheeheh E nem adianta por o meu nome na macumba online!

Comentem, meu povo! Nem que seja para me xingar, eu não me importo! Mesmo! Quero saber a opinião, quero movimento e quero inspiração!

Por favor! COLOQUEM OS EMAILS DE VOCÊS NO COMENTÁRIO(com espaços), POIS VOU PASSAR O SPOILER POR E-MAIL NO FINAL DE SEMANA! ( ISSO PARA QUEM NÃO TEM CONTA NO FF, QUEM TEM PASSAREI POR PM)

Perguntas? FORMSPRING: (www). (formspring).(me)/ (Liznegrao) ( tirem os parênteses e os espaços)

Twitter: liznegrao

Até breve e fiquem de olho no blog e no e-mail,

Muito obrigada por lerem minhas abobrinhas, vocês fazem toda a diferença!

Beijocas recheadas!

Liz


	9. Capítulo 7

N/A: Finalmente a margarida apareceu. Como eu disse no twitter há algumas semanas, esse mês só teríamos um capítulo. Desculpem por isso, mas são ossos do ofício, como dizem.

Gostaria de agradecer muitooo às pessoas que estão comentando, falando comigo no twitter , facebook, etc! Muito obrigada! Vocês são umas gracinhas!

Agradecimento sempre a minha beta **Dani Masen**. Ela é uma fofa sendo minha revisora e me salvando na hora do aperto.

Não vou ficar enrolando demais( sei que vocês querem ler) porém gostaria de lembrar sobre os comentários e sobre os e-mails! Não esqueçam dos **EMAILS** no final do seu comentário! Spoiler passado tive que pedir email pra algumas pessoas... E também algumas pessoas que tem conta aqui não disponibilizaram MP, então não tenho como mandar, minhas flores! Bom, então deixem aqui o email usual de vocês, ok?

Lembrete:

Nosso Blog : http(doispontos)/aflorestaproibida-fanfiction(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com(ponto)br/

Formspring: http(doispontos)/www(ponto)formspring(ponto)me/Liznegrao ( Vocês podem fazer perguntas sobre a fanfic. Então fiquem a vontade)

Twitter: liznegrao

E antes de correr para a montanha de vez ...

Resposta aos comentários:

**Julieide: **Vocês mulheres... Sempre a favor das mulheres( Risos) Bom, teremos um pouco mais de Edward nesse capítulo. Será que ele vai te convencer? Vamos ver. Bom, será que você vai me perdoar? ( faz carinha do gatinho do Shrek). Obrigadinha, Ju!

**Cris:** Oin, minha amiga! Obrigada! Nem sei por que você não gostou daquela parte heim? Humpf! Acalme-se! Thanks a lot, mate!

**Isabela Swan: ** Olá fofonilda! Obrigada pelos seus eternos elogios. Recebo-os com um imenso sorriso! Não demorei pra desvendar o mistério? Talvez porque o mistério da fic em si não seja esse! Ehehe Captou? Beijocas!

**Gaby Matos: ** Esse seu juro solenemente me fez lembrar os Gêmeos Weasley e o mapa do maroto! =) Seguindo sua linha de discurso: Juro solenemente que fiz tudo com carinho e acho que meu medo está melhorando. Acho que não tenho mais medo de você. ( risos) Acho! Hehe A vovó Swan é uma fofa. Ela vai aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos! Beijocas!

**Priscila Siqueira: ** Eu simplesmente fiz cooper quando vi o seu comentário! MEDO! Leitora me ameaçando de morte . E também o Edzinho, tadinho! Humpf! O que você pensará nesse capítulo? Bjoks

**Julia Nascimento: ** Oin, flor... Mil vezes obrigada! Acho que se todos os leitores tivessem consciência do que um comentário desse pode fazer, comentariam todos os dias! Mas eu não canso de agradecer nunca. É o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir, já que capítulos todos os dias não posso escrever! Eu escrevo porque eu gosto, porque me faz bem, então preciso sim ficar feliz e contente quando vejo um comentário assim! Beyond Love é sofrida! Mas eu adorei tê-la escrito. Também acho que Edward deveria ser inglês! Apoio você! Beijocas. Florzinha!

**Bia Studart : ** Eu já te disse que adoro os seus comentários enormes? Já! Mas vou falar de novo! Eu estou morrendo de rir! Você joga seus pensamentos e é tão engraçado! Adorooo! Eu acho que você vai querer me matar menos nesse... Ou não? Socorro! Não sei! Vai ter um pouco mais de Edward nesse capitulo... Então tentaremos entende-lo? Será? Vamos ver! Obrigada, minha flor! Você é demais!

**Karina:** Flor, estava com saudades de você aqui. Bem que reparei que você sumiu. Mas amei os dois comentários! Ai Deus! Mais uma ameaça de morte! ( Risos) É essa leitora é tão observadora! Bom, não posso te responder agora... mas os capítulos vão. E não vai demorar para você ter uma pista sobre o real mistério dessa fic! Obrigada, linda!

**Rafaela Quitete: ** Minha linda amiga, que saudades! Até você me xingando? Hehe Obrigada mil vezes por estar aqui, apesar de eu sempre morrer de vergonha! Ehehe beijocas! O Edward é sempre bobão? Auaha

**Helenística: **Senhorita. Helena! Até você irritada com o Edzinho? Ehehe Vamos todas xingá-lo! Tadinho! Bom, você sabe que não gosto de enrolação... Então ela descobriu logo! Acalma-se, tudo vai entrar nos eixos aos poucos! Aos poucos... hehehehe. Muita coisa vai acontecer...bjoks Flor!

**Amanhã( 28/03) é aniversário de uma das amigas mais queridas que eu tenho atualmente. Twilight me trouxe ela, mas agora é tudo muito maior do que Twilight, é amizade!**

**Helena, obrigada pela amizade, pelo apoio, pelo companheirismo e por tudo! Te amo, mundiça! Feliz aniversário, muita saúde, paz e luz no seu caminho!**

**Liz.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – Anjo<p>

"Fala-me anjo de luz! É glorioso

À minha vista na janela à noite

Como divino alado mensageiro

Ao ebrioso olhar dos frouxos olhos

Do homem, que se ajoelha para vê-lo,

Quando resvala em preciosas nuvens,

Ou navega no seio do ar da noite"

- Romeo - William Shakespeare

- Como? - perguntei num sussurro quase inaudível. Ele estava brincando ou eu certamente estava ficando surda. - Meu pai? Ahn? - ao mesmo tempo em que eu lhe fazia tais perguntas minha mente trabalhava rapidamente para obter as respostas.

- Não era isso que você esperava, não é? - ele perguntou de forma áspera, talvez devolvendo o tom que eu havia dado à discussão antes.

Meu cérebro doía ao escutar as palavras dele, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia as conexões certas com as lembranças de uma conversa que tive com meu pai, quando descobri que ele não havia se aposentado, e sim, exonerado. Agora eu sabia que família estava por trás disso. Meu pai estava sofrendo. Era óbvio, como pude ser tão burra? Era como fazer uma simples conta matemática. Meu pai tinha sido alvo de um mal entendido, indiretamente culpado por um acidente que envolvia um rapaz que morreu e um motorista jovem. Assim ele tinha me relatado. Edward sofria com a morte do irmão. Tudo se encaixava. Tudo fazia sentido finalmente.

- Está satisfeita agora? - ele perguntou ainda ardiloso. Minha mão não mais pressionava o seu braço. Ele tinha um olhar indecifrável, como se escondesse de novo aquele Edward que tinha trocado olhares comigo antes de sua confissão.

Não conseguia reagir. Fiquei em silêncio, assustada por sua acusação. Tudo ainda parecia rodar em minha cabeça, tudo parecia difícil demais de engolir. Era angustiante demais saber que o meu pai tinha feito parte da tragédia que assombrava a vida de Edward. Era inacreditável a infeliz coincidência. Meu estômago enjoava e minha garganta estava desidratada. Era ruim demais fazer parte desse contexto, era ruim demais olhar nos olhos de Edward e só ver mágoa. Era como se nossa ligação tão nova e tão forte ruísse sobre meus pés e eu não pudesse fazer nada sobre isso.

- Você quer dizer que meu pai é o culpado pela morte do seu irmão? - perguntei com a voz fraca, ainda tonta com as novas circunstâncias. Não sei se essa pergunta refletia minha ingenuidade, mas nada mais me importava.

- Eu não disse isso. - ele respirou fundo e me olhou de volta, colocando a cerveja numa mesa vazia ao seu alcance - Eu não sei, está bem? Não me faça uma pergunta que eu não posso te responder. Eu não sei.

- Mas é o que você acredita. Seu pai acabou com a carreira do meu. Seu pai acabou com a vida do _meu_ pai. – respondi em indignação sem nem mesmo sentir, lembrando-me da frustração do meu pai quando recebeu a carta de seus colegas e caiu em si que nunca mais poderia exercer seu ofício. Charlie tinha uma alma incrível e sempre fazia de tudo para ajudar o próximo. Agora ele queria ajudar e não podia.

- Pelo menos seu pai está vivo! - ele exclamou.

Isso me inervou. Será que ele não via o óbvio? Era um _acidente_. Ou então ele estava culpando meu pai por outro motivo que eu não sabia qual era.

- Foi um _acidente_. - minha voz soou fraca. - Não existem culpados, Edward.

- Se ele não tivesse me fechado na estrada, meu irmão estaria vivo. - ele pegou a cerveja e tomou mais um gole grande, olhando para todos os lugares menos nos meus olhos.

Sim. Ele culpava meu pai.

- É assim que você quer encarar isso? - eu olhava em seus olhos perdidos, apostando que os meus estavam do mesmo jeito.

- Para você é muito fácil dizer... - ele olhou para mim rapidamente desviando o olhar. - Bella, não me julgue por algo que você desconhece.

- Você não quer que eu conheça. - falei derrotada.

- Não há como, Bella. E não é somente pelo fato que o meu pai odeia o seu.

- Me fale, então o que é. - quase cortei-o.

- A gente não pode Bella.

Minha garganta parecia ter fechado naquele instante.

- Eu sei que não. - abaixei minha cabeça em sinal de que não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer, tampouco ele.

- Muito bem então... - fiz menção de ir embora, mas Edward segurou meu braço com sua mão gelada. Encarei seus olhos por um instante e eu pude reconhecer minha fraqueza refletida em seus olhos.

Nossa conexão se rompia ali, forçadamente, diante de uma situação que a vida nos jogou. Tão breve era o amor que corria em minhas veias e tão impenetrável era a parede entre nós agora.

De repente vi Jacob se aproximar, ele assistia nossa briga. Edward deu um sorrisinho cínico e fez um barulho com a boca como se estivesse fulo por algo. Ele tinha rosnado?

- O seu par chegou. - ele disse irônico.

Eu não lhe respondi nada.

- Eu não preciso te esconder nada agora. - ele falou e então saiu, sumindo entre a multidão que dançava na pista escura e destacada por luzes aleatórias que ocupavam a sala.

Naquele momento eu sentia raiva. Raiva de fazer parte de um contexto inevitável. Raiva de não conseguir dimensionar a gravidade sobre o fato. Raiva sobre a minha impotência diante da indigestão que aquilo havia me causado. Eu não conseguia entender realmente aquelas palavras ainda embaralhadas em minha cabeça.

Se Edward queria me provocar raiva para se afastar, ele tinha conseguido. Impotente e frustrada eram os dois adjetivos certos para me definir no momento. Ele havia tomado para si a decisão que julgava certa. _Mas claro, que outra decisão seria possível? _Afastar-se era o certo, mesmo que no fundo não fosse o que eu queria. Porém, no fundo da minha mente uma frase aguda se destacava e me causava dor, mesmo que eu a desprezasse._ Edward e eu não poderíamos ficar juntos, ou eu mataria o meu pai de desgosto._

Era isso mesmo? Foi o que perguntei a mim mesma, assustada pela presença de Jacob que eu havia esquecido.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou. - Aquele é o Cullen, não é? Vocês estavam brigando?

_- _Não. - eu tentei convencê-lo - Era só uma bobeira sobre a aula, nada demais. - tentei disfarçar o nervoso. Não sabia o que ele tinha escutado e se sequer tinha escutado.

- Não me pareceu isso. - ele falou e depois deu de ombros - Você melhorou? - ele depositou suas mãos em meus ombros, e me senti incomodada com isso.

- Sim. - falei tentando me desvencilhar dele sem magoá-lo. - Olha, eu preciso ir embora. - olhei em seus olhos confusos.

- Te levo em casa. - ele respondeu antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Eu não lutei contra, o que eu mais queria era sair daquele lugar.

Jacob enlaçou o meu braço e eu não impus nenhuma resistência sobre isso. Ao menos ele foi discreto ao respeitar o meu silêncio. Eu estava muito desnorteada e confusa para responder qualquer coisa. Só queria meu próprio silêncio e a minha própria tranquilidade. Eu só queria um pouco de ar para poder respirar fundo e tentar entender que o homem que eu tinha começado a me apaixonar era o último homem por quem isso poderia acontecer.

_..._

POV Edward

Eu fiz errado. Não poderia ter sido tomado pela impulsividade. Bella nunca entenderia meus reais motivos, afinal, eu mesmo não sabia explicá-los direito. Eu poderia sim, mandar toda essa situação para o espaço e me juntar a ela independente das consequências, mas esse era o tipo de atitude que meu outro _eu_ faria. Um _eu_ fortalecido, o _eu _que eu reconhecia ser de antes do acidente. Mas e agora? Eu tinha sido enfraquecido pela vida. Eu tinha os meus conflitos internos para enfrentar. Eu tinha o julgamento do meu pai. Sem falar da minha própria culpa.

Foi um acidente, mas acidentes não acontecem sozinhos. Ter Charlie como co-autor do meu erro ajudava a amenizar a culpa que eu sentia comigo mesmo. Ajudava meu conforto. E estar ao lado dela seria apoiar a inocência de Charlie, seria me sentir ainda mais culpado do que já me sentia. Seria assumir para mim mesmo que eu era o culpado pela morte de Terry. Então, afastar-me era o melhor a ser feito, mesmo que doesse. A dor de perder uma paixão que nem ao menos começou, era menor que a dor da culpa.

Enquanto eu atravessava a pista de dança mergulhado em pensamentos, escutei o meu nome ser chamado.

- Onde você estava? - uma mão delicada apertava o meu punho. Era Tanya.

- Fui tomar um ar. - respondi.

- Está tudo bem? Você chegou e já saiu da mesa. Eu não entendi nada. - Tanya dizia. Ela se sustentava com uma bengala. A mesma de mais cedo. Como ela tinha essa força de vontade de estar numa pista de dança? Como ela não me odiava por ter causado isso a ela?

- Desculpe. Eu acho que eu não deveria ter vindo, Tanya.

- Por favor, Edward. Fique, se divirta. Olha eu aqui. - ela estufou o peito como se orgulhasse de seu feito por estar ali - Tenta viver a vida um pouco! - ela continuou, alisando o meu braço com a mão livre. Eu conhecia aquele seu olhar. Ela estava tentando _flertar_ comigo.

Lembrei-me do que eu tinha vivido com ela. Foi bom, eu gostava dela e ela era boa para mim. Porém aquela vida não me pertencia mais. Ou então eu era outra pessoa, que já não cabia mais nessa vida.

Eu e Tanya nos conhecemos no primeiro ano de faculdade. Começamos a namorar quase de imediato. Eu era outro cara nessa época. Boêmio por natureza, rato de biblioteca, - como sempre, - porém pubs, cigarro e bebida eram o que ornamentava minha vida naquela época. Tanya era muito fogosa, éramos dois inconsequentes; dois adolescentes eternos, vivendo muito tarde nossas escolhas erradas. E ela me acompanhava em todas essas escolhas.

- Eu não posso ficar Tanya. - falei sem querer ser grosseiro. A mão dela ainda acariciava o meu braço.

- Então eu posso ir com você? - ela foi direta e implacável.

- Não acho uma boa ideia. A gente se vê por ai. - eu falei já saindo de seu alcance.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer besteira, fui embora da república.

…

POV Bella

- Eu já falei que não precisa Jacob. - falei quando estávamos na mesa nos despedindo de todos.

- Eu faço questão de te levar. - ele tirou sua jaqueta, me vestindo com ela. - Tome, está frio.

Percebi Alice dando um sorrisinho e Emmett coçando a cabeça, tentando fingir enquanto olhava ao longe.

- Aquele não é Edward? - Jasper apontou para a porta. Era ele mesmo. Pude distinguir a figura de Edward saindo do lugar.

- Edward sempre será Edward. - Emmett comentou tomando um gole de sua cerveja. Eu não sei se foi impressão, mas Emmett olhou para mim assim que encarou a porta pela qual Edward tinha acabado de sair. Ele sabia de algo?

- Querida, por que você já vai? - Alice me perguntou. Ela parecia desconfiada de algo.

Alice era realmente um amor de pessoa. Por mais recente que fosse nossa relação, eu sabia que era verdadeira. Não sei se ela me trataria da mesma forma se soubesse que sou filha do policial que estava envolvido no acidente que matou o seu irmão. Aliás... não sei como cada um dessa mesa me trataria.

- Meu pai pediu que eu chegasse cedo hoje. - não tinha desculpa melhor. Fazer o quê? Eu não poderia dizer que estava passando mal de novo, iria soar no mínimo ridículo já que eu tinha usado a mesma desculpa no dia do pub.

- Poxa... - Alice fez uma cara engraçada, como uma criança que a mãe não deixou comer chocolate depois do jantar. - Ah, não esqueça, amanhã. Nós vamos tomar café juntas no seu intervalo. E nós vamos convencer Ângela a ir com a gente na _Primark_ essa semana - Alice disse animada.

Comprar roupas nunca foi o meu forte, mas por Ângela eu faria esse esforço.

- Eu sei. - sorri verdadeiramente para ela. - Nós iremos.

Rosalie também me abraçou.

- Você é uma gracinha. - ela disse sem motivo aparente, o que eu achei engraçado.

Depois de ter falado com todos, eu sai na companhia de Jacob, ainda muito confusa com toda aquela situação. As coisas que Edward me contou ainda tentavam se encaixar logicamente na minha cabeça.

_ …_

POV Edward

- Edward, espera... - Tanya gritou, ela andava com dificuldade com ajuda da bengala. - Olha, eu não quero que você fique pensando que...

Ela começou a falar, mas meus olhos foram direto para Jacob e Bella. Jacob, o cara descolado da biblioteca, mais uma vez, acompanhava Bella até um carro. Eu não precisava ficar assistindo essa tortura.

Tanya tinha parado de falar, seguindo com os olhos o que eu via. Ela suspendeu a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão. No entanto, eu não disse nada. Apenas entrei no meu carro e não olhei mais quando o _casal_ entrou no táxi. Os olhos de Bella cruzaram com os meus por poucos segundos.

- A gente se vê depois - eu disse a Tanya deixando-a para trás e mergulhando em meus pensamentos.

Meu medo de dirigir já estava superado. Porém, eu ainda tinha outros _medos._ Esses eu não sabia como superá-los.

- Edward... - escutei minha ex-namorada.

Ignorei e dei partida no carro.

_..._

POV Bella

_Ótimo._ Era o que eu pensava. Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça. Eu tinha muita coisa para pensar naquele momento. E como se não bastasse, Edward me viu indo embora com Jacob. Nossos olhares se cruzaram. E quem era aquela loira? Eu sabia que não tinha direito algum sobre ele. _Peraí, _que direito ele tem sobre mim também? Nenhum. Então por que aquela cara? Eu concordava que não havia como estarmos juntos, mas ele foi o primeiro a cantar essa pedra e decidir por nós dois.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos quando escutei a voz de Jacob soar longe.

- Chegamos. - ele falou. Eu havia pedido ao motorista para parar na esquina como de costume. Uma quadra da minha casa, assim como eu pedi a Edward quando ele me trouxe. E lá estava eu pensando _nele_ novamente.

Quando eu tirei o dinheiro da bolsa, Jacob me impediu de entregá-lo ao motorista. Ele pegou o seu dinheiro rapidamente e pagou a corrida.

- Obrigada. - eu disse. Tirei a jaqueta e o entreguei.

De repente Jacob segurou o meu rosto. Ele me encarava intensamente. Ele ia me beijar, eu tinha certeza, então como um impulso abaixei a cabeça sem graça.

- Eu não posso Jacob. - disse rapidamente abrindo a porta do carro. Eu precisava sair dali urgente. - Desculpe. - foi a única coisa que eu falei antes de sair depressa a passos largos na direção de minha casa.

Apenas escutei o barulho do carro ao longe.

Eu precisava da minha cama, eu precisava colocar as ideias no lugar.

…

_O que foi perdido deve ser encontrado. Ciclo da narrativa._

Essas frases estavam no quadro da aula de teoria literária. O professor nos mostrava a estrutura da obra literária. O começo, o meio e o fim.

- _O começo, o meio e o fim. Não importa a história, a cronologia e a lógica que o autor escolhe escrever. A narrativa é feita desses três pontos básicos._

Eu anotava minhas observações no caderno rapidamente.

- _A vida também é assim. A literatura pode ser a recriação da realidade, esse é um dos pontos de vista. Na história de um folhetim, ou o romance, algo é perdido e precisa ser encontrado no final. Pode ser a honra, a justiça, o amor, qualquer coisa. Por exemplo, o amor de um homem e de uma mulher foi perdido, no final esse amor deve ser encontrado, ou então a lógica para qual o autor direcionou sua história._

E o amor que nunca foi perdido porque nem deu tempo de começar?

-_ A vida é realmente a mesma coisa. A diferença é que nós humanos estamos sempre em busca de algo. Claro, vivemos uma vida de cada vez. Porém, é também um ciclo. Sem querer entrar em méritos religiosos, porque não discutimos isso aqui, mas a vida nunca acaba. Ela é um ciclo de evoluções. O homem que renasce, ou nasce, dependendo da doutrina que segue, o faz por um propósito, o faz para trilhar o seu destino, resgatar o que lhe foi tirado, evoluir, ou então para aqueles que não acreditam em uma segunda chance- uma segunda vida - acreditam no ciclo e no resgate de algo que o pai ou o avô não podem mais resgatar. A vida é como a narrativa. A narrativa é como a vida, resgatar o que se perde no caminho._

_Resgatar o que se perde no caminho. _

Eu só não sabia como eu iria fazer isso.

…

Eu estava indo me encontrar com Alice e Ângela naquela tarde. Não tive coragem de aparecer na biblioteca, não sabia como Jacob iria reagir a minha negação de ontem e sinceramente, não estava com humor para isso no momento. Eu havia dormido mal, como constantemente acontecia. Porém não tive sonhos nem pesadelos, por que não consegui dormir.

- Você demorou. - Alice disse quando cheguei ao café sentando em sua frente.

- Desculpe.

As duas me esperavam há quase vinte minutos.

- É muito bom te ver aqui, Ângela - falei.

Ângela tinha voltado à faculdade, apesar das circunstâncias, porém era difícil vê-la em outro lugar a não ser na sala de aula, de onde ela saía rapidamente para ir direto para casa. Acho que Alice tinha sido a grande incentivadora para ela estar conosco agora. Ângela ainda estava abatida, mas depois de semanas, sua cor estava voltando aos poucos.

- É bom estar com vocês também. - ela disse - _Você _está abatida. - então complementou.

Era quase irônico ela notar uma coisa dessas. Eu tenho direito de sofrer perto do que ela estava passando?

- Dormi mal, ou melhor, não dormi. - soei sem graça. Afinal, estava desabafando sobre a minha falta de sono para uma menina que tinha acabado de perder o namorado. Senti-me péssima e egoísta.

- O que houve? Ainda sobre ontem? - Alice perguntou com os olhos no cardápio do café.

Como assim _ainda sobre ontem_? Eu não me recordava ter dito nada a ela. _O problema, Bella, é que você é uma mentirosa patética e o papo do seu pai ter pedido para chegar cedo não deve ter colado._ A minha bela consciência exclamava em minha mente.

- Vai ver ela não quer falar sobre isso, Ali - Ângela disse sensata. Lancei-lhe um olhar de agradecimento.

- Tem algo a ver com o meu irmão? - ela perguntou na maior naturalidade, só agora desviando os olhos do _menu._

- Como? - perguntei sem graça. O que ela sabia? Minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Será que ela já sabia que seu pai me odiava? Será que ela também me viraria as costas?

- Edward...- ela disse - Eu os vi na varanda. Jasper foi pegar mais bebida e eu fui ao banheiro. Vocês estavam discutindo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou.

- Não. - respondi sem graça.

- Você perguntou sobre ele aquele dia. - Alice comentou - Pensei que estivesse rolando um clima.

- Alice. - Ângela a repreendeu. Era engraçado como os ingleses eram polidos nesse tipo de situação. Entretanto, essas atitudes cheias de dedo podem facilmente nos salvar de uma enrascada.

- Não há nada, Alice. E nem vai haver. - falei. Ela fez um bico engraçado, como se estivesse de pirraça.

- Não foi o que pareceu...

Eu pensei em responder algo rápido, mas a atendente me salvou.

- O que vocês vão querer?

Fizemos nossos pedidos, deixando o assunto de lado para meu próprio bem.

Continuávamos no café assim que o pedido chegou. Ângela se soltava aos poucos, sorrindo às vezes das palhaçadas de Alice. Percebi que tinha momentos que era como se ela se sentisse culpada de estar rindo, e então se encolhia. Aproveitei uma ida de Alice ao banheiro para trazer o assunto.

- Ei, você não tem que se sentir culpada porque está sorrindo. Ele não ia querer isso. - peguei na mão dela.

- É tão difícil, Bella.

- Eu não consigo imaginar, mas eu tento.

- Não tente, é horrível - ela comprimiu a boca.

- Você pode contar comigo - eu disse.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu fraco - E eu também sei que Alice está certa, sei que rola um clima entre você e o irmão dela. - ela complementou.

Eu sorri, soltando o ar pelo nariz.

- Meu Deus! Vocês não viram o que eu vi no banheiro. Umas japonesas com saias florescentes do tamanho de cintos. Isso é uma afronta à moda. Elas não tinham cores melhores para usar? - Alice falou indignada, logo depois se sentou.

Eu ri com a lógica de Alice. O problema não era o tamanho das saias e o frio que fazia em Oxford, mas sim a cor das saias? Ri mais uma vez. Até Ângela se pôs a rir dessa vez.

- Gente, eu tenho que ir. - Ângela disse dando uma tapinha na testa e olhando no relógio. Eu me esqueci de imprimir um trabalho.

- Tudo bem. - eu disse.

- Hei, e nossa ida à Primark, Ângela? Nós não combinamos. Você disse que ia tentar ir! - Alice perguntou e se levantou indo atrás dela, deixando uma nota de dez libras na mesa antes de sair.

- Alice! - gritei em vão. Ela já tinha saído atrás de Ângela.

Bebi meu café expresso até o final antes de entregar o dinheiro à garçonete. Enquanto esperava pelo troco, notei alguém se aproximar.

- Posso me sentar? - disse um garoto com feição familiar.

Eu o olhei atentamente para tentar lembrar-me de onde eu o conhecia, o que não foi muito preciso. Logo me lembrei. Era o _babaca_ que tinha puxado o meu braço no dia do Red Lion. Ele estava bêbado, eu lembro.

- Sou James. - ele disse, não esperando eu autorizá-lo a sentar. Ele era esquisito, mas tinha um rosto angelical.

- Bella. - respondi receosa.

Eu não poderia impedi-lo de sentar ali. Afinal, a cantina era de todos os estudantes. Eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto aqui ainda, mas isso não o desconsiderava como um estudante. E claro, eu nunca seria mal educada.

- Eu sei que você é a Isabella. - Ele falou sorrindo. Seu sorriso era parecido com o de Edward. _Eu definitivamente estava louca._ - Vi que estava sozinha e tomei a liberdade. - ele falou. - Não tenha medo - ele disse olhando nos meus olhos - Não existe nada que se fale sobre mim nessa faculdade que seja verdade.

Podia até ser estranho, mas eu não estava com medo. Eu ri sem graça. Ele parecia sincero. Diferente do cara que me abordou naquele dia, James agora parecia amigável.

Foi então que me lembrei do cara que estava com James no dia do pub.. Talvez tenha sido a aparência do amigo que me intimidou com relação a tudo. Eu não sabia o nome do amigo, só me lembrava da sua careca e da tatuagem que a cobria.

- A não ser o que falam sobre a minha irmã. - ele fez sinal para a garçonete vir - Ela é meio doidinha mesmo. - ele continuou com um sorriso.

Lembrei-me de alguém dizendo que Jane era irmã de James. Jane, a garota louca que tinha me encurralado no banheiro. Ela sim me dava medo. Acho que ela ficaria feliz agora que Edward estava sem ninguém. Ri internamente. Ela fazia tanta questão dele, talvez ele ficasse com ela. Isso se a _loira_ de ontem deixasse.

- Hey? - James tocou em minha mão. Eu estava tão perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos. - Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Foi a primeira vez que olhei em seus olhos. Ele tinha a face de anjo. Engraçado como as coisas às vezes eram estranhas. James tinha os cabelos grandes e aloirados, uma aparência de durão acobertava sua feição leve e seus olhos azuis calmos. Eu gostei de seus olhos - nada romanticamente óbvio, - mas ainda sim belo de se olhar. Uma mistura de anjo e mistério. Um anjo, porém caído talvez? Naquele segundo eu o reconheci, naquele momento eu me senti bem com ele ali.

- O seu troco. - ele continuou.

- Desculpe. - falei para a garçonete que estendia o dinheiro para mim.

- Você está bem? - perguntou de novo.

- Sim. - eu disse sem graça por parecer uma retardada. - Desculpe, eu tenho aula agora. - olhei no relógio e já estava realmente na minha hora.

- Tudo bem. - ele pareceu culpado - Eu só queria te pedir desculpas pelo seu braço naquele dia. Eu não estava no meu juízo completo.

- Tudo bem. - sorri sincera. Na verdade eu não gostava de guardar ressentimento. - Mas eu tenho que ir mesmo. - levantei.

James assentiu sorrindo sem graça. Era cruel eu ter feito a caveira dele, sem nem ao menos nunca ter trocado nenhuma palavra.

- A gente pode conversar outra hora, então? - perguntei sendo solidária.

- Ótimo - ele disse sorrindo.

Acenei antes de partir. Às pressas, caminhei em direção ao prédio. Não queria dar chance para que Jacob me visse. Eu não iria até a biblioteca hoje e tenho certeza que ele entenderia.

...

O professor lia atentamente as falas da peça. Cada palavra batia fundo, eu sentia a mesma dor que Juliet naquele momento. E então repeti junto com todos, codificando cada palavra do texto e trazendo-o para a minha vida.

_O que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa com outro nome não teria igual perfume?_

Qual era o problema das pessoas com nomes? Qual era o problema das pessoas que precisavam pagar pelo erro que nem são deles? Olhei as costas de Edward na carteira mais à frente a minha e pude reparar sua respiração pesada. Queria eu, assim como Juliet, ignorar o fato de Edward ser quem ele era. Ignorar a circunstância na qual a vida encarregou de nos meter.

…

POV Edward

Eu sabia que ela encarava as minhas costas. Eu podia sentir. Não tínhamos nos falado ainda, e nem sei se falaríamos, porém eu sabia que havia um clima estranho entre nós e que ele permaneceria por tempo indeterminado.

Escutava William discursar sobre os _Montecchios e os Cappuletos. _Eu tinha inveja de Romeu. Não pelo suicídio, longe disso, mas pela garra em lutar pelo que ele queria. Eu não sabia o que eu queria.

A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que não eu queria estar na minha pele agora. Eu não queria ser proibido de gostar de quem eu gostava. Eu só queria ser livre para fazer minha escolha sem medo da minha insegurança.

_O que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa com outro nome não teria igual perfume?_

Bella deixaria de ser Bella apenas por causa de um nome? E se ela não fosse filha do Swan, eu teria ainda aberto mão dela? Não.

Ela me fazia bem. _Ela me faz bem._

Quais seriam as barreiras que eu precisaria enfrentar? Qual era o caminho mais certo e menos doloroso? A parte do meu cérebro mais centrada me dizia aos gritos que o caminho certo não necessariamente era o menos doloroso. No entanto, a minha parte fraca, - e dominante momentaneamente, - me dizia que eu não poderia ceder. E que o mínimo de impulso que eu tinha talvez fosse reflexo da minha fraqueza diante do proibido.

O proibido acendia qualquer paixão insignificante. O proibido aguçava e me dava a sensação de ser forte, para depois me derrubar e me fazer fraco.

Olhei para trás espiando-a. Nossos olhos se cruzaram por meio segundo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos hoje. Caiam sobre os ombros. Ela tinha olheiras em volta dos olhos, mas ainda sim tinha a mesma suavidade. Era _linda._ O proibido me corroía por dentro.

Concentrei-me nos argumentos que eu mesmo montei para afastá-la. Mas o meu corpo era fraco e oscilava entre sua própria vontade e a vontade da minha razão.

Ao desvirar me concentrei no que deveria ser feito.

_Ignorá-la para o meu próprio bem e o dela._

_..._

- Não esperava você aqui, filho – minha mãe exclamou ao me ver indo direto para o piano quando cheguei.

Abracei-a forte.

- Você está magro. – ela disse apertando os meus ombros, varrendo os olhos sobre o meu corpo.

- Exagero, mãe – disse – Você não me vê há poucos dias - olhei a casa em busca de algum barulho que denunciasse a presença de Carlisle, mas não foi preciso prestar tanta atenção. Esme percebera a minha inquietação.

- Ele não está. Só volta mais tarde. - respirou fundo e sentou ao meu lado. - O que te trouxe aqui? Nem é final de semana.

- Estava com vontade de vir. - disse. E era verdade. Eu tive saudade de casa. Bom, um pouco de saudade e um pouco de escape.

- Há muito tempo eu não te vejo no piano. – ela disse me observando abrir a tampa.

Tirei a toalha e dobrei-a com cuidado.

- Eu estou precisando da calmaria que o piano me trás.

- Então não vou te interromper. - Esme beijou minha testa e sentou no sofá como ela sempre fazia quando eu tocava.

Toquei a primeira nota de uma música conhecida. O resto foi a memória musical que agiu.

...

- Esse comportamento repentino tem a ver com aquela menina com quem você está saindo? – minha mãe perguntou do sofá. Um sorriso reluzente. Eu nunca fui muito explicito em relação à Bella e ela respeitava isso.

- Um amor platônico, mãe. Não existe a mínima chance de que se torne real – falei. Eu não contaria a verdade a ela. Nem a ninguém. Não havia por que.

- Bobagem. Você precisa dizer a ela. – ela insistiu.

- Ela sabe. – dei uma risada sarcástica. Queria que fosse simples como minha mãe pensava ser. - É impossível.

- Os amores impossíveis tem mais força, filho. Os possíveis começam a acabar no dia que se concretizam. – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

Eu não quis comentar nada, mas tinha certeza que ela fazia referencia ao meu pai e ela. Eles não eram mais o casal de antigamente.

- Mãe... - Levantei do piano, me juntando a ela no sofá.

- Por favor, Edward... - foi o que bastou para eu não tocar no assunto.

O meu pai virou um cara rude e intolerante depois da morte do meu irmão, ou ele sempre foi e nós nunca tínhamos percebido.

- Viva a sua mocidade e a sua liberdade enquanto elas ainda vivem juntas. - ela disse – Nada é impossível para o jovem. As coisas só ficam impossíveis conforme o tempo passa e não há mais nada a se fazer.

Eu ri. Ela tinha razão em um ponto. As coisas só se tornam realmente impossíveis quando o tempo as leva junto com ele. Depois que isso acontece, não há nada mais a se fazer.

- Diga a ela que você gosta dela. Mesmo que isso não mude nada. Mesmo que isso não mude o impossível. Mas com certeza é uma chance, não deixe o tempo levar isso com ele.

Dei uma risada soltando-a pelo nariz. Minha mãe podia ser submissa em relação ao meu pai e não fazer nada sobre a condição dela, mas ela era sábia e observadora da vida.

Eu não tinha enxergado por esse ponto de vista ainda.

...

_**Angel – Sarah McLachlan  
><strong>_

A estrada estava limpa e seca, ao contrário do tempo no céu que armava feio. Enquanto o céu armava o seu show, meu cérebro e minha mente digladiavam entre si.

O constante anjo pregava a linha da razão. _Eu deveria ignorar os conselhos dos sonhos juvenis da minha mãe e permanecer firme._ O anti-anjo me impulsionava para uma direção diferente. _Aproveitar o momento e me deixar levar por um segundo para que me deleitasse na mais absoluta catarse. Nem que para isso eu enfrentasse um mar de arrependimentos depois._

O carro corria pela estrada ao mesmo tempo em que minha luta interna discorria. O anjo apresentava os contras da minha não resistência, já o anti-anjo lutava pelo meu lado aventureiro e inconsequente, um lado que eu tinha abandonado há muito tempo.

Foi num momento crucial que eu soube quem tinha ganhado a luta. O momento de escolher entre o caminho de _Summertown _e _Rose Hill._ O anti-anjo ganhou no milésimo de segundo que eu fraquejei. Sem que eu pudesse notar, o carro me levava para a casa de Bella.

O dia já estava escuro e a chuva, a essa altura, já caía bem forte.

Estacionei o carro na esquina e acometido por mais um momento de loucura, segui a rua, sem rumo, já ensopado e esperançoso por um sinal divino para que ela aparecesse em uma das casas. Eu sabia que era naquela calçada - das vezes que a trouxe -, mas não sabia exatamente o local.

A chuva caia sem piedade sobre o meu corpo. Porém, possuído por uma força impulsiva e juvenil, andei a passos largos a procura da casa de Bella.

Não foi preciso ligar para ela quando olhei para cima a duas casas à frente da que eu estava. Lá estava ela, como um anjo para o meu deleite. Inocente e nociva, o mais perfeito paradoxo despropositado.

Um anjo. Era o que eu via. Eu não poderia evitar olhar. Ela se movimentava na janela alheia ao meu olhar. Seus cabelos lutavam lindamente contra o vento e a chuva, e acabavam em ondas. Eu queria abraçá-la, eu queria beijá-la nem que fosse pela última vez.

Admirei-a por mais alguns minutos sem o seu consentimento. Eu não me importava com nada naqueles pequenos momentos de felicidade ínfima. Eu só queria olhar sua beleza sem a preocupação do meu próprio julgamento, ou do julgamento da circunstância em que nos encontrávamos.

Ontem eu era o julgador das ações de Romeu, hoje eu era o _próprio._

Aproximei-me da janela sem medo. Eu havia assumido por aquele momento o meu espírito despreocupado. Eu queria viver aquele momento antes que o tempo o levasse embora.

- Bella… - eu não precisei gritar, apenas falei e seus olhos captaram os meus.

- Edward - pude ler em seus lábios.

A chuva caia torrencialmente.

De repente ela desapareceu da janela e correu para dentro do que eu imaginava ser

o seu quarto.

Não demorou, Bella apareceu na minha frente. Ela se encolhia num casaco felpudo, mas também era atingida pela chuva.

POV Bella

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei assustada, me encolhendo no casaco felpudo ao som dos trovões que ecoavam do céu.

O que Edward fazia aqui? Ele era louco?

- Não sei - ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz - Você só me faz pergunta difícil. - ele disse.

Observei o seu estado deplorável. Ele estava ensopado. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Eu só queria te ver. - ele falou num sussurro inaudível.

- Você é louco. Se o meu pai te pega aqui. Ele pode te reconhecer.. - disse desesperada pegando o braço dele e o levando para fora da direção da casa.

Entre uma casa e outra se formava uma sombra escura em um vão. Eu o arrastei até lá. Ele era o quê? Bipolar? O que ele estava pensando? Se Charlie me pega aqui com ele e o reconhece o que eu faria?

- No momento, eu realmente não me importo - ele falou.

Minha mão ainda tocava o braço dele. Sua pele quente irradiava calor para a minha pele. Eu simplesmente fraquejei quando a palma da mão dele queimou as minhas bochechas geladas pelo frio da chuva. Em um segundo eu era a resistência, no outro eu estava entregue.

…

POV Edward

Novamente o anjo. Toquei-a queimando todos os polos do meu corpo. Sua pele irradiava calor para a minha, mesmo com o frio da chuva. Primeiro seu rosto, depois seus ombros. Eu queria decorá-la. E por fim, meu dedão dedilhou seus lábios pedindo um convite mudo para um beijo. Sem hesitar, aproximei-me. O quente de sua boca encontrou o meu em poucos segundos.

Beijei-lhe calidamente, como alguém que o faz por adoração. Um amor tão amável e proibido. Agora, o amor que era intangível se concretizava por um pequeno segundo como uma metáfora de um recomeço que nem início teve. Sua pele contra a minha, seu hálito contra o meu e a despedida do que nem foi vivido.

- Edward... - Bella murmurou contra a minha boca, também tomada pelo pesar de uma separação inevitável.

Olhei em seus olhos. Percebi, então, o último fio da nossa conexão ainda vivo.

* * *

><p>NA: E aí? Eu corro para montanha ou não? Gente, tem tanta coisa para acontecer ainda! Não se enganem... ( risada da bruxa)

Obrigada por lerem! Obrigada pela presença! Não esqueçam de comentar, não paga para fazer isso, e ainda me deixa muito feliz! Não esqueçam do EMAIL. No mês de Abril voltamos ao nosso cronograma! Eu aviso no twitter assim que o capítulo 8 estiver pronto!

Não esqueçam do blog e não esqueçam do email!

Beijocas recheadas!

Liz.


	10. Capítulo 8

N/A: Não vou demorar muito, até porque sei que querem ler logo esse capítulo. Só quero agradecer as pessoas que me dão força para continuar com essa história, mesmo que eu tenha ficado desanimada com algumas coisas.

Obrigada a essas pessoas que me fazem voltar até aqui e compartilhar o que está na minha mente com vocês. As pessoas que comentam, apoiam e até me xingam. Vocês fazem toda a diferença . Obrigada por terem me convencido em não tirar essa história do ar e assumir para mim que o que passou foi só uma fase.

Obrigada em especial a Dani Masen, meu anjo da guarda.

NOVIDADE: Fanfics da Liz Negrão ( facebook)

Lá podemos conversar, surtar e ler os spoilers da vida .

http(:/) www(.)facebook(.)com(/)groups(/fanficsliz/)

Comentários:

Iviscristiane: Oi querida, já houve um pequeno spoiler do que houve no dia do acidente do ponto de vista do Edward. Mas as coisas vão se explicando com o tempo. Aguarde. O James também será explicado, é mais complexo do que parece. Bjoks.

Priscila Siqueira: Não perdoou? Será que vai perdoar nesse? Eu rio com as suas revoltas, Pri. Hum... tenho a ligeira impressão que você vai me m... Deixe para lá. Bjoks

Isabella Swan: Nossa... eu adoro esses seus textos-comentários. Eu não mensurar o quanto complexo é o relacionamento dos dois, mas certamente eles são almas gêmeas.

Helenística: De nada, amore. Feliz por te ver aqui. Está curiosa é? Será que não tem solução? Nope, aguarde! Todos os personagens estão ai por um propósito. Aguarde.

Gaby Matos: Posso não ter corrido para montanha no capítulo passado, mas nesse eu vou com certeza! Fica a dica! Bjoks

Bia Studart: Oin amore, vc é a melhor nos comentários. Eu vibro com eles. Já te falei isso? Acho que já! Obrigada sempre! Estou com medo de você hoje... bjoks

Julia Nascimento: Olá, querida! Sim estão entrando nos eixos, mas não é bem o que parece. Existem muitas complexidades nessa histó amo essa Esme, ele é sofrida, mas é doce! Obrigada por vir!

Mylla Lino: Seja bem vinda! Tudo ótimo e você? Feliz por saber que gostou muito da histó sempre e não se acanhe em deixar sempre a sua opinião aqui. Obrigada por comentar! Bjoks recheadas.

Cris: Amore, obrigada! O seu julgamento é importante pra mim. Obrigada mesmo. Acho que você vai curtir esse capítulo. Bjokss mil

Karina: Que fofo, Karina. Você notou o paralelo Romeo e Juliet? Você realmente é a leitora mais atenta ever, minha querida. Depois que bater um papo legal sobre a fic. As vezes tenho até medo de você. Obrigada por vir e compartilhar seus devaneios.

Obrigada a todas. Afofa!

Que venha o capítulo:

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 - Coragem<p>

"A força não provém de uma capacidade física e sim de uma vontade indomável."

( Mahatma Gandhi )

Para mim, Coragem é o lugar onde quero estar, apesar de ter medo de atingir-me. O novo sempre assusta... o desconhecido é muito pior.

Enquanto os lábios de Bella tocavam os meus, fui tomado por sensações desconhecidas e uma coragem que eu nunca havia experimentado.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou entre os meus lábios sufocando-me com seu hálito fresco e sóbrio. Não que eu estivesse alcoolizado, mas seus toques e seu cheiro me faziam como um e eu não reclamava do meu estado.

- Ahm? - perguntei como um bêbado.

- Podem nos ver aqui... - ela me olhou, afastando o seu rosto do meu.

Estávamos numa penumbra. Eu via somente seus olhos e o desenho de seu rosto delicado formado por marcantes linhas e cores. O mesmo impulso que tinha me levado até ali, degustava daquele momento junto à coragem que me fortalecia.

- Você se importa? - perguntei querendo capturar seus lábios com os meus.

- Sim... - ela respirava entre os meus lábios. - Minha avó adora ficar na janela. Meu pai, Edward... - ela sorria como se seu discurso contrariasse o que seu coração me falava.

- Eu sei. - a levei um pouco mais para o escuro daquela noite. A minha vontade era de não dizer nada, porém fiz o contrário.. - É inevitável, Bella.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Eu não estava falando do fato de sermos pegos, eu falava do que não podíamos evitar, do sentimento forte que crescia a cada dia. E sei que ela também pensava o mesmo.

Eu havia sido levado pela impulsividade. Porém, uma parte de mim ainda era fraca para assumir as consequências de uma decisão definitiva. Era como se eu temesse estar com ela, e ao mesmo tempo tivesse medo de não estar.

- Se o meu pai te vir... Ele pode te reconhecer...

- Eu sei... - acariciei seu rosto levemente.

Nós dois éramos cúmplices de nossos atos, e sabíamos que não podíamos continuar. Porém, tudo que nos tomava era uma força maior que nos fazia atraídos como uma ímã, inevitavelmente juntos. Afastei meu rosto do dela, mas fui pego de surpresa por seus lábios carnudos que tomaram os meus avidamente. Ela também queria o terreno perigoso. No fundo ela também queria a mesma coisa que eu.

O beijo cessou de repente, então olhei em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ela compartilhava da mesma ansiedade que eu. Eu sabia que nós dois estávamos apaixonados por mais que não falássemos nada, mas sabia que ela também encarava o momento como algo de impulso, fraqueza. Alguns minutos de loucura. E quando esses acabassem, tudo se tornaria impossível outra vez.

- Bella …Bells! - escutamos uma voz vinda da casa.

- É meu pai - ela disse apavorada. - Preciso ir, Edward.

- Bella... - sussurrei, segurando-a.

- Edward... – ela falou indecisa se deveria ir ou não.

- E nós dois? – perguntei. - Como isso vai ficar?

Ela deu um sorriso lindo antes de partir.

Aquele sorriso inflou a pouca esperança que existia em mim e afastou a certeza do impossível por segundos que eu desejava serem horas confortantes.

Bella tinha saído. Escutava o barulho dos seus sapatos batendo no asfalto antigo e molhado pela chuva já escassa, produzindo um eco. Ela estava indo em direção a casa. Ela estava indo para fora da penumbra que compartilhava comigo.

Tínhamos voltado ao proibido e a minha coragem tinha desaparecido.

...

POV Bella

Coragem nunca foi meu forte. Sempre me senti na corda bamba quando precisava decidir algo. Foi assim quando a minha mãe decidiu pintar o meu quarto de rosa, mas eu não queria rosa. Foi assim para escolher a universidade que eu iria cursar. E foi assim para convencer a mim mesma o quanto eu precisava crescer, saindo um pouco da barra da saia de Renée.

Lembrei-me dos olhos verdes de Edward compartilhando comigo os meus próprios sentimentos refletidos nele. O proibido machucava demais, e de algum modo tornava tudo mais prazeroso e intenso. Eu queria beijá-lo assim todos os dias. Eu queria ser livre para fazê-lo sem culpa, mas era difícil. Queria voltar naqueles minutos que passamos juntos e ver e sentir de novo aqueles segundos onde nada era proibido e podíamos viver o que quiséssemos.

Eu estava no meu quarto agora, depois de driblar as perguntas desconfiadas do meu pai e os olhares intuitivos de minha avó diante da minha roupa molhada e minha cara abobada.

Para o meu pai eu disse que fui fechar a porta do canteiro dos fundos aberta com a chuva. Já para minha avó eu não disse nada, porque não iria adiantar. Ela descobria as minhas mentiras no cheiro.

Joguei-me na cama após trocar de roupa, cai como uma pluma mais leve. Apaixonada? Sim, talvez. Mesmo que isso fosse proibido e doesse. Eu não poderia negar algo tão óbvio dentro de mim.

Uma parte de mim ainda era a Bella sem graça que tinha vindo da Flórida. A Bella que nem eu entendia, a garota negação para qualquer coisa que fosse relacionado a esportes e homem. A Bella que acreditava na realidade dos livros de romance, e somente neles. A menina-mulher, ou a mulher-ainda-menina que racionalizava tudo, inclusive os próprios romances literários, agora era diferente. De algum modo, ou de alguma maneira ela não era mais essa menina. A razão ainda estava lá, fria, condensada e cruel como tudo que acontecia, mas dentro dessa capa, havia uma outra Bella; uma Bella mais sensível e emocional. Uma Bella que até então eu não conhecia, mas se revelava tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual à outra.

Por incrível que pareça o Romeo tinha deixado de ser volúvel e encarnado na pele de um inglês alto e de olhos verdes, tão proibidos quanto o seu nome e o amor que eu começava a sentir por ele.

Seria essa Bella também a Bella dos pesadelos?

Toquei em minha boca afastando os pensamentos sobre os meus conflitos. Lembrei-me de Edward e o seu beijo, ou beijos para ser mais exata.

Foi assim que eu adormeci. Com o cheiro dele em minha pele e o gosto em minha boca.

...

_Foi a primeira vez que o vi._

_Yan..._

_Frio. Meus pés se arrastavam no verde do campo. Meu vestido branco esvoaçado rodava com o sopro do vento. Ele se vestia como um rapaz do campo, mas eu não me importava. Sorri ao ver seu sorriso para mim do outro lado da campina, respondendo com o mesmo entusiasmo._

_Coragem. Fui até ele com meus pés ávidos. Eu não tinha medo. Apesar de papai sempre me alertar sobre conversar com estranhos na floresta._

_Mas ele não era um estranho. Eu achava que não._

…

_- Meu nome é Yan._

_- Elizabeth... - respondi surpresa e aliviada pela falta de formalidade que ele trajava._

_Definitivamente ele não era um estranho._

…

- A senhorita não sabe nada sobre isso? - o policial me perguntou.

- Não.

- A senhorita conhecia o rapaz morto?

- Sim.

- A senhorita confirma que viu a vítima nesse dia?

- Sim.

- Segundo a perícia, a vítima foi morta às seis horas e trinta e cinco minutos da noite. A senhorita não estava no pátio segundo o que você já disse antes. Estou certo?

Por que ele estava me fazendo as mesmas perguntas do ínicio do depoimento?

Apesar de meu pai estar lá comigo eu não conseguia me liberar da tensão do momento. Em meus planos para o dia de hoje eu não contava com encontrar a polícia na Universidade e dar meu depoimento.

Tudo bem que eu havia sido solicitada há tempos. Pela manhã fui avisada que seria chamada a qualquer momento. Liguei para casa e meu pai se prontificou a ir comigo na hora que comentei sobre o fato.

- Sim. - disse a August Holmes, - xerife novo, - do qual havia tomado o lugar do meu pai na delegacia.

Charlie entortava o nariz de vez em quando. Seria até cômico se eu não tivesse pena de meu pai. Claro, isso me lembrava de Edward e toda situação em que nos encontrávamos no momento.

- Vamos de novo... - ele insistiu. - Quero confirmar as partes importantes do seu depoimento. Você disse que estava na biblioteca quando uma amiga te ligou. O que você fazia naquele dia?

- Eu trabalho nos arquivos da biblioteca. Eu estava saindo quando uma amiga, Alice - omiti o _Cullen_ para não deixar o meu pai desconfortável, afinal ele não sabia que eu conhecia os Cullen, - pediu que eu saísse de lá, pois a polícia estava no prédio e pediu que todo mundo descesse.

- Alice ? - ele ajeitou o óculos impaciente - Alice de que?

Pronto. O que eu falo agora? Agora havia me arrependido completamente de pedir a presença de Charlie.

- Cullen. - disse num sussurro observando meu pai de rabo de olho. No entanto, Charlie é um profissional e não esboçou qualquer reação ao nome. Ele estava fingindo?

- Srta. Swan? - ele me tirou do estado distraído em que eu estava, olhando para meu pai e procurando algum sinal.

- Sim?

- Vou liberá-la. - o policial disse menos paciente que há um minuto. - Mas se a senhorita lembrar de qualquer coisa que estava fazendo às dezoito e trinta e cinco da noite daquele dia, não hesite em me procurar.

Levantei da cadeira e meu pai se mexeu me escorando como se estivesse me escoltando. Era esquisito meu pai agir assim. Talvez ele estivesse intimidado pela presença do novo xerife.

- Charlie. - Holmes estendeu a mão para ele.

Charlie correspondeu o aperto sem entusiasmo nenhum. Quando chegamos ao pátio, ele beijou minha testa e disse que precisava ir. Não sabia se ele estava incomodado por causa de Holmes ou pela menção de Alice _Cullen_ ser minha amiga.

Para meu pai eu não conhecia a história a fundo e não sabia quem era essa tal família que havia o processado. Charlie permaneceu calado até sair do campus, e eu duvidava muito que ele mencionaria isso de novo.

Charlie era assim.

Eu me sentia tão culpada. Culpada por gostar de Edward e saber que eu não poderia fazer nada em relação a isso.

…

- Esse aqui é o seu bloco por hoje. - Cris, a menina da biblioteca, bateu com as pastas na minha mesa de arquivos - Black pediu para você adiantar sem ele. - ela terminou seu discurso com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

Havia mais de cinquenta pastas de arquivo empilhadas esperando para serem computadorizadas. A latina deu mais um sorrisinho e saiu da sala. Podia ver seu contentamento com minha _desgraça_ estampado em seu rosto.

Eu não via Jacob há alguns dias. No dia seguinte que ele tentou me beijar eu não apareci na biblioteca e no outro dia eu não fui. Não que estivesse o ignorando, mas fiz questão de evitá-lo quando sabia que ele estaria por perto. Seria isso uma reação a minha negação?

Olhei para a pilha enorme em cima da mesa e respirando fundo. Comecei a retirar os arquivos das pastas, jornais velhos e plastificados para maior conservação. Meu nariz tinha começado a coçar quando minhas mãos manusearam as folhas secas e amarelas do jornal. Era um _Gazette_. Lembro Jacob ter mencionado sobre ele. Lembro também de ele falando sobre o quanto antigo era sua fundação e o quanto antigas eram algumas notícias que ainda não haviam sido arquivadas. Ele também falou que esse tipo de trabalho seria árduo, e muito longo. Claro que eu não o faria sozinha, tampouco agora.

Mas óbvio, eu era uma subordinada. E não seria difícil adivinhar o porquê de ele ter me delegado tal atividade.

Quando eu liguei o computador, ouvi o _click _da porta denunciando a entrada de ninguém menos que Jacob. Ele não tinha uma feição amigável. Logo, minha desconfiança se tornou certeza.

- Vejo que a _menina _já te passou o que deve fazer hoje. Estamos muito atrasados com os prazos e o reitor me pediu que adiantasse. - Jacob não me olhava. Ele mexia nas pastas. Ele estava frio.

_Bom, eu tinha pedido isso. Mas será que era para tanto?_

- Como eu desconfiava... - ele continuava mexer nas pastas. - Tem um arquivo abortado. Acho que você foi salva, vai ter menos trabalho.

_Era uma piada?_

Ele me mostrava as pastas e as notícias arquivadas pelos anos em sequência. No entanto, o ano de 1835 não estava ali. Respirei aliviada por menos uma coisa a fazer.

- Bom, não vou me ocupar procurando o que falta, mas você faz o que tem aí. - ele disse saindo da saleta me deixando com aquela pilha de arquivos e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Seria um trabalho para horas, ou claro, dias.

…

Meu lápis rolava impacientemente pela carteira fazendo um barulho irritante e tirando minha concentração, já arruinada diante de tantos pensamentos em minha mente que pipocavam de segundo a segundo me atormentando.

O primeiro pensamento eram os arquivos empilhados na saleta da biblioteca que me esperavam ansiosamente para serem fechados ainda naquele dia.

O segundo estava em meu pai e a reação dele, ou não reação, ao nome _Cullen_. Eu sabia que ele era o Charlie, e assim reagiria, mas eu preferiria que ele tivesse gritado comigo e reafirmado tudo que eu temia. O fato de ter se esquivado soou muito pior e mais gritante que um ataque de raiva.

O terceiro era o sonho ou pesadelo com o qual eu já deveria ter me acostumado. Porém, sua nova roupagem e novos personagens, - dos quais eu vagamente conseguia lembrar depois, - me deixavam apreensiva.

O quarto era bobo perto dos _reais_ problemas que me rodeavam. Minhas provas chegariam na próxima semana, e eu não estava com a mínima condição de fazê-las.

O quinto e último pensamento era Edward. Logo após acordar, questionei-me por um momento achando que a noite passada tinha sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho real demais para ser verdade. A ida dele até minha porta tinha sido muito surreal, mas ao mesmo tempo me enchia de esperança e de coragem para enfrentar o maior dos meus conflitos, o medo de decepcionar o meu pai.

Eu não sabia nem em qual aula eu estava, porém em algum momento eu voltava para a realidade que me cercava.

Minutos depois da minha inércia, a voz do professor de _teoria_ me despertou para o presente.

_Por exemplo, nos contos infantis a floresta tem o símbolo de mistério. É dela de onde tudo vem e para aonde tudo vai. João e Maria dos Irmãos Grimm, por exemplo. A floresta é o cenário maior da história. É lá que eles são abandonados e perdidos. Nos contos de fada ou fantasia é muito comum um tempo na floresta. Ela representa o externo, o estranho, que pode começar com uma expulsão de casa, no caso de João e Maria, ou uma fuga da morte como acontece com a maioria dos contos com esse elemento._

_As crianças, João e Maria, são atraidas pela floresta. São atraídas pelo mistério. Eles iriam para lá de qualquer forma._

_Ótimo_, - pensei. - Não havia nada melhor e menos significativo para o professor comentar hoje?

- Queria vê-los irem para a floresta daqui. - a loira em frente a minha carteira, que eu não sabia o nome cochichou com uma ruiva também desconhecida.

- Tá louca? Ninguém vai até lá. - a ruiva revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse bem idiota - Certas lendas simplesmente não morrem nessa cidade. - ela continuou mordendo o lábio e dando um risinho sarcástico.

_Lendas?_

- Fala sério, eu não acredito nessa baboseira. _- _a loira riu pelo nariz zombando.

- É sério! - a ruiva continuou. - Meu avô contou uma vez. Não sei dizer, mas parece que aconteceu na floresta den... - ela não terminou.

- As senhoritas querem compartilhar com a turma o que discutem?

As duas pararam de rir na hora.

Eu não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo tinha mexido comigo.

…

Algo tinha mudado em mim. Ao chegar novamente na biblioteca e ao meu enfadonho trabalho em meio a todas aquelas pastas, eu estava encucada com o que aquelas meninas falaram mais cedo, não sei se a simples menção da floresta tinha me deixado desconcertada, porém de fato era a impressão que eu tinha.

Meus dedos foram rápidos para o teclado quando meu cérebro pediu que eu fizesse o que ele exigia. Não demoraria muito. Poucos segundos depois estava eu apressadamente digitando o nome _Oxford_ junto com _Lendas. _Parecia ridículo, mas era um impulso. Quando eu estava prestes a pressionar o _enter_, meu celular vibrou indicando uma mensagem.

_Oi_

_E._

A mensagem tinha me acordado, me despertando para um mundo que qualquer pesquisa louca sobre coisas da minha cabeça poderiam esperar. Sorri olhando para a tela.

Eu não sabia como respondê-lo, mas estava confiante . Ter recebido a mensagem era um ponto bom. Bem, acho que isso dependia do ponto de vista. Naquele momento eu achava bom e exaltava o meu lado imprudente.

_Olá_

_B._

A despedida que tínhamos criado havia sido ignorada? Eu me sentia exatamente assim. O que eu mais desejava ser desprezável era o que mais tomava o meu consciente. Quanto mais eu não queria, mais aquilo se mostrava presente. Era assim que ele se sentia também?

_Você está onde?_

_E._

Sorri. Acho que ele se sentia exatamente como eu.

_Estou na biblioteca. Só posso sair daqui a uma hora._

_B._

_Estarei te esperando na cafeteria em uma hora._

_E._

_Ok._

_B._

Eu não sei de onde eu teria que tirar forças para enfrentar todas as consequências das minhas escolhas impulsivas. No entanto, naquele momento nada mais me importava realmente. Eu estava sendo levada para um caminho que eu sabia onde ia terminar, e mesmo assim eu não lutava.

Eu era a vontade pura e minha razão uma coragem desconhecida.

…

Pov Edward

Eu não sabia como ela iria enfrentar aquela mensagem, mas simplesmente mandei como se estivesse apostando a minha sorte. Eu estava martelando aquilo desde a manhã. Eu queria agir mesmo impedido para tal, mesmo consciente que naquele momento as consequências ainda eram invisíveis, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu sabia que elas viriam.

Fumei quase o maço inteiro de cigarros antes de dormir. Em conflito comigo mesmo, resolvi fechar os olhos para algumas coisas e me deixar levar pela lembrança da noite anterior. O proibido intensificava o ato, me impulsionava, me tornava alguém inconsequente.

- Senhor Cullen? O que o senhor pensa sobre o que eu acabei de falar? Ou estava muito ocupado mexendo no celular que nem prestou atenção?

Eu assistia à aula de direito administrativo, mas minha cabeça estava mais do que nunca em literatura.

…

Ela não tinha descido ainda. Eu estava sentado na cafeteria com um café entre os dedos, e a outra mão ocupada verificando meus e-mails. Nada de interessante. Como sempre a maioria dos e-mails tinha meu pai como remetente. Se ele se desse ao trabalho de me mandar um e-mail direto, talvez eu me obrigasse a ler. Porém, tudo que ele conseguia fazer era me incluir nas mensagens encaminhadas junto com outros colegas de trabalho dele, sem o menor diferencial. Existiam ligações de ontem e hoje também, de número restrito. Claro, eu sabia que eram dele, mas a restrição me dava a desculpa de não precisar atender, já que em teoria eu não sabia de quem era.

Óbvio, ele era muito ocupado para se importar em desativar a restrição para falar com o seu próprio filho.

Apaguei todas as ligações e os e-mails sem a menor culpa.

- Que bom que você está aqui. - escutei uma voz conhecida, mas essa não era a que esperava escutar.

- Pai? - perguntei espantado.

- Por que o espanto? - ele perguntou sem a menor cerimônia. Nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de perguntar se eu esperava por alguém ali e já foi sentando.

- Eu não esperava você aqui na faculdade, Carlisle. - tentei usar o tom mais firme que eu tinha.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Sei também que você não atende minhas ligações. Aquela menina loira do outro lado, – ele indicou Jane com a cabeça – me disse que você estava aqui.

Claro, sempre Jane. Ela sempre sabia onde eu estava. Eu sempre a flagrava me encarando.

- Não vou tomar o seu tempo precioso que você gasta com essas aulinhas de _maricas_. Você não leu nenhum dos meus emails. - não foi uma pergunta.

Ignorei a provocação. Eu ainda superestimava o meu pai e subestimava as minhas intuições. Estava mais que na hora de rever isso.

- Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. - ele respirou fundo ignorando totalmente minha cara nada satisfeita.

- O que você quer, pai?

- Eu queria continuar aquele papo que não tivemos por causa daquele incidente no meu escritório. - ele disse cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa num ar muito profissional.

Se ele chamava de incidente o fato de ele ter praticamente me insultado, eu não poderia duvidar mais de nada.

- Pai... - eu comecei a ficar nervoso. Bella poderia aparecer ali a qualquer momento – Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora?

- Não tem pai, Edward. Você vai trabalhar para mim - ele respirou fundo impaciente. - Isso não é mais uma discussão, agora é uma intimação.

O poder pode fazer grandes estragos na humildade das pessoas. Existem muitas pessoas assim. Carlisle talvez seja um percursor ou, no mínimo, o líder desse grupo.

Passei a mão nos cabelos de um jeito nervoso. E se Bella chegasse? Carlisle a reconheceria? Saberia ele dizer quem é a filha de Charlie? Lembro-me de suas palavras sobre "_ acabar com a vida dele" _e que isso não implicava matá-lo. Não que eu achasse possível ele tentar fazer mal fisicamente a Bella, mas como ele mesmo disse naquele dia em seu escritório, para ferir não é necessário usar uma arma.

Parecia cruel, mas eu não conhecia o meu pai, nunca o conheci; ele não se deixava conhecer em muitos aspectos.

- Então, o que me diz? – ele perguntou todo imponente.

Minha resposta seria um _não _bem grande se eu não tivesse sido interrompido por algo preocupante. Naquele momento alguém vindo do outro lado do pátio me chamou atenção. Era ela, graciosa e tímida, que por sorte ainda não me via. Vinha a passos pequenos e temerosos. Olhei para Carlisle. Ele esperava a minha resposta.

Havia um bolo em minha garganta.

Eu estava para ser lançado ao penhasco a qualquer momento. Só havia duas saídas ali. Eu me livrava de Carlisle concordando em trabalhar para ele, certo que após conseguir o que ele tanto queria meu pai iria embora sem nem ao menos piscar duas vezes, ou arriscava ele me ver com Bella e piorar mil vezes a nossa situação.

O frio na minha barriga queimava naqueles poucos segundos.

- Eu aceito. - disse firme e rápido. Bella estava cada vez mais perto.

- Ótimo. Vejo que finalmente você está mudando. - ele se levantou confirmando minha suspeita - Te vejo depois de amanhã no escritório do centro na capital as nove da manhã. A aula que precisar faltar me avise no dia, mandarei um e-mail para o reitor.

Carlisle era conhecido na faculdade e nas cidades tanto de Oxford quanto de Londres tanto por seu trabalho na advocacia quanto pelos enormes montantes de dinheiro que doava para reformas e construções de alas de Direito. Ele sabia da importância que tinha e nunca a subestimava.

- Até lá. - ele saiu sem esperar minha resposta, o que me aliviou bastante.

O frio na barriga tinha começado a passar, mas ainda tinha deixado vestígios. Eu estava nervoso e precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro.

- Oi.. - Bella disse. Estava tímida como seu andar minutos atrás.

Sorri e ofereci o lugar da frente para ela, levantei-me e puxei a cadeira. Ela respondeu com um sorriso lindo. Carlisle tinha desaparecido da minha vista.

- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu. – O que houve? Você está tenso. – ela perguntou.

Tão pouco tempo de convivência e ela já me conhecia tanto.

- Meu pai estava aqui um minuto atrás.

- O que? – ela perguntou assustada olhando para os lados. – Ele me viu? Ele pode estar nos vendo agora... – ela se levantou.

- Não... - olhei para os lados e para o portão pelo qual meu pai havia acabado de passar. - Não se preocupe. – tentei acalmá-la, mas já era tarde demais; O sorriso que habitava seu rosto deu lugar à expressão tensa de seus olhos.

- Edward... - ela se sentou novamente, mas sua postura era outra – Você não acha que estamos extrapolando?

- Não. – respondi de pronto. – Não estamos fazendo nada demais, Bella.

- Edward... Eu acho que ... – ela olhava para suas mãos em cima da mesa.

Tomei suas mãos com as minhas num carinho. Compartilhávamos nossos olhares num silencio mútuo e poucas palavras foram trocadas. Não éramos nada, não éramos amantes. Porém caminhávamos nessa trilha sem chegarmos ao ponto. Não podíamos evitar.

Eu não queria evitar. Minha vontade e a minha coragem eram tão mais fortes que a minha razão, que fazia com que eu superasse todos os meus conflitos.

- Não podemos ficar correndo esse risco... – ela disse com seu olhar concentrado nas pessoas em volta da gente para depois voltar para mim.

- Não precisamos correr risco nenhum. – respondi. – Ninguém sabe de nada, Bella. Não acontece nada. – continuei.

- Não acontece nada... - ela estava na defensiva. – por enquanto...

- Você quer negar o que acontece entre a gente depois de ontem? – perguntei sussurrando.

- Eu não nego nada. Eu só tenho medo. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Eu também tinha medo. Não só o medo de perdê-la, mas o medo de não conseguir superar a mim mesmo para conseguir ficar com ela.

- Meu pai... – ela estava tensa. - hoje dei meu depoimento sobre o assassinato do Ben. Charlie estava comigo, e me acompanhou... Ele escutou eu dizer que sua irmã me ligou para que eu descesse do prédio naquele dia. Ele me escutou dizendo _Cullen._

- E? – perguntei aflito.

- Ele não esboçou nada. Totalmente profissional. Ele não disse nada a respeito também. Eu sei que ele está fingindo ser forte. Eu sei que ele quer camuflar para mim o que sente e o que está acontecendo com ele.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Se ele está se sentindo mal, ele vai te dizer. – tentei constatar.

- Mas e Alice ? – ela respirou fundo tomando fôlego. – eu gosto dela. Quando ela descobrir quem eu sou ...

- Ela? – perguntei soltando um riso pelo nariz – não é do feitio dela fazer isso. Alice vive no mundinho dela. Ela não vai se importar quem você é ou quem você deixa de ser. Se ela está virando sua amiga, ela vai ser.

- Eu não nego o que sinto... – ela disse – mas não é fácil...

Não era fácil também para mim. Não era fácil lembrar o que implicava em nós dois juntos.

- Você gosta muito de Charlie, não é? – perguntei – Você não quer decepcioná-lo. - afirmei.

Ela assentiu, suas mãos apertando as minhas com firmeza. Eu passava o polegar sobre as costas da mão dela sentido sua pele arrepiar com o meu toque. No impulso, tomei sua mão esquerda na minha e levei sua pele alva e cheirosa até os meus lábios.

Bella soltou um gemido quase inaudível, o que foi demais para minha sanidade. Era algo tão singelo, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante.

Então ela corou intensamente, certamente envergonhada do som gutural que tinha produzido. Rimos juntos.

Linda. Tão perto, mas tão longe. Isso doía.

- Então, podemos nos ver sempre pelo menos? – perguntei jogando com a sorte e com a coragem que acordou comigo hoje.

- Sim, claro que sim. – ela sussurrou – Só não sei se meu pai vai gostar de te ver me importunar na janela. Eu acho que ele não engoliu a desculpa que o portão do canteiro tinha aberto com a chuva.

Ri.

- Eu prometo que não dou mais uma de Romeo. Ele é indeciso, e como você diz, volúvel demais.

- Então posso pensar no seu caso. – sua mão começou a fazer carinho na minha.

- Hoje? – sei que eu estava abusando da sorte, mas percebi que não custava nada arriscar.

- Hoje eu vou ficar até tarde na biblioteca. – ela apontou verificando o relógio e franzindo o cenho.

- Eu poderia te pegar aqui... – arrisquei mais uma vez.

Ela riu, levantando da cadeira.

- Você disse que poderíamos pelo menos nos ver... - continuei.

- Eu disse, mas por favor, não vamos dar oportunidade ao que a gente não quer que aconteça... – ela falou de forma sensata.

- Não queremos? - provoquei, deixando ela esboçar um sorriso reprimido.

Ela olhou mais uma vez o relógio.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse.

- Espere outra mensagem daquela então... – falei.

- Esperarei.

Bella saiu me deixando ali com uma esperança ilusória, mas gostosa de sentir.

...

Pov Bella

Já eram dez e quinze da noite quando eu terminava o último arquivo para hoje. A biblioteca estava fechada, exceto a minha saleta de arquivos. Juntei minhas coisas e atravessei o corredor extenso e vazio daquele lugar.

Não negava que o silêncio ali me causava temor, mas eu tentava não pensar nisso e me concentrar em outra coisa. Eram nesses momentos que Edward vinha em minha mente. A nossa conversa na cafeteira do pátio, a nossa cumplicidade e meu medo de ceder demais me arrependendo depois.

Estávamos na mesma sintonia, conscientes e resistentes até que não conseguíssemos mais lutar. Até quando eu conseguiria resistir?

Cheguei ao pátio e dei adeus ao guarda da guarita. Estava frio. Apertei meu casaco contra o corpo e me vi sozinha na rua àquela hora. Num átimo de momento me arrependi de não ter aceitado a companhia de Edward, mas era melhor assim para minha sanidade.

Depois de quase quinze minutos no ponto do ônibus, lembrei que o último carro para Rose Hill era dez e dez. Minha esperança era tomar um taxi, ou ir andando. Quase não havia ninguém na rua.

Optei por tomar um taxi. Olhei o ponto do outro lado da rua e não havia sequer um carro para contar a história.

_Droga_.

**Cold - Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz**

Era o frio. As pessoas se enclausuravam em casa com medo da possível neve fora de estação. Às vezes essa era pior do que a do próprio inverno rigoroso.

Um assassino estava à solta na cidade e eu estava dando sopa essa hora na rua.

Eu queria matar _Jacob_ nesse momento.

O jeito era apertar o passo e ir andando sem olhar para trás.

No meu primeiro caminhar, escutei um barulho de carro. Poderia ser minha salvação.

- Olha quem eu encontrei... – James sorria. – está precisando de uma carona? – ele perguntou.

Rapidamente meu cérebro começou a trabalhar. Eu sabia quem James era, mas conhecer e julgá-lo confiável era uma outra história. Ele não me parecia de todo mal, era simpático e agradável, - qualidades que só descobri bem depois. Haveria algum mal pegar uma carona com ele? Bom, acho que não. Porém, dificilmente eu me convenceria aceitar já que nesse momento ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma carne suculenta.

_Que nojo._

- Não, obrigada. Estou esperando um amigo aqui. Não posso dar esse bolo.

- Entendi. Bom, você quem sabe. Vou indo nessa então. - ele sorriu e fechou o vidro do carro para dar a partida.

Esperei o carro de James sumir ao longo da rua para começar minha caminhada.

Entrei na primeira rua transversal a rua do campus. Eu sabia que se fosse rápido, chegaria em casa em quinze minutos. Enquanto andava, profanava todos e tudo que me faziam andar até em casa a essa hora. Jacob era o primeiro. Ele estava com raiva por eu tê-lo dispensado, e agora descontava no meu trabalho.

_Droga mil vezes droga. Por que eu fui tão racional e não aceitei a companhia de Edward?_

_Simples, Isabella; Porque você queria evitar o que já estava difícil de resistir._

Meus passos largos embalavam meu conflito interno enquanto eu andava. A noite era fria e o vento cantava para a pequena névoa que se formava no ar. A cidade medieval estava assustadora.

Chegou um momento no qual eu não via mais ninguém ao meu alcance. Meu estômago embrulhado deu sinal de alerta. Era o medo se alastrando pelo meu corpo. Parei meus passos bruscamente quando ouvi um barulho atrás de mim.

Eram dois homens.

- Uma carninha fresca - disse o negro.

- Sim... - o branco concordou me olhando de cima a baixo.

Eu estava preparada para correr quando o branco tirou uma navalha do bolso. Comecei a rezar mentalmente.

_Nada de mal vai te acontecer._

Escutei dentro de minha mente. Não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que uma luz branca cegou os meus olhos que logo depois se fecharam. Não demorou para que eu perdesse meus sentidos.

Pov Edward

A coisa mais difícil de se achar em Oxford é um lugar aberto depois das dez horas da noite. Sai do meu apartamento a procura de um maço de cigarros, um mísero maço, mas não havia um supermercado ou vendinha abertos para contar a história.

Rodei vários quanteirões até chegar perto do campus onde achei um pub a duas quadras.

Estava em meu carro em frente ao estabelecimento, degustando o cigarro e acalmando os meus nervos que provoquei o dia inteiro. Ao dar a última tragada, olhei o relógio. Já era bem tarde, mas não custava tentar pegar Bella no campus.

_Eu sei, eu estava provocando a minha resistência, porém a minha vontade de tê-la junto de mim às vezes era forte demais para controlar._

Não custava nada ver se ela já tinha saído, não é? Seria rápido. E se ela não estivesse, nem ao menos saberia que eu estive ali.

- O senhor sabe se a Isabella Swan já saiu? - perguntei ao guarda. Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Quem? - ele me perguntou.

- Isabella, uma americana.

- O senhor sabe quantas americanas estudam nesse campus, senhor? - ele falou como se eu fosse um louco.

- Não. - respondi. Era oficial, eu me sentia um idiota. - Ela é morena, clara e magra. Traços fortes e olhos bonitos. - tentei diante da cara de poucos amigos do guarda. - Trabalha na biblioteca.

- Ah sim, aquela bonitinha. - ele sorriu malicioso despertando o bicho ciumento que de vez em quando habitava em mim.

- Sim, ela. - disse contrariado.

- Essa menina foi para o ponto de ônibus. Logo depois ela entrou em uma dessas ruas a pé. Já deve estar longe pelo tempo que tem isso.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Sai correndo e entrei no carro novamente. Bella estava sozinha e andando a pé naquelas ruas desertas tarde da noite. Naquele segundo o meu lado ciumento tinha sumido, dando lugar a um ser protetor impaciente e preocupado. Entrei nas ruas escuras e desertas com o coração na mão, mas nenhum sinal dela.

A adrenalina me tomou de forma a embrulhar meu estômago. Comecei a ficar realmente preocupado quando achei que realmente não fosse encontrá-la. Resolvi então parar o carro. Peguei o meu celular discando rápido para o seu número.

Nada.

Ninguém atendia.

Liguei várias vezes.

Nada.

Foi então, em meu desespero alarmante que sai do carro e comecei a procurar a pé, certo de que alguma coisa de ruim tinha acontecido.

Eu sentia isso. A minha intuição era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Depois de vinte minutos rodando os quarteirões, vi um corpo deitado e iluminado pela pouca luz da rua. Apressei-me até ele, em dúvida se eu queria que fosse Bella ou não. Sem tempo para conflitos corri até o local, mortificado quando reconheci sua bolsa.

Era ela.

Tomei-a em meus braços levantando sua cabeça para que descansasse em minhas pernas. Ela não estava ferida e respirava.

- Bella...

Ela gemeu. Estava desacordada.

- Meu anjo...Você está bem?

Seus olhos abriram devagar.

- Edward, o que aconteceu? - ela tinha a voz fraca.

- Não fale nada meu anjo, vou tirar você daqui agora.

Então levantei-a prontamente em meus braços, indo rapidamente em direção de onde tinha deixado o carro.

Pov Bella

Estava frio, mas eu estava em um lugar confortável agora. A única coisa que eu me lembrava era da luz forte e branca que me cegara antes de eu desmaiar. O que era aquilo? Um anjo?

Minha cabeça não doía mais, mais o meu corpo doía horrivelmente.

Meus olhos estavam fracos, como se eu estivesse despertando de um longo sono confortável. Foi quando ele apareceu. Na sua figura esguia e elegante trazia um cobertor e uma tijela.

- Acordou ? - ele perguntou sentando na cama onde eu estava. - Você está em minha casa. - ele disse tocando meus lábios e bochecha.

- Eu ia ser assaltada, uns caras iam fazer mal a mim - respondi com a voz rouca.

- Eles te tocaram? - ele me cobriu com o cobertor.

- Não. Eu vi uma luz branca muito forte me cegar e depois desmaiei. Eu acho que eles sairam correndo.

Edward beijou minha testa e me entregou a tijela. Era uma sopa rala.

- Coma. Depois conversamos. - ele ressaltou.

- Não estou com fome - sorri carinhosa - como depois.

- Tudo bem.

- Como você me achou? - perguntei curiosa.

- Acho que isso fica para depois. - um sorriso torto foi só o que acompanhou sua resposta.

Ele sorria de um jeito fofo. Eu queria beija-lo carinhosamente agora. Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter me salvado.

- Eu me sinto o seu protetor, é o meu dever. - ele disse divertido. - Mas agora é sério, você precisa descansar... depois conversamos.

- Meu pai … - disse preocupada.

- Já cuidei disso. Mandei uma mensagem para ele do seu celular. Ele acha que você vai dormir na Angela hoje. O seu álibi está garantido. - ele ria.

O eco de sua risada me provocava. Era como se eu estivesse em transe, hipnotizada por seu rosto belo e seu coração bom. Estava o destino me desafiando? Levando-me até os limites da minha sanidade?

- Obrigada. - eu disse.

Então ele chegou mais perto, desafiando-me junto com a minha resistência. Toquei-o no rosto com a minha mão trêmula. Edward tocou minha boca desenhando seu contorno com os dedos ásperos. Olhamo-nos cada vez mais perto, respirando debilmente para enfim encontrarmos nossas bocas, começando uma luta violenta de fôlego e cheiro suaves. Mordi-o, provocando um gemido alto e doloroso para o meu corpo.

Seu corpo tinha caído sobre o meu. Suas mãos percorriam minha pele num rastro quente e perigoso.

- Bella … - ele disse contra minha boca. - Você tem certeza? Você é vir... ? - ele perguntou sussurrando contra a minha boca sem ar.

- Tenho certeza e não, não sou. - respondi, perdida nas sensações que suas mãos provocavam em meu corpo.

Minhas mãos então desceram de seu pescoço e apertaram suas costas arranhando sobre a blusa que puxei para cima de sua cabeça. Larguei-a no chão milésimos de segundos depois.

Minha força de resistência tinha finalmente sucumbido. Não era mais uma capacidade física. Agora tinha se tornado uma vontade indomável.

* * *

><p>NA: Correndo para a montanha essa faca que vocês estão apontando para mim! Risos. Quem sabe, se dando o trabalho de deixar um review com a sua sincera opinião, o capítulo nove vem mais rápido? Só depende de vocês...eheheh Obrigada por tudo! Não me matem! Beijocas recheadas.


	11. Capítulo 9

N/A: Teve um atraso de quase 20 dias do costumeiro, mas tentei compensar ao fazer um capítulo um pouco maior que os outros. Espero que gostem. Não vou me alongar muito porque vocês querem ler logo.

Algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre a história via e-mail , twitter ou inbox , façam isso mesmo! Não se acanhem!

Sintam-se à vontade de me perguntar sobre a fic aqui : ( )/www). /(Liznegrao) – tirem os parênteses. ( Nem precisa se identificar)

liznegrao ( twitter)

E também no group do facebook que está no meu perfil.

Obrigada sempre!

Reviews:

Dani Masen: Que bom você por aqui, desconhecida! Acho que nunca vou ser perdoada pelo Cliff. Acho que foi por isso que fiz esse capítulo assim, você sabe como. bjos

Ivis Cristiane: Pois é, acho que todo mundo pensou isso. Risos. Enganei todas. Risos. Espero que goste deste e compense a demora. Beijos

Priscila Siqueira: Priscila e seus CAPS LOCK. Eu corro pra montanha legal! Espero que goste dessa minha tentativa de compensar a demora. Obrigada pela força, pelas perguntas no forms. Aliás, a primeira pergunta que você fez será respondida agora. Bjoks

Priscila Louredo: Quem era na luz? Hum... isso é uma pergunta que vai ser respondida conforme a história. Qual é a do James? Eu te pergunto... O que você acha? Adorei te ver por aqui e quero vê-la todas os capítulos. Pode deixar que já vou lavar roupa no rio desde já.. bjoks.

Mylla Lino: Você falou tudo, Mylla. É verdade, às vezes é muito mais complicado que magoar, existem muitas coisas em jogo. É fácil julgar os outros, difícil é sentir na pele. Eles estão juntos, mas não pense que tudo serão flores. Obrigada por .

Cris: Só rindo com você. Acalme-se, você vai gostar deste! Amiga, obrigada por dar essa força, e em outras coisas da minha vida também, que você sabe o que é. _Julieta_ está me ajudando demais. Quero terminar ele ainda, ainda não consegui! Amei o livro demais, era tudo que eu precisava. bjoks

Gabrielle Matos: Oin fofa! Eu corro mesmo. E corro muitoo! Carlisle é arrogante! Não há muito como penetrar na personalidade dele sem o julgamento do Edward, por ser pov dele, mas ainda sim Carlisle é mais complexo do que é exposto pelo Edward. Ele tem a impressão dele de filho, né? Acho que esse cap vai dar mais raiva. Adoro quando você diz que " sempre amará ler Liz Negrão" fico lisonjeada! Obrigada, flor! bjoks

Isabella Swan: Querida, como sempre adorei sua frase! Obrigada sempre! bjoks

Dani Flores: Obrigada, amore! Seja bem-vinda! Comente sempre, pergunte sempre e venha sempre! Obrigada pelos elogios. Sinta-se à vontade! Bjoks

Bia Studart: Ainn eu tenho quase um "orgasmo" literário quando vejo o seu review! Pois é ,Bia... Cadê as pastas de 1835? Risos. Eu soltei uma dica leve para a resposta dessa pergunta, mas acho que nem minha beta percebeu. E você também mencionou a dica. *lixa a unha* Será que o Charlie vai entender? Obrigada, flor! Bjoks

Julieide: Muitos mistérios para os seus neurônios, Dona Ju? Nope! Mas olha, a intenção da autora é confundir. Risos. Obrigada, flor! Bjoks

Rafaela Quitete: Oin amiga, isso não foi o Edward. Mas quem foi vai ser explicado mais para frente. Obrigada por você vir aqui comentar! Acho que esse capítulo vai compensar o corte do passado. Bjoks

Helenística: Ae foi a 101! Que bom que você ficou satisfeita e feliz, minha flor! Eu adoro quando você gosta, pq anseio sempre sua opinião. Adorei você dizendo que a história te prende e te envolve! Obrigada, amiga! Bjoks!

Karina: Minha linda, vamos lá ... 1835 é onde o mistério está, você acertou em cheio. Sério! Você é demais! Sobre a luz, não é exatamente isso, mas está perto. Sim, em 1835 Yan e Elizabeth morreram. Alguns flashes já mostraram isso, ou deram a entender. A luz a protegeu, mas não é isso que você disse. Obrigada, flor. Bjoks!

Tatiana Oliveira: Se eu vou mostrar eles juntos neste? Leia para você ver! Kkkk Acho que neste você não vai me , amore!

Daiane Rossi: Querida, adorei te ver por aqui. E também a nossa aproximação ! Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe mais uma vez pelas lágrimas que fiz você derramar. Você é Leitora de Nikelen Witter e seja, você tem boas leituras. Considero ela como alguém que me inspira sempre, e você aqui já é um elogio sem palavras. É muito importante para o autor ter alguém que converse sobre as personagens e tal, obrigada pelas perguntas. Você me fez entender mais algumas questões! Obrigada, flor! Espero que goste do capítulo!

Obrigada a todas que comentaram, isso sempre faz o meu dia. A partir deste capítulo responderei TAMBÉM pela a MP aqui do site . Ou seja, quem tem perfil aqui, verifique se tem habilitado o MP. Para os que não têm conta no , responderei aqui mesmo!

Obrigada,

Capítulo 9 - Amantes

_Réus confessos_

_Amor proibido, liberado a noite,_

_quando tudo em volta é você e eu._

_Nossas atitudes derrubam paredes,_

_que impedem o contato entre a nobreza e o plebeu._

_Durante o dia os olhos são grades,_

_são testemunhas de acusação._

_Somos réus confessos de um tribunal ignorante,_

_que desconhecem os direitos do amor,_

_deixando de lado os motivos do coração._

_Prendam meu corpo mas não me impeçam de pensar,_

_sendo assim não haverá prisão,_

_pois ainda que tranquem as celas,_

_aumentem os muros,_

_nunca poderão obstruir o acesso que existe entre o seu e o meu coração!_

_Mauro Mesquita_

Minhas mãos espalmavam suas costas nuas com urgência. Eu queria que ele me tomasse, mas nunca seria suficiente. Edward beijava minha pele.

- Você é linda - ele suspendeu a barra da minha blusa.

Sua mão rapidamente encontrou o caminho até meu seio. Ele o acariciou, arrepiando-me. Então, levantei os braços para que suas mãos me ajudassem a se desfazer do tecido que nos separava. Era bom, ao mesmo tempo uma loucura. Por mais que me sentisse bem com ele assim, era estranho ser precipitada mesmo que meu corpo e minha mente dissessem o contrário.

Eu não sou este tipo de garota que sai com qualquer um, pulando na cama do primeiro homem que vê na frente. O desastre que eu chamo de _minha vida sexual ativa_ faz com que eu tenha na minha lista quase inabitada apenas um cara da minha antiga faculdade, que mal eu lembrava o nome pelo estado deplorável de embriaguez.

Mas Edward era diferente.

Acariciei seu rosto. Ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas devido ao calor que crescia entre os nossos corpos. Uma nova descoberta sobre ele, uma forma particular de mostrar excitação.

- Você está corado - falei com a boca entre os lábios dele. Minha voz era fraca, e esta era a minha forma particular de mostrar excitação. Eu sentia meus poros arrepiados com o contato da pele dele; Sentia a parte mais quente de seu corpo despertando para o meu. Eu não queria parar nunca mais.

- Você quer parar? - ele perguntou com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Você quer? - devolvi a pergunta.

- Não. Mas se quiser... - ele afastou o rosto do meu como se quisesse ser cavalheiro numa hora tão inoportuna.

- Não quero. - agarrei novamente sua nuca - Você tem preservativo?

Os pêlos de seu pescoço também estavam eriçados. Nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo que somente elas sabiam o compasso. Ainda era loucura, mas não existia no mundo loucura mais certa que aquela. Com o meu sinal verde, Edward não se fez de rogado ao avançar com sua mão quente sobre minha coxa direita. Eu sei, eu não era muito experiente, mas sabia reconhecer aquelas sensações únicas que só o toque de um _amante _pode fazer.

Eu gemi. Edward tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Sua boca explorava meu corpo como se ele já soubesse o caminho há muito tempo. Talvez soubesse. Ou então, talvez ele tivesse nascido para isso. Não demorou muito minhas mãos agarraram seus cabelos. Ele tinha atingido o meu céu após fazer minha calcinha desaparecer.

Gemi alto dessa vez, presa em sensações jamais sentidas. Atingi o paraíso pouco tempo depois.

De repente sem eu me dar conta, nossos corpos estavam unidos. Nossas roupas estavam provavelmente no chão e somente o lençol quente embaixo dos nossos corpos acompanhava a temperatura alta que emanava do atrito feito por nós.

- Você é tudo que eu preciso - ele disse.

Eu sorri, mergulhada nos olhos verdes intensos focados em mim. Logo, a velha sensação de _dèjá vu_ tomou minha mente como se eu já tivesse vivido aquilo. A única diferença era que, dessa vez, eu não tinha medo. Era como se fosse um caminho muito conhecido, uma estrada que já estive antes. Uma estrada para qual eu sempre continuava voltando.

Era Edward.

- Eu também preciso de você - murmurei sincera.

Adormeci em seus braços naquela noite. Não tive pesadelos, não sonhei nem com floresta, nem lagos. Eu me sentia bem como há muito tempo não sentia.

Era estranho dizer, mas de alguma forma, eu estava em casa.

…

POV Edward

Ela estava em meus braços. A claridade do pouco sol de Oxford entrava tímida pela janela. Era uma manhã gelada, como sempre, mas diferente porque ela estava comigo. Bella se mexeu em meu peito se aninhando mais ao meu corpo.

Sorri.

As minhas costas doíam, porém eu pouco me importava. Olhei para o chão do quarto com nossas roupas espalhadas assim como as embalagens usadas de preservativo. Parecia mentira, e era um tanto estranho nós estarmos ali juntos. Ao mesmo tempo que foi impulsivo, foi certo, apesar de todas as circunstâncias pregarem o contrário.

Eu continuava tentando ignorar os meus fantasmas. Continuava e estava conseguindo ignorar o fato de Bella ser quem era. Para mim neste momento, ela era somente Bella; uma menina doce, inteligente por quem hoje eu posso dizer que estou apaixonado. Aqui, comigo, ela não era filha de Charlie; Não havia acidente. Não havia culpados. Não havia a minha culpa. Só havia ela. _Minha_ Bella.

Ela se mexeu novamente. Toquei suas costas nuas num suave carinho. Seus olhos se abriram devagar, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Bom dia... - sussurrei.

Ela corou. Acho que Bella era o tipo de mulher que se envergonhava no dia seguinte. Quando beijei seus cabelos o corpo dela relaxou um pouco, mas as bochechas ainda estavam levemente coradas.

- Bom dia - ela tinha a voz fraca.

Seus olhos fecharam de forma delicada. O nariz inspirou levemente em minha pele. O corar foi embora num piscar de olhos quando se aninhou ainda mais em meu corpo. Ela havia adormecido novamente, em questão de segundos. Mais uma descoberta sobre Bella.

Minha Bella era _preguiçosa._

Levantei-me calmo sem atrapalhar muito seu sono. Sem jeito, tropecei nas coisas que estavam no chão a caminho do banheiro. Eu juro que eu tentava ser mais galante nestas horas, mas a minha famosa natureza de anti-herói aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Muitos minutos depois eu estava na cozinha, já devidamente vestido para o frio, com o café de Bella na caneca e pãezinhos servidos numa bandeja. Eu só esperava duas coisas; que ela não reparasse o meu mau jeito com esse tipo de coisa e não ligasse para a falta de refinamento na bandeja e na caneca de homem solteiro.

- Isso é para mim? - ela perguntou sentando-se na cama puxando a colcha contra seu corpo ainda desnudo.

- E para quem eu faria café? Eu só bebo chá. - brinquei com a sua implicância com o hábito dos ingleses.

- Você é um Príncipe - ela disse aceitando as bandejas com os pãezinhos - Obrigada.

- Tudo pela minha convidada de honra - me sentei ao seu lado, já com minha caneca também cheia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era natural, era estranho estarmos juntos assim; tão _desconhecidos _e _íntimos._

- De honra? - ela deu um tapinha leve no meu ombro - Então quer dizer que existem outras convidadas e eu sou a de honra? Você é muito cara-de-pau. - ela disse sacana e por um segundo acreditei no bico emburrado que ela fazia.

- Você é única. - inclinei-me sobre o seu corpo quase fazendo-a derrubar a caneca de café

- É também desastrado.

Ri com sua observação. Sem hesitar dei-lhe um beijo. Ela correspondeu com fervor, seu corpo ainda um pouco longe por causa do café-da-manhã em seu colo, porém isso não impediu que ela me beijasse com vontade e despertasse o que até agora estava calmo e sereno. Dois minutos depois a bandeja e o café estavam esquecidos no chão. Se fosse outra circunstância eu até poderia ficar sentido por ela ter ignorado meus dotes culinários, mas este não era o caso. Eu só tive tempo de também ignorar o meu chá já frio no chão, e ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava com tamanha intensidade, estiquei o braço esquerdo para alcançar na gaveta um utensílio fundamental para o que queríamos fazer agora.

POV Bella

A luz já entrava mais forte pela janela do quarto. Meu corpo ainda nu descansava no peito de Edward como se fosse seu lugar perfeito. E era. Não trocávamos palavras, não era tão necessário no momento. Eu brincava com os poucos pelos do seu peito com uma intimidade que eu duvidava poder ter com alguém.

- Anjo... - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Tudo era muito louco e_ íntimo _demais, mas longe de ser desconfortável.

- Edward – sussurrei no mesmo tom. Leve e baixo.

Ele estava quente, ao contrário do ar gelado do quarto que eu respirava. O inverno viria em breve; rigoroso. Aninhei-me ainda mais contra seu peito na esperança que o frio passasse, mas minhas extremidades geladas contrariavam minha vontade. Edward tinha seu nariz passeando em meu pescoço, sua respiração pesada deixava rastros culminando nos arrepios que aqueciam minha espinha. Lembrei então de todas as sensações que ele me causava, todas as sensações proibidas que como tal eram mais intensas e vívidas. Olhei em seus olhos e o beijei. Edward era proibido, havia milhões de razões para isso, mas eu ignorava todas, eu precisava e queria ignorá-las.

- Edward , não faz isso.

- Isso o que? – ele mordia meu lóbulo. Cravei minhas unhas em sua pele.

- Ai! – ele exclamou, seu sorriso de lado aquecendo minha alma – Você é violenta – continuou.

- Não sou nada - também ri.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez. Era um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu sou do tipo que ligo no dia seguinte... - ele avisou, deslizando sua mão pelo meu pescoço.

Eu não estava acostumada com essas demonstrações românticas de carinho, mas não podia negar o gosto que eu tinha por elas naquele momento. Talvez a _Bella_ cética estava dando espaço para a _Bella_ romântica aparecer. Quem dissesse que um dia eu fosse para cama com um cara que mal conheço sem um pingo de _álcool_, poderia ser chamado de louco ou no mínimo retardado.

Crescendo numa família de pais separados, acusei tanto o _amor_ que o tiro saiu pela culatra com alguns adicionais problemáticos.

- Nós somos Romeu e Julieta às avessas... – ele disse rindo, alisando minha cintura com seus dedos grossos.

- Completamente às avessas. – também zombei da nossa circunstância – Você não me pediu em casamento antes.

- Mas você não pode reclamar que eu não fui a sua janela.

- Eu jamais faria isso. Você tem todo o crédito de Romeo. Ainda mais depois do café da manhã na cama.

- Você é mais durona que a Julieta, Jane Eyre.

- Por quê? – perguntei divertida.

- Você nem me deixou tomar o meu chá – ele continuou rindo e me deu um estalinho.

- Isso é um defeito ou uma qualidade? – perguntei fingindo estar furiosa.

- A melhor das qualidades – ele respondeu voltando a me beijar.

Edward era carinhoso, às vezes até demais, o que me assustava. Eu não conseguia pensar direito quando estava com ele. Eu não conseguia ser eu mesma, o meu lado racional se reduzia ao mínimo, ao passo que_ outro eu_ aparecia me surpreendendo com reações e naturalidade. Eu tinha todas as razões do mundo para não desfrutar do que eu desfrutava agora, mas não queria pensar nisso.

Naquele momento não eram só as razões que eu ignorava, eu ignorava simplesmente tudo; inclusive o meu celular que vibrava sem cessar dentro da minha bolsa.

- Droga! - praguejei levantando da cama.

- Bella? - ele perguntou assustado.

Eu rodava o quarto como um peru tonto. Era embaraçoso. Corei no segundo seguinte quando lembrei que eu estava nua desfilando em sua frente. Era um tanto ridículo eu estar com vergonha agora, mas mesmo assim senti queimar minhas bochechas. Edward parecia gostar, seu sorriso denunciava certo entretenimento. Depois da quinta volta, finalmente achei a minha bolsa.

_Merda._ Agora eu praguejava mentalmente. Era Charlie. Junto com o desespero da sua ligação percebi a hora no celular. Eram sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Para completar, eu estava atrasada.

_Minta. Minta. Saiba mentir. Você consegue, Bella._

- Bom dia, pai - disse tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Olhei para baixo do meu corpo, eu ainda estava nua. Certo, agora eu não estava mais vermelha de vergonha, eu estava _roxa. _Foi quase instintivo me cobrir com a minha bolsa. Não era só por Edward, mas também por Charlie. Uma infantilidade aguda me atingiu de repente deixando a impressão que Charlie me veria através do telefone. _Não vacile, Bella. Não fraqueje._Minha mente brigava comigo quando imagens do meu pai furioso surgiram em minha mente. Ele tinha o_ rifle_ nas mãos, mero detalhe.

- _Bella, está tudo bem_? - ele perguntou. Charlie estava calmo, ou pelo menos fingia estar.

_Óbvio. Ele não sabe o que você fez na noite passada, nem nesta manhã._ A minha mente gritou me passando o sermão.

- Está tudo perfeito, pai – minha voz vacilou – Já vou para casa.

_- Tudo bem, vou ao supermercado com a sua avó _– ele disse, ele parecia chateado. Eu estava perdida – _O almoço vai estar na geladeira mais tarde para você. Vou até a delegacia hoje e a sua avó também vai sair._

- Tudo bem, pai. Obrigada.

Eu tremia. Agora eu conhecia a sensação que era mentir para os pais nessas situações. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

_- Até mais, Bells._

Ele desligou. Minha mente trabalhava rápido nos motivos que fariam o meu pai estar chateado. Logo me lembrei do episodio do depoimento sobre Alice no dia anterior, talvez fosse isso. Ou então talvez fosse a mensagem que Edward mandou para ele do meu celular. Estaria ele preocupado por eu ter mandado apenas uma mensagem? Estaria ele incomodado porque eu era amiga de uma _Cullen? _Se a última pergunta for a certa espero que ele nunca desconfie sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Afinal como eu diria ao meu pai que estou apaixonada pelo filho de Carlisle, o mesmo cara que acabou com a vida profissional dele? E além disso, como eu diria que eu quase fui assaltada, e depois salva por Edward, indo para cama com ele?

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou. Levantou da cama estendendo a minha roupa e vestindo sua calça.

Só então percebi que eu estava parada com o celular ainda na mão. Não que eu estivesse me sentindo culpada ou qualquer coisa do gênero por estar ali com Edward e consequentemente enganar o meu pai, porém era inevitável esse incomodo repentino. Afinal, ele era o meu pai e eu não gostava de mentir para ele não importasse o motivo.

Acho que o efeito da impulsividade que acometeu minha mente na noite passada estava começando a perder a eficácia. Será mesmo?

Não era. Era só medo. Era natural eu sentir isso.

- Estou, Edward – comecei a vestir minhas roupas também – estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou me abraçando.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, eu o abracei também. Edward era um misto de proibição e conforto, como se fosse normal os dois andarem juntos; como se fosse natural sentir ódio e amor pela mesma pessoa.

- Eu te levo em casa – ele continuou, beijando minha testa num jeito carinhoso.

- Não precisa, Edward. Eu não quero que a gente corra mais riscos.

- Eu sei que precisamos tomar cuidado, mas eu não quero deixar de te ver por causa disso.

- Você não vai deixar de me ver por causa disso – assegurei, acariciando seu pescoço. Sorri só para dar ênfase de que o que eu estava falando era verdade.

E era. Nem que eu quisesse fugir eu conseguiria ficar longe dele.

- Eu não quero que a gente se separe mais – ele disse.

- Eu também não quero – beijei-o espantando qualquer dúvida que ele tivesse em relação a minha certeza. Eu também não queria me separar dele e nem ia.

Eu tinha certeza que nós teríamos que enfrentar muita coisa ainda. Mas essa era a nossa escolha. E este era apenas o começo.

...

Quando cheguei em casa nem Charlie nem minha avó estavam. Agradeci aos céus por isso. Fui ao meu quarto de pronto para tomar um banho mesmo que contrariada pelo desejo de ter o cheiro de Edward por meu corpo pelo resto do dia. A minha vontade era de ficar em casa para reviver cada ponto de lembrança da noite anterior, mas a vida cotidiana é cruel e muito diferente dos filmes e livros, onde suas personagens retomam aquele minuto inesquecível vivido nas cenas ou páginas anteriores.

No momento que cheguei ao campus o sorriso arreganhado ainda estampava meu rosto, como se tivesse escrito em minha testa que eu estava apaixonada. Mas não era verdade? Então o mundo que se explodisse. Ri comigo mesma.

Era engraçado como o pavor causado ontem por aqueles _caras_ esquisitos não significava mais nada perante o conforto que eu sentia agora. Aliás, eu poderia até arriscar a dizer que o mesmo vale para os meus pesadelos. Eu não me lembrava de tê-los tido essa noite.

Edward tinha aula de direito no primeiro tempo, mas tínhamos combinado de nos ver assim que tivéssemos um intervalo em comum. Acho que ele concordava comigo que esperar a aula de Shakespeare para nos vermos ainda hoje, era muito tempo. Bom, como nada vem de bandeja assim, não teríamos intervalos em comum e eu teria que ir até a biblioteca antes da minha aula de teoria; e aqui eu estava olhando para a cara da Cris colocando mais pilhas de arquivos em minha mesa a cada vinte minutos. Jacob não tinha aparecido ainda.

_Como eu te disse, eu sou do tipo que liga no dia seguinte. Eu só não faço isso porque você deve estar ocupada._

_Estou com saudades._

_E._

Essa foi a mensagem que eu li quando o meu celular acendeu a luz. Claro, eu sorri como uma retardada para a tela. E naquele segundo, as pilhas que só cresciam na minha mesa não importavam mais. As mensagens tinham gosto diferente agora. Elas tinham um significado mais intenso que era difícil de definir.

_Também estou com saudades. B._

Ele não mandou mais mensagens depois, o que me trouxe uma insegurança infantil sem propósito. Para não pensar mais besteiras, voltei ao trabalho. Era óbvio que toda hora eu espiava o celular em busca de mais uma mensagem dele, mas não havia nada. E a insegurança se instalou de novo.

_Desculpe, anjo. Não vou poder ir à aula de Shakespeare hoje. Surgiu um imprevisto com o meu irmã te ligar mais tarde. Pensarei em você o tempo todo._

_E você também pensará em mim. Não estou me gabando. Você vai saber por que da minha certeza._

_E._

Franzi o cenho, curiosa pela mensagem. Eu não tinha entendido nada, a não ser o fato que ele faltaria a aula de William. Eu lamentava e minha saudade também, mas como eu já tinha dito, vida real não é livro. E eu não era a Julieta submissa que esperava o seu Romeo chegar como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Voltei rapidamente ao trabalho.

A aula de teoria foi diferente da anterior, graças a Deus. Eu não precisei aguentar aquelas meninas tagarelas a minha frente e nem encarar o professor roliço falando sobre _florestas_ e seus significados. Afinal os nervos a flor da pele causados pela falta de notícias de Edward já bastava pelo dia todo, sem contar com a insegurança infantil que me visitava a cada cinco minutos me dizendo que a noite de ontem foi somente uma noite e mais nada. Edward estava sendo apenas gentil e ponto final.

Eu não era Julieta, mas era uma mulher comum como todas as outras.

POV Edward

Não bastasse Emmett me importunar para poder ajuda-lo com as últimas caixas no apartamento, agora ele me questionava sobre o que eu fazia com aquele objeto nas mãos.

- O que você vai fazer com isso aí nas mãos? – perguntou curioso.

Estávamos no campus. Não havia hora mais imprópria para Emmett me fazer aquele pedido, parecia que ele precisava pegar uma caixa, no somente _meu _apartamento, com certa urgência, alguma coisa relacionada à Rosalie. E eu como um bom irmão não pude negar seu pedido.

- Eu volto já – disse saindo correndo em direção à sala de aula.

Não demorei muito, foi preciso somente dois minutos para entrar na sala vazia e deixar o que eu queria no lugar certo. Pronto, acho que ela iria entender.

_..._

- Aquilo tem a ver com algum rabo de saia, não tem? – Emmett perguntou enquanto mexia nas caixas que ainda estavam na sala. Ele tinha uma taça de vinho nas mãos. Ele a analisava com cuidado. Nem sabia que tínhamos esse utensílio fino, se eu soubesse não teria servido o café de Bella numa caneca acabada.

Ele abriu a caixa com vários copos e canecas decentes. _Droga_.

- O que você quer saber? – perguntei não muito interessado no assunto. Nunca fui de me abrir para Emmett sobre esse tipo de coisa, menos ainda seria a chance diante da circunstância que Bella e eu vivíamos.

- Tudo, irmãozinho. Sei que tem um rabo de saia nessa história. E até arrisco quem é – ele disse dando um tapinha nas minhas costas – Já rolou beijo, amasso? Eu vi que ela é bem brava no dia da festa.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Da Bella, Isabella. Não é esse o nome dela? A americana. Está faturando, irmão. Ela é gostosinha.

- Ei, cara. Não fala assim – desisti de negar. Ele deve ter visto no dia da festa, e também antes quando peguei a chave do carro com ele para eu e Bella irmos para a campina.

- Ih, estou vendo que você já está de quatro.

- Não é bem assim.

- Como não é? Já vi que traçou a_ Tio Sam_.

- Ela é importante. É diferente.

Emmett começou a rir e deu mais um tapinha do meu ombro.

- Só fiz para te irritar, irmãozinho. Ela é bonita. Eu aprovo – ele falou abrindo mais uma caixa – Estou sacando que ela é diferente. Não te vejo assim há anos. Acho que nunca te vi assim. Não era assim com Tanya.

- Tanya? – perguntei – Com Tanya nunca foi assim.

- Mas ela ainda é caída por você.

- Eu não quero nada com ela. Eu desgracei a vida dela.

- Ela não pensa isso – Emmett disse fechando a mesma caixa que tinha aberto minutos atrás – Você não desgraçou a vida de ninguém. Quero que você seja feliz. Você merece depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu sei, mas ainda é difícil – falei tão baixo como se tivesse falando para mim mesmo – Eu não quero que minhas crises de culpa atrapalhem isso.

Não sabia Emmett que existia muito mais do que aquilo que eu reportava, era muito mais complexo que só minhas crises, era muito mais complexo que a minha culpa e a minha insegurança adquiridas depois do acidente.

- Não vai atrapalhar. Você só precisa entender de uma vez por todas que a culpa não foi sua. E também que você não está sozinho nessa, meu irmão.

Eu vi compaixão no olhar que Emmett lançou a mim. Ele nunca tinha me apoiado tão abertamente quanto agora. Ou talvez eu tivesse tão fechado que nunca prestei atenção aos seus cuidados de irmão.

Bella realmente estava me mudando.

...

POV Bella

Assistir a aula de William sem a perspectiva de ter Edward lá era muito ruim. Claro, tudo tinha mudado depois da noite de ontem. Mas a falta de notícias ainda me assombrava transformando algo pequeno em algo estrondoso. Eu estava sendo exagerada, eu sei. Isso _surpreendia _a mim mesma.

Entrei na sala sem muita animação, eu ia em direção a minha carteira cativa quando vi algo em cima. Era um livro, percebi isso à medida que me aproximava. Mas conforme eu chegava perto notava que não se tratava de somente um livro, era Jane Eyre, um livro antigo, a capa surrada, talvez muitas vezes lido.

Sorri me lembrando da última mensagem de Edward. Pensarei em você o tempo todo. Sorri ainda mais quando alisei a capa do livro. Eu não precisava de uma lembrança dele para pensar nele o tempo todo, mas recebi aquele livro como um carinho e também o cheiro que veio dele assim que o abri.

O cheiro de Edward.

Tinha uma rosa vermelha, sem espinhos, marcando a página de rosto. Lá estava uma data e o nome de Edward.

_Setembro - 1998. Edward Cullen. _E embaixo tinha uma nota, numa caneta de tinta recente.

_Eu te dei um de bolso no seu aniversário. Agora que tudo mudou, te dou o meu livro de cabeceira para você sempre se lembrar de mim mesmo que eu não esteja presente._

_Com carinho,_

_Edward._

Cheirei a rosa e sorri para o livro ainda com o cheiro da casa dele. Edward era um romântico incurável, eu diria até um pouco piegas se eu não estivesse apaixonada. E eu uma boba lutando contra mim mesma para não admitir que gostava dessa bajulação. Eu podia não ser Julieta, como já havia pregado, mas que eu tinha um quê de_ mulherzinha que assiste Jane Austen na BBC_ em um domingo chuvoso, isso eu tinha e não poderia nunca dizer o contrário.

Naquele mesmo minuto escrevi-lhe uma mensagem no celular.

_Eu sempre vou me lembrar de você mesmo que você não esteja presente. B_

_..._

Todas as minhas aulas já tinham terminado e mais uma vez eu estava na biblioteca cumprindo o meu horário e cobrindo Jacob que não tinha dado as caras hoje. Problemas pessoais, - ele alegou, - e pediu que eu ficasse até as oito. A pilha de documentos estava menor a cada hora e eu ansiava pelo o momento que eu pudesse sair dali para encontrar Edward. Tínhamos combinado via mensagem de nos encontrar após as oito da noite, horário combinado com Jacob da minha saída.

Meu pai ligou mais cedo para se certificar de que eu estava bem. Eu avisei que teria que ficar até mais tarde no campus já que Jacob não pôde vir trabalhar. Ele aceitou sem contestar, o que foi um alívio para a minha consciência que poderia adiar o que eu enfrentaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Estou indo, Bella – Cris falou pegando a bolsa e acenando – Pode apagar as luzes hoje? Ainda tem dois estudantes nas salas privativas, eu acho. O senhor David virá fechar o relógio daqui a quarenta minutos.

- Tudo bem, já estou terminando também – falei teclando o último parágrafo da nota que eu reportava.

Meia hora depois eram oito horas em ponto. Fui até o corredor de obras clássicas para ver se tinha alguém ali, mas não havia ninguém. Passei em todos os corredores imensos, só havia o silêncio, no máximo um ruído ou dois de um folhear de alguém muito distante. Dava medo.

Respirei três vezes profundamente. Não deixaria o medo me levar dessa vez. Andei em passos largos até a minha saleta, ao olhar de novo a hora constatei que já havia passado dez minutos do meu horário estipulado. Será que os dois estudantes já tinham saído? Comecei a apagar as luzes, quando vi a luz acesa de uma das salas privativas. Olhei para o celular e não tinha nenhuma mensagem de Edward. Ele disse que viria me buscar, mas não disse onde, não falou horário certo, não disse nada. Ótimo.

Era melhor eu descer rápido então. Peguei minha bolsa e fui até a sala privativa que estava acesa. Torcendo que não fosse alguém problemático,eu abri a porta ainda receosa. Não queria passar pelo mesmo problema de ontem. Seria muita falta de sorte dar de cara com outro tarado em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

O que eu vi superou todas as minhas expectativas. Era Edward concentrado num livro, e ao escutar o barulho da porta e o meu tom educado de interrupção, vestiu um sorriso torto e travesso. Tudo me dizia que ele não estava ali inocente lendo ou estudando, ele estava ali para fazer traquinagem, ou zombar da minha cara da forma mais sexy e engraçada possível, e claro, sem qualquer esforço.

- Eu sairei sem problemas, senhorita – ele disse já rindo.

Levantou caminhando em minha direção.

- Você achava mesmo que eu correria o risco de deixá-la por aí sozinha nessa biblioteca deserta depois de ontem?

Eu fiz menção de retrucar, mas ele posicionou suas mãos nos lugares certos da minha cintura. Meu corpo levou choque com a quentura da sua mão na minha pele fria. Ele fazia desenhos em minha pele, ainda por cima da roupa, era inocente e carinhoso, mais ainda me deixava sem palavras.

- Você é louco de vir até aqui. Levei um susto! – briguei com ele com um sorriso na minha face que dizia exatamente o contrário.

Enlacei seu pescoço, cravando minha unha forte em sua pele e ele gemeu. Seu lábios roçaram nos meus, era engraçado. Eu sabia que a saudade era forte, mas beijá-lo assim estava fora do comum. Nossas línguas tomaram seu ritmo e nossas peles gritaram por mais contato.

- Amei o livro e amei a flor - falei sincera e totalmente derretida por ele.

Onde estava o piegas nisso? Quem era piegas agora?

- Não foi mais do que o meu dever, minha senhora - ele dizia numa voz diferente e num sotaque carregado de inglês antigo.

De repente o Edward galante do século dezenove deu lugar ao meu Edward, tradicional e romântico, porém intenso nos olhos e quente no corpo.

- Te adoro. - sua boca soprou na minha. Seu hálito quente me acalentava do frio. Beijei-o com toda minha paixão e minha alma conectados ao seu corpo.

Estávamos os dois, sozinhos, intensamente entregues. Se era amor mesmo o que eu sentia, ele tinha a virtude de me desnudar perante Edward. Desnudávamo-nos não só um em face do outro, mas cada um diante de si mesmo.

- Também te adoro. - respondi impregnada pela intensa paixão que arrepiava o meu corpo.

No segundo seguinte, nossas mãos passeavam pelos nossos corpos deixando as marcas da nossa vontade de um pelo outro. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas Edward havia me levado até a mesa de estudo. As sensações da noite anterior tinham voltado. Seus lábios exploravam meu corpo como minhas mãos exploravam sua pele. Ardia. Queimava. Era pura dor. Uma dor que desaguava no prazer dos nossos poros.

O momento não durou muito. O barulho de passos do lado de fora nos despertou para o mundo real novamente. Era o Senhor David, o inglês grisalho que apagava o relógio da biblioteca.

Até então não tinha reparado que minhas roupas estavam amassadas. Eu poderia dizer o mesmo das de Edward.

- Rápido - eu disse a Edward me recompondo.

Ele ajeitou suas roupas rapidamente e rimos cúmplices. Saímos da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido e Sr. David pouco notou nossa presença. Ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto rumávamos para o corredor vazio do andar.

…

- Eu não deveria deixar você ser tão protetor assim... - disse a ele.

Estávamos na esquina da minha rua, namorando como um casal normal de namorados que se despede no final do dia, querendo sempre mais alguns minutos juntos. Eu não queria só mais alguns minutos, eu queria uma noite inteira.

- Você não tem direito de contestar, eu sou seu guarda-costas oficial. - ele retrucou me abraçando mais forte.

Minha mão repousava em seu peito e senti sua respiração e as batidas de seu coração ritmadas.

- É muito cruel termos que nos separar. - ele disse tocando minha boca com a ponta de seus dedos. - Se você ao menos aceitasse o meu convite de irmos para a minha casa de novo...

Bati em seu ombro de leve, sorrindo como se a alegria tivesse marcada em minha face como uma tatuagem.

- Se eu pudesse... - respondi. - Mas teria que ficar para sempre, já que meu pai me jogaria no relento. - continuei tentando fazer piada da nossa situação.

- Eu te abrigaria com o maior prazer. - ele roçou seus lábios nos meus novamente - garantia de café da manhã todos os dias.

- Na cama? - perguntei com um sorriso, já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro. - seu lábio desceu para a curva do meu pescoço.

Dei uma risadinha travessa e puxei seus cabelos para que seu rosto pudesse me encarar novamente.

- Já está tarde. - falei tentando ignorar os gritos do meu corpo pedindo pelo dele - Preciso ir. Charlie já está estranho, não posso arriscar você aqui.

- Vamos nos ver amanhã? - ele perguntou com seu sorriso de lado - Vou a Londres para começar no escritório do meu pai logo cedo, mas assim que eu for liberado virei para casa.

- Todos os dias, se você quiser - disse beijando seus lábios uma última vez antes que eu fosse levada pelo meu caráter inconsequente. - Me avise quando você chegar na cidade. E obrigada pelo presente e pela rosa mais uma vez. - continuei falando ao andar de costas em direção a minha casa.

- Eu te mando uma mensagem amanhã. Durma bem, anjo - ele disse sorrindo.

Sua figura desapareceu na escuridão da rua assim que rumei para a porta de casa. A última coisa que eu escutei foi o barulho do carro virando a esquina.

…

Nada me preparou para o que eu vi quando cheguei a casa. Charlie estava sentado no sofá como de costume, mas não encarava a televisão. Ele não estava assistindo seu costumeiro jogo de baseball depois do jantar.

- Boa noite, pai - falei, esperando que o mau pressentimento fosse somente impressão.

- Boa noite , Bells - ele disse, pelo menos seu tom era o normal - Como foi no trabalho? - ele perguntou.

Sentei no sofá o encarando. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu tinha medo de encarar nos olhos de Charlie agora. Era como se eu tivesse cometendo um pecado, do qual não me arrependia, mas ainda sim ele era o padre que tinha o poder da minha absolvição. Uma absolvição que nunca viria, porque eu nunca estaria pronta para confessar.

- Como foi na casa da Srta. Weber ? - ele perguntou se referindo à Angela.

- Tudo bem. Estudamos bastante - eu merecia ir para o inferno.

Por que eu tremia? Ordenei a mim mesma que parasse.

- Bella, sente aqui. - ele me pediu.

Eu fui até o sofá.

- Filha, eu vou te perguntar e quero que você me diga a verdade. - ele disse calmo.

Meu corpo borbulhava de nervoso, minha garganta fechava. Por pouco não ajoelhei e comecei a rezar para que toda aquela sensação fosse embora. E se ele havia descoberto sobre Edward e eu? E se nós não tomamos todos os cuidados? Respirei fundo para que a tremedeira fosse embora.

- Pode perguntar, pai - minha voz estava mais firme.

- Você é amiga de Alice Cullen? - Charlie perguntou ainda calmo, causando o frio na minha espinha que irradiava por todo o meu corpo. Minha mente mandava eu negar, mas meu ímpeto foi mais forte.

- Sou. - disse esperando uma explosão que não veio. Pensei seriamente que era melhor ter escutado a explosão.

- Você sabe quem são os Cullens? - ele perguntou. Queria eu poder responder sua pergunta sem mentir.

- Não - fingi.

- Eles são a razão de eu ter perdido o meu emprego. O acidente que te falei, o rapaz que morreu. O pai dele é Carlisle Cullen, foi ele quem me processou. Foi ele quem fudeu com a minha vida- ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

As palavras de Charlie entravam em mim como facas perfurando minha pele sem piedade. Meu cérebro queimava minha mente em culpa e medo. Sentia-me a pior das filhas diante do pai em dores, incapaz de estender-lhe a mão, e se o fizesse, era o mesmo que morrer de dor.

- Alice é uma dos irmãos. Tem mais dois, Edward... - ele disse e eu prendi minha respiração na hora estava dirigindo naquela noite, e Emmett. Sei que os dois também estudam aqui em Oxford.

- Pai … - eu disse com a esperança que ele olhasse para mim.

Eu queria aliviar sua dor. Queria tornar tudo menos doloroso para ele.

- Ela não é nem tão minha amiga assim, nos conhecemos da faculdade - disse tentando aliviar.

- Filha, de maneira alguma estou te... te cobrando - ele gaguejava - só quero que você saiba.

Meu pai era indigno de mim. Eu sabia qual era sua súplica, porém era difícil de aceitar. Ele não queria que eu fosse amiga de Alice, mas ele era decente demais para deixar seu egoísmo tão explícito. Odiei-me naqueles segundos, a minha pele com cheiro de Edward não tinha mais um significado doce.

Eu me sentia suja.

_A realidade batia severamente à porta, ela era muito mais cruel de perto._

- Não tem nada com que se preocupar, pai - disse mentindo para mim mesma e para o meu pai. No fundo, eu só desejava outra realidade.

- Filha... - ele disse mais uma vez.

Minha vontade era de me enfiar num buraco, mas meu amor pelo meu pai era grande demais para eu lhe negar um conforto.

Nos abraçamos assim que eu cheguei mais perto. Eu não poderia dizer que estava dividida, porque eu não estava, mas mexida era o que me definia no momento.

Eu só queria fugir desta realidade.

…

POV Edward

Era fácil tolerar o primeiro dia no escritório de Carlisle devido às coisas boas que me aconteceram nas últimas horas. Eu tinha que enfrentar isso, e para falar a verdade, agora eu tinha forças para tolerar meu pai. O que um bom carinho de quem a gente gosta não faz.

Eu estava há uma hora sentado numa sala a qual eu não pertencia, esperando meu pai que ainda não havia chegado.

- Bom dia - ele disse entrando na sala que a secretária disse ser minha.

Sorri com a esperança que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas não me surpreendi quando isso não aconteceu.

- Você poderia ter vestido uma gravata pelo menos - ele me acusou. Eu estava só de terno. Eu não disse nada.

Os próximos vinte minutos foram só de orientação sobre como seria o meu dia no escritório, o que eu deveria fazer e, principalmente, o que eu não deveria fazer. Fiquei admirado por Carlisle ter conseguido focar vinte minutos do seu tempo comigo, isso não era comum se tratando de mim. Mas minha ponta de esperança foi embora quando reparei ele fazer o mesmo com os outros estagiários.

Era cômico, para não dizer trágico.

Eu odiava com toda minha força cada letra de cada processo que eu precisava analisar. A cada momento me vinha uma pergunta diferente. Para que mesmo eu fazia aquilo? Para suprir a falta que Terry fazia para o meu pai? Para pagar a dívida que meu inconsciente tratou com ele? Ou para diminuir minha culpa perante toda minha crise existencial em relação à repulsa do meu pai? Talvez não fossem nenhuma dessas perguntas, ou fossem todas. Eu nunca saberia.

Depois do almoço, com a carta diretamente feita ao reitor da faculdade pelo próprio Carlisle, eu estava pronto para sair. Não sem antes prometer que voltaria todas as quintas-feiras e outros dias que ele precisasse.

De repente uma pergunta veio até a minha mente. _E se eu estiver fazendo isso não como um pagamento de dívida, mas como uma esperança antiga e infantil de agradar meu pai em alguma coisa?_

Eu não queria responder essa pergunta.

Eu precisava sair dali o quanto antes. E era o que eu estava fazendo quando bati na porta do escritório de Carlisle. Não havia ninguém, mas entrei mesmo assim. Encarei o celular do meu pai em cima da mesa no mesmo momento que ele começou a tocar. Carlisle não estava por perto. E o celular não parava de tocar.

Olhei a tela, mas era número restrito. O barulho do toque me irritava, a pessoa era realmente insistente. Num impulso, atendi o telefone.

- Alô ? - falei esperando resposta do outro lado.

-_ Querido, você esqueceu sua jaqueta aqui ontem... - _era voz de mulher e não era a minha mãe.

Eu quase respondi, mas meu estômago embrulhou instantaneamente. Desliguei o celular, saindo da sala o mais rápido que pude.

…

POV Bella

_-Você tem certeza que ninguém te seguiu? - ele me perguntou desconfiado._

_- Tenho certeza - eu disse._

_Eu não sei porque Yan tinha medo. Estava tudo certo para o dia do baile no Christ Church. Não poderia haver erro, eu sabia. No entanto, ainda sim era mais do que certo que conseguiríamos fugir._

_- Eu acho que Agatha está desconfiada. - ele disse novamente apreensivo olhando para as árvores em nossa volta. Abracei-o tocando levemente seus lábios tão meus._

_- Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo. - rebati._

_- Eu te amo. - ele disse. - E eu não vou aguentar se algo der errado, Elisa._

…

_- Amanhã será um dia importante - minha mãe disse._

_Eu não queria faltar o respeito com ela. Eu a amava, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia como abraçar aquele destino que eles tinham escolhido para mim._

_- Ele pedirá a sua mão em casamento, filha - ela disse querendo me animar._

_Mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na minha fuga com Yan. Ela tinha que dar certo._

_Eu não queria me casar com_ _Damion._

…

A última lembrança que eu tinha dos meus sonhos desconexos era o reflexo do lago. Mais uma vez eu estava à beira do lago, mas a pessoa refletida não era eu. Seria essa menina a Elizabeth, a personagem protagonista de todos esses pesadelos?

Eu não sabia. Graças à luz da manhã, acordei voltando para a_ minha_ realidade.

Meus movimentos ainda eram fracos pela sonolência. Eu queria esquecer a noite de ontem com meu pai, queria esquecer que o estava magoando. Pelo menos os pesadelos não eram reais. Isso era o que eu achava.

…

Ao entrar no quarto da vovó, a percebi falando sozinha. De repente ela parou.

- Aposto que essas olheiras são por causa daqueles pesadelos - minha vó afirmou sem nem olhar para mim.

- Bom, dia, vovó - eu disse brincalhona . Ela me abraçou.

- Bom dia, Bells - ela disse beijando minha testa.

- Venha cá, preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Segui-a pelo quarto. Eu sentei na cadeira de balanço enquanto ela tirava uma caixa do armário.

- Olhe - ela estendeu um papel em minha direção.

Era um desenho infantil, muito colorido, mas havia rabiscos precisos. Era uma floresta com um lago atrás, mas claro, na perspectiva de uma criança. Meu corpo doeu em arrepio ao ver as mal rabiscadas linhas.

- Esse sonho não é algo da sua cabeça, querida. Isso é algo que você carrega há tempos. Sua alma carrega há tempos.

Eu nunca acreditei muito nas birutices da minha avó, mas naquele momento tudo parecia fazer sentido, ou pelo menos ter mais sentido que antes. Num pequeno segundo imaginei que toda a conturbação da minha vida poderia vir dali, porém, logo voltei ao meu juízo e encarei esse último pensamento como uma viagem da minha cabeça.

Para eu acreditar nessa última afirmação eu precisaria ignorar totalmente a realidade, fato que estava fora de cogitação.

- Você já ouviu falar em resgate ? - ela perguntou. Sabia que aquele era o tom para o começo de um papo totalmente fora de órbita.

Ela começaria divagar sobre o _Espiritismo._

_- Não - disse simplesmente._

- Resgate é quando alguém reencarna com uma missão grande para pagar aquilo que fez na outra vida. Por exemplo, uma filha e uma mãe que brigam o tempo todo, elas reencarnaram como tal na missão de resgate. Uma tentativa de redimir o que fez de errado. - ela disse convicta.

- A senhora acha que eu... - disse apreensiva, mas ela me cortou.

- Não acho nada, filha. É só uma suposição. A floresta é algo presente na sua vida desde novinha. Pode ser uma lembrança, uma lembrança que é necessária para você cumprir o que precisa.

- Então essa Elizabeth, esses personagens todos, fizeram parte da minha vida um dia?

- Eu não sei - ela falou baixo. - Mas se você quiser, nós podemos pedir ajuda a alguém que possa realmente ajudar.

- Como assim pedir ajuda, vó? - perguntei curiosa.

- Antes de mais nada, você quer ajuda? Porque se você realmente quiser, daremos um jeito. - ela disse tentando me convencer.

O que aconteceria se eu tentasse vencer o meu lado cético e aceitasse a ajuda? Tudo estava tão complexo na minha vida. Tentar solucionar um problema não seria mal nenhum.

- Quero sim.

- Ótimo, vou tentar falar com as pessoas certas.

…

**Broken Angel – Boyce Avenue**

Os dias que se seguiram foram como um sonho. Eu ainda estava mexida com a questão de Charlie, mas era Edward aparecer na minha frente e eu não conseguia resistir. Nós ficávamos juntos o tempo máximo que conseguíamos e sempre às escondidas. Era no intervalo de almoço, era no final do dia quando ele me pegava na biblioteca. Estávamos no processo de nos conhecermos cada vez mais. E a cada dia era uma descoberta diferente. Ainda não tínhamos transado novamente, e não foi por falta de vontade, mas quando se namora às escondidas é provável que sempre tenha um empata foda naquele momento crucial dos agarros.

Um dia íamos a uma exposição, outro ao teatro. Nada em Oxford, obviamente, já que Londres era mais confiável por ser uma cidade enorme e improvável de encontrar conhecidos por haver tantas opções de lazer.

Estávamos no cinema agora. Fora muitos beijos que tínhamos trocado, nossa cumplicidade e empatia estavam ao alcance de todos que nos observavam. Era engraçado compartilharmos coisas simples como a pipoca e o refrigerante. Era engraçado saber que ele preferia refrigerante de limão à coca-cola, que ele não mascava chiclete e que era alérgico a camarão. Era gostoso demais ignorar todos os nossos problemas e vivermos como um casal normal. Era bom ter com quem compartilhar as coisas do dia, ou os anseios do dia seguinte.

Eu me sentia confortável em seus braços, eu me sentia amada com os seus carinhos.

Poderia até ser coisa de filme romântico, mas agora estávamos os dois abraçados na sala de cinema escura discutindo sobre o filme que tínhamos acabado de assistir. A rede social. Foi nesse momento que descobri que tínhamos mais uma coisa em comum. Nós dois esperávamos os créditos do filme acabar em respeito às pessoas que o fizeram. Claro, dois nerds ,mas ainda sim dois loucos um pelo outro.

…

POV Edward

Eu me sentia confortável em seus braços, era fácil demais chegar de um dia louco e ligar para ela para me acalmar. Depois do episódio do celular de Carlisle eu fiquei muito estressado, mas foi Bella que me acalmou sem nem saber o motivo da minha inquietação. Ninguém sabia. Ela era carinhosa sem nenhuma intenção, ela era atenciosa sem exigir qualquer coisa em troca. E eu estava me apaixonando cada vez mais por ela.

- Por que você não vai para a casa da _Angela _hoje de novo? - perguntei quando saímos do cinema.

Não era segredo que nós nos desejávamos, nós expúnhamos isso sempre que possível. Vontade era o que não faltava, o que faltava era a oportunidade certa. Amassos aconteciam, mas eles não eram o suficiente.

- Posso avisar ao meu pai hoje que tenho um trabalho inadiável para fazer para amanhã - ela disse travessa, com um sorriso lindo.

Nós andávamos pelas ruas de Londres de mãos dadas. Era um domingo. Eu não iria até a casa dos meus pais hoje, fato que evitei ao máximo nesses últimos dias depois da desconfiança que eu tinha em relação à fidelidade do meu pai. Eu não queria encarar minha mãe, muito menos o meu pai além do contato obrigatório do escritório. E claro, levando em conta que eu precisaria comparecer no dia seguinte. Não faria qualquer esforço para ir até em casa.

Então, finalmente fomos para minha casa depois de um telefonema mentiroso de Bella a Charlie. Fato que a incomodava, eu sei, mas ela compartilhava da mesma necessidade que eu.

- Ai … - ela gritou quando a peguei no colo ao entrarmos no meu quarto - Você está quente. - ela espalmava suas delicadas mãos em meu peito já nu.

Estava frio, mas logo esquecemos o frio a nossa volta. Eu só queria ela. Eu só precisava dela. Beijei todo o seu corpo nu em adoração. Ela era linda, e tão minha quando em meio aos gemidos... Meu nome saía vezes sussurrado, vezes como um grito de liberdade. Nossos corpos dançavam a música já conhecida antes e embalavam outros ritmos conforme a necessidade aumentava. Tomei-a para mim de vários jeitos e formas. Cada hora de uma forma diferente, cada hora mais intensa que a outra.

- Edward … - ela gemeu mais uma vez quando atingiu o seu máximo.

- Meu anjo... - beijei-a delicadamente em contraste com as estocadas finais que eu lançava de encontro ao seu corpo.

Provoquei-a e amei-a milhares de vezes ainda naquela noite. Nossa saudade havia passado, mas nossa vontade estava longe de ser saciada. Ela dormiu em meus braços. Nua e calma. Linda e inocente. Um misto de tudo que a constituía. Meu peito queimava de vontade.

Se éramos amantes, eu não sei. Eu só sei que ela era a minha fortaleza e o meu ponto fraco.

Como um déjà vu acordei primeiro que ela na manhã seguinte de segunda- feira. Eu precisava estar no escritório em uma hora e meia, então entrei no banho e comecei a me arrumar rápido.

Eu estava vestindo um blazer olhando a beldade que repousava despreocupada na minha cama quando a campainha tocou. Achei estranho a chamada àquela hora da manhã, mas não hesitei em caminhar em direção à porta.

_Quem poderia ser?_ Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Assim que eu abri, a surpresa e o pavor me tomaram com um todo.

Era Carlisle.

N/A: Então... Vou precisar correr desta vez? O que será que vai acontecer? Carlisle vai dar um flagra nos dois? Espero que tenham gostado! Não se esqueçam de comentar! E claro, vejam o grupo e as MPs!

Mandarei um spoiler especial por MP( para quem tem perfil aqui) e para o grupo.

Obrigada sempre.

Xoxo

Liz.

N/B:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esse capítulo foi o melhor de todos até agora! Amei a cumplicidade dos dois, a forma que o relacionamento deles está tomando... adorei a conversa do Charlie com a Bella e CHOQUEEEEI com o telefonema da mulher misteriosa para o celular do Carlisle... tadinho do Edward!

Beijocas da beta


	12. Capítulo 10

Pessoal, finalmente apareci. Desculpem a demora gigantesca, mas várias coisas aconteceram e ainda estão acontecendo na minha vida, o que acabou mexendo com a minha inspiração. O bom é que eu sabia que uma hora eu voltaria à história. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Afinal, estou de volta, seus lindos! =))

Obrigada, Priscila Louredo, por ter betado este capítulo e por ser aquilo que eu preciso!

Reviews:

Daiane Rossi: Querida, eu que agradeço infinitamente pela sua presença e força. Seus comentários me dão muita motivação para escrever. Você é tão atenta aos detalhes que até me assusta. Obrigada por tudo de coração! Você está me devendo uma conversa no Skype! Bjoks

Ivis Cristiane : Obrigada pela presença, amore! Será que ele vai sair? Vamos ver...Lol

Isabella Swan: Obrigada, amore!

Priscila Louredo: Sua linda, obrigada. Você salvou minha vida! =))))

Priscila Siqueira: Risos, apenas! Lol Obrigada,linda.

Bia Studart : Obrigada, amore! Seus comentários me animam demais! Sua detalhista linda! Leio sempre com um sorriso no rosto! Obrigada, sua lindaaaaaa!

Helena Garritano: Oh ,sua linda. Dolipe é amor. Agora é Edgar e Laura =) As coisas vão se desvendar aos poucos. Nos próximos capítulos isso vai aparecer. Bjoks.

Renata Nunes: Ohh sis, vc aqui! Obrigada pela presença! Fiquei louca com seus comentários! Termine de ler os outros capítulos. Bjoks!

Kathia: Obrigada! Valeu pela presença! Estava em hiatos, mas agora eu voltei!BJOKS

Karinaolirb: Sua linda! Morri de rir você concordando com a Bella. Vc é tão atenta, me alegra demais. Bom, quanto ao nome Damion você vai saber em breve. Inclusive tem uma pista neste capítulo. Obrigada pelo seu testamento de capítulo. ADORO!bjoks

Rafaela Quitete: Ai sua linda. O Carlisle é o violãozinho mesmo. Mas tem coisas nele que ainda vão ser reveladas. Tudo tem um motivo, nada é de graça. Obrigada ,minha linda!bjoks

Iana_Tati: Sua linda, obrigada. O buraco sempre é mais embaixo. Aguarde os próximos capí

Gabrielle Matos: Obrigada, fofa! Sim, o Edward faz parte sim. Essa é a história, não é? Aguarde os próximos! Bjoks.

Julieide: Sua linda, saudade dos seus comentários. O Satanás? Eu ri! Kkkkk Você é uma comédia! Te digo que você está chegando perto! Lol Sou má. Obrigada, amore!

Liviark: Obrigada,linda! Você quer matar quem? O Carlisle? Lol

Obrigada a todas! Comentem sempre e me façam feliz!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 - Trevas e Luz<p>

"O sonho é frequentemente uma lembrança dos lugares e das coisas que viste e verás em outra existência ou em outro momento." Allan Kardec

POV Edward

- Pai? - perguntei assustado ao vê-lo. Eu ajeitava o colarinho da camisa que insistia subir.

- Edward - ele impostou o corpo para frente como se quisesse entrar, mas eu ignorei seu sinal e simplesmente o encarei, questionando a presença dele ali. - Você não vai me convidar para entrar? - ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. O mesmo sorriso que sempre precedia uma frase ácida estava ali.

- Já estava de saída. Não há necessidade, pai. - eu disse. Notei minha voz vacilante. Mas o que eu faria? Bella estava no meu quarto. E se ele a visse? Eu precisava dar um jeito de tirá-lo dali.

- Está escondendo algo, Edward? - ele se curvou para frente mais uma vez e deu outro passo. Meu coração estava na boca.

- Não, Carlisle. Por que você não diz o que veio fazer aqui? - perguntei recuperando minha postura e minha voz confiante.

O que Carlisle estava fazendo ali? Será que ele sabia que eu atendera o telefonema da provável _amante_ dele? Será que ele estava querendo se certificar disso? Ou será que ele estava bancando o pai preocupado e prestativo para fazer uma média comigo

.

- Isso é jeito de tratar o seu pai? - ele perguntou amarrando a cara, como se realmente estivesse preocupado com o jeito que o trato.

POV Bella

Meu corpo doía de frio. Por reflexo, puxei a coberta para proteger minha pele nua. A cama estava fria quando abri os olhos ainda preguiçosa demais para me mover. Edward não estava ao meu lado. Tateei os lençóis amarrotados, sentindo o cheiro dele me invadir. Foi quando escutei sua voz vindo da sala. Ele falava com alguém.

- _Você nunca esteve preocupado com isso, pai. Por que veio até aqui a essa hora da manhã?_

Merda. Era o pai dele. De imediato catei minhas roupas perto da cama e comecei a me vestir, totalmente atrapalhada. Claro que o meu mau jeito com as coisas sempre arranjava uma forma de aparecer quando menos podia. O pai dele estava aqui. O cara que acabou com a carreira do meu pai. E se ele me pega aqui? E se ele sabe quem eu sou?

_- Você pode me deixar entrar? - _o pai insistia.

_- Entre - _Edward disse vacilante.

O que eu faço? Entro no armário? Ou vou para debaixo da cama como aqueles personagens clássicos de filme que a personagem tem culpa no cartório?

Isso é ridículo! Eu não sou uma criminosa.

POV Edward

- Vim me certificar que você vai colocar uma gravata desta vez, - ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. - Você não parece cuidadoso quanto eu gostaria.

- Tem certeza que não tem nada a ver com o telefonema que eu atendi no seu escritório? - Edward estava alterado.

- Como ousa? Você não sabe o que está falando - meu pai se defendia - E você não tem direito de atender o meu telefone, nem entrar no meu escritório quando eu não estou. Isso é uma afronta! Você é um...

- Moleque? É isso que você quer dizer? Que eu não correspondo nunca às suas expectativas? Mas saiba que esse circo todo, - apontei para a minha roupa formal - é por imposição sua.

- É o mínimo que você pode fazer - ele disse.

Eu sempre quis dizer-lhe umas verdades. Queria mencionar Terry, e agora queria chamá-lo de canalha por enganar a minha mãe. Mas acho que não era o momento apropriado. Não enquanto eu estivesse com Bella no meu quarto, que com certeza já devia ter acordado por causa dos gritos. Eu não queria discutir com ele ali, com ela escutando, com o risco de sermos pegos, mesmo eu não tendo certeza se ele saberia quem ela era.

Eu precisava fazê-lo ir embora. Suas ações eram previsíveis demais. Ele não estava ali para ser bonzinho, dando _bom dia_para o filho mais novo, tão pouco estava na minha frente para insistir que eu vestisse uma gravata. Era ridículo demais ter isso como desculpa. Porém, se tratando de Carlisle eu duvidava muito que ele estivesse preocupado com meu julgamento diante de suas ações. Eu duvidava muito que ele se importasse, a não ser que ele se beneficiasse com isso.-Eu sei que você tem uma amante. Mas fique tranquilo, pois não tenho coragem de dizer isso para minha mãe. Não precisa tentar me comprar com essa bajulação fingida- respirei fundo ainda olhando para a cara cínica dele. - E não é por você que eu não conto, é por ela. Mas se você ainda quiser fazer algo por mim peço que vá embora. Nos vemos no escritório.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça, juntando os lábios em uma linha. Modo que ele fazia sempre para mostrar que tinha baixado a guarda. Finalmente ele deu um passo para trás em direção à porta.

Um barulho de algo se quebrando veio do quarto. E para completar o desastre, um gritinho agudo de Bella ecoou até a sala. _Merda_.

Eu esperava o pior. Vi a imagem de Carlisle avançando o apartamento para o quarto, mas isso não aconteceu.

Muito pelo contrário, meu pai foi para porta por livre espontânea vontade. Não sem antes esboçar aquele sorriso envenenado e injetar o veneno.

- Uma _mulherzinha_. Pelo menos este orgulho você me dá - ele disse puxando a gola de seu terno, saindo pelo corredor do complexo universitário.

Se não fosse o motivo de força maior que se encontrava no meu quarto – _Bella -_, eu juro que teria esquecido o fato de ele ser meu pai. Antes mesmo que meu sangue borbulhasse para a cabeça, Carlisle havia sumido.

POV Bella

Se eu não tivesse tão nervosa pela adrenalina que tinha agitado o meu corpo, com certeza eu teria invadido aquela sala em defesa de Edward. Eu tinha medo que o pai dele me visse aqui, tinha medo que ele soubesse quem eu era.

Num átimo de segundo, o meu jeito estabanado fez questão de derrubar um porta-retrato da cômoda. O vidro se quebrou. O _porta-retrato _tinha uma bela moldura, mas nem prestei atenção na foto tamanho era o nervoso. Minhas mãos tremiam como duas varas-verdes.

A sala silenciou-se, escutei o ranger da porta se abrindo. Era _ele._

- Você está bem? - perguntei. Edward estava todo cabisbaixo. Ele caminhava em minha direção.

Ele olhou o porta-retrato na minha mão. Coloquei-o de volta no lugar pedindo desculpa sem precisar de palavras.

Em poucos segundos ele me abraçava. Seu nariz gelado encostou em meu ombro enquanto ele inspirava meu cheiro, uma respiração pesada, uma cumplicidade palpável. A situação, apesar de dramática, tinha um tom cômico já que ele era duas vezes o meu tamanho. Mas não deixava de ser doce pelo mesmo motivo. Abracei-o apertado a fim de confortá-lo em meus braços. Eu queria zelar por ele, protegê-lo.

- Agora estou - ele respondeu ainda com os olhos pequenos e a boca comprimida em nervoso - Sempre foi difícil enfrentar o meu pai, nossas almas não se cruzam.

Beijei o canto da sua boca e ele relaxou.

- Eu estou aqui - falei, segurando seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos. - Eu escutei tudo, eu não sabia se ficava nervosa por seu pai me descobrir aqui ou se eu ficava apreensiva pelas coisas que escutei vocês dizerem.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse escutado tudo aquilo - sua testa encostada na minha.

- Não faz mal... - beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você, Bella.

-Eu nunca vou sair daqui - disse confortando-o quando o rosto dele mais uma vez afundou no meu pescoço- Eu não vou perder você…

Minha respiração entrecortada falhou de vez quando um arrepio tomou minha espinha.

- Eu não vou perder você... - respirei fundo mais uma vez - Não _de novo - _minha boca continuou como se eu tivesse dado o comando, mas na verdade eu não sabia de onde aquilo tinha vindo.

Edward não escutou. Talvez eu tivesse falado baixo demais ou tivesse sido apenas um pensamento alto. Um pensamento estranho, mas certo.

A cara do meu pai quando eu cheguei a casa não foi das melhores. Ele me cumprimentou rapidamente e vestiu o casaco em seguida com a desculpa de ter que ir ao centro da cidade resolver alguma coisa. Eu não poderia dar bandeira, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava apreensiva com as reações intimistas dele. Ele não me perguntava mais nada sobre Alice, tão pouco eu tocava no assunto. Todo o cuidado era pouco, ainda mais se tratando de Charlie. Eu não queria magoá-lo, eu morreria se o fizesse. Então, omitir era a única saída que tinha, se viver sem Edward não era uma opção. Corri para o banho, cruzando com a minha avó, com a maior naturalidade que encontrei. Ela me deu um sorriso e um olá discreto antes de eu entrar no banheiro.

- Pensei que não viesse mais para casa, mocinha - ela disse quando apareci novamente na sala enxugando meus cabelos com a toalha.

- Fui para casa de Angela novamente, vó - disse esfregando a toalha nos cabelos de forma um pouco exagerada para que meu nervoso passasse. Eu não queria encontrar os olhos da minha avó, ela era sagaz demais para o meu gosto, mesmo estando concentrada com o crochê na sua cadeira de balanço.

Apesar do medo que eu sentia de alguém descobrir meu romance com Edward, Mary, minha avó, não me trazia grandes problemas. Eu não sabia como, mas a sensação que tinha era que ela não me julgaria tanto.

- Angela, sei… - ela deu mais um sorrisinho e voltou seus olhos para as linhas de lã.

- Vou comer alguma coisa antes de ir para aula - eu disse, ainda com a toalha nas mãos.

Fiz um café rápido, ignorando todo o estoque de chá diversos da minha avó. Sorri como uma boba me lembrando da noite passada. _Nossa _manhã foi um pouco assustadora, mas nada que os momentos de carinho não tenham superado qualquer medo e aflição. A cada mordida do bolo um novo pensamento, a cada gole uma nova lembrança acompanhada de um sorriso. Eu sentia saudades dele. _Eu sei_. Era apenas uma mulher apaixonada tendo crises tardias de adolescente. Mas eu não poderia evitar o bem-estar que apenas o pensamento nele me trazia.

- Sonhando acordada, querida? - minha avó entrou na cozinha me perguntando. Porém, o que ela tinha nas mãos me assustou. Era o meu celular com o display aceso - Estava tocando desesperadamente, eu atendi - ela estava sem graça.

O meu estômago doeu com a possibilidade de ser Edward, com a probabilidade de eu estar roxa de vergonha da minha avó. Ou pior, uma possibilidade remota, mas real. E se fosse Angela? E se minha avó tirasse a prova de que eu não estava na casa dela? No segundo seguinte peguei o telefone ainda tremendo.

- Sou eu... - a voz doce de Edward soou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, só um instante... - disfarcei sobre os olhares preocupados da minha avó, indo até a sala vazia.

- Edward, você está louco. A minha avó atendeu ao telefone - disse subindo a escada para o meu quarto.

- Calma, meu anjo, desculpe - ele disse com uma voz apreensiva. De imediato me arrependi por tê-lo repreendido - Quero saber como você está. Você chegou bem?- continuou.

- Está tudo bem. Edward, não podemos nos arriscar. A minha avó pode desconfiar de algo, ou pior, poderia ter sido o meu pai a atender o celular. Ele está muito estranho, tenho medo que ele esteja desconfiado. - disse num fôlego só.

- Respire Bella. Estou apenas querendo te avisar que cheguei ao escritório do meu pai, mas estarei em Oxford mais tarde, - ele parecia ofendido agora. Claro, correr risco não era o objetivo dele, eu poderia ter sido menos ríspida.

- Eu te adoro, me desculpe, - disse arrependida.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Quando eu chegar ao campus eu te aviso.

- Um beijo - eu disse, tendo a certeza que minhas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Outro.

Assim que eu desliguei a ligação, minha avó apareceu na sala como se tivesse se me olhava, não como se estivesse me julgando,mas daquele seu modo olhar que ela sempre lançava antes de falar sobre suas observações que deixavam todos assustados.

- O amor é muito bonito, não sinta nunca vergonha dele, - ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Vó, não era ninguém...

- Querida, sou vivida. Se fosse ninguém porque suas orelhas estariam vermelhas?

-Vovó... - se elas não estavam vermelhas agora tinham corado completamente, e se já estavam, pelo fogo que tinha surgido em meu rosto, esse também já estava totalmente tomado pela vermelhidão.

- Eu os vi num dia que ficaram ali atrás da casa, perto do balcão. Já estou velha, mas tive a sua idade.

- O meu pai sabe? - perguntei assustada.

- Assim você menospreza a minha discrição. - ela chegou perto e pegou na minha mão gelada - eu não contaria nada para o seu pai sem a sua permissão.

- Obrigada, vovó.

- Disponha, querida. Só não entendo porque você mesma não pode contar para ele. Você está feliz, isso vai fazê-lo feliz.

- Não é bem assim, vó - minha voz mudou de tom denunciando a minha tristeza em ter que encarar sempre aquele dilema novamente.

Era claro que eu não repartiria isso com a minha avó de jeito nenhum, mas bastava um olhar para ela enxergar que havia algo errado.

- Essa tua tristeza repentina não tem nada a ver com o rapaz, eu sei - ela afirmou.- Talvez sobre contar para o seu pai. Não entendo o motivo, ou pelo menos ele não está claro para mim.

- Não é nada demais - eu disse já querendo sair do assunto e caminhando para a porta.

- Bom, mas isso eu preciso te dizer - ela já tinha entendido que eu não queria falar a respeito. - Vocês fazem um casal lindo.

A minha avó era única.

…

Senti pelo tom de voz de William que a aula estava no fim. Era claro para mim que algumas pessoas estavam incomodadas pelo tom irônico do professor enquanto comentava _Sonho de uma noite de verão._ A peça tinha seu tom cômico natural, e ainda sua semelhança com _Romeo e Julieta_ quando Píramo e Tisbe acabam mortos por amor. No entanto, o Prof. William tinha feito comentários nada naturais e sim maldosos para aqueles cujo conhecimento da peça não passavam de um filme do _Kenneth Branagh _quando ele ainda era casado com a _Emma Thompson. _Como de costume, William olhou para a classe com desdém quando anunciou que esse era o nosso próximo assunto para o ensaio. Cada dupla teria o seu tema, mas desta vez ele escolheria.

Nos dois minutos finais, ele entregou um papel para cada um. Era óbvio que eu faria o trabalho com Edward. O olhar do professor William não foi nada amigável quando me fitou.

-Esse será o seu tema e do seu Romeo - sua atitude também não tinha sido nada generosa.

No meu papel estava escrito _Perda da identidade: a fantasia e a realidade. _Ótimo, eu nem sabia o que aquilo significava, muito menos por onde começaria. Só havia uma hipótese. Professor William queria nos ferrar.

O movimento das carteiras anunciou a aula terminada. Coloquei minhas mãos para trás para pegar o meu casaco nas costas da cadeira. O que eu não esperava eram dois olhos furiosos me fitando. Para falar a verdade, eu nem me lembrava de que _ela _cursava essa matéria, mas pelo jeito ela sabia muito bem que eu o fazia._ Jane_ estava lá me encarando sem nenhuma vergonha de ter sido pega. Ela cutucou incomodada no ombro da menina ao seu lado, e ainda me olhando e sem se preocupar com os olhos de águia do professor, ela trocou o seu papel com o da menina. Além de esquisita era inconsequente.

…

Se não fosse pelas lembranças maravilhosas da noite anterior, poderia dizer que aquele dia estava sendo difícil. Havia só mais uma aula para que eu pudesse cumprir meu turno na biblioteca. Caminhei rapidamente até o banheiro, estava silencioso. Poucos minutos depois que eu tinha entrado na cabine fui de encontro a pia. Assim que eu terminei de lavar as mãos encontrei um papel perto do meu cotovelo. Era um bilhete, feito a letra de máquina.

_É MELHOR VOCÊ TER CUIDADO, PORQUE AMERICANOS SÃO ODIADOS E VOCÊ PODE, DE REPENTE, ACORDAR EMBAIXO DA TERRA._

Bufei com a brincadeira de mau gosto. Quem teria sido o babaca? Não tinha o que fazer? Olhei para os lados receosa, me abaixei ainda com o coração acelerado para conferir se tinha alguém em alguma daquelas cabines. Bufei mais uma vez me dando por vencida, não havia ninguém ali. Com a respiração pesada, me apressei para sair daquele lugar tentando convencer a mim mesma que aquilo era só uma brincadeira.

…

POV Edward

Carlisle não foi nem um pouco hostil quando me viu no escritório naquela manhã. Era como se a visita dele em minha casa nem tivesse acontecido. Também ignorei o fato e fiz o meu sacrificado trabalho. Ele não me dirigiu a palavra, fiz o mesmo. Agora eu estava no campus, morto de cansado de ter dirigido tanto tempo e sentindo falta de Bella. De tempos em tempos eu pensava nela com saudades, tentando arquitetar em minha mente uma forma de estar com ela o mais rápido possível. Por ironia eu tinha perdido todas as aulas mais interessantes e a aula de William. Agora eu estava numa aula de direito internacional, nada atrativa e nada dinâmica.

O professor discursava sobre algum país do Oriente Médio. Eu estava longe com os meus pensamentos e pouco conseguia captar do assunto. Minha vontade era de ligar para Bella, mas me sentia um tanto pegajoso ao pensar sobre isso. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se apegava fácil aos galanteios de um homem, ela não era como as outras garotas. Mas eu queria agradá-la, fazer dela cada vez mais importante. Ela me fazia bem, ela estava me fazendo muito bem. Será que eu já a amava? Se não fosse isso, esse era o caminho.

Eu queria surpreendê-la. Será que uma surpresa cairia bem ou eu pareceria um romântico idiota?

POV Bella

- Cris, eu preciso que você pegue as pastas para mim, por favor. Jacob não as deixou separadas? - perguntei à menina da biblioteca que trabalhava comigo. Jacob ainda me evitava, e parecia fazer questão e não estar presente nos meus turnos.

- Fui eu mesmo que pedi para ela não separar. - Jacob apareceu de repente me dando um susto. Ele tinha olheiras nos olhos e suas roupas amassadas. Ele sorriu já não tão sarcástico como da outra vez que se dirigiu a mim. - O reitor me fez um pedido, nós estamos atrasados. Ele quer _todos_ os anos até mil novecentos catalogados até a semana que vem. E temos um problema,_ aquela_ pasta que mencionei no outro dia, ela não existe.

- Que pasta? - eu não me lembrava mais.

-_ 1835 - _ele continuou. - Sempre foi um mistério, ela sumiu antes de eu vir trabalhar aqui. Mas o reitor insistiu, então eu passei a noite aqui, - ele bateu em suas roupas como estivesse espanando a poeira da camisa. - Eu desconfio ter sido algum estagiário estabanado que perdeu a pasta, ou algum engraçadinho que roubou.

Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha aquela sensação. Lembrei que quase fui tomada pelo impulso dos meus devaneios para procurar na _internet _o que aquele ano poderia significar. Eu não queria mexer com isso, só a possibilidade me dava calafrios.

- Se bem que há uma grande lenda que dizem ter originado neste ano. Preciso que encontremos os fatos do ano, nem que seja pela _internet._

- Lenda? - Cris e eu perguntamos juntas. Ela era estrangeira e eu não morava e nem vinha para cá há anos.

- Por favor, meninas. As lendas da floresta, - Jacob chamava nossa atenção como se fosse muito óbvio. - A floresta proibida.

- Eu nunca ouvi essa história - comentei.

- Eu pouco sei, lembro que meu avô Harry comentava quando éramos pequenos. Parece que dois jovens foram mortos na floresta naquele ano, um casal. Dizem que os corpos nunca foram encontrados. Dizem que a menina foi parar no lago, mas como virou lenda, não deve ter sido verdade. Meu avô contava essa história como uma história de terror, era engraçada. Mas, vai saber se foi verdade mesmo. O povo daqui é muito medroso, são cheios de crendices até hoje.

- Vai ver era só uma história educativa - Cris disse. - Daquelas que doutrinam moças para não entrarem nas florestas desacompanhadas, - ela terminou de falar rindo.

- Bom, se puderem me ajudar, lenda ou não lenda, precisamos trabalhar - ele disse.

Eu tentava processar tudo na minha cabeça, me esforçando ao máximo para não pirar nem tentar ligar isso aos meus pesadelos. Poderia ser só coincidência. Eu só estava sendo dramática.

Jacob foi embora meia-hora depois. Ele estava um caco. Já Cris teve que guardar todas as caixas de arquivo que Jacob tinha bagunçado naquela madrugada. Ainda receosa, comecei minha pesquisa pelo _google._ Primeiro fui mais do que objetiva digitando o ano em questão com o nome da cidade. Muita coisa apareceu, mudanças políticas e até industriais na cidade. Mas não havia lendas e não havia florestas. Ignorei totalmente os fatos que ocorreram na cidade naquele tempo, apesar de ser minha função coletar e arquivar o máximo possível. A minha cabeça martelava por outro tipo de ansiedade. Uma curiosidade que consumia toda a razão dos meus pensamentos. Eu queria saber sobre a lenda que Jacob falou, talvez fosse a mesma lenda que aquelas meninas falavam na aula enquanto o professor de _teoria_ discursava sobre o símbolo das florestas na literatura. Respirei fundo encarando a tela, tomada pelo impulso que adorava me visitar de vez em quando e digitei as palavras que vieram a minha cabeça. Foram elas _floresta, proibida, Elizabeth _e Oxford.

A primeira referência foi sobre a Floresta Dean e Sherwood que cortam boa parte do território de Oxford. A segunda referência foi sobre uma visita da Rainha Elizabeth II à cidade em um evento da Universidade. Sem sucesso, pressionei com o mouse a procura das referências mais antigas, eram muitas, para o meu desespero, mas eu não desistiria. Cansada e quase cega por tantas letras embaralhadas na tela, vi um site discreto e bem suspeito. Cliquei sem pensar duas vezes e tinha sido certeiro. Lá estava o que eu queria.

_Lendas ou fatos_

_Em 1835 dois jovens amantes foram mortos na floresta do Dean. O verdadeiro motivo é desconhecido, porém tudo levou a crer que teria sido um acontecimento de cunho passional. Naquele mesmo ano nada foi provado contra os suspeitos e muito menos foram achados os corpos dos jovens. E_ssa _história teria dado origem à lenda da floresta proibida, uma área densa da floresta em que supostamente os jovens foram mortos. Os cristãos da época diziam que os espíritos ainda perambulavam pelas copas das árvores, perdidos e presos nas suas próprias tristezas. Os caçadores daquele século juravam terem visto o vulto branco da menina no lago, ela era pura e ingênua, mas assustava os caçadores com sua presença. Aos poucos, o fato e a tragédia se tornaram lenda e a área, a floresta proibida, inabitável._

Eu não precisava ler mais nada. A minha cabeça rodava enquanto eu absorvia as informações diversas._ O lago,_ a floresta e a menina. Tudo junto só me fazia pensar em uma coisa, o meu pesadelo. A imagem daquela menina no reflexo do lago e o nome dela _Elizabeth_. Tudo parecia ainda mais confuso conforme ia se encaixando, um paradoxo. Quanto mais claro, mais obscuro tudo era. Quanto mais luz, mais trevas pareciam rondar os meus pensamentos.

Eu não queria fechar os meus olhos, eu não queria projetar aquelas imagens de novo. Poderia ser loucura, mas algo me dizia que não era. Tudo encaixava perfeitamente com os meus sonhos, por mais que não estivesse claro, mas de alguma forma eu estava ligada com aquela lenda. De alguma forma, eu fazia parte dela. Das duas uma, ou eu estava completamente doida, ou eu nunca estive tão perto de entender porque eu sempre tive aqueles pesadelos loucos.

Minha cabeça deu uma pontada bem forte, fechei os olhos em reflexo e juntei os papéis que estavam na minha frente.

- Preciso sair Cris. Eu não estou me sentindo bem, - disse dando uma desculpa esfarrapada. - Peço que se puder adiantar algo, que faça. Jacob vai apreciar muito sua ajuda, - vesti meu casaco e ainda a olhei antes de sair. Sua admiração por Jacob era visível. Ela arrastava um caminhão inteiro por ele; a simples menção do nome dele e seu contentamento por ela ter feito algo que ele pedisse já era o suficiente para a ação sem argumentos.

A dor de cabeça era crescente, começava nos olhos e irradiava até minha nuca. Andei pelo corredor apressada. Senti meu celular tocar dentro da bolsa, atolada, tentei pegá-lo. Era uma mensagem de Edward avisando que me esperaria no pátio depois do meu horário na biblioteca. Eu não quis respondê-lo, eu não queria falar com ninguém agora. Eu estava muito confusa para entender o que se passava. Eu apenas queria que a dor passasse e a confusão fosse desfeita.

Ao entrar no pátio com minha bolsa a tiracolo, avistei Edward de longe. Ele já estaria me esperando? Mas por que? Ele sabia que o meu horário da biblioteca acabaria em uma hora e meia. Mesmo assim sorri e fui ao seu encontro. Eu caminhava com o corpo mais leve apenas por tê-lo visto, mas algo fez parar os meus passos bruscamente. Era ela, aquela loira que eu tinha visto no dia da festa. Ela não usava mais a bengala e tinha as mãos sobre os ombros de Edward enquanto sorria para ele abertamente, como se não se importasse em dar em cima dele na frente de todo mundo. Ele sorriu para ela. Não sei se era a minha cabeça confusa, mas ele correspondia o sorriso. Tomada pela minha confusão e a dor de cabeça, passei perto dos dois agarrando ainda mais minha bolsa contra o corpo. Admito que minha atitude foi um tanto infantil, mas eu não poderia evitá-la com tantas coisas na minha cabeça.

- Bella - escutei ele falar assim que eu passei, mas não me virei e segui em frente.

…

POV Edward

Eu tinha feito inúmeras chamadas para o celular de Bella e enviado mais mensagens. Nenhuma resposta. Comecei a ficar preocupado, não que ela tivesse pensado mal de mim por estar conversando com Tanya, mas pelo silêncio que me fazia pensar ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela. Eu tinha imaginado outro tipo de noite para a gente. Eu sabia que seria abuso demais e risco demais se ela dormisse em minha casa de novo, mas nada impedia que nós ficássemos juntos por poucas horas até que eu a levasse até em casa. Eu já tinha feito o pedido da comida japonesa antes mesmo de ter ido para o pátio esperá-la. E agora eu estava aqui, comendo um sushi sozinho encarando a garrafa fechada de cerveja.

Olhei o celular outra vez. Nenhuma resposta.

POV Bella

_Verde. Novamente o verde da floresta. O lago congelado me esperava, mas eu escutava a voz dele me chamando. No outro momento a visão mudou. Era uma escada de madeira, eu descia nessa escada com passos calmos. O degrau rangia com o atrito dos meus pés descalços. Era uma sala escura. Móveis antigos e uma menina na penteadeira._

_- O que você está fazendo, mamãe? - ela perguntou para alguém que eu não conseguia ver._

_- Ora, estou colocando a foto de seu noivo no criado mudo - a pessoa disse para a menina; ainda não conseguia vê-la._

_A menina tinha uma aparência angelical, ela era doce. Era a mesma menina do lago. Seria Elizabeth?_

_Quando a mãe saiu do quarto a feição da menina mudou completamente. Ela tinha um semblante sofrido. Caiam algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela tinha um olhar conhecido, um olhar familiar a mim._

_De repente, a menina levantou da penteadeira abandonando sua figura angelical para dar lugar a alguém, alguém com o mesmo rosto, porém uma versão totalmente transformada em raiva e revolta. Ela pegou a foto em suas mãos e sentiu nojo do homem que estava ali. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela atirou o porta-retrato ao chão. Então, eu consegui ver a foto. Não era ninguém conhecido, mas o olhar era conhecido de alguma forma.O cenário mudou novamente, voltando para a floresta. A menina corria a procura de ar. Eu também estava sem ar. Vozes a chamavam pelo nome. Muitas vozes, mas ela continuava a correr._

_Pela primeira vez, eu sonhava como se fosse a observadora dos fatos, não era a menina. Eu não era Elizabeth desta vez. Quem era Elizabeth?_

Acordei assustada, segundos depois que abri os olhos. Eu gritava muito, assustada.

- O que houve, querida? - minha avó entrou no quarto preocupada.

- Pesadelo - disse.

Minha testa suava em bicas e o meu corpo tremia.

- Venha - minha vó chamou. - Tome uma água, - adicionou trazendo rapidamente um copo d'água.

Me levantei indo até a poltrona que ficava em meu quarto. O sonho, ou pesadelo, ainda passava pela minha mente como se fossem cenas de um filme.

- Vou fazer um café forte e bem quente, - minha avó disse saindo do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois ela veio com o café em uma caneca. Minha avó me encarava preocupada, mas não disse nada.

- Tome o café, mas antes faça uma pergunta. Pense numa pergunta que te aflige.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu. Eu só tinha uma pergunta na mente._ O que esses pesadelos representam na minha vida?_ Segundos depois eu tomava o café, deixando-o queimar minha garganta numa ardência boa.

- Agora me dê - minha avó pediu.

Ela pegou a xícara da minha mão e logo observava seu fundo atentamente. Seu semblante preocupado apareceu fazendo-me tremer de ansiedade.

- É estranho o que eu vejo, - ela pontuou. É tudo a mesma coisa. O passado é o presente e o presente é o passado.

- Como? - perguntei.

- As coisas se repetem como um ciclo, as mesmas trevas e as mesmas luzes, - ela estreitou os olhos analisando ainda mais o fundo da xícara. - Existem muitas trevas no seu caminho, minha filha, muita provação. Mas tudo parece clarear no final. Não há trevas que durem para sempre.

- Eu vou ser feliz? - perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Sim, você vai ser feliz. Mas precisa cumprir uma missão antes, eu não sei o que é, mas é algo muito importante para o ciclo. Eu vejo uma roda. Você precisa atingir o seu objetivo para a roda parar de girar.

- O que isso quer dizer, vó? - perguntei.

- Quer dizer que para você chegar à luz você precisa enfrentar as trevas, senão o ciclo continuará a se repetir até que você tenha coragem para quebrá-lo. Lembra do _resgate_que eu te expliquei?

Eu assenti.

- Por que isso comigo, vó? - perguntei.

- Todos nós temos missões, Bels. Alguns têm a dádiva de saber disso, uma pista ou qualquer coisa. Outros nem isso, e continuam no ciclo até terem coragem de quebrá-lo. Você precisa quebrar o ciclo. Está aqui na borra de café. Talvez assim os sinais passem, os pesadelos irão embora.

- Vó, eu acredito na senhora. Eu quero pedir ajuda.

Vovó pegou em minhas mãos e sorriu.

- Nós iremos a uma pessoa certa para isso. Iremos amanhã. Não podemos esperar mais.

…

Depois de rolar na cama consegui dormir um pouco. No dia seguinte tomei um café rápido e sai para o campus sem esperar que minha avó ou meu pai estivessem acordados. Uma olhada em meu celular, e me assustei com as trinta e três chamadas. Cinco era de Jacob da noite anterior, naturalmente para me perguntar por que eu havia saído como uma louca da biblioteca quando ele mais precisava de mim. Mas simplesmente ignorei. As outras eram de um Edward certamente desesperado querendo falar comigo desde ontem, as ligações na madrugada mostravam isso e também as mensagens de texto. Eu sabia que tinha sido exagerada e infantil, mas não pude evitar meu comportamento exasperado quando tudo tinha ficado ainda mais confuso na minha cabeça. Arrependi-me na hora, claro, ele tinha toda razão de me ligar mil vezes. Tentando apagar a imagem daquela loira aguada da minha mente, fui até o apartamento dele nas primeiras horas da manhã.

- Oi, - eu disse quando ele atendeu a porta, completamente desalinhado.

- Bella, onde você estava? - ele perguntou abrindo a porta,sua testa enrugada de preocupação.

- Em casa - na hora me senti culpada.

Edward estava com a camisa desabotoada e a calça aberta. Sua cara de preocupado deixava claro que ele havia dormido no sofá aquela noite. Adentrando mais a sala, pude ver que eu estava certa nas minhas suspeitas. Havia um travesseiro no sofá.

- Você passou a noite acordado. - Não foi uma pergunta.

- Você passou direto por mim ontem. Foi por causa de Tanya? - Ele chegou perto. - Liguei para você mil vezes.

- Eu vi - toquei em seus ombros- Desculpe-me, fui uma boba. Aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou fora de controle.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou.

Eu não iria contar a ele sobre os pesadelos agora. Ainda não era a hora.

- Nada de importante realmente. Desculpe, - dei-lhe um beijo rápido saboreando seu cheiro matinal.

- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, - sorri realmente por estar com ele. - Agora vá tomar um banho e tirar essa cara de ontem. Eu vou preparar seu café da manhã.

- Você tem certeza que não quer me contar?

- Sim. Não é nada que você precise se preocupar, - adicionei tocando seu rosto levemente.

- Não quer me acompanhar no banho? - ele perguntou apertando minha cintura.

- Não. Se eu entrar nesse chuveiro com você, é capaz de nunca mais querer sair. E eu estou encrencada com o Jacob, não posso dar bobeira e me atrasar.

- O que ele fez? - perguntou revelando aquela carinha de ciúmes que eu tinha começado a gostar.

- Eu tive que sair cedo e não dei satisfação.

- Por causa do problema? - ele encostou sua testa na minha.

- Sim.

**Lovesong – Adele**

Ele deu um sorrisinho e foi em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto isso, fui à cozinha encontrando o inferno. Louça para tudo quanto era lado, caixas de comida em cima da pia e garrafas de cerveja também. Abri as caixas, ainda havia comida ali dentro. Havia sushi suficiente para um batalhão. Ele tinha pedido um jantar para nós dois? Sorri, corando. Já me senti mal quando o encontrei daquele jeito na sala. Agora eu queria me xingar até a última geração pela mancada que dei. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, fui até a sala, a mesa estava posta. Não era nada sofisticado, muito pelo contrário. Tudo muito simples e descontraído, mas ao mesmo tempo, fofo demais.

Quando ele voltou com o cabelo molhado, eu tinha acabado de preparar o café da manhã. Culpada, incrementei com ovos e bacon e lavei a louça toda da pia. Edward fez menção de me ajudar a por a mesa, mas não deixei, sorrindo fraco para ele e dando um beijo em seu ombro.

- Não precisa, - eu disse indo de volta para a cozinha.

- Você veio tão cedo - ele falou assim que eu voltei para sala com os ovos mexidos.

- Senti-me culpada quando olhei suas ligações. Desculpe-me, - acrescentei.

Assim que eu terminei de colocar as coisas na mesa ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Edward começou a beijar minhas mãos, depois os braços e barriga. Meu corpo a essa altura tinha entrado em combustão. Sentei em seu colo e capturei seus lábios em um beijo doce. Minha pele queimava em contato com a dele, meu corpo tremia a cada beijo molhado no meu pescoço. Quando soltei um suspiro alto, Edward riu no vão do meu pescoço e logo depois me encarou.

- A comida vai esfriar... - ele riu sacana sabendo que estava me deixando na vontade. Mas o que eu poderia reclamar depois de ter feito um drama infantil ontem?

- Eu vi que você pediu comida para a gente e eu te dei o bolo.

- Eu juro que vou tentar me acostumar ao seu temperamento, - ele me deu outro beijo. - Então não tem problema, - ele terminou de provocar.

- Tem sim... – adicionei. - A gente poderia fazer o que você planejou.

- Nem tudo, - ele sorriu cheio de segundas intenções. - Mas alguma coisa quem sabe? - completou levantando comigo até ficarmos os dois em pé.

Edward pegou minhas mãos e colocou em seus ombros. Eu não reparei nos movimentos que ele fazia, mas em poucos segundos nós dançávamos uma música que vinha do aparelho de som.

- Eu não tenho jeito para dança, tenho dois pés esquerdos, - disse o segurando pelo pescoço.

- Eu conduzo você, - ele respondeu.

Sua testa contra a minha e seus olhos nos meus.

- Eu te amo - ele disse.

…

-_ Eu não sei dançar, senhor. - Disse não querendo me aproximar demais, mesmo o olhar dele me atraindo._

_- Eu conduzo a senhorita, - ele respondeu me puxando para o seu corpo._

…

Então, me lembrei das palavras da minha avó._As coisas se repetem como um ciclo, as mesmas trevas e as mesmas luzes._

* * *

><p>ps: E então? Gostaram? Querem me matar? Querem me beijar a bochecha? Comentem! Obrigada por tudo.<p>

Ps2: Precisava falar isso. Eu vi o Taylor Lautner e posso dizer que o coxinha é cheiroso. JS. Sai correndo!

Vejo vocês em breve! Acompanhem o grupo no face e o twitter que estão no perfil! Beijocas!

Liz.


	13. Capítulo 11

N/A: Hello, pessoas! Eu não morri nem desisti da fic. Essa fic está no meu coração e nunca desistiria dela. Bom, o que eu posso dizer dos comentários de vcs? Adorei! Gritei viva para cada palavrinha! Então só posso agradecer a cada um que se propõe a compartilhar sua opinião comigo e com todos! Obrigada!

Vocês não sabem o que um comentário pode fazer!

Bom, quanto a AFP, posso dizer que agora as coisas vão começar a pegar na trama. Vamos aos reviews:

Priscila Siqueira: Também quero uma vovó Swan na minha vida. Seria ótimo não é? Quanto a Bella ser ou não ser Elizabeth, isso vai ser explicado. Ou melhor, as visões e como elas são justificam. Quem é o noivo? Bom, eu já dei várias dicas por aí. Alguns pegaram outros não. Tanya, confiável? Bom , vamos ver. Amore, acho que terá mais perguntas agora. Vamos ver. Boa leitura, bjos!

Daiane Rossi: Começo do fim? Dai, eu diria que estamos no meio ou passando já. Mas acoisas ficaram ao mesmo tempo mais complicadas e mais claras, puro paradoxo. Teorias se confirmando? Compartilhe! Tanya? Vocês estão se preocupando muito com Tanya... Adele é amor! Adoro... e engraçado foi como eu escolhi a música. Depois te conto! Ansiosa por te conhecer pessoalmente esse mês. Você poderá me " bater" ao vivo! Obrigada, flor! Boa leitura, bjoks!

Gabrielle Mattos: Saudades, Gaby? Que fofa! Olha se eu pudesse ficar escrevendo eu postaria toda semana com tanto prazer, principalmente pra vcs que sempre marcam presença me deixando feliz. Saudade de ti tb! Encontrar o corpo de Elizabeth? Não, a missão de Bella é mais clara que água, mas é a principal peça do quebra-cabeça. Todas fãs de vovó Mary! Eu tb! Bjoks, querida . Boa leitura!

Isabella Swan: Olá querida! Linda a frase! O que vc achou do cap? Boa leitura, bjoks!

Bia Studart: Eu nunca vou te responder a altura do seu review, sua linda! Aiii é lindo vc comentar cada trecho e passagem. Obrigada! Medo da lenda? Calma, bia! Olha tem coisas a serem esclarecidas mesmo. Mas a lenda é a essência de tudo, pode crer! Quem era o noivo? Hummmm É só prestar atenção! Nhaiii Não me bate não! Humpf! Boa leitura! Bjoks

Rafaela Quitete: Sua linda! Foi tão bom te ver semana passada! Respondendo sua pergunta: Sim! Fico lisonjeada com vc me dizendo isso! Obrigada por vir aqui e comentar, amiga! Boa leitura, bjoks!

Bonniece: Oláaa! Nova leitora? Obrigada por comentar. Obrigada por expressar sua opinião, é muito importante pra mim! Volte sempre nos outros capítulos! Bjoks

Line Lins: Sua linda! Gente, que coisa linda o seu review! Olha , eu não sou entendedora de nada, mesmo! Apenas uma curiosa e encantada com a doutrina, apesar de agora segui-la. Mas é muito bom saber que vc está aprendendo e gostando da fic por apresentar algo diferente. É no mínimo orgulho para mim te ter por aqui, pq tb adoro o que vc escreve e sou fã! Obrigada pelos elogios, você não tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz com eles! Obrigada por me ajudar tb, vc é uma fofa! Boa leitura, ou melhor releitura! Bjoks, sister!

Cella E.S : Sua linda! Nossa tantos reviews. Sei que você ainda não chegou nesse capítulo, mas quando chegar quero que saiba que estou muito feliz com vc por aqui! Adoro o que vc escreve e é um prazer ter seus reviews! Fangirlinando. Sei que vai querer me matar várias vezes, mas eu corro pra colina! Bom, espero que chegue rápido aqui! E obrigada por compartilhar suas opiniões sempre! Pode me encher, não me importo! Boa leitura e não adianta me colocar no macumba online, vc sabe que acabou. Bjoks!

Queria agradecer a três pessoinhas que me ajudaram nesse capítulo: **Dani Masen** e **Priscila Louredo** pela revisão e ajuda. E **Aline Lins** por ter sido fofa comigo! Line, você foi eleita minha pre-reader, não adianta recusar.

Boa leitura para todos! Vejam o recado do final!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 - Amores e Perdas<p>

"Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?" - Fernando Pessoa.

Pov Bella

- Você está pálida - Edward tirou-me de meu estado inerte, franzindo a testa em uma ruga questionadora. - Foi o que eu disse? - ele encolheu os ombros como se tivesse murchado com minha falta de reciprocidade.

- Não, Edward. - toquei em seus ombros e o encarei agora parada, sem os passos desajeitados de uma dança a dois.

O que tinha visto desta vez, ou imaginado, havia sido vivo demais para esquecer tão rapidamente. O rapaz da minha imaginação era muito familiar para ser ignorado, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca o tinha visto antes. Como explicar isso a Edward? Como dizer algo a ele que nem eu mesma sabia explicar?

- Você quer me dizer algo? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - respondi - Só que te adoro muito. - toquei o queixo dele com a ponta de meus dedos. Edward tinha dito que me amava e eu sabia que estava sentindo o mesmo, mas era muito covarde para admitir.

Beijei seu pescoço provocando arrepios onde meus lábios o tocavam.O contato de sua pele com a minha era mais do que mágico, era quente _demais_. O cheiro dele me embriagava, era inevitável. Fazia-me esquecer a confusão da minha cabeça, me tirava o prumo, mas também me devolvia o equilíbrio. A pele dele reagiu a minha quando alcancei seus lábios procurando esquecer de tudo.

- Temos que ir. - disse entre seus lábios. Minha voz era tão vacilante que nem eu mesma me dava crédito. Sorri quase que travessa ao perceber que ele tinha notado a minha falsa resistência. Desvencilhando-se dos meus braços ele sumiu por um minuto, voltando com uma embalagem pequena e metalizada na mão. Rasgou a ponta com os dentes.

Fui de encontro a ele, provocando, segurando quase com as minhas unhas seus braços que já me seguravam firme. Rapidamente sua boca calou a minha e suas mãos foram direto para os meus quadris. Eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa com o gemido rouco que ele deu assim que me imprensou na parede mais próxima. Ele apertava forte o meu corpo, me tomando o pouco fôlego que restava. Sem que eu mesma sentisse, minha perna direita alcançou sua cintura aproximando-me ainda mais do meu desejo vital.

Eu poderia morrer quando ele tirou minha blusa, atiçando ainda mais a minha pele.

- Edward... - falei baixinho.

Ele respondeu o estímulo da forma mais maravilhosa. Seus lábios atravessaram meu colo, incitando um de meus pontos mais sensíveis. Gemi novamente. Ele subiu até meu pescoço, mordiscando a pele já vermelha. Eu também reagi, abrindo rapidamente seu cinto e abaixando suas calças na mesma velocidade. Ele não demorou para dar o próximo passo, com as mãos firmes e quentes alcançou as minhas roupas repetindo o gesto. Retirou o conteúdo da embalagem metalizada e vestiu nele mesmo, enquanto me beijava com necessidade. Só havia um obstáculo, um único pedaço de pano que ainda cobria meu corpo, logo vencido por seus dedos ávidos. Não precisou de mais uma palavra de incentivo, ou um suspiro de confirmação. Em apenas um impulso ele estava dentro de mim, me completando e me fazendo esquecer de todos os problemas.

Era desejo, paixão, um calor inexplicável e principalmente uma sensação de lar que não saiam da minha cabeça.

Eu apenas escutava o barulho de lábios se encontrando, arfando, e o desejo deu lugar ao carinho assim que nossos corpos se deram por satisfeitos. Beijei sua testa quando ele sucumbiu, relaxando o seu corpo ao meu. Seus dedos tocavam-me ternamente, como se aqueles minutos desesperados nunca tivessem existido.

- Você esconde várias facetas. - ele falou ainda sufocado pelo cansaço.

- Sim. - mordi o lábio em um sorriso de satisfação. - Mas você não fica atrás.

Edward me beijou novamente, dessa vez carinhoso.

- Acho que vou precisar de um novo banho. - completou rindo e me puxando para junto de si. - Me acompanha?

- Não podemos demorar, ou Jacob vai me ma... - ele ignorou meu protesto me pegando no colo e me jogando em um de seus ombros. Um jeito nada romântico, e sim desajeitado, característico do _herói torto_ que era.

Tudo que é bom demais dura muito pouco para que você tenha certeza que foi verdade. Depois da manhã maravilhosa, seguimos para o campus. Ele me acompanhou até a biblioteca, roubando um beijo antes que eu entrasse. Como não iria a Londres hoje, me prometeu um almoço assim que eu estivesse liberada. Ainda ficou alguns minutos parado na soleira da porta como se quisesse defender minha honra, caso Jacob viesse com várias pedras na mão em relação ao episódio do dia anterior. No entanto, ele me surpreendeu. Não houve reação alguma a não ser uma careta furiosa ao ver Edward me acompanhando. Meu sexto sentido dizia que pouco tinha a ver com meu pequeno _surto._

Cris passou por mim, dando um sorrisinho de bom dia. Será que ela estava feliz porque eu tinha levado o meu namorado até lá? _Namorado._ Essa era uma palavra tão estranha, mas não havia outro título para Edward no momento. Mesmo que tudo estivesse contra nós, mesmo ignorando os verdadeiros fatos, - porque nós ignorávamos, - a situação continuava a mesma. Ainda tínhamos que ser discretos, nos preservar, ainda que soubéssemos que muitos nem desconfiavam. Era certo que poucos na cidade sabiam dos detalhes do acidente, poucos sabiam que meu pai havia sido exonerado mesmo às vésperas de se aposentar e que isso tinha sido arranjado pelo seu envolvimento no acidente. Poucos, salvo aqueles da corporação, sabiam do processo. Então ninguém desconfiaria que o nosso caso era uma narrativa proibida, pelo menos, não bem aceita pelas nossas famílias.

- Vejo que está de volta. - Jacob me trouxe à realidade.

- Sim. - abaixei os olhos, sem graça por ter sido pega divagando, ainda mais depois de ontem, fato que ele com certeza já tinha conhecimento.

- Soube de ontem, Bella. Não sei o que houve, mas não quero que isso se repita. Eu sigo as ordens do reitor, e você está aqui para ajudar na biblioteca, não atrapalhar quando estamos fazendo um trabalho de pesquisa importante. - ele terminou com um ar profissional.

- Desculpe. - pedi sinceramente. Sabia que ele estava certo mesmo que eu realmente tivesse surtado, se essa era a melhor palavra para descrever o que tinha acontecido. - Sei que agi mal, mas tive uma emergência. - menti.

- Sei qual foi sua emergência. - ele estalou a língua sarcasticamente. Pelo tom, estava claro que se referia a Edward.

Meu cérebro ensaiou rápido uma resposta bem áspera, mas a consciência balançou mostrando que eu não estava em posição para tal comportamento.

- Fiz umas pesquisas sim. Mas retomo agora o que for preciso.

- Ótimo! - ele estava mais amigável quando viu que não rebati. - Cris deu continuidade a sua pesquisa ontem, vi que achou algumas coisas sobre aquela lenda da floresta antiga. Isso é brilhante! Certamente não pode faltar nos arquivos.

Minha garganta secou quando lembrei da sensação estranha que aquilo tinha me causado, mas respirei fundo retomando meu ar profissional.

- Quero que comece exatamente daí, - ele acrescentou – da floresta. Vamos fazer uma catalogação com essas informações. Se preciso, faremos os recortes. Brilhante.

Eu sorri apenas concordando.

Jacob deixou a sala ainda animado que tinha conseguido alguma informação do ano vazio dos arquivos. Já eu estava nervosa, porque teria que remexer naquilo; E isso me provocava medo. Digitei na barra de ferramentas_ 1835_, mas o nome _Elizabeth_ e a visão de hoje de manhã é que estavam na minha cabeça.

...

Pov Edward

Eu estava me prejudicando ao perder tanta aula. Havia três trabalhos de História do Direito a serem feitos, e sem nenhuma dúvida eu não pediria a Carlisle para mexer os pauzinhos com a sua influência. Aliás, isso seria a última coisa que eu faria. Estava no corredor do campus olhando meus horários de estudo, tentando bolar um jeito que pudesse achar um equilíbrio entre as minhas responsabilidades e os problemas com o meu pai quando pensei em Bella. Sorri ao ter sua imagem em minha cabeça. Foi uma surpresa gostosa ter passado a manhã em sua presença, e foi ainda melhor segurar na mão dela e andar pelo campus como se tivéssemos pouco nos importando com a opinião dos alheia.

Pesquei dois ou três olhares em nossa direção quando passamos. Alguns ex-amigos, que se afastaram de mim depois do acidente, e outros novatos na faculdade, mas já certamente cientes do meu passado. Apertei ainda mais a mão de Bella. Ninguém tinha nada com a nossa vida. Se nem a nossa situação não nos impedia de ficar juntos, quem o faria?

- Edward. – Jane me tirou de meus pensamentos. Cutucou meu ombro direito e sorriu levemente.

Sempre me perseguiu, mas nunca levei a sério. Era inofensiva quando eu namorava Tanya. Por que mudaria agora?

- Oi – disse sem graça. Só depois vi que tinha um folheto da Trinity College.

- Terá uma festa neste sábado – disse simpática - Vá e leve sua namorada – Jane sorriu mais uma vez. Soava doce. Talvez não fosse o que as pessoas pintavam.

- Obrigado – agradeci ainda sem pegar o papel da mão dela. Tinha sido distraído por outra coisa. De repente percebi um movimento. Entraram dois policiais no corredor e seguiram direto. Era um pouco esquisito, apesar de eu saber que as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas depois da morte de Ben, nunca havia visto aquela movimentação. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- Você não sabe? – ela perguntou ainda parada diante de mim - Prenderam Laurent ontem – Jane deu de ombros – Ele é o maior suspeito do assassinato de Ben.

Sabia que Laurent era amigo do irmão dela, James, mas pouco falava com eles. Ou eu nunca falava. Faziam parte de uma turminha pesada, muitas drogas e outras coisas ilícitas. Isso era o que diziam, mas nunca me interessei em saber a verdade. Afinal, havia mentira nas fofocas também. Vide o meu caso.

Jane ainda estendia o folheto em minha direção. Eu sorri, sem muito entusiasmo para não parecer outra coisa e o peguei agradecendo mais uma vez. Quando tive a ideia de sair, a loira já tinha feito isso, sumiu pelo corredor mal iluminado daquela ala do campus.

...

Pov Bella

Minha testa pingava na saleta da biblioteca. Já tinha feito milhões de coisas, dentre elas assistir às aulas e ir às bibliotecas. Eu tinha ido até a biblioteca de Bodleian, quase do outro lado da cidade para coletar os arquivos de jornais do ano de _1835_. Tinha me empenhado aquelas horas inteiras para compensar minha falta de ontem, inclusive tinha feito uma pesquisa geográfica sobre a _Floresta do Dean _na cidade, que atualmente se chamava _Floresta de Oxford_. A chamada _Floresta do Dean _hoje ficava a noventa quilômetros de Oxfordshire. Arquivei tudo na pasta e fui organizando com as notícias do tal ano, ansiosa para acabar logo e nervosa por mexer naquele assunto de novo. No final da manhã, eu só tinha um estado. Estava soando, cansada e exausta de olhar para a tela do computador.

- Se já quiser ir almoçar... – Jacob falou comigo, ele tinha um olhar diferente do início do dia. Acho que estava penalizado pelo meu cansaço que devia estar visível.

Eu não pensei duas vezes. Liguei para Edward já pegando minha bolsa. Nós nos encontramos em um restaurante bem pequeno e perto do campus. Foi engraçado estar com ele de forma tão íntima em público, mas era bom sentir sua pele na minha e seu cheiro particular tão perto do meu. Era sensorial demais.

- Temos trabalho do William para fazer – disse acariciando sua mão, eu repetia meu gesto - Sonho de uma noite de verão.

Tínhamos acabado a refeição e conversávamos enquanto ainda podíamos desfrutar dos últimos minutos de intervalo.

- Você tinha que ver como ele foi pedante – acrescentei rindo – me entregou o tema e disse que era para fazer com o meu Romeo – continuei rindo sendo seguida por ele.

- Eu tenho três trabalhos de direito para fazer e não vou poder contar com as costas quentes do meu pai.

- Daremos um jeito – eu disse.

- Não deixarei você fazer o trabalho quase todo sozinha dessa vez, prometo. Não vou sumir– ele tinha um olhar triste. Ainda se sentia culpado por aquele episódio.

Lembrei-me dos dias que ele sumiu da aula de William porque já tinha descoberto que eu era filha de Charlie.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos de volta ao campus. Porém, fomos interrompidos por Rose e Alice. Tive o impulso de largar a mão de Edward, mas ele teve a reação contrária. Segurou firme a minha mão e encarou a irmã e a cunhada.

- Ai está você ! – ela veio quase pulando – Jacob Black pediu que eu te avisasse que o reitor fechou a biblioteca até o final do dia. Ele não conseguiu falar com você no celular. A polícia está colhendo depoimentos de alguns alunos hoje. Laurent foi preso, ele é um suspeito.

- Eu ainda não fui interrogado – Edward comentou ainda segurando minha mão.

Laurent? Eu me lembrava deste nome de algum momento. Lembrei-me da noite do _pub _quando James me agarrou na entrada, tinha sido Laurent que tirou James de cima de mim. Ele não tinha cara de assassino.

Alice espiou de rabo de olho nossas mãos entrelaçadas e deu um risinho encantador. Ela parecia uma fadinha de desenho animado. Rose também sorria para nós.

- Eu e Rose já fomos. Emmett também pode ser chamado a qualquer hora, não pode sair. Os policiais pediram que quem não tivesse sido interrogado que ficasse no campus até segunda ordem.

- Mas eu tenho duas aulas depois do almoço – questionei.

- Foram canceladas também, alguns professores do prédio vão depor – Rose afirmou.

- Então vou pra casa – disse desanimada por ter que perder aula novamente, mas também aliviada pelo cansaço que eu estava.

- Queria te levar – Edward disse carinhoso passando as mãos nas minhas costas - Mas não posso sair.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor, Bella. Rose precisa ir até a loja ver as medidas do vestido de casamento e ela vai demorar, você pode me fazer companhia e depois tomamos um chá e papeamos.

Edward riu.

- Ela não gosta de chá – ele provocou a irmã.

- Um café? – perguntou esperançosa.

Alice devia ter algo mágico nela, porque sabia fazer uma carinha de pidona irresistível. Era adorável.

- Tudo bem – sorri.

Logo recebi um abraço de Alice e um sorriso de Rosalie.

- Vá com elas, depois eu te pego em algum lugar – Edward se virou pra mim me abraçando em público. Eu tinha as bochechas coradas , com certeza.

Lembrei-me que tinha compromisso com a minha avó mais tarde, mas eu não diria o que era. Eu não diria para o meu recente namorado, em frente a irmã dele e a cunhada, que eu visitaria mais tarde um terapeuta espiritual, pois eu desconfiava sofrer de algum problema do tipo. De jeito algum.

- Prometi sair com minha avó hoje. Dona Mary não gosta de tomar bolos – dei um beijinho na bochecha dele. Pensei ter ouvido um suspiro de uma das meninas.

- Tudo bem, essa eu deixo passar – ele fingiu indignação.

- Te vejo amanhã – beijei seus lábios três vezes.

Escutei Alice e Rose darem uma risadinha.

Uma hora depois, realmente dispensada de qualquer atividade no campus, tomava um café com Alice numa confeitaria do centro,em frente à loja que Rose experimentava o vestido de noiva. Tínhamos ficado com ela na primeira meia-hora, mas a própria nos expulsou logo quando o entusiasmo acabou ao vermos o vestido nela, dando lugar ao tédio de esperar a outra noiva também se vestir para que a costureira fizesse os ajustes no vestido de Rosalie. Ela tinha nos indicado a confeitaria que estávamos agora, para que nós a esperássemos lá e a aguardássemos para que pudéssemos comer uma pedaço da tão divina torta de avelã da loja.

- Obrigada, Bella - Alice disse bebericando seu chá.

- Por quê? - perguntei curiosa.

- Meu irmão- abaixou a cabeça e sorriu para me encarar novamente - Ele está vivo de novo.

Sorri tocando a mão direita de Alice, encarando o bonito anel de noivado dela.

- Eu não fiz nada - sorri sem graça.

- Fez sim - deu uma pausa- Ou melhor, está fazendo - acrescentou. - Edward nunca teve esse brilho nos olhos, principalmente depois que Terry faleceu. Ele sofre, todos nós sofremos ainda, mas com ele é diferente. Ele se sente culpado.

- Sim - disse nervosa com a menção do acidente. Alice não sabia e eu não queria mentir para ela se ela me perguntasse alguma coisa.

A pequena mulher em forma de fada sacudiu a cabeça em negação, como se indignasse com o que ela própria estava dizendo.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém. Foi uma fatalidade - disse repousando sua xícara de chá no pires. - Papai insiste em achar um culpado para isso. Soube até que ele processou um coitado que estava lá, um policial que nem sei o nome. Mas tenho certeza que também não foi culpa dele.

Engoli seco e respirei fundo antes que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Alice. Eu não falaria nada, eu não poderia. Apesar do temor, eu desconfiava que Alice não receberia a notícia com pedras na mão. Mas ainda assim tinha medo de arriscar. Eu gostava dela, ela era agradável e carinhosa.

- Não foi culpa dele - apenas disse isso concordando.

O ar sério morreu depois que ela soltou um risinho pelo nariz antes de alfinetar.

- Não vou começar com aquele papo de irmã chata. Mas eu espero que você não machuque meu irmãozinho. Ele é especial - ela deve ter notado a minha cara de assustada, achando que era por causa da falsa ameaça. Então toquei em seu braço e ri para me livrar do clima pesado.

- Eu adoro o seu irmão. Ele nunca vai se livrar de mim enquanto ainda me quiser - falei brincando, mas fui sincera.

- Somos cunhadas então. Podemos tomar chá de vez em quando... digo, no seu caso, café.

- Claro. Sempre que você me chamar.

Alice e eu começamos a conversar sobre a vida, eu sempre muito contida sobre algo que escapasse do meu pai. No entanto, por um momento percebi que tinha dito _Charlie_ sem querer e no outro assunto que ele era policial, mas isso não fez diferença para ela ou então Alice disfarçava muito bem.

Ela começou a dizer uns podres de Edward quando era mais novo, e também as aventuras dele de adolescente com Terry. Eu sabia que os dois pareciam ser próximos pela dor que eu via Edward sentir, mas até então não sabia visualizar os dois juntos e cúmplices como Alice reportava nas histórias. Os dois fizeram _mochilão _ juntos um ano antes de Terry morrer. Terry era o pai que Edward não tinha presente, eu conseguia ver agora, mesmo que Alice não dissesse isso às claras, mas eu notava pelo discurso dela. Ela contou, de maldade, que Edward tinha feito xixi nas calças na terceira série ao ter que se apresentar tocando piano na escola. Ele tinha dedicado a música para a menina que ele gostava. Assim que ele lhe entregou as flores, que a garota tinha recusado, o medo o fez mijar nas calças. Consegui imaginar um mini Edward fazendo isso, mas ainda o achei adorável.

Eu realmente estava apaixonada por ele.

Ela contou como tinha conhecido Jasper, seu noivo, e como foi dificil para Carlisle aceitar um estrangeiro na família. Pelo menos fiquei mais aliviada por não ter sido a única a sofrer resistência. Também contei algumas coisas de minha infância nos Estados Unidos e como tinha sido difícil crescer tão longe de meu pai e com uma mãe separada.

Ela sorria ouvindo tudo e aos poucos estávamos cada vez mais próximas e rindo juntas.

- E Angela ? - perguntei mudando de assunto .

- Ela está melhor. Mas não foi nada fácil quando Laurent foi preso. Ela está sendo chamada para depor sempre.

- Você acha que foi ele? - perguntei.

- Não sei - ela disse terminando o seu chá.

…

- Entrem – disse a secretária do consultório da terapeuta.

A sala de espera tinha poucas pessoas. Era aconchegante e arrumada, cheia de pufes e poltronas claras. Eu me sentia confortável ali, apesar de estar nervosa. Vovó e eu nos sentamos uma ao lado da outra.

- Nome , por favor? – a secretária muito bem arrumada de coque no cabelo perguntou.

- Isabella Swan.

- Sim – conferiu na agenda e assentiu.

Vinte minutos depois fui chamada para outra sala. Entramos.

- Isabella? – uma senhora muito elegante estava diante de mim. O coque dela era mais bem arrumado que o da secretária e também era mais velha.

- Sim – sorri ainda me ambientando com o lugar.

A sala era clara, os tons pastéis me davam uma calma sem tamanho. Dei passos pequenos analisando tudo, ainda apreensiva, mas vovó me passava segurança, pois apertava minha mão firme. Sentamos em frente à mesa da terapeuta. Ao ver o aviso que precisava desligar o celular, eu o fiz.

- Prazer, sou Lilian Proust – ela estendeu a mão.

- Isabella Swan, Bella – disse ainda com medo do desconhecido.

- Mary Swan – minha avó estendeu sua mão – Minha amiga Jennifer me indicou a senhora.

- Pode me chamar de você – ela disse simpática para a minha avó – Jennifer é uma grande amiga, melhor amiga da minha tia que me criou. E então ela me olhou.

- E você Isabella... Queria saber por que está aqui.

- Vovó acha que estou com problemas espirituais – disse olhando para minha avó que me encorajava.

- E você não acha que está? – me perguntou inquisitiva.

- Sim – disse envergonhada por estar com medo .

- Não precisa ter medo. Por que você veio até aqui?

- Tenho pesadelos e agora visões esquisitas – eu disse num fio de voz observando a terapeuta anotar no bloco o que eu dizia.

- Que tipo de pesadelos?

- Agora são vários, mas o principal deles é numa floresta. Eu corro entre as árvores até que eu chego à margem de um lago. Debruço-me no lago, fatigada, e vejo outro reflexo que não é o meu. Uma garota jovem. Por trás vem outra jovem, dessa vez loira de cabelos alvoroçados. Ela tem maldade nos olhos. E então eu caio no lago gelado, vendo-a se afastar de mim. As águas viram uma camada fina de gelo, a qual eu soco, mas não se quebra. Tudo fica preto depois disso – dizer aquilo tudo em voz alta só me fazia reviver as mesmas cenas e meu coração se apertar.

- Isabella... – a terapeuta começou.

- Pode me chamar de Bella – disse a Sra. Proust.

- Você sabe o que é regressão? – ela perguntou num tom profissional.

Olhei para minha avó na esperança que aquilo se tornasse mais fácil.

- Sim, mais ou menos.

- Regressão é uma técnica que faz o paciente rememorar ou reviver acontecimentos do passado, pode ser dessa vida ou de outras, para entender algum conflito interno que possa estar vivendo. Pesadelos repetitivos, fobias sem explicação, qualquer comportamento negativo repetitivo, ou problemas em relacionamentos em padrões que se repetem.

- Entendi.

- Todos os acontecimentos importantes de uma vida ficam guardados numa espécie de porão da sua alma, algumas pessoas são mais sensíveis a acessá-los outras não. Algumas conseguem acessar os de outras vidas e é ai que mora o problema.

- Que problema?

- Como regressão, esse processo deve reelaborar em seu psiquismo o fato, mudar o sentido do problema, eliminar os sintomas que você sente. Mas para tudo existe um porque, você não vê por acaso, existe um porque de você sentir isso. Talvez seja para acontecer.

- A minha avó disse algo sobre isso – olhei para Dona Mary ao meu lado – mas ainda não entendi o problema no processo.

- Vejo que está aberta a acreditar em algumas coisas, então posso dizer. Nós não devemos nos lembrar de nada. Existe algo no espiritismo chamado Lei do Esquecimento. Quando estamos dispostos a reencarnar devemos esquecer tudo que passamos. A nossa mente apaga tudo. É assim que deve ser. Muitas vezes fazer a regressão é infringir essa lei. Existe um motivo de nós esquecermos. Precisamos começar do zero sem saber quem e o que nos cerca para tentar dar certo.

- Então por que eu vejo? Se isso não deve ser normal, por quê?

- Porque alguém quer que você veja. Algo muito forte, muito além de qualquer coisa, faz algumas pessoas terem esse fardo. Existe alguém que cuida de você lá em cima. O seu mentor espiritual permite que você veja, porque o seu passado precisa ser aberto para você cumprir o que precisa.

Eram muitas informações na minha cabeça. Tudo muito novo, mas fazia tanto sentido que me assustava.

- Fazer a regressão é saber que você é muito mais do que só você. Isabella é só uma parte da sua alma, mas você precisa entender que o que vamos fazer aqui é tentar te curar. Mas é você mesma que achará as respostas ai dentro – ela apontou para mim.

- Só há essa maneira de solucionar?

- É a mais eficaz que eu conheço – ela sorriu – Você vai saber coisas que podem ser chocantes, reconhecer pessoas, ou não, mas ainda assim isso tem que ser focado para achar a sua solução, não para mudar o seu jeito de ver alguém ou a sua situação com determinada pessoa, entendeu? Todos nós estamos aqui por algum motivo, cada um tem o seu caminho. Trilhe o seu, não interfira no de ninguém.

Eu assenti.

- Você quer fazer? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Eu quero – disse firme e inacreditavelmente confortável.

- Deite na cadeira reclinável – ela disse levantando e me guiando até o assento – Vou pedir que sua avó espere na recepção.

- Sim, doutora.- minha avó disse e beijou minha testa assim que eu deitei, saindo da sala. Não sem antes me desejar boa sorte.

…

Pov Edward

- Filho – minha mãe veio me abraçar assim que cheguei em casa.

Eu tinha ido a Londres depois que havia sido liberado do campus ao confirmarem que meu depoimento não seria hoje. Havia ligado para Bella, mas ela não atendeu, então resolvi visitar minha mãe.

- Por que não avisou que vinha? – Esme me abraçou pela cintura me levando até o sofá, olhei meu piano no canto da casa.

- Vim sem planejar. Apenas tive vontade – ela sorriu me abraçando ainda mais.

- Estou sem meus filhos, todos me abandonaram .

- Não exagere, mãe.

- Sim, todos estão casando. Só falta você – ela disse carinhosa mexendo em meus cabelos – Ainda bem que não tem namorada ainda para isso.

- Eu não diria isso – sorri. – Tem uma garota sim.

- É aquela que você me falou da última vez que esteve aqui? Aquela que você disse que gostava.

- Eu não disse nada, a senhora que ficou me pressionando.

- Seus olhos brilhavam. Mas eu posso dizer que eles brilham mais agora.

Sorri para ela. Eu amava demais a minha mãe. Sempre foi muito amorosa comigo. Ao contrário de Carlisle ela sempre me defendia, sabia brigar na hora certa, não brigava por tudo. Ela nunca expressou nenhuma preferencia por nenhum filho. Sempre nos tratou como iguais, sempre nos amou sem medida.

Olhei para Esme enquanto ela encarava um porta-retrato com Terry na foto. Uma das últimas fotos dele, daquele último ano.

- Vocês todos são meus amores – disse com lágrima nos olhos, olhando para mim e para a imagem do meu irmão – Eu sinto tanta a falta dele – colocou o objeto contra o peito e também me abraçando.

- Eu também – tentando me controlar para não chorar também.

- Vocês são tão parecidos – Esme me olhava com carinho mais uma vez- A vida é feita dessas coisas. Muitos amores e muitas perdas.

- Eu amo você, mamãe – abracei-a.

Ficamos ali juntos sem falar nada no sofá. Eu sentia o cheiro dela reconfortante, um cheiro de mãe, que só quem tem sabe o que é. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e me senti pequeno novamente. Frágil, como eu sempre me sentia quando revivia algo em relação a Terry.

- Se o seu pai deixasse isso para lá – ela disse de repente. Eu sabia a que ela se referia. Carlisle e sua ânsia de tirar aquele acidente a limpo. Vontade de vingança contra Charlie. Uma obsessão.

- Por que você não conversa com ele, mãe? – ela sorriu singela como se eu tivesse falado a maior besteira do mundo.

- Eu não posso com o seu pai, filho. Ele sempre vai ser mais forte que eu. Uma das minhas perdas está ai.

Não tinha entendido a analogia, mas ainda a encarei pensativo. Minha mãe sempre muito submissa, nunca deixou se impor perante Carlisle. Ela não era assim. A essência de Esme era diferente da esposa que eu via diante de meu pai. Era como se ela fizesse um favor a ele, ou melhor, como se ela se sentisse culpada por algo e estava naquela posição por uma punição que ela mesma se impunha.

- Eu não entendo, mãe. Você não é feliz.

Minha mãe abaixou o rosto e depois o ergueu com um olhar forte.

- Ele não merece você – eu disse, logo depois me arrependendo.

Esme olhou mais uma vez para baixo e me encarou.

- Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei que seu pai tem amantes. Não é a primeira e nem última.

Minha cara caiu quando vi a expressão sofrida de minha mãe.

- Mas por quê? Por que você se sujeita a isso?

- Não me faça essas perguntas. Eu não posso respondê-las.

Minha mãe me abraçou, sua fragilidade visível. Acariciei sua cabeça quando pendeu para o meu ombro. Tomei a posição de adulto agora. Mesmo que eu estivesse cheio de dúvidas, engoli todas as perguntas que passavam em minha mente para poder estar ao lado de minha mãe. Ficamos lá a tarde toda, até que eu jantasse, ainda sem meu pai em casa, e pegasse a estrada com a promessa de ligar para ela assim que chegasse em Oxford.

…

Pov Bella

- Feche os olhos - a terapeuta pediu - Relaxe o corpo e siga as minhas instruções.

Eu estava na sala da terapeuta há quase uma hora. Ajeitando os óculos no rosto triangular, Lilian me fitou curiosa.

- Você tem certeza mesmo? - ela perguntou mais uma vez, certificando-se que eu não iria desistir.

- Sim. Tenho certeza - disse de olhos fechados.

- Então vamos começar... - ela continuou. - Respire fundo , bem fundo. Geralmente o paciente não consegue ver nada na primeira sessão, mas se concentre.

Eu atendi seu pedido. Faria tudo que ela pedisse. Assim que comecei a me concentrar na respiração o meu corpo parou de tremer. O sangue que corria rápido em minhas veias deu uma trégua, e a calmaria vinha como uma hipnose.

- Agora se concentre. Pense num lugar bonito. Concentre-se em uma cor. Qual é a cor?

- Verde.

- Dê alguns passos. Você consegue ver os seus pés? - ela perguntou e eu assenti.

Eu sentia o gelado das folhas secas em meus pés. Elas roçavam em meus pés descalços e produziam um barulho irritante. Era como se alguém estivesse mastigando-as.

- Descreva o que você vê - escutei sua voz ao longe.

- Uma porta - falei sem ter certeza que ela pudesse me escutar.

- Siga - ela me instruiu.

Dei passos largos em direção à porta de madeira maciça. Eu sentia algo entranho. Algo me impedia de ir além.

- O que você quer fazer? - ela perguntou ao fundo.

- Quero abrir a porta.

Coloquei a mão na porta, mas o medo me impedia de seguir. Eu não queria abri-la. Franzi a testa para a sensação tão estranha que eu sentia.

- Não se force. Se você não quer abrir, não abra. Volte, Bella. Continue respirando.

- Sim – minha voz estava mais próxima de meus ouvidos agora.

Aos poucos eu fui voltando, me desconectando daquelas imagens. No minuto seguinte eu abri os olhos. Encarei a Sra. Proust , ela tinha um sorriso, mas eu estava frustrada.

- Só isso? - perguntei tentando esconder minha frustração de ter visto tão pouco.

- Você foi muito longe para uma principiante. A maioria dos pacientes na primeira sessão apenas conseguem fechar os olhos e relaxarem. Você foi mais longe que eu esperava.

Senti-me mais aliviada.

-Vamos conseguir fazer isso – ela disse me passando segurança.

…

Alguns dias depois tinha chegado o final de semana. Ocupada com os trabalhos acadêmicos me sentia estressada toda vez que precisava abrir o programa de texto do computador para digitar qualquer coisa para o meu _ensaio_. Aquela primeira sessão de terapia me cercava os pensamentos, e quando isso acontecia eu pegava um livro teórico para encher a mente ou então ligava para Edward para escutar sua voz doce e suas palavras quentes ao telefone.

Nos últimos dias da semana nós não tínhamos nos visto direito, ora porque ele estava no trabalho em um dia, ora porque eu estava pesquisando com Jacob na biblioteca. Apenas ontem, sexta-feira, eu tinha conseguido roubar um beijo dele em um intervalo. Ficamos juntos durante quinze minutos e depois tivemos que nos separar por causa de nossos compromissos. Mas não sem antes eu prometer um encontro com ele hoje, nem que tivéssemos que levar nossos computadores para fazer os trabalhos juntos.

Meu celular tocou.

- Bella...

- Oi Edward...

- Estou passando ai na esquina em vinte minutos. Arrume-se logo, te espero lá.

Ele nem tinha me dado o direito de protestar.. Era uma imposição, que por sinal eu adorava. Sorri ao telefone.

- Estou descendo .

Trinta minutos depois eu estava na esquina entrando em seu carro e o enchendo de beijos em plena luz do dia. Ficamos ali nos acarinhando por alguns minutos, mortos de saudade de um tempo de qualidade um com o outro.

- Hoje eu escolho para onde vamos – eu disse toda me querendo e animada por estar com ele.

- Sim , senhora.

Olhei para ele de rabo de olho enquanto o carro se movimentava. Era só olhar para ele que todos os meus medos iam embora. O calor de sua pele me aquecia, que poderia estar o maior frio lá fora, mas eu não importava.

- Para onde, minha senhora?

- Para a estrada – eu disse no ímpeto.

Edward seguia pela estrada quando eu aumentei o volume do rádio.

**Paradise – Coldplay**

Eu não sabia se eu esperava muito do mundo, nem se eu acharia todas as respostas para minhas perguntas, nem se as respostas realmente viriam. Mas os medos estavam sempre presente. Eu encontraria todas as minhas respostas na regressão?

Minhas vezes pensar demais faz a gente deixar de viver, ou então deixar de achar a essência do nosso equilíbrio sem precisar procurar todas as respostas. Bastava sentir, muitas vezes sentir era o que bastava para mim. E sentir com Edward ao meu lado era ainda mais especial. Era o lugar onde eu pertencia, eu não precisava fazer uma viagem dentro de mim mesma para enxergar isso.

Coloquei o braço esquerdo para fora quando alcançamos a estrada que nos distanciava do centro.

Eu não queria pensar em nada. Só naquela sensação de felicidade que eu sentia. Não sabia se era verdadeira, mas ainda me arrepiava provocando os meus poros abertos como se fosse um daqueles momentos muito especiais na vida de alguém. Um daqueles que, segundo a doutora, ficavam armazenados no porão da alma. Porém ,quando eu morresse, não gostaria de esquecê-lo.

- Você é linda toda solta assim – ele disse com a voz alta olhando para mim e ainda prestando atenção na estrada.- Para onde você quer ir?

- Para a floresta – a minha boca disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar. Não relutei, deixei o impulso me levar, até que estivéssemos naquele mesmo lugar que Edward me levou. No nosso primeiro momento juntos.

Era engraçado, mas o medo da outra vez não estava lá. Ele era minha companhia agora. Ele era mais do que isso.

Deitamos no gramado sem medo, e depois de uma sessão de amasso de uns vinte minutos, estávamos os dois olhando para o céu anoitecendo, abraçados e à vontade.

- Quero te dizer uma coisa – eu disse.

- O que? – ele perguntou me encarando.

- Eu tenho sonhos com esse lugar – disse sem pestanejar.

- Sonhos? Sonhos bons? – ele perguntou.

Diria a verdade? Bom, nem tudo era tão horrível assim. As visões recentes não eram tão ruins. Eram desconhecidas e estranhas, mas não ruins.

- Às vezes pesadelos, às vezes não - nem quis me aprofundar nos detalhes.

- Você quer me dizer? – ele perguntou acariciando as minhas bochechas – Você sabe que eu vinha aqui com meu irmão quando pequeno.

Eu não queria lhe dizer do que se tratava agora, mas eu só queria que ele soubesse.

- Agora não.

- Eu estou do seu lado. - Ele disse assentindo e beijando minha boca.

- Mas existe uma coisa que eu queria te dizer – acrescentei.

- Diga.

- Eu te amo – falei tomando seu rosto com minhas mãos e aprofundando o beijo que já trocávamos.

…

_- Eu esperei tanto tempo por este momento - ele falou me escorando no tronco da árvore. - Você tem medo?_

_- Não. Eu não tenho medo de você, eu tenho medo que você desapareça. Tenho medo de perdê-lo._

…

Eu não sabia se tinha sido uma visão ou se tinha sido um sonho. Eu cochilei por cinco minutos até que Edward me acordou do meu estado inerte. Coloquei minhas roupas que a essa altura estavam espalhadas pelo gramado junto com as de Edward depois que tínhamos feito amor. Voltamos para o carro correndo. Já estava quase escuro devido ao inverno ficando cada vez mais rigoroso.

Cheguei na minha rua pouco depois das seis da tarde. Edward tinha parado na esquina e me enchia de beijos ainda dentro do carro.

- Preciso ir – disse dando um último beijo nele.

- Não precisa não - ele insistia em me manter no carro.

Toquei seu rosto e olhei através da janela. As luzes da minha casa estavam acesas. Despedi-me com mais um beijo e sai do carro antes que eu desistisse.

Assisti o carro de Edward dobrar a rua e sumir na escuridão antes que eu entrasse em casa. Vovó não estava, mas o meu pai assistia futebol com uma cerveja na mão. Ele parecia entediado com o jogo, algo que normalmente não acontecia. Ou ele estava fazendo hora?

- Cheguei – disse incomodada por cheirar a Edward e estar com um sorriso na cara por isso.

- Sente aqui, filha – Charlie tinha uma expressão séria .

Sentei ao seu lado no sofá e o encarei. Ele tinha um papel na mão além da cerveja. Na verdade, era uma ficha. Engoli seco quando vi o nome que estava escrito naquela ficha.

_Edward Masen Cullen_

A foto de Edward se encontrava no canto direito do papel.

_- _Diga, Bells. Diga-me que isso não é verdade. Diga-me, filha, que você não está namorando esse sujeito.

* * *

><p>NA: Se escondendo das pedras, ovos podres, e tapas virtuais! Gostaram? Deixem um comentário. Não gostou? Também deixe um comentário! Quer uma canja do cap 12? Só comentar que mandarei por PM. Não tem conta aqui? Deixe o seu email

Obrigada pela presença! Volto em breve! ( quem me conhece posso dizer que estou com macaca) Quando isso aocntece eu volto rápido!

Perguntas: Twitter: liznegrao

Formspring :Liznegrao

See u soon!

Liz


	14. Capítulo 12

**NA: Olá pessoal! Espero que tenham sentido minha falta. Nossa, tanta coisa aconteceu! Quem acompanha o grupo e o twitter deve ter visto que cheguei com uma boa nova no último mês. Um conto meu foi selecionado para ser publicado na Antologia " Amores Impossíveis" organizada pela Lycia Barros.(romancista brasileira) Teremos lançamento do livro em junho aqui no RJ e em SP também, mas não sabemos exatamente quando será o de SP. Quem puder e quiser prestigiar o lançamento do livro é só entrar no nosso grupo do FACEBOOK e também no meu twitter. Assim que eu tiver todos os detalhes do evento divulgarei para todos no grupo! (Dia, local e horário). Obrigada a vocês que sempre me apoiaram. Obrigada àqueles que sempre estiveram aqui!**

**Bom, quero agradecer a duas pessoas. Priscila Louredo por me tirar sempre do sufoco e revisar minhas baboseiras e a Cella ES por também ter me ajudado quando precisei.**

**Estou tão feliz com esses reviews que eu não posso deixar de comentar! Adoro vocês!**

**PS1: O primeiro EXTRA de AFP já está aqui no meu perfil ( O Encanto das Sombras). Os próximos extras serão de exclusividade daqueles que comentam por enquanto. Assim como foi com o primeiro. Então não deixem de comentar aqui e também no link do extra.**

**PS 2 ATENÇÃO: Quando acabar o cap leiam a minha N.A!**

**Reviews:**

**Priscila Siqueira: Pri, adoro você chamando a Jane de xamã do mal! Morro de rir LOL Genteee! O James? humm Será? Você acha que ele matou quem? bjoks linda!**

**Bia Studart: Como eu sempre digo e não me canso. Nunca te responderei a altura! Você descrevendo cada reação é muito bom. Morro de rir e morro também de ansiedade. Será que você vai querer me bater muito neste? bjoks, amore!**

**Isabella Swan: Adoro suas teorias! Não posso te dizer muito, mas posso dizer que vc não está no caminho errado. Está morno! Continue analisando! Estou adorando... quer dizer que você estão entendendo e eu estou me fazendo entender! bjoks, querida!**

**Bonniece: Nossaa! Que bom que você está gostando assim! Sim, a história é um quebra-cabeça... As coisas vão se encaixando, assim espero. Nossa! Todos vocês com teorias! Amooo. Continuemmm. Estou amando tudo isso! Humm... A festa? Você vai ver! bjoks, flor!**

**Gabrielle Mattos: Sim, Gaby é muito detalhe! E digo, um detalhe pode ser crucial pra entender e desvendar muita coisa. Releia então se vc está confusa! Isso ai! Não me jogue pedras não! Que bom que gosto da regressão! Fico feliz mesmo, essa parte foi difícil escrever. bjoks, linda!**

**Camilinha EGO: Sim, ela vai começar a lembrar! Você vai ver! Obrigada por comentar! bjoks e volte a todo capítulo!**

**Cris: Amoreeeee! Que bom ler isso! Amo vc por aqui você sabe! bjoks, linda!**

**Daiane: Será que eles vão se complicar com o Charlie descobrindo? Só lendo para ver! Mas leia e confie! LOL. Querida, eu espero que você já esteja bem melhor que da última vez que nos falamos! Saudades mil! bjoks, minha flor!**

**Luh Andrade: Essa fic é diferente como das outras? Espero que seja um diferente bom! Todo mundo me pergunta isso, mas bem, a Bella não vai morrer no final. Pode ler despreocupada. O epílogo já está escrito e o "final feliz" também. Agora você já pode ler o 11 porque o 12 está no ar! LOL. bjoks, flor!**

**Line Lins: Socorro! Lindo o seu post! Jesus! Eu só posso agradecer com tantos elogios! Sim, a trama está começando a se desenrolar. Os quebras-cabeça estão se encaixando ou estão prestes a isso. Vocês só precisam analisar os detalhes pq eu sou muito besta e deixo vazar mais coisa do que parece! Obrigada mais uma vez, sister! Obrigada sempre! bjoks**

**Julia Muniz: Enfim posso te responder. Mas acho que nunca vou conseguir responder à altura! Obrigada por vir! Obrigada pela ansiedade e por casa comentário animado! Obrigada pelas altas risadas que dei com os seus comentários! O Edward é adorado, inclusive pela autora! kkk Mas você pode afofá-lo um pouco , eu deixo. Não garanto sobre o que Bella vai achar disso! bjoks, amore!**

**Tatiana Oliveira: O que será que Charlie vai fazer com isso? Acho que você vai ter que ler pra saber! =) Obrigada pelo comentário e obrigada por voltar à fic! bjoks, querida!**

**Ana Rosa: Lembro até agora a cara que eu fiz quando vi seus comentários aqui. Primeiro gritei , depois eu ri muito. Ri tanto com cada sms e surtação! Adoro! Mas eu não esperava que você fosse ler minha história, não mesmo! Obrigada por estar aqui! Mesmo mesmo! E Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios! Nossa! Louca por mais comentários! bjoks, minha flor!**

**Taty Perry: Você foi outra que eu pisquei duas vezes antes de acreditar que estava mesmo lendo! kkk Fiquei com pena do Gi querendo conversar e você louca querendo ler. Isso é o que vale, muito mais que cinco mil comentário, o que vale mesmo é a opinião sincera de vocês. Obrigada sempre! bjoks, querida!**

**Gente, acho que já chega de comentários!**

**BOA LEITURA**

**beijocas!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 - Escolhas e maldições<p>

"Poder escolher é maldição na vida de quem não sabe fazer escolhas - Francis Cirino.

Pov Edward

Passar qualquer tempo com Bella era motivo para eu sorrir até o dia seguinte, matar a saudade que eu sentia dela era ainda melhor. Meu corpo estava exausto. Entrei no meu apartamento com o único pensamento: dormir. Estava tudo escuro, mas não me dei o trabalho de acender as luzes. Minhas pálpebras estavam cansadas e meus músculos pediam clemência. Quando sentei no sofá já tirando os sapatos encontrei uma sombra me encarando. Levou pouco mais de um minuto para que eu reconhecesse meu irmão Emmett. O que ele fazia ali no escuro? Queria me dar um susto?

- O que está fazendo aqui, cara? - perguntei ainda assustado.

- Estava esperando por você, me desculpe ter entrado assim. Sei que não moro mais aqui. Mas.. Eu precisava de alguém...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim - ele disse enfático.

Minhas pernas tremeram e meu cérebro começou a trabalhar nas piores hipóteses. Algo com a minha _mãe._

- Não! Acalme-se. É somente _eu_ tendo uma crise existencial.

Emmett desde pequeno foi muito engajado em iniciativas sociais, não era à toa sua escolha profissional. Porém, na convivência, meu irmão se mostrava uma pessoa doce e sentimental, sempre calado com suas próprias conclusões, tendo sempre dificuldades de expressar seus pensamentos em palavras, lidar com mudanças.

- Irmão, eu amo a Rosalie. Ela é tudo para mim, mas estou pirando com essa história de casamento. Ela só fala disso, só pensa nisso e eu estou sufocado.

- Você não quer mais casar, é isso?

- Claro que quero. Eu a amo, de verdade. Mas não sei se você entende. Não estou tendo dúvidas, estou apenas surtando com este caminho a minha frente que preciso encarar. Eu queria sair para beber com os caras da república, queria só encher a cara e não ter que pensar nas flores da decoração, ou no smoking que não está na minha medida certa.

- Acho que estou começando a entender. Relaxe, cara. Você fez a sua escolha e com ela vem as consequências. Um dia todos precisam sossegar, diminuir a bebedeira, largar o pessoal da república e ficar com a mulher que ama. É o curso natural das coisas, não acha?

- Não é que meu irmãozinho fala coisas inteligentes de vez em quando? - ele questionou com humor, batendo nas minhas costas me saudando - É tão bom ter o velho Edward de volta - meu irmão mais velho me sorria. - Achei que você nunca voltaria ao que era antes - Emmett se mostrava um pouco constrangido de tocar no assunto.

Sorri para tranquilizá-lo. Falar do passado e das minhas crises logo após o acidente não era nada fácil. Eu sempre virava a cara ou no mínimo mudava o assunto rapidamente. No entanto, o passado, apesar de ainda me doer, tinha se tornado algo mais brando, era mais suportável que outrora.

- Mudanças são sempre necessárias, até para um lunático como eu - afirmei com o bom humor que começou a andar comigo nos últimos tempos. - Bom, em homenagem a minha mudança e às suas novas escolhas, poderíamos sair para beber algo. Pela sua cara é disso que você precisa.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou-me sem querer mostrar sua animação - Parece cansado.

- Não estou cansado para você, eu também estou precisando de uma bebida hoje - confirmei, e era verdade. Eu precisava relaxar e não era todo dia que eu podia ter um momento com o meu irmão. Equilíbrio familiar e conversa eram dois conceitos que passavam longe do nosso cotidiano. Não só para mim ou Emmett, mas para a família toda.

- Ótimo - ele disse se levantando do sofá quase eufórico - Tem uma festa na Trinity hoje, vamos dar uma passada por lá. Sei que os caras do meu ano estarão lá.

Lembrei-me de ter visto o _flyer _da festa alguns dias atrás, mas simplesmente não me recordava como.

- Preciso apenas avisar a Bella que vou com você.

- Essa menina te amarrou mesmo, não é?

- Sim, Emmett. Bella é a minha _escolha._

...

Pov Bella

Respirei três vezes antes de esboçar qualquer reação. Meu pai tinha um olhar duro em minha direção. Charlie segurava a ficha de Edward com as mãos ele havia descoberto? Meu corpo tremia visivelmente, mas mantive a compostura até poder encará-lo de frente. Seu silêncio era pior do que qualquer palavra que ele desejasse expressar. Se ele me xingasse ou mesmo me questionasse já explodindo de raiva, eu me sentiria melhor. Entretanto,ele foi enfático. Ele não me perguntava sobre a situação, ele estava confirmando o que ele já sabia. Eu só não poderia afirmar há quanto tempo.

- Pai... - minha voz saiu baixa. Meu estômago revirou, fazendo-me sentir pior do que eu já estava.

- Só confirme - ele franziu a testa num gesto cansado e se ajeitou no sofá.

Deixei meus ombros caírem e desfazerem minha pose de forte. Por que adiar o que era inevitável? Assenti de leve com a cabeça, como se uma confissão sem palavras me fizesse sentir menos culpada. O rosto de Charlie estava mais envelhecido, reparei. Meu pai também relaxou na sua postura de policial investigativo e depositou o papel ainda em sua mão na mesinha de centro.

- O que você pretende fazer sobre isso? - ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Como assim? - perguntei como se não tivesse entendido o que ele queria dizer.

- Com o rapaz. Você está realmente envolvidas com ele? Você sabe quem ele é ,não sabe?

- Ele não tem culpa!

- E eu tenho? - ele continuou. - De tantos ingleses por quem você poderia se apaixonar...Você é uma menina inteligente e bonita, pode ter o rapaz que quiser!

- Eu não sabia, pai! - queria que ele acreditasse em mim - Eu não sabia que ele era o motorista do acidente. Aconteceu! Nós acabamos ficando juntos.

Ele se levantou, virando-se de costas para mim.

- Não acredito que você caiu nessa tolice! Ele está usando você para me atingir. O pai dele prometeu que acabaria comigo. O Cullen não estava de brincadeira mesmo.

Uma lágrima caiu do meu olho, seguida por algumas, tamanho era o meu desespero. Não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse, não era essa a imagem que ele deveria ter de Edward. Ele não o conhecia, ele não sabia nada da vida dele.

- Não é nada disso! Você não o conhece! Ele não é assim, ele não é manipulado pelo pai desse jeito. Edward nunca me faria mal.

- Ele já está fazendo - ele disse sentando novamente no lugar que estava, me encarando - Você está descontrolada.

Meu choro nesse momento já era compulsivo, eu não conseguia encará-lo. Eu sabia que não seria fá estava equivocado, mas por outro lado, a culpa de ter me envolvido com Edward do jeito que nos envolvemos, me corroía por dentro. Era como se eu fosse a grande vilã da história, como se eu tivesse traído meu pai ou algo parecido. E o próprio não fazia nada para amenizar isso.

Respirei fundo e enxuguei o rosto com as mãos.

- Como você soube? - minha voz rouca soava no ar.

- Não foi difícil. Eu sou policial. Desconfiei que você estava saindo com alguém no dia que disse que dormiria na Angela, pois esqueceu de informar seu álibi sobre isso. Encontrei a Sra. Weber, mãe dela, naquele dia. No outro dia disse que iria para lá novamente e só recebo uma mensagem do seu celular que pouco tinha a ver com as palavras que você usa comumente. E teve o dia que eu acompanhei alguns policiais até o campus por mera camaradagem, eu os vi muito próximos com gestos que ultrapassavam a amizade. Matei a charada bem rápido, e levantei a ficha do rapaz na faculdade apenas para ter certeza que se tratava de Edward Cullen.

- Você fez tudo às escondidas. Eu não sou um dos seus casos na delegacia!

- Não fiz muito diferente de você, filha. Você também fez a mesma coisa.

- Você não sabe nada sobre Edward, você não sabe nada sobre mim! Você sempre foi um tanto ausente na minha criação. Não acho que você deva ser a pessoa mais indicada para avaliar meus atos. Você não pode me jogar essa culpa! - exclamei com raiva.

Sabia que estava sendo dura e infantil trazendo à tona o passado que não poderia ser mudado. Meu lado coerente tinha consciência que a distância dos continentes tinha dificultado o relacionamento com o meu pai, eu sabia que tinha sido a circunstância da vida que o mantinha longe, fosse a separação dele e de Renée quando eu ainda era um bebê, ou sua vida atribulada e o conforto que viver no seu próprio país trazia. Porém, ele nunca tinha me deixado faltar nada, até mesmo carinho quando era possível estar por perto. No entanto, a menina carente da infância tinha que aparecer agora. A mesma menina que no jardim de infância raramente tinha seu pai nos eventos da escola e morria de inveja das amiguinhas que tinham os seus.

- Você está sendo injusta, Bells - ele falou de cabeça baixa.

- Eu tenho a quem puxar - respondi, dando meia volta e subindo a escada da casa. Não queria dizer mais nada, minha energia havia minado.

Essa era minha _escolha_ por enquanto, não pensar em mais nada.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada reparei uma mensagem nova no visor do meu celular.

_Meu anjo_, _o meu irmão precisou de mim e fui beber alguma coisa com ele na festa da república. Tenha uma boa noite. Sem querer parecer piegas, mas eu te amo. E._

Como se já não bastasse a dor que eu sentia, meu estômago deu a última pontada antes de eu entrar finalmente em meu quarto.

…

Pov Edward

Eu não sabia o que era sair para beber há muito tempo. Enchia mais uma vez o copo de Emmett que conversava animadamente com um colega que eu nunca tinha visto. Ver o meu irmão se distrair era o objetivo da noite, mas eu não negaria que também estava gostando. Divertir-me longe dos meus reais problemas sempre era muito bom, e eu tinha me esquecido disso. Olhei novamente para Emmett que continuava conversando com o magrelo ao lado. Seus olhos já estavam pequenos, sinal do estado de embriaguez que iniciava. Vinte minutos depois resolvi que bastava,mas ele foi contra, pedindo mais uma rodada de chopp para todos da mesa. Todos estavam ali gritaram animados com a saideira. Quando o celular do embriagado tocou ele sorriu carinhoso. Sua voz falando com Rose era engraçada, mas tinha todo um cuidado com as palavras até para negar seu estado. Ri animado desviando meu olhar dos pombinhos no telefone e olhei em volta. O prédio tinha uma varanda ampla.

A música alta vinha nos meus ouvidos como um sussurro. Ao me recostar na bancada senti alguém me observando. Tinha pouca iluminação, mas reconheci os cabelos platinados de Jane. Ri desacreditado. O que essa menina tinha visto em mim? Nós nunca trocamos muitas palavras, apesar de eu sempre ser muito cordial com ela. Quando eu namorava Tanya ela tentou se chegar num dia de aula, tentando me convencer de ir até o seu apartamento terminar o trabalho que o professor tinha nos obrigado a fazer juntos. De inicio, ela era apenas minha dupla, alguém com quem eu trocava ideias sobre o trabalho. Depois, ela foi adquirindo um tom estranho, se atirando mesmo. Porém, eu a rejeitei, não de propósito, mas eu tinha uma namorada e não faria isso com ela. Segundo Alice, ela se sentiu recusada e desse momento em diante criou uma obsessão por mim. Eu sempre achei graça disso, ela me parecia inofensiva.

- Então você veio - ela disse, vindo em minha direção.

Fiquei curioso com a sua afirmação. Ela estava me esperando?

- Eu te convidei - ela continuou.

Num estalo a lembrança do dia que isso aconteceu veio. Jane havia me dado o panfleto da festa que eu ignorei completamente minutos depois jogando no lixo.

- Cadê a sua namorada? Não veio por quê? - perguntou dando um sorriso.

Não vi nenhum mal no seu tom de voz, mas ainda estava intrigado.

- Não veio - afirmei reparando no copo em sua mão. Ela encostou na bancada ao meu lado, mas não vi mal algum em ela tê-lo feito. Não era porque ela era afim de mim que eu abriria a guarda. Não era como se ela fosse me beijar a força.

- Não falei com você naquele dia direito, mas fiquei feliz em vê-lo de volta às aulas. Que bom que aquilo foi só uma fase - ela tocou minha mão que estava apoiada na grade da varanda.

Ela não tinha maldade. Olhava-me com olhos azuis hipnotizantes, porém um tanto inocentes.

- Obrigado. Eu estou bem - respondi começando a ficar desconfortável com a situação.

Jane apertou a boca com os próprios lábios antes de dar mais uma golada em sua bebida.

- Você não quer um gole? Deve estar com sede - ofereceu-me.

Neguei. Não aceitaria nenhuma bebida dela. Não com o seu histórico, não no contexto em que estávamos.

- Oras... não vou te dar um _boa noite, cinderela_ , ou algo parecido. Você deveria relaxar - ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros.

Eu queria sair dali, meus pés queriam correr, mas fiquei com pena da menina. E de repente julguei que seria rude demais fazer isso. Ela ainda me encarava com as duas órbes azuis que continuavam a me tirar o foco. Mas não era algo bom como acontecia com Bella, era esquisito, porém igualmente intenso. Jane tocou meu rosto e eu tomei um choque. Minha mente recuperou os sentidos quando a música da festa aumentou de volume.

- Preciso ir... - eu disse já saindo às pressas.

Já chega por hoje. Eu procuraria Emmett e iríamos embora.

…

Pov Bella

Já era o terceiro cumprimento do dia dirigido ao meu pai sem resposta. No começo pensei que isso poderia ser o mau humor matinal junto com o aborrecimento de ontem, mas era além disso. Era mágoa. Minha avó não se metia, mas notava que algo estava errado entre nós dois. A culpa ainda estava em mim quando sai de casa, mas eu tinha fé que aquilo era só uma fase.

- Pai... - tentei pela ultima vez naquela manhã, mas não obtive qualquer reação.

Ao chegar ao campus avistei Edward que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Lembrei-me de sua mensagem da noite de ontem e me perguntei se ele não estava de ressaca.

- Se divertiu ontem? - perguntei tentando soar brava, mas na verdade meus problemas estavam longe de ser ciúmes dele.

- Você não ficou chateada que eu fui, ficou? - ele perguntou tocando minha cintura.

- Se você me disser que se comportou, não vejo problema algum - dei-lhei um beijo.

- Mas não posso negar que havia muitas mulheres bonitas - falou já esperando um tapinha no ombro que não demorou a vir.

Agora sim eu estava com ciúmes.

Edward estava adorando minha sessão de ciúmes, quando Rosalie praticamente se materializou na nossa frente.

- Estou planejando uma viagem à Brighton, diz que vocês irão.

Eu não se seria uma boa ideia, porém, Edward abriu um imenso sorriso animado.

- Neste final de semana! Vamos todos! Só faltam vocês decidirem.

- Eu não sei... - respondi - Mas terei que falar com o meu pai.

Edward sabia o que aquilo significava, eu precisaria achar um álibi. O que ele não sabia era que isso não era mais necessário. O meu pai não acreditaria de qualquer forma. Mesmo assim, foi o que eu fiz na próxima hora. Angela disse que faria qualquer coisa para me ajudar.

- Você pode dizer que está lá em casa à vontade, mas gostaria que você me contasse sobre isso um outro dia.O Edward é uma graça.

Nós dias rimos. Eu assenti e selei a promessa.

...

Eu não havia pensado muito bem quando aceitei o convite de Alice e Rosalie para essa viagem à Brighton, cidade litorânea perto de Londres, mas Edward parecia tão feliz que eu tinha aceitado acompanhá-lo no final de semana, que eu não poderia ter feito claro que eu estava confusa com tudo que se passava na minha cabeça, mas ele não tinha culpa. Ele nem sabia ainda que o meu pai tinha descoberto.

Foram quase duas horas de carro até estava tão animada em planejar essa viagem que eu fiquei feliz por ela. Principalmente depois de Alice ter me dito que a cunhada estava passando por um grande estresse. Então, a irmã de Edward me convenceu que seria ótimo para todos, já que eram raros momentos assim entre os Cullen. Não havia como eu recusar o convite, não depois de ver o sorriso animado de Edward em me ter num final de semana todo com aqueles que ele considerava realmente sua família.

- Bella! - Rosalie me gritou de longe me chamando enquanto eu caminhava em direção à turma sentada em um dos bancos. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Edward me olhavam com expectativa.

Tinha usado uma desculpa qualquer para visitar as lojinhas da calçada perto do grande ponto turístico da cidade, o Píer. Porém, nem me dei o trabalho de comprar nada. Eu só queria pensar um pouco. Caminhava de volta para onde eles conversavam animados. O píer era grande e o frio também. Encarava a linda paisagem da praia à minha frente enquanto meus pés me guiavam contra o vento. Encolhi-me em meu casaco e continuei a pensar no que eu faria, e o que eu não faria. Tomar decisões era muito mais difícil quando qualquer uma das escolhas pode fazer aqueles que você mais ama sofrer.

- Ei, anjo - Edward tinha me alcançado no meio do caminho, abraçando-me.

- Ai! - exclamei já rindo. Ele tinha me levantado nos braços, todo desengonçado e furioso. Porém pelo seu sorriso, ele só estava fingindo.

- Você estava demorando muito - continuou - Até você chegar, nesse ritmo ai, já voltamos para Oxford.

- Bobo! - disse rindo.

Também o abracei, agora de frente. Ele mordeu o meu nariz de leve só para implicar e depois soltou uma gargalhada por causa da cara de brava que eu fiz.

- O que houve? Você está pensativa. Não estava assim de manhã na viagem.

- Nada... - abaixei a cabeça para logo depois sorrir para ele - só estou com frio.

- Não é por causa da festa da república ainda, é?

- Claro que não, seu bobo - bati em seu ombro me fazendo de brava.

- Bom, se é frio seu problema está resolvido - ele tirou seu casaco, vestindo-o em mim. -Vamos.

Ao chegarmos aos bancos que o pessoal estava sentado, Rosalie e Alice tinham engatado num papo sobre cozinha que eu não achava nem um pouco interessante. As duas estavam maravilhadas com esse tipo de assunto, afinal, uma iria casar em breve e a outra estava começando a planejar tudo. Como eu me sentia um peixinho fora d'água agora.

Edward me abraçava, enquanto isso, Jasper e Emmett faziam careta para o papo das duas, se mostrando tão de repente interessados na nossa interação. Ou talvez fosse só uma forma de não participar do assunto também.

- Vocês são _muy guapos _ - Jasper declarou com seu perfeito sotaque espanhol.

- E pôe _guapos _nisso - Emmett afirmou com seu tom jocoso que eu começava já a identificar. - Eu acho que eles nem conseguem esperar chegarmos na casa em Hove para começarem a se agarrar - ele continuou com o mesmo tom tentando fazer piada.

- Pega leve com a menina, Emmett- Jasper rebateu.

Edward ria do irmão e do cunhado enquanto eu escondia meu rosto em seu pescoço. Os dois estavam brincando, mas eu não deixava de ficar sem graça com a cena.

- Bella, se está envergonhada com a gente, espere passar pelo interrogatório da nossa mãe - Emmett continuou. - Esse dai é o queridinho dela.

Edward riu contra a minha pele.

- Quero vê-la enfrentar o papai, esse sim é duro na queda. - Alice disse entrando no assunto também.

Senti Edward tenso ao apertar a minha mão. Meu coração acelerou e meu estômago deu uma pontada. Até quando teríamos que passar por isso? Até quando eu poderia viver entre eles sem ser julgada? Sem ser apontada ou excluída? Lembrei-me de Charlie,de repente. Eu pensava que a culpa que eu sentia poderia ser o pior sentimento. Mas eu estava errada. O desprezo é ainda pior, ainda mais vindo de alguém que a gente ama.

- Fica bem, não há nada de errado - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ao chegarmos em Hove, uma espécie de área residencial de Brighton onde as pessoas moravam, instalamos-nos na casa dos Cullen. Somente entrando na casa que pude reparar o quanto eles eram ricos. A decoração da casa esbanjava poder. Móveis de primeira linha, nada parecido com uma casa de veraneio. Era como se alguém morasse lá, mantendo a arrumação impecável dia-a-dia. Meus olhos encantados com o que viam nem tinham reparado Rosalie me fitar.

- Lindo não é? - ela quis saber minha opinião. - A primeira vez que vim até aqui fiquei deslumbrada. Até que eu fui na casa que eles moram, aí fiquei de queixo caído.

Era muito poder. Um poder imbatível, eu diria. Meus pés tremeram com a possibilidade de um dia ter que confrontar o poder que Carlisle representava. Eu não venceria, o meu pai nunca poderia medir forças com ele. Se ele quisesse ferrar o meu pai ele o faria, ele teria meios para isso.

- Bella, vamos jogar! Deixe sua mochila no quarto - Alice falou, as meninas tinham forrado uma toalha na mesa de madeira maciça onde tinham aberto um jogo de tabuleiro enorme.

Uma hora depois estávamos jogando animados. Eu tinha esquecido que se tratava dos Cullen. Naquele momento eu conhecia um pouco de cada um que estava naquela sala. Rosalie era toda elegante para fazer qualquer jogada, ela levantava a sobrancelha e encarava os outros jogadores em desafio. Emmett não calava a boca um segundo sequer e atrapalhava a vez de todo mundo. Não levava nada a sério e difamava o adversário na brincadeira, dizendo que estava roubando. Alice era uma jogadora feroz, apesar de parecer frágil. Ela era graciosa e chamava atenção de alguém com o mesmo tom que se usa para fazer um elogio. Jasper era o mais concentrado, desde o começo das rodadas eu não tinha ouvido sua voz.

- É a sua vez, Romeu - Emmett chamou atenção de Edward que começou a rir com o apelido.

Eles não eram mais os Cullen, eles eram pessoas boas e divertidas com quem eu gostava de estar. Pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei no carro para essa viagem, eu não me sentia deslocada. Os irmãos de Edward me divertiam, eu já os considerava sem ao menos ter sentido nossa ligação crescer.

Mais tarde eu estava em uma das suítes com Edward. Depois de um banho reconfortante, eu estava pronta para dormir, tentando ignorar todo aquele luxo desnecessário de cada canto do quarto, deitei na cama seguida por ele.

- O que houve? - ele me perguntou me abraçando na cama e respirando no meu pescoço para que eu ficasse arrepiada.

- Nada, Edward. Só estou cansada - falei com receio que ele interpretasse o comentário como uma rejeição, e não era bem isso.

Eu só não estava confortável. Nem com aquela casa e nem com a minha culpa que ia e voltava na minha cabeça.

- Só vi você relaxar na hora do jogo - ele soou preocupado.

- Não é nada - acariciei seu rosto tão perto do meu - é apenas desconforto. Você vive nesse luxo todo, eu não estou acostumada.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo pra isso - ele me disse me beijando na bochecha.

- Sei ...

- É o seu pai? - ele perguntou receoso.

- Sim - eu não estava mentindo - ele não sabe que estou aqui, pensa que estou na Angela - eu omitia, mas sabia que era melhor assim. Por que eu deveria preocupá-lo? Ele já tinha o pai dele para lidar. - Nunca gostei de mentir.

- Também não gosto de omitir coisas dos meus irmãos, mas é o que precisamos fazer por enquanto. Eu não quero que isso vaze para Carlisle.

- Um dia ele vai ter que saber, Edward.

- Um dia pode sim chegar esse momento, mas não vamos nos importar agora. De todos os casais que estão aqui nós somos o que precisa mais aproveitar essa oportunidade - ele falava ao chegar ainda mais perto para me beijar. - Sabe, estou gostando de me deitar com você à noite assim. Acho que isso me anima a seguir os passos dos meus irmãos.

Eu ri, ele só poderia estar brincando.

- Casamento? - perguntei divertida.

- Claro - ele também brincava. - Eu não sou o próprio Romeu? Estamos vivendo em pecado. Já temos muitos karmas para pagar.

Apenas ri, ele estava zoando, ou então querendo me assustar.

- Se eu tivesse que me casar com você agora, eu faria. Não é como se nós nos conhececemos agora - continuou, beijando meus lábios rapidamente. - Eu sinto que te conheço há muito tempo, Bella. Uma ligação que não sei explicar. Eu não sei se isso existe, mas se for possível, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

- Não precisa. Eu sei exatamente o que você está falando. Eu sinto o mesmo. - Então o beijei, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento que eu sentia em seus olhos.

A culpa que meu pai me fazia sentir ainda estava ali, mas eu a ignorava por hora.

...

Eu tinha resolvido não enfrentar Jacob esta semana, fiz o meu trabalho com dedicação, não entrando em conflito com ele. Minha cabeça já estava ocupada com muitas coisas que iam além da sua implicância comigo. Fora a biblioteca, as aulas estavam sendo muito corridas. Eu me forçava a ficar o máximo possível no campus. Afinal, dar de cara com o meu pai no almoço e no jantar não estava nos meus planos. Edward sempre dava um jeito de me ver durante os intervalos, ou então no final do expediente dele e meu. A culpa que estava quase adormecida tinha ressurgido quando no final do dia de ontem Charlie não trocou nem mesmo uma palavra sequer comigo. Chorei muito no quarto essa noite, e resolvi ligar para Edward, que estava na esquina uma hora depois da ligação.

Desci as escadas ainda chorando, minha vó me questionava com sua feição sempre branda.

- Minha filha...

- Vovó, eu tenho que ir - dizia tentando fazê-la entender. Ela não sabia detalhes, mas Dona Mary era muito mais perspicaz do que parecia.

- Cuidado com as suas escolhas - ela disse antes que eu fechasse a porta.

Então foi o que bastou. Chorei o caminho inteiro até Summertown. Ao chegarmos no apartamento, Edward me acalmou. Ele estava assustado.

- Eu tenho sentido você estranha. O que eu não entendo é porque você não me conta o que está acontecendo?

- Meu pai descobriu - tentei respirar, eu estava sufocada. - Foi semana passada. Ele não está falando comigo e isso está me matando.

Eu estava sendo sincera. Havia algo dentro de mim que me fazia sufocar. Um simbolismo para alguém sem muitas opções. Eu não tinha saída. A escolha que eu definisse arrancaria um pedaço de mim. Era inevitável.

- Como você não me disse? Por que você não dividiu isso comigo? - ele tinha um tom chateado. - Foi por isso que você estava estranha esse tempo todo. Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu não podia te dizer, eu não sei porque, talvez você não sabendo a minha culpa seria menor.

- Você não tem culpa nenhuma.

- Nem o meu pai tem - eu disse sem pensar.

- Você quer dizer que a culpa é minha? - ele se afastou.

-Não foi isso que eu disse.

- A culpa é do seu pai que está fazendo esse joguinho e você está caindo direitinho. Ele não me quer perto de você.

- Eu o entendo, ele acha que isso pode derrubá-lo.

- Você está o defendendo agora?

- Não estou defendendo! Ele é o meu pai! - eu chorava novamente. - Ele não troca palavras comigo há dias! Como você quer que eu me sinta?

- Pensei que estávamos nisso juntos! - ele gritou descontrolado também.

- Eu não estou fazendo uma escolha! Ele não sabia de nada. Agora é diferente, me dói muito ter que magoá-lo.

- E a mim você pode magoar? - ele falou cabisbaixo e se afastou ainda mais em direção a cozinha.

Peguei a minha bolsa e fui para o lugar que eu sempre dizia estar e não estava. Liguei para Angela e fui para a casa dela .

...

_**Dust in the wind - Paula Fernandes**_

Aos poucos toda a carga de problemas que meu corpo carregava foi ficando mais leve. Meu corpo relaxou e minha respiração estava mais branda. Meu corpo estava distante. Meus pés caminhavam com os mesmos passos da outra vez. De novo a porta.

_- Abra-a - _ escutei a doutora dizer.

Então eu o fiz. Uma escada estreita e espiral tinha se materializado. Estava em dúvidas se poderia ou não seguir em frente, mas meus pés caminhavam sozinhos recordando as lembranças que minha alma escondia. Eu descia os degraus aos poucos, a tábua da escada rangia. Quando cheguei a um andar, apesar de ainda ter muitos degraus para baixo, sai da escada em direção a pouca luz do lugar. Avistei uma criança de costas sentada no chão brincando com um brinquedo que eu não conseguia ver. Era uma menina, muito familiar. Quando ela se virou pude reconhecê-la. Era eu mesma, Isabella, com os meus recém cinco anos. Eu estava magoada, Charlie tinha acabado de sair para trabalhar. Ele não poderia brincar comigo, ele nunca podia, mesmo eu estando de férias lá só para vê-lo. Compadecia-me dos sentimentos daquela criança. Era como se eu tivesse aquela idade novamente, era como se aqueles pensamentos fossem meus. E também aquela dor.

Resolvi não mais encará-la e retornei à escada. Era muitos degraus para baixo. Devia segui-los? Decidi que sim. Desci mais alguns lances de escada e mais um andar escuro tinha se materializado. De novo a escuridão. E agora também a angustia. A mesma casa dos meus sonhos estava diante dos meus olhos. O porta-retratos na cabeceira com uma foto indesejável, e uma jovem na penteadeira, olhando-se no espelho, frustrada. Fui até a janela e a cena não mudou. Havia uma corda de lençóis pendurada até o jardim. O horizonte se perdia no verde da floresta. Minha cabeça doía com os pensamentos daquela jovem. Tristeza e impotência. Apesar de vê-la, eu não enxergava seu rosto.

De repente fiquei tonta, acabei fechando os olhos. Ao abri-los novamente eu estava na floresta.

- _ Siga - _ ouvir Dra. Proust me incentivar, enquanto eu narrava o que acontecia.

Meus pés me guiavam entre as árvores. O som dos pássaros anunciava o entardecer. Meus passos eram instintivos. Então era só o verde. As árvores passavam frequentes em meu caminho ao longo que eu avançava. Desviava de uma e de outra. Pulava galhos apressando o meu ritmo. O coração acelerava junto com o meu andar. O canto do corvo tocou anunciando algo que eu não sabia o que era. Andei, andei muito. E quando vi já estava correndo em direção a algo que me afligia. Era o meu destino. Não importa o que fizesse. Era lá que eu deveria terminar. Senti cheiro de água, senti o cheiro do perigo.

E então eu avistei. Era o pesadelo. Era a consequência das minhas escolhas. O reflexo. Era eu.

Era o _lago_. A minha _escolha_, a minha própria _maldição_. Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Então, eu preciso ou não correr para a montanha? Nem vou falar muito, vai que tem gente rosnando do outro lado da tela! Obrigada pela presença de todos! E comentemmmmmm!<strong>

**BOM, A NOVIDADE BOA QUE ESTAVA PROMETENDO CHEGOU: Vou fazer SORTEIO de MARCADORES de "A Floresta Proibida". Esses marcadores foram feitos pela minha amiga Andreia. E são tão lindos. Quem faz parte do grupo do FACEBOOK já viu. Procure Fanfics da Liz Negrao**

** Para ver os marcadores é só pedir pra entrar nesse grupo ( tirem os espaços) : / www . facebook groups / fanficsliz /  
><strong>

** É só comentar e deixar seu email para contato. O SORTEADO ganhará 3 marcadores da fanfic! Farei outras brincadeiras para outras pessoas ganharem os brindes, então fiquem de olho no grupo! Não precisa ficar triste se não forem sorteados!**

** ANUNCIAREI O SORTEADO NO GRUPO DO FACE E NO MEU TWITTER /liznegrao ( tire a barra e o espaço)**

**bjoks! E voltarei, espero que em breve, assim que eu achar uma brecha entre trabalho, estudo e monografia da pós. A boa notícia é que já engatei o 13!**

** bjoks e até!**

**Liz**


	15. Notícias

Olá,

Não! Não é um capitulo novo postado, nem uma miragem. Desculpem pelo susto,mas eu precisava vir aqui depois de tantos meses sem uma satisfação.

Para aqueles que não estão no grupo do facebook devem estar se perguntando se algum dia eu realmente vou voltar a escrever essa fanfic. Para aqueles que estão no grupo também devem estar duvidosos. Por mais que eu tenha colocado no grupo que estou escrevendo, é difícil acreditar. Então, falando novamente, eu não desisti. =)))))))))))

A floresta proibida vai continuar! Porém, eu resolvi , por motivos pessoais, terminar os capítulos restantes na minha solidão de autora e depois de encaixados e betados mostrarei a todos. Não fiquem chateados. Eu sou leitora também e sei como é chato esperar. No entanto, desde que eu resolvi tentar escrever de verdade o tempo ficou curto, o estudo ficou intenso e minha cabeça mais confusa do que antes ( kkkk)

Eu comecei a dar continuidade a historia nas férias, mas tanta coisa aconteceu (projetos novos)que eu não consegui fechar os capítulos ainda. Apenas peço ( se possível) um pouquinho mais de paciência que coisas muito boas virão! Atualizações e outras novidades em relação a nossa história ! BOAS NOVAS que estou ansiosa para compartilhar, mas não poderei ainda =(

Os capítulos restantes são decisivos ... muita emoção ainda por vir e fechar a história. Eu estou ansiosa para mostrar, mas preciso me segurar ... Socorro!

Agradeço a vocês que sempre aparecem ou mandam email e review! Obrigadaaaaaaaaa! Se eu não desisti foi pq além de ser teimosa , leio todos os reviews e recadinhos vibrando de emoção e motivação para continuar... apesar dos pesares.

Eu lancei mais um conto em novembro de 2013 numa antologia chamada " Segredos de família" . Se tiverem interesse em comprar o livro, é só me mandar um PM, email ou falar comigo no face e twitter.

Para quem ainda não está no grupo do face, me peça por email ou por aqui. Pq agora ele é secreto ( motivos pessoais também).

Espero vê-los em breve com muita história, música e lágrimas de fim de festa! Opss... Digo, de história.

Beijoquinhas,

Liz


End file.
